Tainted Souls
by Ryoko Ishida
Summary: A strange and powerful Reiatsu appears in Soul Society. Captain Ukitake is tasked with finding who or what was the cause. Imagine his surprise when he finds a young child as thin as a stick. He brings her back to the Seireitei where she is given permission to live there while she trains her powers. But when Aizen comes along, her peaceful afterlife becomes another horror.
1. Prologue

_**Hello everybody! For those who don't know, I decided to re-create Ragged Souls. It's not a remastered version; a lot of things are changing. I realized I got myself in an awkward position with the sixteen year timeskip in the last one, and judging by the timeline, most of the arcs if not ALL of them are completed already. There were also a lot of things wrong with the first story, and I wanted to make things more believable.**_

 _ **I promise I'll make this quick, since a lot of you just want to read the thing and probably won't read this anyway (I never do). This opening takes place around 110 years BEFORE the actual start of the series. So people like Shinji, Isshin, and Yoruichi will still be Captains. But fear not. This story is still ToshiroxRyoko.**_

 _ **I have four chapters ready (including this one), and the fifth one incoming. I won't promise to upload them on any given day, though I'll try to be consistent. But I think we all know how crappy I am with keeping a schedule.**_

 _ **Anyway, please tell me what you think!**_

* * *

There was screaming. There was lots and lots of screaming. She didn't know what was happening. Things were going well… She and her family were having a nice dinner; her mother, father, and older brother were all together around the table just talking and laughing. Next thing she knows, she's being ushered into a closet by her brother.

There were strange people. They were dressed in black… and had strange swords with them. She could hear distorted and broken words coming from her parents, but they were muted due to the yelling and screaming. Those people just… barged into the house. They attacked her family. Father was yelling, mother was getting out her own weapon. Chaos erupted almost instantly.

Her father was first. One of the people hurt him badly and he fell to the floor. He didn't get up.

That's all she saw of the fighting before her brother dragged her into the deepest parts of the house. They were running into room after room before the brother brought her to her room. He opened the closet and pushed her in.

"Stay there," he said, "Don't move or make a sound."

"Haru-nii-san…" she whispered in terror, reaching out to her older brother. He grasped her hand tightly and gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry, I'll come back for you. Just wait here, okay? You can trust in me, right?" the girl nodded, her whole body trembling in fear. She trusted her brother completely. The brother reached around his neck and took off his necklace, which had a cross pendant with a bright blue jewel in the middle. He put it around her own neck and tapped the jewel, making it glow for a moment before returning to normal. "I love you, Ryoko." Her eyes widened as he kissed her forehead. "Stay put." He stood up and closed the closet doors.

The little girl heard Haru run out of the room and call to the attackers before racing further down the hall. She was frozen in fear, her eyes wide and body shaking. She could see through the crack between the closet doors, but other than that, she was blind to the happenings around them. She could hear shouts and screams and things breaking and falling...

Suddenly, she heard footsteps running down the hall...toward her! She barely contained a squeak of shock when the door was swung open by the attackers. She slowly opened one eye, not even realizing she closed them, and slowly-and carefully-moved closer to the crack of the door to see whatever she could. She saw two people. Strange people. Dressed in black. But there were strange stains on their clothing, like someone squirt ketchup on them. She realized one of them walking her way and moved back from the crack and into the darkness.

"Find anything?" one of them said.

"Nothing. I could've sworn I felt a spiritual pressure here," the other replied in aggravation.

"Well, whatever it was, it's gone now. Come on, let's finish our job and go."

The two men walked out of the room, leaving Ryoko to release a breath she had been holding. Her head spun in confusion and fear. What job? Why were they hurting her family?

After a while, the sounds seemed to have calmed down. Ryoko stayed in that closet for a long time, wondering where her brother was. Finally, she decided to look for him herself. Slowly opening the doors, she wandered out of the room and down the hall to the dining room. When she got there, her body froze and her eyes widened.

"M-mommy…? D-d-daddy?" She stared in horror at the sight before her. Her parents were sprawled on the floor in different parts of the room. Their bodies were cut up and lay in a pool of red liquid. She couldn't look away from the sight no matter how much she wanted to.

A thought popped into her head and in a flash she was running down the halls in the house, checking every room and corner. "Haru-nii-san?!" her voice cracked as she screamed his name. She needed to find him. She needed to!

She passed one of the rooms, only to stop and look inside again. Her eyes widened in shock. Her brother was laying against the wall, his head and limbs limp. More red liquid dripped from his mouth, head, torso...everywhere.

"Haru-nii-san!" Ryoko ran up to him and knelt down quickly, shaking him. "Wake up! You have to! Please!"

After a few moments, the boy groaned in pain. Her eyes lit up for only a moment before letting go of him and leaning forward to get a better look at him. His eyes opened slightly, a bit glassy. He looked over to see the worried look on his sister's face, and gave her a weak smile. "H-hey… Ryoko…"

"N-nii-san… M-mommy and daddy… they aren't moving," she said, tears filling her eyes and blurring her vision. "I-I don't understand… Why are you hurt? Who hurt us?"

Haru frowned, seeing his sister cry. Despite the pain, he moved his hand up and stroked the young child's face. "Hey… D-don't cry…" Ryoko sniffled, leaning into the touch. "Y-you're a big girl...right?"

She sniffled again, nodding.

"Then…don't cry…"

"I-I can't help it…" she said, trembling, "I-I don't wanna be a-alone…" She wrapped her arms around his and hugged it, rubbing her cheek against his hand. Tears flowed out of her closed eyes and down her cheeks.

Haru said nothing as he watched Ryoko cry, his frown deepening. He didn't want to leave her alone. But he wouldn't last much longer. He could feel himself slipping away…

"Hey… Look at me…" he said in a hushed tone. Ryoko opened her eyes and stared into his own, gold meeting gold. He gave her the warmest and biggest smile he could. "You won't be alone…understand?"

She frowned before looking down, feeling her dress getting wetter. Her eyes widened when she noticed the pool of blood getting bigger. She felt the hand on her cheek move and pull her chin up to look at Haru and away from the red blood.

"I'll always… be there… with you…" he said, taking deep breaths every couple words. He lowered his hand and tapped the crystal on the cross. Ryoko looked down at the necklace, then at him. His smile had gotten smaller, but was still there. "S-see that? W-whenever you have that...you're never alone…" His voice started to fade.

The little child's eyes widened as she watched his hand fall to his side with a thud. Her eyes shot back up to his own. She could see his eyes slightly hidden behind his blue bangs enough to see they were starting to close. "Brother?"

"Ryoko…" his voice was barely a whisper anymore, and Ryoko had to strain to hear it. She leaned in closer.

"W-what?"

"C-can you…say my name…o-one more…time…?"

His soft plea caused Ryoko's heart to drop. Her eyes shut tightly for a moment before opening once again. She gave him her biggest and kindest smile she could, despite it not reaching her eyes. "I-I love you…Haru-nii-san…"

Haru smiled weakly at her before his eyes finally closed, his head leaning on his shoulder as he let out his last breath.

Ryoko's smile slowly dropped and she looked at him with regret and sadness. Tears flowed faster down her face and blurred her vision almost completely. She jolted forward and wrapped her arms around him, crying out openly.

Why did this happen? Why did those people do this? What right did they have to make her alone? Her mommy didn't deserve it. Her daddy didn't deserve it. Haru didn't deserve it!

She didn't leave her brother's side that night. Ignoring the blood, she curled around him, hugging his arm, and tried to sleep through the night. Being near her brother, despite being deceased, allowed her to have a nice dream...one that allowed her to momentarily forget her real life and all the pain she went through.

But it wasn't the end.

She awoke the next morning to the smell of death and blood. She sat up and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes, only to see her brother's body once more. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she wiped them quickly, noticing the dried blood on her clothing from sleeping there overnight. She looked at her brother with a frown. She didn't want to leave him…he made her feel safe and happy…but now that he was gone, she had to leave. Those people could come back again. She stood up and placed a kiss on his forehead before reluctantly walking out of the room, gripping the cross pendant tightly in her fist.

She went into her room and changed into a plain white dress with a blue trim, and put on a pair of white shoes. She put her hair into a ponytail with a white ribbon in a bow, and put two white clips in to keep her bangs out of her face. She stared into the mirror at her reflection for a minute.

Her eyes were no longer bright and shining. They were dull and sad. She lost everything so quickly… She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream… But she was just numb. Her tears were gone, spent last night mourning her losses.

Sighing, she left the room, then out of the house the back way. She couldn't bear to see her parents again. It hurt too much.

She closed the door behind her and stepped back, looking at her home of ten years. After this, she knew she'd never see this place again. With a deep breath, she turned, shifted the back on her back, and walked toward the nearest town.

She wandered around the forest for what seemed like forever. She didn't know how long it had been. Suddenly, a loud howl was heard. She stopped and whipped her head around, looking for a origin of said howl, but finding nothing. Gulping, she started walking again, only to hear the howl much closer.

Panicking, Ryoko started to run. She didn't know where she was anymore as trees and grass flew by her.

She continued running until her legs gave out. She fell face-first into the dirt with a pained grunt, feeling the bruises already forming. Noticing a tree, she quickly hid behind it, trying to calm herself down enough to not be noticed. She heard the roaring in the distance and sucked in a breath, her eyes shutting tightly as if it would keep the creature away. After a few minutes, the roaring disappeared completely.

Ryoko let out a breath and hyperventilated for a moment as she tried to regain her bearings. She didn't know what that noise was, and she definitely didn't want to. She took a couple deep breaths as she leaned against the large tree trunk. Bringing her head back against the tree allowed her to see the sky as it started to lighten. Her hand unconsciously reached up to grasp the cross, allowing her to ground herself once more and calm down.

A frown crossed her face as she looked down at the cross. "Haru-nii…" Her eyes shut tightly, tears threatening to spill.

" _Y-you're a big girl...right? ... Then…don't cry…"_

She sniffled and wiped the unspilled tears, looking at the path ahead with a determined look. "I won't cry anymore…" she vowed in a hushed whisper before starting her trek once more. Unfortunately, she had run off the trail leading to the town. The area around her was unfamiliar; new. She didn't know where she was or what direction led where. She could only hope the direction she went would eventually lead to civilization.

She didn't know how long it was. Night turned to day. Day turned to night. Over and over. Whenever she thought she found civilization, a strange roar nearby would scare her into running a different direction.

Her stomach rumbled and she placed a hand on it, looking down at it with a frown. Her food had run out a few days back… She needed help!

So hungry… so cold… Where were the people? Why hasn't she found anyone? How big are these woods?

Even more time passed… She now barely registered the pain in her legs from walking.

She felt so weak… She just wanted to rest, but knew that if she did, she wouldn't want to start again. So she kept going.

She barely registered the dark spots that now littered her vision.

She didn't notice how thin her body had become.

She felt the pain grow as she walked, her limbs creaking and hurting like never before, but she couldn't do anything about it.

Darkness swam in her vision, slowly growing until it consumed all of what she saw. She didn't feel herself falling. She didn't feel the blood drain from her face. She didn't feel.

Ryoko slowly awoke sometime later, her vision returning, but still blurry. She blinked her eyes a few times before groaning. Her head hurt, her stomach hurt; she felt like she was going to implode. She felt her bones creak as she pulled herself up slowly so she wouldn't fall. She took a few steps forward before falling again, her limbs simply too weak to continue. She curled in on herself, her body shaking.

She didn't register that her dress changed to a simple pale blue yukata.


	2. The Fated Meeting

_**Hey everyone! I decided to post this one a couple days early because… well, to be honest, I was getting bored. I also wanted to know what you guys thought of this fic, and I know that you can't really judge it with just one chapter. Hopefully this one will give you a bit more insight. Please review and tell me if you like it! Even if it's just a simple "I like it". It does wonders for me.**_

 _ **Anyway! I've decided to do shout-outs now! And I'm going to shout out the ones who have favorited and/or followed my first chapter!**_

 _ **Thank you to: gamma2015, BloodWaltz, victoria cullen34, NightmareMelodies, CHARA ATE MY SOUL, Utau54, and Angelic Reaper13.**_

 _ **Thanks to all of you! You have no idea how much it means to me. I'll do my best to keep you all entertained and happy with my story. If there are any mistakes made in this chapter (either the characters are too OOC, or something wasn't said correctly, etc.) then PLEASE tell me.**_

* * *

Ukitake rubbed his head as he stared at the paper on his desk, reading it over. To the left and right of him were stacks of paperwork. He let out a sigh and leaned back, stretching his sore muscles. He heard a knock on his door and looked over to it. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing his Lieutenant, Kaien Shiba. Ukitake smiled, grateful for the distraction. "Ah, Kaien. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Captain Ukitake," he greeted with a smile before turning serious, "Unfortunately, I'm not here for a visit." Ukitake frowned in worry. "A large spike of reiatsu was sensed by some Shinigami on patrol in the Northern Rukongai district. The spike originated from the forest outside the town."

"A spike in the Rukongai district?" Ukitake asked in surprise, placing a hand on his chin. "Strange… I wonder why I hadn't felt it?"

"Head-Captain Yamamoto asked for our division to go investigate the strange occurrence."

The white-haired man leaned back in his seat as he thought about what the reason for the spike could have been. "Do they know if the source moved since the spike?"

Kaien shook his head. "No. It suddenly vanished after a few seconds, but the Shinigami on patrol were able to find the basic area of the origin point."

With a nod, Ukitake stood. "Alright. Inform the third, fourth, and fifth seats. We are to leave as soon as possible. I would like you to assist me, as well."

"Of course, Captain," Kaien bowed in respect before closing the door and using shunpo to leave quickly and inform the others.

Ukitake closed his eyes. ' _What could have been the source of that energy? A Hollow? It's possible, but something tells me that's far from the truth.'_ He looked down at his paperwork and sighed. "At least I'll have a break…"

* * *

When they were all ready to go, Ukitake and the other four Shinigami traveled quickly to the Rukongai. They met up with the Shinigami who had felt the Reiatsu first hand and were now being led to the forest.

"What do you think of this, Kaien?" Ukitake asked his Lieutenant as he walked next to him. Kaien looked at his Captain through the corner of his eye before looking forward again.

"Hard to say… I haven't heard of anything like this before. It could be a new soul that suddenly lost control of their Reiatsu when they entered Soul Society, but even then it's highly unlikely."

"It could also be a Hollow, but I don't believe this is the case…" Ukitake pointed out.

"Though that begs the question," Kaien said, "If it is a soul… Just how powerful could they be? After all, if they're a threat-"

"Then we will deal with that when it comes." Ukitake cut off.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Suddenly, they all felt a spike in Reiatsu from deeper into the forest. Kaien and Ukitake glanced at each other. It was strong, alright. But something about it was…off.

"Captain Ukitake, we must hurry!" one of the patrol Shinigami exclaimed, "The Reiatsu is fading. This spike is weaker than the last."

Ukitake nodded, sensing the urgency. The eight Shinigami quickly made their way toward the Reiatsu as it continued to fade. Unfortunately, they were unable to find the exact location before it faded. They decided to stop for a moment to regain their bearings.

Ukitake and Kaien stood to the side, keeping an eye out for anyone that could be giving out the strange Reiatsu. The Thirteenth Division's fifth seat walked up to the two. "Captain, sir?"

"Hm? What is it?" Ukitake asked, turning to him. The Shinigami fidgeted a bit before speaking.

"I just… find something odd about the situation."

"Odd how?" Kaien asked.

"Multiple pulses of Reiatsu within a short amount of time? It sounds strange to me," the man said, "I think they're trying to get our attention."

Kaien stiffened a bit. "What do you mean?" Ukitake asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

"It's just an idea, but I've seen something like this before. During one of my missions to exterminate Hollows. One of the group members had gotten separated, and sent out spikes of reiatsu to get out attention." the fifth seated officer's eyes narrowed. "It's a signal for help."

As if on cue, another, even weaker shot of Reiatsu caught their attention. Expression turning dark, Ukitake wasted no time in rushing toward the source, leaving Kaien and the others to follow soon after.

' _Who could need our help? With Reiatsu as strong as this...surely they would be fine themselves.'_

When he got to the epicenter of the strange Reiatsu, he could not have been more shocked. He stopped a few feet away, staring down at the person with wide eyes. In front of him lay a small child, clearly a new soul. She was curled up in a ball on her side, her eyes shut tightly and her hands clasped in a death grip together near her neck. She wore the same garb as any soul, but something was off.

Ukitake walked up to her and knelt down, placing a hand on her arm. He reeled back slightly when he felt how thin her arm was. Worry now flooding through him, he moved one of the sleeves and uncovered the bone-thin limbs. His eyes widened even more and he brought his hand back slightly. He was surprised this girl was even alive, let alone shooting out that powerful Reiatsu. He didn't notice Kaien and the other Shinigami appearing behind him.

"Captain?" Kaien asked, taking a step forward in confusion. Ukitake said nothing, continuing to stare sadly at the shivering girl. "Captain?" Now worried himself, Kaien started to walk forward. When he saw the girl, his eyes widened in shock as well. "The hell? This child sent out the powerful Reiatsu?"

The white-haired man took off his Haori and draped it over the girl before gently and carefully picking her up. "Kaien," he said seriously as he turned to his Lieutenant, "Go back to the Sereitei and get Captain Unohana. Tell her we have a child in critical condition and prepare a room immediately."

Kaien nodded without hesitation. "Yes, Captain," he said before disappearing. Ukitake turned his head back to the young girl, whose shivering had gone down slightly. One of her hands slowly reached and gripped the haori around her, making him smile softly.

Finally, he turned to the other Shinigami. "Let's move."

* * *

Ryoko looked around. She didn't know where she was. One moment she was in a forest, and then she was in a town. How did she get there? When she looked up, the night sky greeted her. The stars gleamed brightly against the black sky. The moon was settled above her in the middle of the sky; a beautiful and perfect crescent.

"W-where am I…?"

She started walking. Her body felt lighter and easier to move in compared to a few minutes ago, confusing her even further. Suddenly, a large blue flame erupted behind her. She whipped around to see it rushing toward her, eating up the ground and the buildings it touched. Her eyes widened to dinner plates before she turned and started running away, the fire following quickly.

"HELP!" she screamed, running as fast as she could to try and escape the flames. She turned corners and weaved through houses and trees, but the flame was still following her.

" _Child…"_

Ryoko's eyes widened at the voice and she stopped running, her head whipping around back and forth to try and find the source of the voice. "Hello?"

" _Child…"_

"W-where are you?!" she exclaimed, looking around more frantically. She heard the flames roaring behind her and started running again. "Please! If you're there, help me-AH!" her leg hit a rock and caused her to fall to trip and slam into the ground with a grunt. With her eyes shut tight, she started to get up. Her eyes widened when she felt a burning feeling in her leg. She looked back and saw the blue flame wrapping around her leg.

Ryoko screamed and tried to get away, but the flame continued to wrap around her like a snake. Her eyes shut tightly as the blue fire consumed her slowly. She released another scream as the searing pain became too much and she passed out.

The slithering blue flames that were wrapped around the young girl started moving, slowly bringing her upward until she was near the top of the towering fire. Two deep red eyes opened from within, staring at Ryoko.

" _My child… One day, you will know my name…"_

* * *

Ryoko's eyes shot open and she gasped as she woke up. Her chest heaved up and down as she breathed heavily from the shock of what happened in her dream. She groaned soon after from the pain in her chest and, well, the rest of her body. She could barely move a muscle, and her voice was dry and cracked. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to swallow. It hurt to do anything.

She heard a door open and looked over to what she thought was going to be a doctor, but was surprised when a beautiful woman with a elegant and long black ponytail cascading down her front walked over to her, a kind yet worried smile on her lips. "Hello young one. How are you feeling?" Ryoko stared at her with fear, unsure of whether to trust her or not. The woman seemed to notice this. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm the one who helped heal you, after all," she chuckled, "My name is Retsu Unohana."

Unohana… That name was not familiar to her. "W-where am I…?" she winced at the scratchiness in her voice.

"You're in a hospital, so to speak. My name is Retsu Unohana, the Captain of the Fourth Squad in the Seireitei." The woman spoke in a calm and organized manner, but most of what she said still flew right past the young child's head.

"W-what?"

The elder woman smiled sadly at the child and opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened, and a tired-looking boy walked in, bowing to his superior before talking. "Captain Unohana, Captain Ukitake wishes to-"

"KYYYAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The ear-splitting scream jolted the newer Shinigami and surprised Unohana. Their heads whipped over to Ryoko, who was sitting up and pushing herself as far back in the bed as possible despite the pain and injuries she has. Unohana quickly stood and turned to her fully, worry evident in her eyes. "Please, you must calm down-" When she reached for Ryoko's arm, her fingers touched a light blue barrier that had appeared out of seemingly nowhere, shocking her and making her bring her hand back in surprise.

"W-what's happening?" the Shinigami asked, his droopy eyes wide in worry. He took a step forward but it only resulted in more screaming and moving from Ryoko in an attempt to get further away.

Unohana watched this exchange and quickly connected the dots, turning to her subordinate. "Hanataro, get Captain Ukitake and do not come back inside until I say. For some reason, she is afraid of you," the 4th Captain said in a calm but stern voice. Hanataro nodded and quickly left to get the other Captain.

Unohana turned back to the frightened child and frowned. She would not be able to touch her because of the strange barrier, which only made matters worse because she could not heal her if she cannot get close enough. She knew it was a risk bringing another Soul Reaper inside, but Captain Ukitake was a natural with children, and she had a feeling he was already close due to the amount of reiatsu emitted from the girl.

While she waited for Ukitake, Unohana did her best to try and soothe the girl. While it did get her to stop screaming, the barrier would not go down, bringing her to a loss. Thankfully, the door opened and Ukitake walked inside, Hanataro waiting just outside in case he was needed.

When Ukitake walked in, the girl started trying to back up again before giving up and trying to hide her face. The Captain of the Thirteenth Squad looked at her with a sad expression before looking at Unohana. "What's going on?"

"I'm sure you felt the strange spike in reiatsu," Unohana said, walking over to the man and creating some distance between her and Ryoko.

"Yes. Hanataro explained the situation to me. Or at least what he understood." Jushiro looked at the shaking and clearly frightened girl with a creased brow, studying the barrier of light blue energy around her. "I still find it fascinating that a young child like her could give off this much Spiritual Pressure."

"I was hoping you would be able to help me lower the barrier around her," Unohana said, turning to him, "You are better at dealing with children than I. Especially frightened ones." She looked back to Ryoko. "She is terrified of Hanataro for a reason; what that reason is, I do not know. She didn't have trouble with me, but that could be due to slow reaction times since she just awoke."

"Do you have any theories?" Ukitake asked, looking at her. Unohana thought for a moment before replying.

"Honestly, I don't have much of a clue. After all, she had only just appeared. It's highly unlikely she remembers her past, and even more unlikely that a Soul Reaper was a result of her death." Ukitake took a moment to digest the information before nodding and sighing.

"I'll see what I can do," he told her, not promising anything but willing to give it a try.

With that, he walked carefully over to the bed the young girl sat on. Her legs were brought up and she had her head lowered between her knees and chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. Her entire body shook in fear. He brought up a chair and sat next to the bed. The sound of the chair scratching across the ground caught her attention and her head whipped up, her eyes meeting his.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Ukitake spoke in a soft voice, "Hello. Don't be afraid; I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Jushiro Ukitake. What's your name?" He spoke calmly and in an even tone so as to not scare her any more than it is.

She watched him closely; every movement he made was tracked by her eyes before they returned to his own. After a long silence, Ukitake started to think that she would remain tight-lipped. With a resigned sigh, he started to stand.

"R-Ryoko…"

Ukitake stopped and looked at the shaking girl, who was staring directly into his eyes. He was surprised she spoke to him, but he wouldn't question it right now. Instead, he smiled softly and returned to his seat. "That's a beautiful name," he replied. Ryoko looked down with a slight blush on her cheeks from the compliment. "How old are you, Ryoko?" he asked.

"...Ten…"

"Do you remember what happened to you, Ryoko?" he asked in a soft voice. Ryoko shook her head, retreating further into herself.

"I-I don't know… I-I was w-walking in a forest… There were loud roars… a-a-and I ran…" She subconsciously reached down and rubbed her stomach, an action that wasn't lost on Ukitake. He glanced at Unohana and confirmed that she, too, had seen the action. "I-I was so h-h-hungry… My stomach h-hurt so much… And then, e-e-everything went black… n-next thing I know… I'm here…"

Ukitake digested the information, a hand on his chin as he quickly realized what happened to her. It was clear that she had starved to death and was transported to Soul Society. But one thing was unclear. "Why were you in the forest?"

Ryoko was silent at that, staring at the bed in sadness, tears pricking at her eyes and threatening to fall. Image of that terrible day flooded her head and her eyes shut tightly, wanting to be rid of them. Ukitake noticed and decided to change the subject.

"Ryoko, I need you to lower the barrier around you, alright?" he asked calmly. She looked at him in confusion before noticing the shield around her for the first time.

"B-but I didn't make it… What's g-going on?!" She shut her eyes tightly and dug her nails into the sides of her head, shaking it quickly. The elder Captain thought on how to calm her down.

"Hey, it's alright. Don't be afraid," he said soothingly, "I'm right here. I won't let you get hurt, alright?" he opened her eyes a bit and looked at him in surprise at what he said.

"B-but…" she mumbled, looking down. He raised an eyebrow, waiting to hear what she would say. Her mouth opened and closed multiple times, struggling to find something to say. "My home… was attacked by p-people like you…" Both Captains froze, staring at her in different degrees of shock. "People dressed in b-black… with strange s-s-swords… They hurt my f-family."

"So you escaped into the woods," Ukitake muttered quietly, though loud enough for her to hear. She nodded, not making eye contact. "And that's why you reacted to Hanataro that way. He was dressed similar to those who hurt you." She nodded again, her body shaking in fear, making his frown deepen. She was scared out of her mind. And who wouldn't be? When you're suddenly surrounded by those who hurt you. It's no wonder she screamed at Hanataro and why a barrier appeared to subconsciously protect her. The problem now was getting her to trust him.

"I-I'm sorry… P-p-please don't k-kill me…"

The old Captain smiled kindly. "I would never harm a child. Much less one who has been hurt beyond measure at such a young age." Ryoko looked at him with wide eyes, hearing the genuine concern and truth behind his words. But she was still skeptical, distrust showing in her eyes. Ukitake kept his smile and he held his hand out. "Please, Ryoko, give me a chance to prove that we won't hurt you. Let me prove that you can trust us."

She stared at the hand, then at him. She was conflicted. She didn't trust them at all, but where else could she go? The adrenaline was slowly draining from her body, making her pain come back full circle, and making her feel weaker.

She was terrified of these people, but this man was being really kind to her. Maybe she should give it a try… He seemed nicer than those men that attacked, but she knew he would have to earn her full trust, something she was sure he also knew.

Finally coming to a decision, she slowly, and a little bit hesitantly, reached her hand toward his as soon as it touched and passed the barrier, it dissolved, allowing her to grasp his hand. The Captain was happy she wanted to try and become friends, but there was another, more pressing matter: her wounds.

"Ryoko, do you mind letting Captain Unohana tend to your injuries?" Ryoko looked unsure as she looked over to the braided woman who sat calmly and patiently on the other side of the room. "If she doesn't treat them, you'll never get better. You're very thin and weak. She'll help you heal so you can walk around." She thought for a moment before looking away and blushing slightly, confusing the white-haired man. "Something wrong?"

Sighing, she gestured him to come closer, and he did. She whispered something in his ear and he chuckled. He waved Unohana over and she sat on the opposite side of the bed, looking at him with a look that said she wanted to know what was said.

"She'll cooperate with you as long as I'm here," Ukitake explained, "She's still going to be nervous around us, but she is willing to give it a try. She also doesn't want to see any of the other Soul Reapers for a while." Unohana nodded in understanding. She still wasn't comfortable with just the two of them; having other Shinigami come to check up on her would just force her to relive old memories.

"Alright. But the Captain cannot always be here. We have work to do as heads of our divisions," Unohana explained to Ryoko. The child looked down sadly, not liking the idea of being alone. Unohana smiled softly at her. "Don't worry. At least one of us will check up on you every now and then. But right now, the only things you really need are sleep and food. My healing Kido can only do so much."

Ryoko send a confused look toward the older woman, who only waved it off, saying she'd explain tomorrow. Deciding that was as good an answer as she would ever get, Ryoko carefully settled back into a sleeping position and closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her tired mind and body.


	3. Ryoko, Meet Shinji

It would be months after Ryoko first woke up that she would be able to leave the Fourth Division. Unohana wanted to make sure she was eating and that she would be stable enough to go out. For the first couple weeks, Ryoko's muscles were so weak and frail that she could barely move, and had to be hand-fed while she slowly gained the strength she needed to eat by herself. Unohana didn't want to go too fast with the process, or it could backfire. If Ryoko ate too much right away, then she would get sick and they would have to start from square one. So she was fed a little bit more every few days to get her used to eating again.

Ukitake, as promised, visited as much as he could, since Ryoko was still wary around everyone else, even Unohana to an extent. He would help take care of her and act as sort of an assistant to Unohana. Unfortunately, due to his status as a Captain, he was unable to see her as much as she wanted, even being gone days at a time. There was one time he hadn't shown up for a week, and she had thrown a tantrum in her fear that he would never return. Unohana quickly contacted him and he appeared to calm her down.

During the first week of her hospitalization, there was a Captain's meeting about what to do with the "mystery girl with the extremely powerful Spiritual Pressure". There, Ukitake retold the events of what had happened before, during, and after he found her. With the help of Captain Unohana, he explained her condition and what needed to be done to get her back to normal strength. The Captain-Commander decided to think on what should be done with her in the long run, but told Ukitake to keep an eye on her for any suspicious behavior or powers, a task made even simpler when he was already the one Ryoko trusted most. Unohana was, as said before, a close second.

The two Captains explained to the girl about what happened to her and where she was. They tried to break it to her as gently as possible, but it was a hard thing to do when talking about your own death. She was distraught, obviously. Slowly she grew to accept the fact that she was now dead, and wanted to make sure she didn't die again. She even asked them if they saw her family, but they unfortunately couldn't give her any information.

Every night, she would have the same recurring dream of fire and that strange voice. Every time, the voice tried to talk to her, but she could never hear it clearly. The fire was always big and intimidating, and it felt as though she was suffocating or melting from the extreme heat. But she never told anyone. She didn't know if she completely trusted them, and even then, she wasn't sure how they would react to such a strange dream. She decided to stay quiet about the situation.

A few months after she arrived, Ukitake decided to bring Kaien in to see her, as he was worried about the girl's health. When he arrived, Ryoko was afraid, but recognized the "strange air" around him. He explained that he was one of the Shinigami who helped her when they found her. Ukitake also explained how Kaien was worried since she was in the infirmary for longer than usual. Because of this explanation, she started to warm up to Kaien. He would visit the infirmary either in the place of Ukitake or just on a whim, and he slowly grew on her. Soon, she declared him her friend and would always look forward to seeing him visit.

Due to the circumstances of her death, Ryoko's body was strongly affected. Because of the lack of vitamins and minerals, her blood pressure increased and her heart became weaker, making her more prone to heart attacks despite her young age. Her body was also weaker and her growth became stunted. Unohana wondered whether or not she would be able to grow at all due to the extent of the damage. She had informed Ukitake and Yamamoto, with the former understanding what the child went through and giving some advice on how to deal with her new illness.

But finally after months of recuperation and healing, Ryoko was healed enough to go out for the first time since she was admitted. Unohana wasn't surprised when, despite Ryoko's restlessness and want to see outside the walls, she wanted to wait until Ukitake returned from the most recent meeting with Yamamoto. She trusted Unohana to the point of letting her get close, but she was still unnerved and afraid of the regular Soul Reapers. She didn't want to be alone out there, and clung to the two like a lifeline.

Ryoko was interested to see what the Seireitei looked like, and wanted to see Ukitake's Division. She understood that Unohana probably had a lot more work piled up due to her helping her, and didn't want to be a burden anymore, something Unohana quickly declined.

When Ukitake showed up, he was instantly greeted by a body throwing themselves into his stomach, arms wrapping around his middle. "Uki!" Ukitake chuckled as he bent forward slightly and patted her back. Despite being able to say his name perfectly, she still wanted to refer to him and Unohana by nickname.

"Hello to you, too, Ryoko," he greeted back. He looked over to see Unohana smiling at them.

"She was insistent on wanting you to be with her instead of me," she explained. Ryoko nodded.

"Is that so?" Ukitake asked rhetorically, looking back down at the smiling child.

"What did the Captain-Commander wish to talk to you about?" Unohana asked.

"He told me to bring Ryoko to see him, so he can see her for himself and feel her Spiritual Pressure first-hand." Ryoko stepped away to give Ukitake some space, and wrapped her fingers around his tightly, going to stand by his side.

"I see…"

The young girl looked back and forth between the two, before looking up at the older man. "Uki?" she called to him, getting his attention. She had a worried look on her face. From what they had described of this Captain-Commander guy, he seemed very scary and strong. Someone she was terrified of meeting. And they knew it.

Ukitake turned to her and knelt to her level, putting his hands on her arms. "Ryoko, don't worry, alright? I know you're scared of him, but he won't do anything to hurt you, I promise. He's a good man, and he knows about your situation. He only wants to meet you and talk for a bit, alright?" he explained softly, getting the young one to calm down slightly and nod in understanding. He nodded back and stood at his full height, letting her clasp his hand once again.

Ryoko looked at the woman who had helped her all those months, and couldn't help but feel sad that she was leaving, despite not going too far away.

She unclasped her hand from Ukitake's and ran over to Unohana, jumping up to wrap her arms around the black-haired female's neck in a hug. This action surprised Unohana, but she quickly recovered and hugged the child back. "Bye-bye, Uno," she said tearfully. The woman smiled softly.

"Now, now. You will see me again."

"I know," she replied, sniffling. "Thank you."

"I am happy to have helped you, Ryoko," Unohana said, setting the girl back down onto the ground. She pat the girl's head before she ran back to Ukitake. "You're going to see the other Soul Reapers walking around. So just remember what we talked about, okay? Take deep breaths and if you feel your condition worsening, let Ukitake know."

"Mkay."

"We should be going. Goodbye, Captain Unohana," Ukitake waved before taking Ryoko's hand and leading her out. When they were finally out of the room, Unohana frowned. She was worried for the girl, but knew in time she'd grow to be more comfortable around the others.

* * *

Ryoko stayed close to Ukitake as they walked out, keeping his hand clasped within her own. Whenever another Shinigami walked by she moved closer to the Captain out of instinct, still fearful of them. She tried not to flinch back, but it was just a natural reaction after her experience with them while alive. Her other hand clasped her necklace as another form of safety.

Ukitake glanced down at her, frowning slightly when he saw how afraid she was. Though he supposed it was a natural reaction for her. He gripped her hand tighter to provide some form of comfort before he looked forward again.

They quickly exited the Fourth Division and made their way to the First. It wasn't too far away, but it wasn't the closest place to go to, either. Their walk was spent in a comfortable silence, with Ryoko gripping his hand tighter and taking deep breaths every time a Soul Reaper came into view.

About halfway to the First Division, Ukitake felt another Spiritual Pressure coming toward them, a Captain, no less. He stopped walking suddenly, causing Ryoko to stop as well and look up at him in confusion. "Uki?"

Without warning, to Ryoko at least, another Shinigami appeared in front of them. Naturally, this scared the crap out of Ryoko, causing her to scream and dash behind Ukitake, gripping his haori in a death grip as she took deep breaths to calm her rapidly-beating heart. Ukitake blinked in surprise at her speed, looked back to her, then to the newcomer.

"Good morning, Captain."

"Ah, good morning Shinji. Please, drop the formalities. Just call me Ukitake."

"Sorry," the long-haired blonde apologized, "Yamamoto ratted me out during the last meeting for not being "formal enough" and gave me a stupidly long lecture."

"It's quite alright," Ukitake said with a small chuckle. "What brings you over?"

"I felt a strange reiatsu with you and decided to check it out for myself."

Ryoko leaned to the left to get a glimpse of the new person, but instead saw said Shinigami's face inches from her own as he crouched, a big and-to her- creepy smile plastered on his face. She squeaked and immediately hid. Ukitake sighed mentally, seeing how he seemed to enjoy scaring her for that moment.

"Please don't frighten her, Hirako-san," he reprimanded lightly, "her heart isn't in the best condition." Shinji frowned in slight confusion before he stood.

"Fine. I gotta say, she seems… different, from what I expected." Shinji looked back down at what he could see of the frightened and thin girl as she hid behind Jushiro. "She looks far too weak to be carrying such a strong Spiritual Pressure."

"Appearances aren't everything," Ukitake said before looking back at Ryoko. "Ryoko, this is Shinji Hirako. He's the Captain of the Fifth Division. He's like Unohana and I; he won't hurt you." His soothing tone calmed her down enough for her to peak once again. Half of her face became visible to Shinji and they stared at each other for a while before,

"He's creepy…"

That one comment shattered poor Shinji's soul, and he looked at her as if she ate the last piece of his favorite food. Jushiro couldn't help the chuckle of amusement from coming out.

"Don't be rude, Ryoko," he told her. Ryoko pouted.

"W-what the hell? Why am I the creepy one?!" Shinji exclaimed. Before Ukitake could respond, Ryoko spoke.

"Your smile's creepy…" they both blinked at her words before Shinji frowned, bending down to her level again. Ukitake reigned in his laughter.

"Yeah? Well at least I don't have blue hair. What'd you do? Dunk your head in a bucket of crushed blueberries?"

"Says the one with hair long enough to make him look like a girl!" she snapped back, moving a bit more out of hiding, then quickly turned to Ukitake, "No offense, Uki."

"None taken," he replied, smiling at the back-and-forth banter.

"Wha- I- So does he!" Shinji pointed to Ukitake.

"Yeah, but he wears it better. You're just a dummy blonde who looks like you fell off a tree and hit every branch on the way down." Shinji's eye twitched in aggravation as he growled at her blank face, their eyes boring into each other.

"I'd call you stupid, but that would be an insult to stupid people!" he yelled back, getting into her face. Their heads butted against each other as they glared into each other's eyes. Ukitake was debating whether or not to break it up when he heard a chuckle, surprising him. He looked down to see Ryoko chuckling and Shinji drawing back slightly with a confused look. "Oi, what's so funny?"

"You."

Shinji blinked. "What?"

"You're funny. A bit creepy, but funny." She smiled. "I like you."

"I-I… Huh?"

Shinji was at a total loss. First she was afraid, then insulting, and now she's saying she likes him? What the hell?! He looked up at Ukitake for some sort of explanation, anything that could explain what the heck just happened. But all he got was a grin from the elder Shinigami, causing him to groan.

"Can I be your friend?" Ryoko asked in a slightly timid voice.

"You just said I was creepy!"

She smiled. "But I like you. You're funny and… I don't think you're mean." Shinji blinked. "You're like Uki and Uno. You're a nice man. I wanna be friends!"

"I- we- I insulted you!" he yelled in exasperation.

She smiled a bit, and Shinji could tell she felt sad. "My big brother and I used to banter like that… It was fun because neither of us meant it…" She looked back up at him. "You remind me of him. You're smart and funny. And something tells me you're kind, too." She places a hand over her chest and looks down at it. "I don't know what it is, but I can feel it." Shinji looked at her with widened eyes before closing them and smile a bit.

"Heh… Alright then."

She looked up at him and grinned. "So… does that mean we can be friends?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

He stood and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Just don't tell Hiyori. She'd never let me live it down."

"Yay!" Ryoko exclaimed, jumping up and latching onto Shinji with enough force to knock him over from the sudden assault. He looked uncomfortable with the hug, and looked over to Ukitake for help. Said man sighed before walking over and prying her from Hirako.

"Calm down, Ryoko. Don't suffocate the poor boy." Shinji resisted the urge to growl at him for calling him "boy".

"Sorry, Goldilocks," she said sheepishly.

"G-Goldilocks?" Shinji repeated in confusion, feeling a little insulted.

"She likes to make nicknames. If she gives you one, then she obviously likes you."

Shinji sighed, resigning to his fate, though he supposed it was better than her hating him...right?

"Anyway, we should probably go. The Head Captain is waiting." Ukitake turned to the young girl and she nodded, her eyes betraying her worry. The two said goodbye to Shinji before finally making their way to the First Division.

Ryoko stood before the door to Captain Yamamoto's office, her eyes wide and full of terror. Ukitake frowned behind her, sensing her unease. No doubt the Captain feels it, too. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled comfortingly. She smiled back before looking at the door once more. Taking a deep breath, she opened the doors and walked in, Ukitake following right behind.


	4. Meet and Greet

_**Hey guys! So yeah, I'm not going to be consistent whatsoever. I'm just going to upload when I feel like it. Sorry. Good news is I have just finished chapter 7. And I'm going to give you all a heads up for the next chapter: it's 21 pages. I'm sure you'll love it! Anyway, leave a review or a favorite! Every review gives me more motivation and lets me know just how much you guys are liking this reboot.**_

 _ **One more thing, I promise: Thank you SO MUCH to lizyeh2000 for your reviews! You don't know how much it means to me.  
**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

The Captains all gathered within the Meeting Room, broken into two groups and standing in two lines, with their Lieutenants behind them. They faced each other, with the Head Captain sitting in the main chair. Ukitake was standing next to Yamamoto, something the other Captains found odd, as he usually stood in the right row. All of the Captains and Lieutenants waited patiently for what the Head Captain had to say. Finally, he slammed the bottom of his cane on the floor to grab everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. But I believed that this matter is very important." They all looked at the Head Captain as he spoke, then Ukitake, who had on a straight face, "I'm sure you are all aware of the strange but very powerful Reiatsu that had appeared in Rukongai, and of her condition. After talking to her and explaining any questions she had as well as getting my own answers from her, I have decided to keep her here within the Seireitei under the guidance of Captain Ukitake, and she will be trained on how to hone her powers."

The Captains were a bit surprised about this. It was unheard of to bring a soul coming from Rukongai into the Seireitei without proper training at the Academy, especially a child. But they supposed that it would be expected because of the suddenness of her appearance and the amount of power she contained.

"As for why you are all here, I have decided that it is best for all of you to meet her properly. From what we know, she has had a very bad experience with Soul Reapers while in the World of the Living. I expect you all to treat her as you would any other." The head Captain nodded to Ukitake, who reciprocated the action before turning his head to look behind him.

"Come on, Ryoko," Ukitake said softly.

Everything was silent for a few moments, but slowly, a face peeked out from behind Ukitake's haori, two small hands gripping said clothing tightly. Her long blue hair hung behind her, and some of her bangs fell in front of her gold eyes.

"So, this is the little kid you told us about, eh, Ukitake?" Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the Tenth Squad, asked rhetorically before smiling down at the child, who gave a small and slightly hesitant smile back.

"She looks adorable," Urahara stated with a smile.

"I have to agree with you on that one, Kisuke," Yoruichi Shihoin said, grinning down at the child, "She's cute, but I can already feel the large amount of Reiatsu she has. Come on out. I promise we won't bite."

Ryoko hesitated for a moment before coming out of hiding a bit more. This allowed them to see more of her face and her attire, which was the same as a Shinigami's, minus the sword.

"Ryoko, meet the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad," Ukitake said with a soft smile before he introduced each Captain and Lieutenant in order. When he finished, Ryoko stepped completely out of hiding and looked at them. She studied each Captain and Lieutenant closely before smiling hesitantly.

"H-hi…"

Yamamoto looked at the girl before turning back to the Captains, "As of now, she is an honorary member of the Thirteenth Squad. However, I have talked with young Ryoko and we have come to the decision that she will stay with each division for one week."

"May I ask why?" Ginrei Kuchiki asked.

This time, it was Ukitake who took a step forward to answer this question. "While she does not completely trust the Shinigami, she is willing to give you all a chance. As previously discussed, her experiences with Shinigami in the World of the Living was beyond pleasant, and has caused her to become fearful toward all but a select few. However, thanks to the efforts of myself and Captain Unohana, she is willing to give each and every one in this room a chance to prove that you are different." Ukitake looked at the girl as she held his haori with one hand. She looked up at him and smiled before they both looked forward again.

Ryoko looked at them in worry, afraid that they will hate the idea. Her fear got the better of her and she had to speak. "U-um…" Her soft voice got everyone's attention. She looked down, poking her index fingers together. "I-I know you're all busy… After all, you all r-run your different D-Divisions… I-if you don't want to do this, I-I understand."

Ukitake blinked, staring down at her in surprise. For a child, she was able to understand, partially, the significance of their positions. He smiled down at her.

"Oh, come on, kid," Yoruichi said, getting Ryoko's attention and causing her to look at the Noble woman. "You think we're going to turn down a face like that?" she asked her with a knowing smirk. Ryoko's eyes widened.

"I think it's a good idea," Shinji added, grinning like usual, "What better way to learn about her than to be stuck with her for a week?" The man behind him said nothing, only stared at the young child. She felt a shiver run down her spine, but was clueless as to why.

"If she is going to be an honorary member of the Gotei 13, then she must be very special, especially at her age," Kensei added, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have her in the Division for a short while."

' _I'm right here…'_ Ryoko thought, but didn't say.

"She'd better be ready for my Division," Kenpachi Zaraki exclaimed, punching his hand with his fist and giving her a sadistic smirk, making her hide back a bit. Ukitake placed a hand on her shoulder and sent a warning look to Kenpachi, who didn't seem to care. The pink-haired girl on his shoulder chuckled.

"If there are no further comments," Yamamoto started, pausing for a moment to see if anyone had anything left to say before continuing, "We shall begin tomorrow. Ryoko will be living with the Second Division for one week, then move on to the next Division in number." With that said, he slammed the bottom of his cane onto the ground, and everyone was dismissed.

Ukitake and Ryoko were the first ones out of the room. As they walked, Ukitake decided to strike up conversation with her.

"So, Ryoko, it wasn't so bad, now was it?"

The young girl thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I guess not… But, I'm still surprised that everyone was okay with it…" she shuddered, "B-but that big g-guy…"

He knew what she was talking about. Ever since she appeared in the meeting, Kenpachi had been giving her a hungry look, one that made it obvious he wanted to fight the "child with the immense Spiritual Pressure". It worried him slightly, but he knew that there were ten Divisions to go through before reaching Kenpachi. Hopefully she would have learned something from them. If not, then she may have to skip that one.

"You seemed to like Yoruichi," he commented, deciding to change the person of interest. Her eyes lit up at the name and she smiled.

"Mhm! She had a really nice voice! And I like her eyes. They're kinda like mine…" she looked down, but still had the smile. "I never met anyone with eyes like mine before…"

"What about the others?"

She had to think on that for a moment. "The old man scares me a bit…"

Old man? Oh! "You mean Kuchiki-san?" he asked. She nodded.

"The man behind him looked kind, but he just looked… mean."

"He isn't the most caring and sympathetic Soul Reaper, that's true. But he is very wise, and if you have power, he'll want you to know how to control it."

"Do you think he'll help me?" she asked.

"If not him, then his son definitely will." Ryoko looked down before a thought occurred to her and she laughed.

"I can't wait 'till I go to Goldilocks' Division!" she exclaimed happily, "He's funny!"

Ukitake chuckled at her enthusiasm, before frowning when he thought back to their conversation with the Head Captain. She was so nervous… so scared. Even with him there, she looked like she wanted to run as far away as possible, despite the Head Captain making no move toward her. It worried him, and hoped that, with time, she could learn to trust them.

His thought process was stopped when they reached the Thirteenth Division. Ryoko smiled at being in her new home. Her smile was halted when she saw a Soul Reaper walking toward them. It returned as she rushed over, almost in a bur, and slammed into the Soul Reaper, causing him to fall back onto the ground with a yelp of pain.

Ukitake couldn't help but laugh loudly at the sight of Kaien being smothered by hugs whilst on the ground pinned by a small child.

"Kai!" she exclaimed, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck in a bear hug. A huge smile was on her face.

"H-hey there, kiddo," he said, struggling to breathe from the vice-like grip she has.

"Ryoko, don't kill him."

Ryoko looked at Kaien's face to see he was turning blue. Her eyes widened and she quickly let go and got off of him. "S-sorry!"

Kaien sat up and rubbed his neck. "It's fine… Man, you're pretty strong for a ten year old... "

"It's no surprise. Her Spiritual Pressure is very high and strong, so it's natural her speed and strength would increase," Ukitake said, walking over and lending a hand to Kaien who took it and stood, brushing off his shihakusho.

"Guess that would explain it… Anyway, how did the meeting go?" At that, Ryoko calmed slightly and looked away.

"I-it went okay. I'm going to be visiting each Division for a week."

"Oh?" Kaien blinked. He hadn't been there because there was a lot of work to be done in the Division, and was given permission to stay there. "I'm surprised Kenpachi and Kuchiki-san agreed to let you in. Which one are you going to first?"

"I'm going to the Second Division tomorrow... T-the Captain there seemed really nice."

"I'm sure you'll have lots of fun. If anyone can keep up with your speed, it's Captain Shihoin," Kaien said matter-of-factly. Ryoko's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yoruichi is the leader of the Onmitsukido, or Stealth Force. She's one of if not _the_ fastest Shinigami in the Gotei Thirteen," Ukitake explained. Ryoko's eyes lit up a bit and widened in awe. She was that fast?

A thought suddenly went through her head, causing her to suddenly frown and look down.

"Is something wrong, Ryoko?" Kaien asked worriedly.

"I just… What if she doesn't like me?" she asked quietly, "What if I'm too scared of the other Soul Reapers, or even her, to get close?"

The two men looked at each other before Kaien knelt down and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey, I know how scared you are. But despite what you think, you've already grown so much." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He gave her a calm smile. "Look at you. You've already overcome your fears. After all, Captains Ukitake, Hirako, and Unohana, as well as myself, are all your friends."

"B-but…" she looked down, "What if I do something to get her angry with me? What if I mess up?"

"Hey, don't worry. We know you can do it," Kaien encouraged as he patted her head before standing. She smiled hesitantly at him before looking up at Ukitake as he walked over.

"Come on, let's get you ready to leave tomorrow."

He placed a hand on her back and led her into the Division. Ryoko smiled at him, but inside, she was nervous and scared. Maybe she couldn't do this…?


	5. Squad 2

Ryoko and Ukitake stood at the entrance to the Second Division. Ryoko looked up at the large Division with worried eyes. Her hand reached for her necklace and she took a couple deep breaths to calm her fast-beating heart. While she seemed okay on the outside, she was absolutely horrified on the inside with leaving Ukitake. She had grown used to him being around for her, and because of what happened to her family, she felt the need to stick to his side everywhere he went after she left the hospital. She was just too afraid of losing someone close to her again…

Not to mention the recurring dreams. She didn't know what they meant, but she had noticed that slowly she was starting to hear the voice more clearly. It was gradual, but she hoped that Ukitake would be able to answer any of her questions after she went through the Squads.

She wanted to be excited to meet new people, since that was how she was when she was alive, but it just didn't work that way anymore. She was terrified of these people, and was starting to wonder if what she was doing was a good idea.

Her anxiety grew with each passing second that they waited for the Captain. Her feet started moving back on their own, wanting to leave. But a hand touched her shoulder and brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up, staring into Ukitake's calm and caring brown eyes.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Trust me," he told her, smiling. She looked at him nervously before nodding and looking forward once again.

"Hello?"

Ryoko squeaked and jumped at the mysterious new male voice, her feet hitting the ground for a second before she darted around Ukitake, clinging to his haori. Ukitake sighed before turning to look at the black cat that had spoken and was now looking at them.

"Yoruichi, please don't scare her any more than she already is…"

The black cat chuckled. "Right, I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist."

Ryoko poked her head out of hiding to stare at the strange cat.

"Ryoko, this is the Captain of Squad Two. You remember her, right?" Ukitake asked. Ryoko hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"The lady with the pretty eyes…" she mumbled, but Yoruichi heard her anyway.

"Awe! You're going to make me blush!" Yoruichi said, rubbing her head with her paw.

Seeing how much smaller and seemingly less threatening Yoruichi now was, the young bluenette cautiously walked over and knelt down, her hand reaching carefully toward the cat as if afraid her hand would get bitten off. Yoruichi made no move as her head was pet and the back of her ears were lightly scratched; she actually pushed her head more into the touch while purring. Ryoko chuckled, feeling a bit more at ease with her in this form.

Ukitake smiled at their bonding before speaking, "Alright, I have to go."

Ryoko's smile dropped and she stood, looking up at him with wide, scared, and sad eyes. "Do you have to?" she asked, pleading silently for him to stay.

"Being a Captain is a lot of work, Ryoko. But don't worry. Yoruichi will take good care of you," he promised, kneeling down to Ryoko's height and ruffling her hair slightly, causing her to huff and try and fix it. He chuckled and went to stand, but was startled when Ryoko suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He blinked for a moment before chuckling and hugging back.

After a moment, she let go, letting him stand. The two said their goodbyes before Ukitake walked away, leaving the child and the cat at the gate.

Ryoko looked at where Ukitake once was, unsure about what to do next. She was only caught out of her thoughts when she heard a laugh, and turned to see Yoruichi a few feet away.

"Well? You coming?" the cat asked.

Ryoko looked down the road once more before turning and following Yoruichi through the compound. The two walked for a while, with Ryoko glancing down at the cat every so often. After a while, Ryoko stopped, causing Yoruichi to stop as well. "Is something wrong?"

The bluenette hesitated. She looked down, playing with the necklace around her neck. Finally, she took a deep breath. "U-um… C-can I… uh…"

Yoruichi tilted her head. She knew the kid was afraid, but what exactly happened in the world of the living to have her look so afraid to ask a question?

"Can I…"

"Can you what?"

Ryoko took a deep breath. "CanIcarryyou?" Yoruichi blinked, the words going by in such a blur she could hardly understand them.

"What?" she asked, baffled. Ryoko sighed.

"Can I carry you?" she asked sheepishly. Yoruichi blinked a couple times in surprise. Ryoko took her silence as a bad thing and started to elaborate, "I-I mean, I used to have a cat… w-whenever I was afraid a-and my brother wasn't home, I w-w-would always hold him to calm m-myself down. I mean, I understand if you don't want to, after all you're a Captain and shouldn't let a child be holding you but you're just so cute and you remind me of him and I just love animals so much-"

"Ryoko…"

"-and I know it's a strange thing to ask but I'm really nervous right now. Can you tell that I'm nervous? Probably not. But that's not the point. The point is I-"

"RYOKO!"

Ryoko squeaked and jumped back, her mouth clamping shut. She didn't even realize she had rambled on. Yoruichi only observed with a calm look as she sat, her tail slowly swishing back and forth on the ground. After a moment, she chuckled.

"All you had to do was ask."

Ryoko's eyes widened as Yoruichi leapt up, and her arms quickly wrapped around the cat to keep her from falling. The child blinked a couple times before smiling thankfully and holding Yoruichi in a more comfortable position before starting to walk once again.

Yoruichi kept her ears perked up, hearing the abnormal beating of Ryoko's heart. It wasn't too noticeable, and even Ryoko didn't seem to notice it, like she was already used to it. It beat normally a couple times, then stopped for a beat, then continued. Sometimes it went faster, sometimes slower. It worried her slightly, but if it wasn't hurting Ryoko, then she wouldn't say anything.

* * *

"Um…"

"Something on your mind, Ryoko?" Yoruichi asked, looking up at the girl.

"W-why do you sound like a-a male?" she asked sheepishly. Yoruichi blinked a couple times before looking forward.

"I do this because it's funny when people assume I'm a male."

"W-why would that b-be fun?"

"Because the look on their faces when I turn into my true form is hilarious!" Yoruichi laughed.

Ryoko thought about that for a moment, looking up at the sky. She supposed that made sense. Their surprised faces would probably be kinda funny.

The two walked a little farther before Ryoko spoke again.

"Uki said you were a Noble… So what should I call you?" She had given everyone else she met a nickname, but she didn't know if she was allowed to nickname someone of such high importance. Yoruichi chuckled.

"Oh please, I'm not some stuck-up Princess. Just call me whatever you'd like." Ryoko thought for a moment before grinning.

"Kitty!" she exclaimed happily. Yoruichi chuckled at the name. It wasn't too creative, but she was ten years old. So it was forgivable.

"Kitty it is."

Soon they reached Yoruichi's office. Ryoko opened the door and walked in, noticing its blatantly blank look. The only thing that stood out was Yoruichi's chair in the far back. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity but continued walking anyway until they reached the chair. She set the cat gently down and looked around. "This is your office?"

"Yep! It's pretty roomy."

"It's so different compared to Uki's."

"You've grown really attached to him, haven't you." Yoruichi stated. Ryoko looked at her.

"Uki was the first one to show me that not all Shinigami are mean and cruel," she explained, "He was kind and gentle... " she looked down with a sad smile, thinking back to her family.

" _Then I suppose it's no wonder you latch onto him like you do. You're basically father and daughter."_

Ryoko blinked a couple times, suddenly hearing a strange voice. She looked around for a moment before looking to Yoruichi. "D-did you hear tha- EEK!" she quickly turned away, eyes screwed shut. Yoruichi sat on the chair, returned to her human form, and completely naked.

Yoruichi chuckled. "Come on, kid. No need to be embarrassed, we're both girls."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but that's something a kid like me shouldn't see!"

"Oh? And who said that?" the purple-haired woman asked in amusement, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Onii-san and K-Kai…" she muttered, her face completely red.

Yoruichi blinked in surprise when she mentioned her brother from the World of the Living.

When Ryoko was first mentioned to her by Captain Ukitake in the meeting, she was intrigued by her. It wasn't often people remembered their past lives. Even though the girl was pretty new to the Soul Society, she shouldn't have remembered her life. It was something one or two out of the millions of souls remembered, and even then they were iffy and usually went away as the years passed. But she remembered it clear as day. She supposed only time would tell if she will still remember.

"Kitty?" Ryoko's questioning voice brought Yoruichi back to the surface. She grinned down at the girl, ignoring the confused look she got.

"You never mentioned your brother before." Ryoko stiffened then looked away.

"I… I don't want to talk about it…" Yoruichi frowned as she could just _sense_ the girl drawing back into herself. Yoruichi sighed.

"Right, sorry. It was too soon, I understand. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just curious." Ryoko looked at her shyly and cautiously before looking away again, a deep blush on her face. Yoruichi chuckled. "Look, why don't we go have a walk around?"

"O-okay… B-but first… Please put on some clothes…..."

* * *

After Yoruichi got dressed, she and Ryoko walked around the Second Division. Ryoko stayed quiet for a while, a frown on her face and her energy suddenly drained from her. Yoruichi was worried about her state of mind, and kept glancing at her. Every so often, Ryoko would stop and have a small coughing fit, but nothing too bad. Finally, Yoruichi decided that she hated the depressing aura around them and stopped. Ryoko stopped as well, looking up at her in confusion.

The two looked at each other for a moment before Yoruichi got an idea and smirked. "Hey kid, have you ever heard on an ability call Shunpo?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Ryoko's frown deepened. "N-no…"

"Well, it's an ability that lets you move so fast that you disappear from view." She saw Ryoko's eyes widen and internally grinned.

"R-really?"

"That's right, kiddo. And you're looking at the fastest user in all of Soul Society," Yoruichi gloated, her smirk growing.

Ryoko's eyes widened even more in awe. Her previous fears forgotten for the moment, she rushed toward Yoruichi. "So cool!"

Yoruichi laughed, holding her hands up to her. "I know, I know. Now I normally don't do this, but you're an exception." Ryoko blinked, tilting her head in confusion. "You're special, Ryoko."

"H-how? I'm just a kid!"

Yoruichi shook her head. "You may not know it, but you possess a strength uncommonly found in children like you." She knelt down and put her finger to Ryoko's chest. "Your Reiatsu is powerful. Everyone can feel it. But you need to learn how to control it." The child's eyes widened as Yoruichi continued, "It looks like the necklace you're wearing is concealing it enough that it won't affect you everyone around you."

"M-my necklace?"

"Which is why while you're in my Division, I'll help you control your Reiatsu output, and I'll even throw in a lesson in Shunpo for you, how does that sound?" Yoruichi asked, as if Ryoko hadn't said anything.

Ryoko stared at her in fascination, but it turned into wariness and slight mistrust. "W-why? You said you d-don't normally d-do this…"

"But I also said you're different. That necklace can only protect you for so long. Soon, the strain on your body would be too much, and you'll end up dying because of it. Right now, the necklace is completely blocking it, and because of that it's only a matter of time before it bursts. And it'll be even more painful because of your condition." Ryoko looked down at her brother's necklace with a frown. "I like you, Ryoko. You're a good kid who's had terrible things happen to them. I don't want to see you succumb to that fate."

Ryoko thought for a long while before looking up at Yoruichi. "O-okay… When do I begin?"

Yoruichi's grin got wider. "Follow me."

So she did. Ryoko followed her closely as they went through the division. Every time another Soul Reaper got too close, Ryoko would grip Yoruichi's hand in a child's version of a death grip, though Yoruichi didn't mind. She found it kind of cute, actually, but she didn't say that.

They got to the training area, and Ryoko instantly felt as though she was betrayed. All around were Soul Reapers training or meditating or sparring. It was crowded! Her heart started to beat frantically, so much so she could hear it pounding in her ears. Her blood rushed to her head and she had to keep a tight grip on Yoruichi's haori to keep from collapsing. She looked up at Yoruichi with as strong a glare as she could muster, which was pretty weak considering how she was feeling right now.

Yoruichi felt the child glaring at her, but ignored it. She continued walking past all of them and toward one of the buildings. She could feel Ryoko cowering next to her and sighed, knowing that she'd get one hell of a lecture from Ukitake for doing this.

"Lady Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi stopped at the entrance to the building and turned toward the voice. She smiled wide. "Hey Soi Fon." The short-haired Shinigami ran over and bowed in respect, before straightening and looking at Yoruichi in the eye. "Is something wrong?"

"With all due respect, why are you letting this child touch you?" she asked. Ryoko flinched at the harshness in her tone, and proceeded to hide behind the Captain, trying to take deep breaths to calm herself. "You're a Noble. I just don't understand why you would let a child, one from the Rukongai no less, to touch you in such a way? She may be stronger than usual, but is she really all that special?" Ryoko lowered her head, her body shaking as she tried to ignore the stares and the harsh words from the strange lady.

Yoruichi blinked a couple times, staring down at her subordinate. Her eyes drifted to the others in the training grounds, and saw them staring at her and, no doubt, trying to see the child cowering behind her.

Sighing, she looked at Soi Fon with a glare. "Soi Fon, no matter who this child is or where she came from, she has every right to be here as much as you." Soi Fon looked up at her in shock. "She's still a child, and as such she has no control over her abilities." She closed her eyes and sighed. "You disappoint me, Soi Fon. You were quick to judge a child such as her. So, I think you should apologize." She opened her eyes and gazed sternly at the Soul Reaper.

Soi Fon grunted in surprise before looking down toward the child. The only thing visible at this angle, however, was a bit of her side, and the hand gripping the haori. She sighed but knelt down so she could be eye-to-eye with the girl. "...I apologize for my behavior. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

Ryoko peeked out from hiding a bit, enough to show one eye. She stared at Soi Fon for a long time without saying anything, making the Shinigami feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I don't believe you…" Ryoko said after gaining the courage and lowering her heartbeat.

The faint whisper still caught Soi Fon's ears, and she looked at her with wide eyes. Yoruichi forced herself to contain her laughter at the face she made.

"W-what?" Soi Fon asked, not expecting her words.

"I don't believe you…" Ryoko spoke a bit louder. "You're mean. I don't like you."

Soi Fon sputtered. "I-I apologized!"

"I don't care. I don't like you," she huffed.

"Now Ryoko. Give Soi Fon a chance," Yoruichi said, though she was suppressing a chuckle. Ryoko looked up at her, then at Soi Fon, then looked down.

"Kitty, can we go inside?" she asked, ignoring a shell-shocked and offended Soi Fon. Yoruichi sighed, realizing she wasn't going to budge.

"Alright. We're going to talk about this later, though." Ryoko nodded solemnly. After saying goodbye to Soi Fon, Yoruichi led Ryoko into the building.

The two walked down the hall, Ryoko letting go of the haori after calming down. The walked into the farthest room, Yoruichi sliding the door closed behind them.

"Where a-are we…?" Ryoko asked, looking around the room. It was a medium-sized room, with a hardwood floor and tan walls. On the opposite wall from the door were two large windows that covered the entire wall and showed a beautiful view of the woods. In the middle were two pillows with a little space between them.

"This is called a meditation room," Yoruichi explained, "These rooms have a special Kido on them, muting any outside noises to help in meditating, as well as keeping any Spiritual Pressure from affecting anyone outside." She sat down on one of the cushions, prompting Ryoko to do the same. "This is where you will learn to control your Spiritual Pressure."

"Really?" Ryoko asked, sounding a bit skeptical.

Yoruichi nodded. "Yes. But it'll take a while for you to properly control it. Right now, your necklace is keeping it at bay, enough so it won't directly affect you or those around you. Once you start meditating, however, you will subconsciously release your Spiritual Pressure. Since you have that necklace on, I don't think all of it will be released at once, as it usually would, and a lot of it will still be blocked."

Ryoko nodded. "O-okay."

"So for right now, I think you should take it off."

She froze. "W-what?"

"I need to know just how powerful your Spiritual Pressure is. That way you can properly train. The only way to know for sure is to take that necklace off." Ryoko reached for her necklace, gripping the cross tightly and protectively. "Don't worry, it'll only be for a minute. I promise nothing will happen to it, alright?"

The young girl looked at her uncertainly before nodding. Taking a deep breath, she took the necklace off and set it down on her lap, holding it tightly. She didn't notice the temperature going up. Yoruichi nodded.

"Good, now close your eyes and take calm, easy breaths." Ryoko did as told, breathing in and out while the world around her was enveloped in darkness. "Clear your mind; focus on breathing."

Ryoko tried to clear her mind, she really did. But after a few minutes, she sighed and gave up, opening her eyes. "I can't…"

"Sure you can."

"But it's so hard!" she whined, "I can't just sit here and do nothing!" She looked down. "Everything's so new to me… A lot of things are so confusing…"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Yoruichi with a knowing look, and a few beads of sweat on her brow. "I understand your frustrations. But you have to calm down. The easiest thing to do is focus on breathing. Think of nothing else except breathing."

"I'll try, but…" Ryoko trailed off, realizing Yoruichi was sweating. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. It's just a little warm in here."

The child raised an eyebrow, feeling perfectly fine herself. But she ignored it and closed her eyes. This time, she focused on breathing.

 _In. Out. In. Out. In. Out…_

Her focus didn't last long, as she felt a strange pressure inside her, feeling as though it crushed her body. She tried to force it down, but it only made it worse. And then, she heard it again…

" _My child… Ryoko…"_

Her body stiffened slightly, but she did not open her eyes. Instead, she replied to the voice, ' _W-who are you?'_ she thought back, no longer focusing on her breathing.

" _I am a part of you… A part you have yet to meet."_

' _I meant your name.'_

" _It is too soon for you to know my name."_

' _B-but why? Why can't you just tell me? WHO ARE YOU?!'_

A loud roar rang through her ears, shocking her out of concentration. Her eyes shot open and she breathed heavily and started coughing, the pressure fading as her meditating ceased. She bent forward, placing a hand on her chest as her heart beat wildly.

"Ryoko, are you okay?" Yoruichi asked, leaning forward and placing a hand on Ryoko's shoulder, using some healing Kido to calm her. Ryoko's pain slowly decreased and her heart returned to normal.

"I-I don't know…" she muttered, placing a hand on her chest. "It felt like… like something was crushing me…"

"It was your Reiatsu." Ryoko looked at Yoruichi, who was fanning herself. "Without the necklace, it was no longer held at bay. And because of that, it tried to get out all at once."

"It hurt… It felt as though it was crushing my heart... so I tried to push it back…"

Yoruichi shook her head. "No, don't do that. You need to let it run its course, or else it'll be even more painful in the long run." Ryoko looked down in shame. "Now don't be like that. You didn't know."

She looked at the Captain for a moment before her frown deepened. "Kitty? Why are you sweating?"

"When your Reiatsu was released, the temperature increased significantly."

Ryoko blinked in confusion at her.

"It got really hot."

"Oh."

* * *

For the next few hours, Ryoko and Yoruichi worked on the former's meditation. She slowly got better, but every time she felt the pressure building up inside her, her concentration would break, and she'd have to try over and over.

Her frustrations grew each time she had to do it again, making her concentration break even quicker.

Finally, Yoruichi decided it was enough for the day and they walked back to the office. Frankly, she was getting too hot in that room and needed a break as well. Her Spiritual Pressure helped her from feeling the full effects, but that didn't mean she didn't feel it at all.

"I have to say, from what I've seen you're Reiatsu is extremely powerful," Yoruichi complemented, looking at the necklace that was once again resting around Ryoko's neck. Ryoko looked up at her from her place next to Yoruichi's seat.

"Kitty? Do you think I can control all of that power?" she asked, looking at her worriedly.

"With practice, of course," she said, smiling, "You shouldn't beat yourself up over this, kid. It takes a while for a Shinigami with normal Spiritual Pressure to be able to meditate for a long time without losing concentration. You just happen to have a lot more, so it's only natural for you to take longer. You have to be patient with these things."

"I guess…" she muttered, looking away and thinking of the strange voice.

"Come on, it's getting late. Let's get you to bed."

"It's not _that_ late," Ryoko said, looking up to the dark sky.

"It's nearly midnight, and you need your rest. You're still a kid, after all."

"I'm not a kid…" Ryoko muttered, looking away with a glare. Yoruichi laughed, but said nothing.

Ryoko's bedroom was located by Yoruichi's, as the Captains had been notified that Ryoko has a fear of being alone. After putting Ryoko to bed, Yoruichi decided to train a little bit before going to bed herself.

* * *

"I hate waiting…" Ryoko muttered, puffing out her cheeks. It had been three days and Ryoko was slowly getting better at meditation, but it was too slow for her liking, and as such was getting VERY annoyed. And the voice seemed to be talking to her more and more, but it kept saying the same things… That she wasn't ready, that she needed to learn more, that she needed to hone her skills. But she can't do that with that stupid voice interrupting her! ' _UGH!'_ The child fell back and landed with a soft thud, her arms spread and her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

Yoruichi laughed at her expression. Over the past few days, Ryoko had grown to like Yoruichi, and vice versa. The cat woman thought of Ryoko like a sister, with her carefree attitude and sarcastic humor mirroring her own. She was happy Ryoko warmed up to her; otherwise, she wouldn't get to know this side of the child.

A knock came from the door and both turned toward it. Ryoko snapped back into a sitting position, startled by the action, and inched closer to Yoruichi's seat, looking worried. Yoruichi spared her a glance before looking back to the door. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing Squad Twelve's Kisuke Urahara. Yoruichi grinned. "Hey there! Nice of you to finally stop by!"

"I got bored and Hiyori was attacking me as soon as I got back, so I decided to come early," Kisuke explained, walking over. He stopped, however, when he saw the cowering child. He blinked a couple times in surprise before smiling. "Hey there!"

Yoruichi looked back at Ryoko. "Ryoko, this is Kisuke Urakara. Remember him?" She nodded in response. "Don't worry. He doesn't bite. Usually." Ryoko squeaked and hid more.

Kisuke sent a withered glare toward Yoruichi. "Don't kill my chances of befriending her before I even get a chance…"

She laughed. "Awe, we were just joking around. Right, Ryoko?"

Ryoko nodded with a smile of her own, realizing it was a joke and slowly getting out of hiding. She looked at Kisuke with a nervous smile. "Kitty told me how nice you were… And how you two are good friends…"

"You bet. I'm the one who suggested him for Captain," Yoruichi stated with a smirk.

"B-but I don't understand… Why are you here?" Ryoko looked to Kisuke, who raised an eyebrow, "I-I mean, y-you seem nice and all…"

"I asked Kisuke to help with the meditation."

Ryoko looked to Yoruichi with a questioning look, then to Urahara as he spoke, "Yoruichi tells me that you're having trouble releasing your Reiatsu when you meditate." Ryoko looks away in embarrassment. "Hey, everyone has trouble. Don't feel so bad."

"That what Kitty says."

"And she's right. So, why are you having trouble?" Kisuke walked over, keeping a safe distance so as to not scare her.

"...Well…" Ryoko looked down, not knowing whether or not to tell them about the strange voice she keeps hearing. She didn't want them to think she was crazy… She didn't want to lose two people she considered as friends!

"Ryoko?" Said girl snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to Yoruichi. She blushed slightly when she realized she had been staring at the floor for a while without saying a word.

"S-sorry…" She looked away before taking a deep breath and looking at the both of them. "W-well, every time I feel the Spiritual Pressure try and release, it feels like it's crushing my body…" Kisuke nodded, already thinking on different ways to remedy the pain.

"Understandable with the amount of Reiatsu you have. It's undoubtedly much more painful for you than a regular Reaper," Kisuke said, "Not to mention the fact that the necklace has been keeping it locked up. The energy has been building up inside without any way for it to be expelled."

"I figured something was wrong since she should have gotten the hang of it by now," Yoruichi said to the scientist.

"U-um…" The two looked at her. She withered and looked away. "N-never mind… it's not important…"

' _I'll talk to Uki about it…'_

For the next few hours, Kisuke stayed and brainstormed with the two girls on different ways to help Ryoko with her Spiritual Pressure.

"I can get Tessai to perform a couple Kido spells on you to decrease the pain, but I can't think of much else that won't do any harm to you," Kisuke suggested, looking to Ryoko. She looked at him with a frown. "It would also steady your heart for a certain period of time, so the process would be safer. But I can't guarantee anything."

Ryoko nodded. "Okay… I guess we can give it a try…"

"That settles it."

"But who's Tessai?"

Kisuke smiled. "He's another good friend of ours."

"You seem to have a lot of them, Kitty," Ryoko stated, looking to Yoruichi. The lady grinned and leaned back in her chair.

"You're damn right." Ryoko karate-chopped her arm hard, making her jump in surprise and hold it. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Daddy says it's bad to swear!" Ryoko exclaimed, looking at her with puffed cheeks. Yoruichi only huffed and rubbed her arm, surprised at the amount of strength behind the chop. Kisuke chuckled at the little exchange before standing up.

"I'll inform Tessai and we'll come back tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Alright. We'll be waiting." Yoruichi waved as he left, sliding the door closed behind him.

* * *

Yoruichi and Ryoko sat inside the meditation room, looking at each other. Ryoko looked worried, while Yoruichi looked bored. They heard the door slide open and a tall man with a strange mustache walked in alongside Kisuke. "Glad you made it!" Yoruichi exclaimed, raising a hand in greeting. She then turned to Ryoko, who was shifting nervously in her seat. "Ryoko, this is Tessai."

"...Hi…" she muttered looking away from the intimidating man.

"So, do you think you can help?" Yoruichi asked, looking over to him. He nodded.

"Kisuke has informed me of the situation." Said man held a hand up in greeting, a big smile on his face. "I have a few Kido spells that will be of use."

"Good. Well Ryoko, you ready?"

"Mhm…" Gulping, Ryoko reached to her necklace and took it off, the temperature instantly rising a few degrees.

Tessai and Kisuke walked over and knelt down on two extra cushions provided by Yoruichi. Tessai closed his eyes and held his palms out toward Ryoko, muttering words under his breath. Ryoko's body gained a strange aura for a few moments before dissipating. He opened his eyes and nodded to them.

"Alright, Ryoko. Try one more time," Kisuke said.

Ryoko nodded to her before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She concentrated on her breathing and nothing else as she meditated, trying her hardest to keep it steady. She could hear the strange voice, but it seemed muted due to the Kidos placed on her. She could feel the pressure inside her again, but the pain was also muted; she also felt a wave of calm wash over her, slowing her heartbeat to normal. She took a deep breath to prepare herself, then exhaled, letting all of her power out.

On the outside, there were a few tense moments as Yoruichi and Kisuke watched her meditate. Yoruichi frowned, hoping that this time it would work. Her eyes widened slightly when the temperature started to once again increase, and they widened even more when Ryoko gained a strange blue flame-like aura. Her blue hair rose slightly as though wind was blowing it gently upward. Kisuke's eyes narrowed.

And then, it burst.

It was so sudden that all three of them were almost knocked over. The aura around Ryoko suddenly expelled outward, blowing back everything it hit. Yoruichi put her arm out in front of her face to shield herself, and while her, Kisuke's, and Tessai's reiatsu kept them from feeling the full force, they could still feel the heat and power radiating from Ryoko, even starting to sweat from it.

Ryoko's hair and clothes whipped around from the aura, and her body seemed to glow. After a few moments, it seemed to die down, and reduced to only a faint blue glow around Ryoko's body. Her hair and clothing settled, and the wind vanished. The walls were red from the immense heat, and the cushions had melted down to almost nothing.

The three Soul Reapers stared at her in wide-eyed shock.

Ryoko, meanwhile, felt as though a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders. She felt lighter and calmer than before. She slowly opened her eyes slightly before they flew wide open when her eyes landed on the destruction she created. The walls were glowing red with heat and she realized she was no longer sitting on the cushion. She looked at the others and noticed their surprised expressions. She frowned and noticed the sweat on their faces.

"W-what happened?"

"Your Reiatsu is more powerful than I thought," Kisuke muttered, lowering his now bare arm from in front of him as the sleeve that once covered it was burned off.

Her eyes widened. "I-I did all this?"

"I must say, aside from Head Captain Yamamoto, I haven't seen a Shinigami with fire-based Spiritual Pressure this powerful," Yoruichi stated, lowering her own arm.

"For such a small child, I never expected such a powerful output," Tessai muttered, lowering his hands and dispelling the Kido. Ryoko looked at them.

"Why are you all sweating?" she asked.

Yoruichi grinned. "I guess it's not surprising that you're unaffected by it. After all, this is _your_ power."

"Because your attribute is fire, when all of your pent-up Reiatsu was released, it caused the temperature to increase dramatically and in a short amount of time," Kisuke explained, "Like Yoruichi said, you aren't affected because it's your own power."

"Oh…" Ryoko muttered, looking down at her hands, then her necklace. "But… what about my necklace?"

"It's best you put it back on until you learn to control your Spiritual Pressure," Yoruichi said.

"But didn't you say it completely blocked that?"

Yoruichi and Kisuke exchanged looks before looking back to her. "Normally, yes. But since it was expelled, it's no longer dangerous to anyone around you. When you first appeared, it immediately suppressed the energy because you suddenly gained a lot of it. Now it's no longer a danger to everyone. Your necklace will act as a normal limiter now."

"Limiter?"

"We all have one, but yours seems to be the necklace from your brother." Ryoko looked down at it. "Like the name suggests, it will limit the amount of power you can use at a specific time. If you take it off, then your power will be fully released."

Ryoko gently rubbed the gems on the cross with a thoughtful look on her face. "If it does that, wouldn't it just start to block it again?"

"No," Kisuke answered, "Because now you released all of the extra energy that was a threat to you and others. But I have no doubt that it'll suppress your energy again if you go out of control."

"Like a failsafe," Yoruichi said in slightly simpler terms. Ryoko smiled thankfully to her before looking to Tessai, then Urahara.

"Thank you, Mr. Tessai, Mr. Urahara."

Kisuke nodded with a smile while Tessai smiled back as well. "It was my pleasure."

"But… now what?"

"Now, we take a short break before working on Shunpo," Yoruichi said, to Ryoko's disappointment. She groaned and fell back onto the warm floor, wanting to start training now. Yoruichi chuckled, but said nothing.

* * *

For the next couple days, Yoruichi helped Ryoko to control her Spiritual Pressure, and even threw in a few Shunpo lessons after caving in to Ryoko's pleads and whines. They had to move slowly, though, as she was unsure if her heart can take using Shunpo too quickly and for too long. By the end of the week, Ryoko was able to control her Spiritual Pressure enough to keep it from greatly affecting another person, though they can still feel it to a degree.

Though Ryoko and Yoruichi used most of their time to train, they also easily bonded. Yoruichi would show her around the compound and tell her about her Noble background, as well as play pranks on other Shinigami (this was something Yoruichi thought of to get Ryoko used to the others). Ryoko never left her side, for two reasons: one, because she hated being alone and didn't want to be near the others; and two, she thought of Yoruichi like an older sister, someone she can play around with without the fear of being hurt. Of course, the two teased each other, and roughhoused, but Ryoko knew it was all in good fun.

* * *

"Hey, Ryoko!"

"Hm?" Ryoko looked up from playing with her necklace and into the golden cat-like eyes of Yoruichi. "What is it?"

"I want to go play a prank on someone. You up for it?" Ryoko blinked.

"Who?"

"I'll show you. Come on!" Ryoko rolled her eyes but stood anyway and got on Yoruichi's back. She did this due to her inability to keep up with Yoruichi, even when she was using Shunpo. Even if Yoruichi held back on her speed, they weren't that far along in Ryoko's training and if she tried to keep up with Yoruichi it would only strain her heart. So as a solution, Yoruichi would carry Ryoko to their destination. She felt bad that the Captain had to carry her, but said Captain didn't mind at all.

When they reached their destination, Yoruichi landed on a roof and set Ryoko down. The child stood next to her, gripping her haori. "Where are we?"

"This is the Sixth Squad."

"But this is where that mean-looking old guy lives, right? Why would you bring me here? We're not pranking _him_ are we?"

"Nope," Yoruichi replied, not looking at Ryoko at all. Instead, she was staring down at her target. "Actually, we're going for an easy one." Ryoko raised an eyebrow before following Yoruichi's line of sight. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw a young boy, though older than her, seemingly sleeping in a garden. She looked up to Yoruichi.

"Kitty, who is that?"

"His name is Byakuya Kuchiki. He's the Lieutenant's son."

"His son?" she exclaimed, eyes wide. She looked back to the boy, whose back was turned to them. "Is it a good idea to be pranking him, then?"

"Of course! I do it all the time!" Yoruichi laughed.

Ryoko thought for a moment. "So, what makes him so easy?"

"He's terrible at controlling his temper. It'll be easy to rile him up. And he wouldn't dare hit a kid like you, so it'll be so much fun watching him struggle."

"I'm not a kid…"

Yoruichi ignored that comment, her smirk growing.

"But… if he has a short temper…" Ryoko thought aloud before looking to Yoruichi. "Are you sure? I-I don't know about this…" She looked down, worried.

She looked to the girl. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Alright, here's what we do…"

After the explanation, Ryoko gave her a withered look. "That isn't much of a prank… You just want to annoy him."

"Maybe~"

* * *

"Hey Byakuya! It's been a while!"

Byakuya's eye twitched, his concentration now broken. His eyes opened and he turned his head slightly and glared at Yoruichi through the corner of his eye. "What do you want, Yoruichi?" he asked, growling.

"Awe, I just wanted to meet my favorite noble child!"

Twitch. "I am _not_ a child."

"Sure you aren't. By the way, I wanted you to meet someone." Byakuya sighed.

"Anyone _you_ want me to meet is obviously someone I _don't_ want to meet," he stated simply, closing his eyes once more in an attempt to ignore the cat woman.

However, his concentration was interrupted once again when he suddenly felt his hair cascade down his upper back and neck. His eyes shot wide open, then narrowed darkly. He turned his head to backhand whoever took his hair band, but froze when he saw who actually took it.

It was a small girl, one with blue hair, no less. She was much younger than him, and very inexperienced from what he could see. Her eyes held an innocence in them that no experienced fighter would ever have.

He blinked a couple times, before frowning. "Who the hell are you?" he growled, causing the girl to wince slightly, but stay her ground, a small and nervous smile on her face. His eyes narrowed in annoyance when he felt Yoruichi's boobs press against his face, causing his head to tilt to the side slightly. Her arm rested on his head.

"Don't be so mean, Byakuya," Yoruichi teased.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed before turning to the girl. "Give that back," he practically growled at her. She visibly winced and took a step back, gripping the band tightly.

"Oh don't be such a stuck-up brat."

Byakuya quickly swatted Yoruichi's arm away and stood, glaring at her. "Why you…" He heard grass rustling and turned to see Ryoko running off with the ribbon. "Wha- Hey!" he exclaimed before chasing after her.

Unfortunately, he was quicker than the poor girl, and she was tackled to the ground by Byakuya without mercy. She grimaced at the pain from slamming into the hard ground. She turned her head to see a VERY pissed older boy whose face was shadowed by the sun behind him, making his image in her eyes even more terrifying.

"I-it was all h-her idea!" Ryoko exclaimed, pointing to Yoruichi. Said woman looked betrayed.

"Way to throw me under the Cleaner, Ryoko…" she muttered, sounding heartbroken.

"Ryoko?" Byakuya blinked, his anger momentarily gone. He looked back to the young child, who was trying to shrink away from him due to his intense stare. " _This_ is the girl with the immense Spiritual Pressure that appeared in Rukongai?"

"You bet."

It was silent for a minute, making Ryoko immensely uncomfortable.

"...She looks like an ordinary, snot-nosed brat to me." Ryoko stared at him, appalled, as he got off of her. Yoruichi frowned.

"And yet, that "snot-nosed brat" was able to sneak up and take your hair tie," the elder woman said, crossing her arms. Byakuya scoffed, turning his head away.

"It was just a fluke. Besides, you distracted me. Of course I wouldn't notice her!"

"U-um…"

"And I've told you hundreds of times before. I'm busy! Leave me the hell alone!" he screamed, growling. He tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder and whipped around angrily toward Ryoko, his fiery glare making her wince and look down, unable to meet his eyes. She held out the tie in a shaking hand.

"H-here…" she muttered, her voice barely audible. Byakuya blinked. "I-I didn't mean to make you mad… B-but K-Kitty said it would be fun…" He looked down at the tie in her hand. "B-but… I hate h-having people m-mad at me… s-s-so…"

Yoruichi frowned at her sadly, while Byakuya stared in surprise. Ryoko was trembling, having felt the anger radiating off of Byakuya due to his Spiritual Pressure. Since he was stronger than the others she had pranked with Yoruichi, she was much more terrified. She couldn't even look him in the eyes.

The three were silent for a few seconds before the boy finally sighed and swiped the ribbon from her, making her hand recoil almost instantly. "Fine, I forgive you. Just leave me the hell alone from now on, okay? I already have enough crap to deal with from _this_ one!" he pointed to Yoruichi, "I don't need a _child_ , practically a _baby_ screwing up my training!" With a huff, he turned and stormed off.

Ryoko and Yoruichi didn't move until Byakuya was out of sight. The young girl felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Yoruichi giving her a warm smile. "Hey, don't let him get to you. I should've known he would react that way, and I did tell you he had a short temper. Just take whatever he says with a grain of salt." Ryoko nodded silently and Yoruichi sighed. "Come on, let's go back."

They didn't visit the Kuchiki's again afterward.

* * *

By the end of the week, Ryoko didn't want to leave Yoruichi, but knew that she had already promised to visit every Division for a week.

"Don't worry, kiddo," Yoruichi said as they stood at the entrance to the Second Division, waiting for the Third Division's Lieutenant, "It's not like we'll never see each other again. I'll come and visit you every now and then and we can play a few pranks on the others. How's that sound?"

"O-okay!"

Shortly after their little exchange, the Lieutenant, Chikane Iba, appeared and seemed to be glaring down at the young child. Ryoko flinched slightly, cowering a bit under the harsh gaze. Finally, she looked to the Captain and gave a curt nod before looking back to Ryoko.

"Come, child. I haven't got all day," she said harshly. Ryoko gave Yoruichi a look that begged her for help, but Yoruichi pretended not to notice. "I said come!"

"C-coming, ma'am!" Ryoko exclaimed before running to catch up to the woman. She slowed to a walk and carried along beside her, too nervous to look at her. She gave one last glance at the Second Division before turning back around.

Next stop: the Third Division. She only hoped the Captain wasn't as mean-looking or strict as the Lieutenant.

* * *

 ** _Alright, now let me say a few things:_**

 _ **First, thank you to Mina Luriya for reviewing! Your review was awesome and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **Second, when Yoruichi mentioned a Cleaner, she was refering to the Cleaner in the Precipice World.**_

 _ **And Thirdly, let me talk about the necklace. I know I did it in the story, but this is just in case you didn't understand. Ryoko's necklace immediately activated when she appeared in the Soul Society because of the massive amount of Spiritual Pressure she had, which would have been very dangerous to those around her and her frail body. But because it kept it inside, it kept building up inside of her body, and if she didn't release it when she did, her body would have overheated and she would have died. This is because the Spiritual Pressure had continued to build up and up as her health increased and her healing continued, which gave her a lot of excess Spiritual Pressure kept inside. It was overloading.**_

 _ **But now that all the extra Spiritual Pressure had been released, her Spiritual Pressure calmed and was back to normal levels. The necklace now only acts as a limiter; so her Spiritual Pressure will be felt, but it won't be fully released so it won't affect everyone around her too much (like the limiters Captains and Lieutenants use when in the World of the Living). BUT if her Spiritual Pressure goes out of control or suddenly spikes while the necklace is on, it will immediately try to suppress it.**_

 _ **I know it's a bit confusing, but hopefully it was helpful. Let me know what you guys think!** _


	6. Squad 3

_**Hey guys! This one's short compared to the last one. But no worries! I had a bit of trouble with this one. I write as I go, so I have no real script. And as such, I haven't completely planned out what happens in each Squad. So I hope this one turned out okay. Enjoy and review!**_

* * *

When she first saw the Third Division's Captain at the meeting, she thought he would be someone who was all posh and elegant and not completely serious. When she officially met him, she was happy that she was pretty much right.

"Well hello there. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ryoko," Rojuro said, bending slightly and reaching a hand out, a smile on his face. Ryoko smiled and shook his hand, albeit nervously.

"H-Hello," she replied. "N-nice to meet you, too."

"If you'll excuse me, I have work to do," Chikane said, turning toward the door. She walked over to it but stopped and glared at Rojuro. "Do not slack off, Captain. You have a child with you but I expect all of your work to be done regardless."

"Y-yess ma'am," Rojuro said nervously before his door was slammed shut by the woman as she left. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

The majority of the week had gone by pretty quickly. Unlike the Second Division, there wasn't a lot going on there, and the week was rather uneventful. Ryoko didn't want to invoke the wrath of the Lieutenant, and because of that she would sit in the Captain's room quietly as he did his work. But, being a child, she was unable to sit still for long. Even Rojuro knew that as a child Ryoko would get restless very quickly. So, a couple days into the week, he decided to go for a walk with her to get out all that pent-up energy.

That's where Ryoko now found herself; walking next to a very tall and foppish man as they journeyed through the Division.

"Um… M-Mister Rojuro?" she called timidly. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I noticed you had an i-instrument in your office… Do you play?"

He chuckled. "Of course. Why else would it be there?" She blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"R-right…"

"Do you like music?" She looked up to him and nodded.

"My mommy used to play the violin all the time… It was really pretty. She tried to teach me to play, but I never got very far…" her voice slowly died down as she spoke, her head lowering and her gaze turning to the floor as she thought about her family once again.

"The violin is an amazing instrument. I'm sure your mother was wonderful with it."

"She sure was," Ryoko said, a ghost of a smile on her face. However, it turned into a real smile when she turned to him, an idea in mind. "Hey! Why don't you play a song on your guitar?"

"Hm?"

"I bet your music sounds pretty! I wanna listen to you play!" He chuckled.

"Alright then. I suppose I can spare a few minutes."

* * *

Ryoko took a seat on the couch with Rojuro on the other end. There was space between them, as Ryoko didn't feel too comfortable yet.

He took a moment to tune the guitar before closing his eyes and letting his fingers play whatever they wished. Ryoko listened as the lovely melody played, a small and calm smile forming on her face. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch.

For a while, nothing seemed to matter. The calm effect of the song washed over Ryoko, making her feel more at ease than she had ever felt since her death. It made her happy. She wanted to listen to this music forever.

Unfortunately, though, the music slowly came to a stop. After the final strum, Rojuro opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Well?"

She looked at him with the widest grin she'd ever given. "I loved it! It reminds me so much of mommy's music. Can you play more? Please?"

"I'd love to, but unfortunately, I do have work to do, as much as it pains me," he sighed, standing up and walking to the guitar's stand.

Ryoko pouted and looked down for a moment before her eyes widened and shone as an idea popped into her mind. She jumped up to her feet and ran up to him, pulling on his sleeve excitedly and bouncing up and down. "Can you teach me? Please please please please please?"

"Hm… I don't know. You kids have short attention spans. You'd probably quit by the second lesson."

"No! I promise I won't!" she exclaimed, looking at him with the most intensity a ten year old child can muster. He raised a skeptical eyebrow and stared her in the eye. The two had an intense staredown…before Ryoko finally looked away. "...Fine." He let out a short chuckle.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you a couple lessons and we'll see how you do."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Sure. But if I find that your attention span isn't good enough, I'll stop teaching you."

"Okay!"

* * *

The next couple days went relatively smoothly. Rojuro would do some of his work before giving Ryoko a few lessons. Fortunately, Ryoko focused as much as she could, and it worked in the long run. Rojuro decided to continue teaching her when they had the time.

Ryoko was happy that there was something she could do without worrying about her heart. Her heart would usually react badly when she was practicing Shunpo or trying to train her Spiritual Pressure. So having something that she could do without that risk made her even happier.

" _Your playing is getting better… I'd like to hear more."_

The voice in her head was clearer ever since she had released her trapped Spiritual Pressure. It was as if a storm had calmed and allowed the voice to be heard. It would compliment her on her playing, and while she appreciated the support, it was still freaky to be talking to a voice inside her head. But still, it wouldn't tell her its name. It kind of annoyed her, but she couldn't do anything about it.

And, of course, she would also be content with listening to Otoribashi play his beautiful melodies, and would always look forward to it.

On Friday, however, Rojuro had been extremely busy, and was unable to play.

"But your music's so pretty! I wanna hear more!"

"If I keep from my duties then Lieutenant Iba won't be happy with either of us," he reasoned. Ryoko puffed her lips and he chuckled.

"Alright. I'll play more for you tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Yay!"

* * *

"W-what do you mean you can't play?" Ryoko stared up at Rojuro with a disappointed and sad frown. Rojuro stared back blankly, but a slight frown on his face showed he didn't want to do this either.

"I'm sorry, but I have been called for an assignment. It's urgent, so I have to leave immediately."

"But you promised!" she whined.

"Perhaps another time."

"But-"

The large hand ruffling her hair caused her to stop her speaking. Rojuro leaned down and looked her in the eye. "Don't worry. I'll come back and play a beautiful symphony just for you." Ryoko raised an eyebrow at his word choice before smiling.

"Promise?" she asked as she stuck out her pinkie finger. Rojuro rolled his eyes at the childish act but relented and did the same.

"Promise."

"Okay, Rose!" Rojuro stopped, staring at her with a dumbfounded expression. "W-what?" she asked, worried that she did something wrong.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you Rose!" she smiled wide. "It's much easier to remember. I like it. Plus, you smell like roses all the time!" Her smile then vanished and she looked at him sadly, tears in her eyes. "Do you not like it…?"

"Quite the contrary. I love the name. I'm just surprised, is all."

Ryoko smiled. "Okey-dokey!"

"Now, it's time I take my leave," he said, walking over to the door. Ryoko watched him leave. But as soon as he pulled the door open, her stomach dropped as fear took hold. Time seemed to slow as Rose started walking out. Her eyes widened slowly and she took a step forward, reaching her hand out to him.

' _Please… don't…'_

She could feel her heart beating faster and faster, the thumping ringing loudly in her ears.

' _Don't leave me alone…'_

Her mind went blank for a moment before memories of _that night_ came back, flooding her head with gruesome images and feelings of isolation. She started breathing heavily as her hand grasped at whatever was in front of her, pulling it close.

' _Please…!'_

Rose blinked a couple times as he felt something tug at the back of his haori. He stopped walking and turned his head, seeing Ryoko reaching with a trembling hand and holding the clothing piece in a death grip. He frowned slightly in confusion before his eyes widened as he remembered something Ukitake said in one of the meetings; when Yamamoto asked if he had found out any more information.

" _She is terrified of being left alone. It most likely has to do with her traumatic experiences in the World of the Living. Because of this, she will have breakdowns if left alone for an extended time period. I once had to be away for about a week and she reacted very badly to it. I had to immediately stop my work and visit her just to calm her down before she had a heart attack."_

Rojuro's frown deepened. Here was this incredibly powerful girl, one with the power to rival a Captain if used correctly… and she was cowering and shaking like a leaf because she was being left alone for a few hours. His eyes widened when she suddenly collapsed to her knees and she lowered her head, breathing heavily, her grip weak. He turned and knelt down with her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ryoko, are you alright?" he asked, worry seeping into his tone. He and the other Captains had been warned about her physical state, but seeing it first hand on a small child broke the blonde's heart.

"C-can't I c-come w-w-with you…?"

Her fumbled question shocked him. It took him a moment to fully register what she had just asked. She didn't look at him.

"I-I don't wanna be alone…"

He sighed. "This mission is very dangerous. Especially for a child. I'd be getting into a lot of trouble bringing you with me." His comments caused her mood to decrease even more. "Not only that, you're not a fighter. You'd only get in the way." Her feelings deflated even moreso, her head lowered as far as possible. He waited for her to say something. Anything. But nothing came up. She didn't even move. If he didn't sense her Reiatsu he'd assume she was dead.

Finally, he sighed. "I won't let you come. You're way too weak to be coming along. However, I can contact Captain Ukitake and have him take care of you for the rest of the day."

She sniffled. "O-okay."

So he did. He sent out a Hell Butterfly and shortly after, the Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen was sent to pick her up. He was worried at seeing her condition, but she told him she was fine. As she walked out of the Third Division, she looked back to Rose, a sad look on her face. "Bye, Rose… You better come back safely!"

He only smiled fondly at her before turning and walking back inside. Ryoko frowned but turned and followed Kaien back to the Thirteenth Division. Kaien looked down at Ryoko and noticed her eyes welling up with tears. He stopped walking and turned to her, kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ryoko? Are you alright?" he asked. She looked up at him, and he was surprised to see she was crying.

"I-I'm scared…"

"Why?" he asked in the softest tone he could muster. He wasn't good with kids. Ukitake was. He wasn't.

"Rose had to go on a job… W-what if he doesn't come b-back?" she hiccupped, rubbing her eye with one hand. Kaien frowned at her.

"He's a Captain. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"B-but what if he isn't…?"

The Lieutenant was both surprised and not at how she was acting. He found it hard to imagine just what she had gone through to be this upset over someone going away for a little while. Deciding that he wasn't the best with comforting people, let alone children, he brought her directly to Ukitake's office. He knocked on the door as Ryoko tried to wipe up her tears.

"Captain? I've brought Ryoko back."

"Come in," was the muffled reply.

Kaien opened the door and stepped in, Ryoko following him. Ukitake looked up from his paperwork and looked at Kaien's uncomfortable look in confusion. "Is something wrong?" Kaien looked down to Ryoko, Ukitake following his gaze. When he saw the sad look on Ryoko and how she was rubbing her eyes, he immediately stood and walked around his desk. "Kaien?"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Kaien quickly defended himself. Ukitake raised an eyebrow before walking over and kneeling down to Ryoko.

"Ryoko?" he asked gently to the clearly upset child. She looked at him, one hand wiping at her eye.

"R-Rose is leaving…" she said quietly, tears welling in her eyes once more. She stared down at the floor, trembling. Ukitake frowned at her sadness. He had heard from Rose that she didn't want to be left alone, which was why she was back here.

"Don't worry, Ryoko," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Rojuro is a strong Soul. He won't be taken down easily." She looked up at him.

"B-but… I-I'm scared!" She suddenly ran into him, wrapping her arms around his torso and hiding her face in his shihakusho. She sniffled, body trembling, as she cried. "I-I don't wanna lose anyone!"

Ukitake pat her head gently before wrapping his other arm around her in a hug, moving her closer for comfort. He looked over and saw Kaien looking at her worriedly. Ukitake picked up Ryoko. "Kaien, thank you for bringing her here."

"Of course."

"Uki…?" Ukitake looked down to the trembling child. She was looking up at him with glazed eyes, half-lidded and far away. He frowned worriedly.

"Ryoko?"

"Uki… I'm tired…" she muttered, her body falling forward and landing on Ukitake, acting as a dead weight.

The man stayed silent for a moment, already knowing why she was like this. It was clear. Her heart was causing her to become much more tired because of the stress she was feeling. He picked her up in his arms. She looked up at him tiredly, too weak to move on her own. "It's all right, Ryoko. Please, get some rest. You've had a long week." She nodded tiredly before closing her eyes. She was out almost immediately.

* * *

 _ **Now, I'm not one who watches or even cares about the Super Bowl. But, because it is a special occasion to a lot of people, I will post another chapter on Sunday. It won't be a very big chapter, but it will be an important one between Ukitake and Ryoko.**_

 _ **And I have to once again thank Mina Luriya and lizyeh2000 for reviewing. You guys are awesome!**_


	7. Shared Pain and Hearing Voices

_**Hey everyone! This one's short, but I like it. A little moment between Ryoko and Ukitake.**_

 _ **Oh! I got a DeviantArt page. The username is RyokoIshida. I find it useless to post the url since you can't copy and paste. But if you need me to, I'll post it in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

She was in that strange town again. There was a lot of fire now. It covered all of the buildings and parts of the ground. Ryoko looked around in confusion, noticing that the buildings, while on fire, weren't actually burning to the point of collapsing. Charred, yes. But not collapsing.

Hearing a loud roaring noise, Ryoko turned and found herself staring into the bright blue flames that chased her before. The flickering flame reflected in her eyes as she stared at it, blinking every so often at the bright light emanating from it.

"...U-um…"

" _Ryoko…"_

She blinked, shutting her mouth. She looked around for the strange voice, confusion in her eyes.

" _Look at me."_

She froze, eyes widening. Slowly, her head turned to face the large flame in shock. "The voice… is coming from that?" To her surprise, two bright red eyes opened within the flame, seemingly staring down at her. She stared back. "W-who are you…?"

" _I am you, and yet, I am also not."_

"Stop speaking in riddles, already!" she exclaimed, "Just tell me who you are!"

" _He cannot tell you."_

Ryoko blinked, turning to look at the owner of the new, female voice. The woman was tall, and had long light blue, almost white, hair which was was half-up in a ponytail. She was wearing a beautiful white kimono with sleeves that cover her hands, and a blue sash around her waist. Around her neck was a necklace with a blue and white cross on it, with matching earrings on as well. Another thing she noticed as well were her strikingly silver eyes.

"H-huh? Who're you?" The woman smiled, but said nothing. Ryoko instantly realized what that meant and groaned loudly. "What is it with voices in my head not giving me a name to call them?!" she exclaimed, grasping her head in aggravation.

The woman chuckled, the sound reminding Ryoko of her mother's, making her frown sadly. The woman frowned as well in worry. " _Are you alright?"_

"I-it's just… I…" Ryoko looked away with a frown. "You sound, a-and look like… my mother…"

The woman blinked, then smiled softly. She walked over and placed a hand gently on top of Ryoko's shoulder. She knelt slightly to meet the child's eye. " _I am not your mother, Ryoko. My voice, and my appearance, is all generated by your memories. I look like your mother, because you wish she was still here. Because you_ want _her here."_

"I-I…"

She was at a loss for words. Who WAS this woman?! Said woman stood back up.

"B-but… Why are you here? Why are you BOTH here? A-and where AM I anyway?!" she screamed, gripping her head and shaking it, shutting her eyes tightly. She was so confused!

" _This is your inner world,"_ the woman replied calmly, " _Right now, we're inside your head."_

Ryoko stopped and looked at her in confusion. "M-my head?" She nodded.

" _This place represents you. Or rather, your true self."_

"True self?"

" _Yes."_

Ryoko looked down in thought before looking to the flames. She was confused on what it meant. Why was it night time, as well? She suddenly remembered something and whipped toward the woman. "Hey! You didn't tell me who you and that big ball of fire are!"

The lady smiled sadly. " _I am sorry… But you are not yet worthy of learning our names."_ the voice from the fire spoke, the voice practically booming. She turned to it.

"But why?! What do I have to do?!"

" _Prove yourself."_

"But HOW?! I don't understand!"

" _You will know, with time."_

Ryoko's eyes widened as a loud roar sounded from the flame, followed by a large gust of wind that knocked her back. She screamed as she flew through the air and toward a wooden house. She was about to hit it when-

"Gah!" Ryoko's eyes shot open and she whipped up into a sitting position on her bed. Sweat covered her face, making her hair stick to her face. Her eyes were whipping around in horror, heart beating rapidly.

Her eyes shut tightly and she covered her mouth as she started coughing and hacking. She barely had time to inhale between coughs, causing her lungs to burn. She could feel her hand getting wet and sticky, though she couldn't process why or what it was.

She felt the side of her bed dip slightly and a hand placed gently on her back as she doubled over in pain. She tilted her body and leaned into the torso of her caretaker, her cough not letting up. She felt the hand rub soothing circles on her back whilst another hand wrapped around her comfortingly. She curled slightly into a ball, her lungs burning for air.

She didn't know how long that episode lasted, but the next this she knew, it was morning and her lungs were no longer burning.

She slowly sat up in her bed, looking out the window of her room with a small frown. She thought back to the "inner world", and the beings that inherited it. She was so confused. Was she just going crazy? She hoped not…

A knock broke her thought process and she looked over to the door to the room. "Come in." She winced at her scratchy voice, though she supposed it was normal after an episode like that.

The door opened and Jushiro walked in, a tray in hand. He smiled at her. "Good morning, Ryoko. Are you feeling any better?"

She smiled back. "Y-yes… My coughing stopped, but my throat kinda hurts…"

Jushiro walked over and placed the tray on her lap. The tray had a sandwich cut into fourths and a cup of water. Ryoko shimmied to the side carefully and patted the bed next to her. Jushiro sat down on that spot.

"I'm sorry I kept you awake last night…"

Jushiro smiled softly. "No need to be sorry. I know how it feels to be awake and coughing through the night. I didn't want you to go through it alone."

She frowned. "You do?"

He nodded. "Ever since I was very young, I've had a terrible illness. Because of that illness, I've suffered from terrible coughing fits and have been bedridden for days on end." Ryoko stared at him in shock.

"I-I'm sorry… I had no idea." She looked down at her cup. Uki had been dealing with an illness for so long. She didn't have any right to complain.

"Like I said, there is no reason for you to be sorry." He playfully ruffled her hair, making her glare slightly at him. She looked down at the food. "It's something we can't change. Just like your condition, at least for now."

Ryoko smiled slightly, happy that at least someone knew what she was going through. Though, now that she thought about it, she wished that it wasn't Ukitake; he didn't deserve it. He was so kind and gentle… He acted like a father figure to her. It was nice...to have someone like him as a guardian. He didn't deserve any sickness or sadness. It wasn't fair to him. It made her sad. It made her so sad...because she was happy he was going through the same thing as her.

Wanting to get the depressing thoughts out of her head, she took one of the fourths and quickly scarfed it down. "Careful. You don't want to start choking," Ukitake said. Ryoko looked at him apologetically before taking the water and sipping it slowly. She lowered the cup slightly and looked down at it, frowning. Ukitake frowned as well, worried at her sudden change in attitude. "Ryoko?"

"Uki… U-um…" She looked away. "Y-you… wouldn't ever judge me… right?"

Now he was even more worried. "Of course not! What would ever make you think such a thing?"

She was silent for a while, staring down at the water in her cup. Despite already drinking some water, her throat was once again dry and a lump had formed.

"Ryoko?" Ukitake placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning forward slightly to try and look at her face, which had been partially covered by her hair.

"Uki… Do you ever… hear things?" she asked timidly. Jushiro raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I mean…" She took a deep breath. "Do you ever hear…voices in your head? Like, voices th-that are d-different from your o-own?"

Jushiro stared at her in surprise. "You hear a voice?"

"Two, actually," she whispered, not looking him in the eye.

"Two?" he asked rhetorically. ' _Could it be possible she has two Zanpakuto spirits like Shunsui and I? Perhaps… But that just begs the question as to HOW she is able to communicate with them at such a young age. Especially since she has yet to get a Zanpakuto.'_

"B-but they won't tell me their names… They say…I'm not worthy."

"Have you seen them? What they look like?" he asked. Ryoko nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"Y-yeah… W-well, one of them. She was really pretty. She had long hair and wore a kimono. She, uh, she looked like my mommy. She even said that her appearance was like mommy because I wanted to be able to see her still…" She wiped the unshed tears from her eyes before continuing. "B-but the other one; it was fire. A big blue ball of fire. It was so tall and bright and scary. Sometimes I could hear a loud roar. That's it. Oh! A-and bright red eyes. But… other than that…"

Jushiro hummed in thought. Those two spirits seemed vastly different. More different than he would think. From his experience, two Zanpakuto spirits belonging to the same person should have _some_ thing in common. But from the way she described it, they didn't have much in common at all.

"Was there anything else?" he asked. Ryoko thought for a moment before shaking her head. He frowned and placed a hand on his chin.

"Strange…"

"D-do you think I'm c-crazy?" she asked in a barely audible mutter. He blinked a couple times before chuckling.

"Ryoko, you're not crazy at all."

"I-I'm not?"

He shook his head. "Of course not."

"But then, why do I hear voices?"

Ukitake thought for a moment on how to explain this to her. "Do you remember the sword you see me carrying sometimes?" She nodded. "Those are called Zanpakuto. Every Shinigami has one. And each one has their own unique soul."

"But… aren't swords just items? Tools? Like a hammer?" she asked innocently. Jushiro shook his head.

"No, these swords are living beings. They have souls and emotions, just like you and me. Each one of them is unique; different for each Soul Reaper."

"But I don't have a Zanpu… Zaka...Zapantoku… I don't have a sword."

Jushiro chuckled at her slight frustration for not being able to say one word. "That is true. And while I don't like the idea of a child such as yourself carrying around a sword, it seems that you will have to get one sooner or later."

"So I can get a sword?" she exclaimed, feeling oddly happy for getting a sharp and pointy thingy.

"Not yet."

And there goes the excitement.

"But I promise that you will get one in time." He laughed. "I'm not going to give you a Zanpakuto right off the bat. You need to be properly trained."

"Then can you train me?!" she exclaimed, looking at him pleadingly.

"I'm not sure. After all, your health isn't in the best condition."

"Neither is yours, Uki…"

"...Alright, I'll give you that."

"So will you teach me?!"

Jushiro hummed in thought, looking up to the ceiling and away from Ryoko's pleading puppy-dog eyes. "I suppose so… I guess I could get Kaien to help as well-"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ryoko exclaimed, suddenly jumping up and, for lack of a better term, glomping the poor, unsuspecting Captain. Unfortunately, in her excitement she had momentarily forgotten the tray of food and water on her lap. It fell to the floor with a loud crash, the plate and cup shattering and the food and water spilling all over the floor. The both froze, hearing the loud crash. They looked over to the mess on the floor. "Ehehe… Sorry…"


	8. Squad 4

_**I should probably do Disclaimers, but we all know I don't own the stuff. Just my OC. Sorry this was up a little later than usual. But hey, I got it out!**_

* * *

"Again."

"Ugh..."

"Again."

"I… can't!"

"Again."

"UGH!"

Ryoko threw her hands up into the air in aggravation before wincing at a particularly harsh stab of pain in her chest. She rubbed the inflicted area before glaring at the floor with puffed cheeks.

Unohana sat next to her, looking at her with a frown of her own. She had believed that Ryoko should learn how to use healing Kido in case of emergencies. They had been practicing for a couple days or so, and Ryoko wasn't getting any closer to that goal. And while Unohana had practice with being patient and calm, Ryoko…

"I HATE this!"

...doesn't.

"Ryoko, please. You need to calm down," Unohana spoke sternly, "Your heart will act up if you become excited too qui-"

"Augh!"

Unohana sighed, lowering her head slightly, feeling as though the young child was exaggerating a bit. However, she did have to smile at how open Ryoko was with her. Because they had a couple months since Ryoko's awakening to get acquainted with each other, the young child was much more open than she would be with others. She wasn't completely open with her-that was a privilege reserved for Jushiro only-but it was enough for Unohana to get a glimpse of what she would have acted like when she was still alive and full of energy.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she and Ryoko looked over to the door. The young girl immediately hid behind Unohana. "Come in."

The door slid open to reveal the third Shinigami Ryoko had seen when she first woke up.

"I-I'm sorry for interrupting, Captain… B-but Captain Ukitake wishes to speak to you…" Hanataro said in a soft and quiet voice, his droopy eyes looking from his superior to Ryoko, who seemed to be staring right back. He blinked in surprise.

"I suppose I should not keep him waiting," Unohana said as she stood up from her seat. Ryoko looked up at her with wide eyes.

"W-wait… Can I come with you?" Ryoko asked. Unohana looked back to her.

"No. You will stay here and continue your training."

Ryoko gave her a heartbroken look. She wanted to see Ukitake, not continue this stupid training that was only stressing her out!

"Hanataro."

Said boy jumped slightly and turned to Unohana. "U-um, y-yes?"

"You will stay here and watch over Ryoko's training."

"W-what?!" both Hanataro and Ryoko exclaimed simultaneously. Unohana gave Ryoko a smile.

"Ryoko, if you are going to be living in Soul Society, you have to learn to not fear other Soul Reapers." Ryoko looked down at the floor with a frown. "I know you dislike Soul Reapers, especially with what happened to your family. But if you continue to avoid them and only stay with the Captains, you will never truly feel happy here."

The young girl didn't look the healer in the eyes, her own tearing up at the very mention of her family. "But… they…"

Unohana frowned. "I know. But you have to at least try." She looked to Hanataro. "This Soul Reaper is actually very kind and gentle. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Unohana placed a hand on the door frame, a creepy smile on her face.* "Now just keep practicing your Kido."

And she was gone.

Hanataro and Ryoko stared at the door with wide eyes. They were dead silent.

"U-um…" Hanataro looked to Ryoko, trying to find something to say. He was surprised, however, when he saw her focusing on her healing, as if he wasn't there. "Uh, hey…"

Ryoko didn't answer, keeping her eyes focused on the Gigai in front of her. She didn't want to look at Hanataro. Her hands were shaking, the energy from her Kido deforming slightly. A bead of sweat dripped from her forehead.

Hanataro frowned, feeling very uncomfortable. He looked away, taking a step back. He wanted to say something… anything!

" _KYYYAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

 _The ear-splitting scream jolted Hanataro and surprised Unohana. Their heads whipped over to Ryoko, who was sitting up and pushing herself as far back in the bed as possible despite the pain and injuries she has. Unohana quickly stood and turned to her fully, worry evident in her eyes. "Please, you must calm down-" When she reached for Ryoko's arm, her fingers touched a light blue barrier that had appeared out of seemingly nowhere, shocking her and making her bring her hand back in surprise._

" _W-what's happening?" Hanataro asked, his droopy eyes wide in worry. He took a step forward but it only resulted in more screaming and moving from Ryoko in an attempt to get further away._

 _Unohana watched this exchange and quickly connected the dots, turning to her subordinate. "Hanataro, get Captain Ukitake and do not come back inside until I say. For some reason, she is afraid of you," the 4th Captain said in a calm but stern voice. The Shinigami nodded and quickly left to get the other Captain._

Hanataro's eyes widened as the memory flashed through his head. It was when he first saw Ryoko. She was so scared of him, and for no reason. Or so he thought. He realized later why she was scared. But something made no sense…

He looked over at her. "Y-you say you're scared of Soul Reapers, b-but you get along just fine with Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana. W-why?"

Ryoko opened her eyes and sighed, losing her concentration. She looked over to Hanataro, sadness showing clearly in her eyes. "Because Uki and Uno saved my life. But…" She looked down. "Soul Reapers like you only know how to hurt me."

Hanataro frowned. "What makes you say that? How are we different?"

Ryoko was silent, her eyes shadowed. Her head was lowered and her fists were clenched. "...When I think back to that day, I can only see images of men dressed in black. With strange swords," she said with a soft, quiet voice, tears falling down her cheeks, "When I look at a regular Soul Reaper, all I can think of is… th-that night." Hanataro's frown deepened, looking at her worriedly as he watched the tears fall from her cheeks. "But…" She looked away. "The Captains… Uki, and Uno, and Kitty… their outfits are shrouded in white. It's like a veil. Whenever I-I see them, I don't think of them as the Soul Reapers who killed my family…"

She looks to Hanataro. "I see them as my shield."

The two stared at each other for a long time before Ryoko finally broke it, looking back to the dummy that she was using to practice healing Kido. It looked and acted like a real, and dead, body, but Unohana assured her that it was a fake. A Gigai, if she remembered correctly.

She sighed, lowering her gaze to the floor. She hated this. Every time she tried to close one of the wounds, nothing happened. There were a few times something DID happen, but it was so minute it barely even registered. With a groan of anger, she leaned back in her seat, staring angrily at the ceiling above.

"E-excuse me?"

Ryoko looked over to Hanataro, still frowning. "What?"

"You're f-forcing it too much." Ryoko blinked a couple times, not really registering his words.

"Huh?" she asked dumbly.

"Y-you're putting too much p-power into it. That's why i-it's not working…"

"But isn't that what you're supposed to do?" Ryoko muttered, glaring at the Gigai. Hanataro shook his head and inched closer.

"I-if you pour in too much, it'll be too unstable and it'll break."

Ryoko looked at him, huffed, then looked angrily down at the Gigai. "...This is stupid."

* * *

Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana stood in the latter's office, one behind the desk and one on the other side. They stared at each other with serious looks, before Ukitake decided to speak first.

"How is she doing?"

Unohana was silent for a moment before she answered. "She's doing fine, though she was easily frustrated with how slow her learning process was." The Captain lowered her gaze to the floor. "Her heart hasn't gotten any better, and her heart pain increased when she was too frustrated or excited. It wasn't anything too bad, just a quick spike in her heart rate which caused a shock of pain. But it seemed to go away rather quickly."

Ukitake looked down in thought, his eyebrows creased. "Healing Kido is one of if not the most simple type of Kido we can use. If she can't use it even a little bit…"

"I understand your worry, Captain Ukitake," Unohana said, looking into his brown eyes, "But she just needs practice." She smiled. "I can sense the incredible potential in her. It will just take time."

Ukitake sighed. "I know."

Unohana looked at him with a worried expression.

"...Retsu."

She blinked, surprised that he used her first name. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

Ukitake stared at her, eyes locked onto hers. He knew what he wanted to do; what he needed to do. Finally, he took a deep breath, ignoring the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. "I have something I need to ask of you…"

* * *

"I-I'm sorry…" Ryoko muttered, looking away in embarrassment.

"Huh? For what?" Hanataro asked.

"Earlier… I let my frustration go to my head… I-I didn't mean to snap at you. You were just trying to help. I just…"

Hanataro frowned, then smiled kindly. "Don't be sorry. Being as young and inexperienced as you are, it'll be hard to do even the simplest of Kido's." Ryoko slouched.

"...That doesn't make me feel better…"

"What I mean is, it'll just take practice and time. Which you'll have plenty of. There's no need to cram it into one week."

"But w-what if I need it?" the young girl asked, looking up to the older boy. "I need to at least be able to do something!"

"I don't think you'll need it any time soon. And most Soul Reapers who are heavily injured go to the Fourth Division. You won't need to worry about them."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah. So please don't frustrate yourself over something like this. You'll get it." He smiled, and she reciprocated with a hesitant one. "Now, let's try it again."

* * *

Unohana stared at Ukitake in surprise, before she chuckled. "I should have known. The way you are with kids and how close you are with Ryoko were big enough hints."

"Will you allow me?" he asked, his voice, once nervous, was now firm and serious.

Unohana leaned forward in her desk, interlocking her fingers and looking him dead in the eye. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. She needs someone to be there for her."

"It is also her decision. If she says no, then you have no right to continue. I will ask you once more. Are you certain you want this?"

Ukitake's eyes narrowed. "Yes."

"...Very well. I will give you the documents. The Head Captain has to approve, as well." Ukitake nodded.

"Thank you."

Unohana smiled. She leaned back slightly and opened a drawer in her desk. She sifted through the different documents. "It has been a long time since I needed these… This kind of thing doesn't usually happen in the Seireitei."

Jushiro smiled, calming himself. "I know what you mean."

She took them out and handed them to him before interlocking her fingers again. "You should wait until you two are closer. Maybe in a few years or so. Remember, she's still fairly knew to the Soul Society, and the images of her family's deaths are still fresh in her mind."

Ukitake nodded, taking the small stack. "I understand. Don't worry, Retsu."

* * *

After their talk, Unohana walked back to the room she left Ryoko and Hanataro in. She slid the door open, and was pleasantly surprised when she saw Hanataro showing Ryoko how to regulate the amount of energy she needed. She shut the door, alerting the two.

Ryoko looked up first and smiled wide. "Uno! Look! Look!" Unohana smiled and walked over.

"Are you doing well?" she asked. Ryoko nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! Look!"

Ryoko looked down and concentrated on the Gigai's wounds, and the older woman was surprised to see the wounds were closing up and healing nicely.

"Good job, Ryoko."

"It was nothing. I learned how to do it all by myself with no help whatsoever!" she bragged. Hanataro looked at her.

"Hey! That's not true! I helped!"

"Well, okay. You helped. A little."

"What do you mean 'a little'? If I didn't show you how to do it then you would've still been stuck!"

"I would've gotten it eventually!"

Unohana chuckled at their banter before patting Ryoko on the shoulder. "I'm very proud of you." Ryoko beamed.

"You're… proud of me?" she asked, eyes sparkling and her mouth slightly agape.

"Of course! You've grown so much since I first met you, Ryoko. It's impossible not to be proud of you."

Ryoko stared up at her with a shocked expression. Her body started to shake.

" _Mommy, wook!"_

Tears formed in her eyes.

" _What is it sweetie?"_

 _A younger Ryoko ran up to her mother, a large smile on her face, and paper in hand. The woman turned from her position in front of the pot on the stove, then knelt down to her daughter's level. She smiled at the child before the paper was shoved right up in front of her face._

" _Wookie!"_

" _Hm?" The mother leaned back slightly to get a better look at the paper. Her eyes widened when she saw a drawing of the family, all of them holding hands and smiling. Behind them was a house and some trees, and the sun in the corner. She smiled. It wasn't the best drawing; it was only stick figures. But it was a lovely drawing._

" _Well?" The woman blinked, realizing she had been lost in thought. She looked at her daughter with a kind expression._

" _It's lovely. You did a wonderful job."_

The tears started flowing down her cheeks.

" _Yeah, it even bettor tan wast time! I can dwaw stwait wines!" Ryoko exclaimed, a big and goofy smile on her face. The mother chuckled, seeing that the lines were shaky, but were definitely better than before._

 _The woman pat her daughter on the head, ruffling her hair affectionately. "It certainly is. I'm so proud of you."_

" _Hehe~ Yay!"_

Ryoko sniffled, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She lowered her head, eyes shut tightly.

"Ryoko?" Unohana called, worried.

The child hiccupped, her arm covering her eyes but the tears continuing to fall.

She tried so hard not to think about it… She really did. But now, the weight of what happened finally settled on her shoulders.

' _Mommy… Daddy… Haru…'_ she thought, trembling, ' _I'll never see you again!'_

Unohana's eyes widened when Ryoko started breathing heavily, her chest heaving up and down sporadically. "Ryoko!" she exclaimed as the child suddenly collapsed, gasping for air. Her eyes were wide, one of her hands grasping at her heart, and the other her head.

' _Mommy… Daddy…!'_

"Hanataro, get Captain Ukitake immediately! We need to calm her down!"

' _W-why?!'_

* * *

Hanataro burst open the doors and rushed out, following the familiar Spiritual Pressure. He ran as fast as possible. After a minute, he finally caught sight of the back of a man with long white hair. And he was conversing with someone else. "Captain Ukitake!"

Ukitake stopped talking, hearing the urgency of the voice, and they both turned to Hanataro. "What is it, Hanataro?" he asked.

* * *

Unohana sat kneeling on the floor, with Ryoko resting on her legs. Her head was kept propped up on Unohana's arm, with her other hand resting on Ryoko's chest, the green aura of a healing Kido glowing between her palm and Ryoko's torso. The young girl was still breathing heavily, but it wasn't as spastic as before. The healer stared sadly down at her, frowning. "Oh Ryoko…"

Her head shot up as the door burst open, revealing Captain Ukitake and Hanataro, as well as Captain Hirako, who had followed after his conversation was cut short. Unohana blinked in surprise at seeing the blonde Captain, but ignored it for now as there were more pressing concerns.

"Ryoko!" Ukitake ran over and knelt down by Ryoko, looking at her worriedly. His frown deepened when he noticed tears flowing down her cheeks. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure myself. All I did was say I was proud of her, and she burst into tears," Unohana explained.

Ukitake leaned closer to Ryoko, placing a hand on her head gently. "Ryoko?" Ryoko's eyes opened slightly, sniffling. She looked over to Ukitake. He looked at her sadly. "Oh, Ryoko…"

She stared at him before more tears started forming in her eyes. She suddenly jumped into his arms, pushing her head into his chest and gripping his shihakusho as she cried. Ukitake wrapped his arms around her and said nothing, letting her cry it all out.

Unohana watched with a small smile.

Shinji watched as well from the door, his eyes narrowed and a frown placed on his lips. He watched as the girl cried her heart out, showing weakness to everyone in the room. Usually, this sort of thing was frowned upon. Soul Reapers weren't supposed to cry. It shows that they had given into their emotions; that they were weak.

But seeing Ryoko crying in his fellow Captain's arms, it made him realize that this girl wasn't like them. Despite her strong Spiritual Pressure, she wasn't a warrior. She wasn't a fighter. She was a child. A lost, and lonely child.

He, like a couple other Captains (and many other Soul Reapers in general), put her on a high pedestal because of the power she had. But what good is power in the hands of someone who cannot wield it?

Shinji sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Once the week was over, Ryoko would be in his Division. She was going through so much crap with the Third and Fourth Divisions. Maybe he could just keep it simple. No training, no strenuous activities. Just hanging out with the kid who gave him a crappy nickname. Sosuke could just take all his work. He was used to that by now, anyway.

The blonde wasn't good with comforting people. That was Ukitake's job. But said Captain was already going back and forth between Ryoko and his own work. So having a calm weak was for both him and Ryoko.

The two needed a break.

* * *

 _ **Okay, now before I get chewed out, let me just tell you: I KNOW Hanataro joined the Gotei 13 AFTER Shinji and the others were Hollowfied. But I didn't remember that until after I mentioned him in the first episode. I figured that I might as well keep him in, since it doesn't really hurt the story. It just makes him a bit older.**_

 _ **Anyway, it's Squad 5 next! I know you're all going to love it! Please rate and review and I'll see ya next week!**_


	9. Squad 5

_**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter didn't come out on Sunday like I had planned. I just...didn't want this chapter to end. XD It's probably not the longest chapter in this story, but I just loved it so much!**_

 ** _So, I don't think there will be a chapter next week. I'm going to try, but this story caught up to my already-done chapters. And I want the next one, Squad Six, to be done just right. I'll try my hardest to get it up sometime next week, but I won't promise anything._**

 ** _On with the story!_**

* * *

"Welcome, to my humble abode!" Shinji exclaimed as he opened the doors to his office. He walked in, Ryoko following him with a chuckle.

She liked Shinji. Despite his creepiness, he was funny and reminded her of her brother. She wasn't scared or nervous of this man like she was with Rose or Yoruichi. She felt… comfortable with him. It was a nice change.

She took a look around the room. It was simple enough, with a couple bookshelves, a desk, and a couple couches. There was a mirror on one wall, and next to it was a table with some sort of machine. Curious, Ryoko walked over to it and poked at it. She hit the needle, knocking it onto a round and large disk. She jumped in surprise when music started playing.

She heard a laugh behind her and turned her head, glaring at Shinji. "What's so funny?"

"Y-you're scared... by that?" he asked between laughs. Ryoko glared at him, puffing out her cheeks.

"Shut up, Goldilocks!" she exclaimed. Shinji stopped and glared back.

"Don't call me Goldilocks, Blueberry-Head!" he yelled back.

"Then don't laugh at me!" She pouted. "I've never seen this kind of thing. How am I supposed to know what it is?" He stopped.

"Hm? You don't know what this is?" he asked, a bit surprised.

She shook her head. "Nope." She popped the 'p'.

Shinji looked over to the phonograph. "It's a music player that was created in the World of the living. You put the needle on the disk and it plays the music on the disk."

Ryoko looked at it in fascination. "What kind of music is it playing now?"

"It's called jazz. Haven't you heard of it?"

"Not this kind of music. In my house, the only music we had was mother's violin and sometimes her piano."

Shinji frowned, sensing the underlying tone of sadness in her voice. He sighed, walking over to her and ruffling her hair, making her break out of her thoughts and look up at him. "Don't get so down, kid."

She smiled a bit, rubbing some stray tears from her eyes. "Right… Sorry."

"Geez, you're such a downer…" he muttered, looking away with a frown.

"Sorry…"

"And stop saying that! You have nothing to be sorry for, Blueberry!" he exclaimed. She blinked a couple times, staring at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by his sigh as he sat down lazily on the couch. "Seriously, lighten up, Ryoko."

"Huh?"

"You need to act more like a kid than an armadillo."

She stared at him, a question mark appearing above her head. "Uh… Armadillo?"

"You're shielding yourself from everyone. If even one of us says something wrong you curl into your little shell. Honestly, if we were going to kill you, don't you think we would have done it by now?"

Ryoko was silent, staring at him in surprise. That was blunt… But she couldn't deny that he had a good point. They had been nothing but kind to her since she arrived, yet she keeps most of them at a safe distance. She doesn't trust the regular Soul Reapers, yet she wanted to get to know the Captains, the strongest Soul Reapers in the Soul Society. But like she told Hanataro, she felt as though their white haoris shielded the Shinigami uniform from her eyes, and made her more comfortable around them.

She looked down with a frown. "I guess…"

Shinji groaned and looked over to her. "You need to be more carefree. Loosen up a bit. Act more like a kid. You're ten years old, right?"

"U-uh… yes?"

"Then act like one, idiot!"

Her eyes narrowed. "I-I can't help it! I just don't like other Soul Reapers! They scare me! They're just like the ones from that night… How can I be around them if I keep remembering that day?" Her eyes shut tightly, tears forming again. "I don't want to lose any of you… a-and I don't want to die."

She realized a moment too late that she had made a big mistake. A glint appeared in Shinji's eye, and he didn't even give her a moment to react when he grasped the child's wrist and stalked out of the room.

"H-hey! Let me go, Goldilocks!" she exclaimed, trying to get out of his grip. She tried to plant her feet to the ground, but was forced to walk with him to avoid falling onto her face. "Hey! I said let me go!"

"Shut up."

Her body stiffened at the harsh tone, her struggles stopping as she was dragged along. She looked up at Shinji with wide eyes. "W-where are you taking me…?" she asked in a more timid voice.

Shinji said nothing, his face dead serious. Ryoko gulped, scared.

They made their way outside into the training grounds and Ryoko's eyes shot wide open, her struggles once again beginning. But Shinji's grip never wavered.

In the training grounds were most of the Soul Reapers from Squad 5. When they saw the Captain, the members stopped, turning to him.

Ryoko was freaking out, her fears brought to the surface because of her small talk with Shinji. Her eyes didn't tear away from the Soul Reapers, her body trembling. She took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself so she didn't have another attack.

"Ryoko."

She didn't react.

"Ryoko!"

His louder exclamation got her attention and her eyes whipped to Shinji.

"I want you to watch." Her eyes widened when Shinji let go of her hand and walked toward the members of the Squad. She wanted to run, but her fear planted her to the ground. Shinji looked at all of the recruits. "It's time for your evaluation." He stopped in the middle of the grounds, looking at all of them. A few of them looked nervous. He looked at Ryoko, then smirked. "Come at me."

Ryoko's eyes shot wide in horror and she started toward him, but a hand on her shoulder kept her from doing so. She looked back to see the Lieutenant looking at her with a soft smile. "Just watch," he said. She frowned worriedly, but looked back again when she heard a yell of pain.

A Soul Reaper landed on his back, sword knocked out of hand. Shinji smirked. "Is that all you've got? Come on, give me a challenge!" he exclaimed.

A group of Shinigami rushed forward, but were swiftly dealt with by Shinji. Ryoko watched in awe as Reaper after Reaper fell to Shinji without the use of his Zanpakuto. When he was finished, he was the only one standing, with all the others collapsed around him and groaning in pain.

Shinji looked over to Ryoko with a smirk. "Do you understand now? You have no reason to be scared of these guys."

Ryoko said nothing, staring at him with mouth agape. Shinji walked over and placed a hand on her head, snapping her out of her shock. She looked up at him. "You don't have to be afraid of them. Us Captains can take care of ourselves. And we will protect you." Ryoko smiled at his words.

"Thank you, Goldilocks." He grinned back despite the use of his nickname.

"Um...Captain?" Lieutenant Aizen muttered, pointing toward the field. "Did you really have to go so far just to prove a point?"

Shinji and Ryoko took another look at the field, the latter sweat dropping. The Shinigami were laying on the ground in heaps all around the field, some groaning and others completely unconscious. Shinji smirked. "It's not my fault they're so weak."

"Glasses is right, Goldilocks…" Ryoko muttered. Sosuke blinked at his nickname, but said nothing. "I think you were showing off."

Shinji sputtered before glaring angrily. "Hey, this was all to show you that the other Captains and I could take care of ourselves! AND that you don't need to worry about small fry like these!" He paused. "And stop calling me Goldilocks!"

"No."

Why you…" His eye twitched before he started going on a loud rant.

Ryoko smiled at him, mentally laughing at how easily riled up he got. She ignored his words, his face suddenly forming into that of her brother's. Her smile of happiness turned into one of sadness as she looked down.

"-I mean honestly with my rank you should be more respectful and shi-wait, what's wrong?" Shinji stopped, his fists in the air, looking at her in confusion. Suddenly he felt the air in his lungs disappear as Ryoko slammed into him, wrapping her thin arms around his torso. He blinked a couple times.

"Brother…"

Shinji stiffened, his eyes going wide in shock. He couldn't move. This girl couldn't have said...what he thinks she just said, right? She couldn't have-

"Brother..."

She did.

Dear God she did.

And he didn't know how to deal with that.

The clueless Captain looked over to his subordinate, silently pleading for help. Aizen only smiled at the two, chuckling at his Captain's misfortune. But he eventually decided to help, placing a hand on Ryoko's shoulder.

"Alright, Ryoko. You're going to suffocate my Captain if you continue," Sosuke told her, gently prying her away. Ryoko looked up in confusion. The image of her brother quickly disappeared, replaced by a blue-faced Shinji. Her eyes widened and she quickly let go of him, taking a step back to allow him to breathe.

"S-sorry!" she apologized, looking at the Captain in worry as he bent over, hand on his chest, and tried to put air back in his lungs. Shinji coughed a couple times, breathing heavily.

"N-nah, i-it's f-fine…" he said between coughs, his lungs once again filling up with air, "I-I'm used to i-it…"

Ryoko blinked in confusion before the sound of someone clearing their throat caught her ear. She looked behind her and saw the Lieutenant with a smile on his face. She felt herself shudder once again. She didn't know why, but something just felt so... _off_ about him. She couldn't really explain it. But she knew one thing for sure: she did NOT like this man.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I've introduced myself. My name is Sosuke Aizen," the man, now named, said with the smile not leaving. Ryoko forced a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Sosuke," she replied, looking up at him.

His smile widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by his Captain. "Hey Ryoko, you haven't eaten today, right?"

She looked over at him, internally thankful for his intervening. "Um… no."

Shinji nodded, turning and starting to walk away. "Then let's go. You must be starving."

"Okay." She looked over to Aizen. "Bye, Glasses!" she said before running to catch up with Shinji.

Aizen said nothing as he watched them leave. His eyes opened slightly, narrowing down at Ryoko. His smile only grew.

' _Ryoko… What an interesting girl.'_

* * *

"Thank you, Goldilocks," Ryoko muttered as they walked, her eyes downcast and her hand grasping his haori. Shinji looked away from her, frowning.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ryoko smiled softly at him before looking forward, the creepy man long forgotten.

The two continued their walk in relative silence, though it wasn't uncomfortable. Shinji looked down at Ryoko as she leaned in closer to him. His frown deepened, thinking back to a few moments ago. He could practically _feel_ the unease rolling off her when she talked to Sosuke. While that is to be expected, what with her previous dealings with Soul Reapers, he hadn't felt that much unease from her since the Captain's meeting. And that was her meeting ALL of the Gotei Thirteen Captains and Lieutenants. Here, it was JUST Aizen.

And that didn't sit well with him.

The reason why was beyond him. When he first met Ryoko, he expected her to be a snot-nosed brat like the Squad Twelve Lieutenant, Hiyori. But she proved him wrong. She wasn't loud or obnoxious, but extremely shy and frightened. She didn't constantly act like she was on a sugar-high 24/7, thank God for that.

But there was something about her...maybe it was what she went through at such a young age-something that a girl like her shouldn't have had to experience? Or was it her ability to sense that something was off with Sosuke?

Not to mention his own suspicions of Aizen. Shinji suspected something was off with him, and with Ryoko's reaction, his suspicions only rose. He was determined to find out what was going on in his Lieutenant's head before he did something he'd regret.

"Goldilocks?"

Shinji blinked out of his thoughts and looked down to Ryoko, who was looking at him worriedly. "What?"

"I said your name a couple times but you didn't answer… Are you okay?" she asked, frowning. Shinji nodded, looking forward again.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing of your concern, kid." Ryoko pouted.

"Awe, c'mon Goldilocks!"

Shinji glared at her for the nickname and the fact that she wouldn't let him off so easily. So he decided to try and change the subject. "Would you stop using that nickname?"

"No! It suits you!"

"It's a girl's name!"

"You've got girly hair."

"Why you…"

Ryoko laughed at his aggravation, her previous thoughts now forgotten.

Shinji looked away with a huff, but couldn't help the small upward twitch of his lips.

* * *

"Sooooo… What now?"

Ryoko was currently lazing around on the couch, her body upside-down and her feet in the air, her arms resting outward by her sides. Shinji was at his desk, reluctantly doing paperwork because Sosuke had "other plans".

The blonde said nothing, prompting Ryoko to speak again, "I can understand why _you'd_ have to be stuck here in this stuffy office for hours, but why do _I_ have to?"

"Because if _I_ have to suffer in here, then you do, too," came the deadpan response, earning the blonde a glare from the child.

"And here I thought you were nice."

"You thought I was _nice?!_ Well then, clearly I'm not trying hard enough." Shinji smirked even as he felt a ball of crumpled paper lightly hit the back of his head.

"Meanie…"

"See, now _that's_ what I wanted to hear." Yet another paper ball came soaring onto his head.

Ryoko stared at the floor in her upside-down position. The overall silence was unbearable, and the faint sound of Shinji's writing did nothing but grate on the child's mind.

After a long stretch of silence, which in truth was just a few minutes, Ryoko sighed dramatically. Shinji ignored her.

A moment later she sighed again, a bit louder and more dramatically. Shinji's eye twitched, but he ignored it and continued writing.

Not a minute later…

" _ **SIGH…**_ "

"Ugh!" Shinji groaned, giving up on concentrating on his paperwork and throwing his hands into the air, his pencil clattering to the floor. "Would you stop acting so dramatic?!"

"But I'm _bored!_ "

"Then find something to do!"

"Like what?"

"I've got books." The two stared at each other before Ryoko huffed.

"Funny."

"Well, you've only got so many options. Either read or suffer," he told her, voice nonchalant.

Ryoko moved so she was now on her stomach and lying flat on the couch, her left arm dangling off as she stared at him. "You're no good with kids."

"Well I've never had to deal with them before."

"Then learn."

"Don't tell me what to do." Shinji sighed, leaning back a bit to stare at the ceiling. Dealing with a kid like her was interesting, but it's hell when she gets bored like this.

His eyes wandered over to a small stack of blank paper on the edge of his desk. It was as if a lightbulb flicked on in his head. He looked over to Ryoko, who was twirling her hair. "Oi, Blueberry!" Said girl looked over to him. "You like drawing?"

She nodded. "Brother and I used to draw all the time together And after, we would show mother and ask her which one was better." A sad smile formed on her face, while Shinji's frown deepened. "I'm not very good, though…"

"Well, here's your chance to get better." *He reached over and grabbed the paper and a couple pencils. He set them down on the table in front of her, making her blink in surprise as she sat up. She looked up at him. "I'll get you come crayons or something."

She was about to tell him not to, since she didn't want to be alone, but her fears never came. Shinji opened the door, but didn't leave.

"HEY! SOMEONE GET ME SOME CRAYONS IN HERE PRONTO!" he yelled through the halls, cupping one hand around his mouth as he leaned out from his office door. "THE FIRST PERSON TO BRING ME ONE GETS THE REST OF THE DAY OFF!"

Ryoko couldn't see much from where she sat, but she could definitely feel something akin to a stampede coming toward the office. She watched with wide eyes as a group of Shinigami appeared in the doorway in front of Shinji. What surprised her even more was how...calm she was. She wasn't shaking at the sight of a regular Soul Reaper. Was it because Shinji was blocking them? Or was it because of his little demonstration a few days prior?

She didn't have much time to think on it as a pack of crayons were dropped to the table in front of her, gaining her attention. She looked up and watched Shinji walk back over to his desk and sit down. She stared at the paper, her mind drawing a complete blank.

"I don't know what to draw…" she muttered, her expression sad and expectant as she stared at Shinji. Said man sighed.

"Draw your family or something…" he muttered, not noticing as a sad look crossed her face. "Or maybe draw an animal. Like a duck or a koi. Or...something," he finished lamely.

Ryoko stared at the paper for a minute before an idea popped into her mind and she got to work.

* * *

Shinji sighed as he placed the last paper to the side. "Finally finished…" He leaned back slightly, closing his eyes and resting his hand after writing for the last few hours. "Man, I haven't done that much paperwork since my time as a Lieutenant…" *He opened his eyes and looked behind him to the quiet child, noticing that she was still drawing. "Huh? You're _still_ drawing?"

Ryoko said nothing as she was too focused on her drawing. Shinji huffed in annoyance at being ignored. He stood up and walked over, leaning over her shoulder. "What exactly are you drawing?" Ryoko jumped in surprise before quickly covering up her picture so he couldn't see.

"No lookie!"

"W-wha?"

Ryoko grinned. "I'm not done yet! You can't see it until I'm done!"

Shinji sighed, raising his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright… Well, I'm gonna take a nap. Have fun." With that, he plopped down onto the couch on the opposite side of the table and almost immediately fell asleep. Ryoko blinked at him before chuckling, then continuing her drawing.

It was another half hour or so of coloring and many crumpled pieces of paper before she was finished. She smiled down at the drawing in her hand before standing and going around the table toward Shinji.

She paused for a moment to look at him, chuckling slightly at how silly he looked. He was sprawled out in awkward angles, his hair spread out. Some of it was even in his mouth as he snored. She smiled softly, then yawned as she turned to look at the clock up on the wall.

1:24 a.m.

Ryoko frowned, seeing how late it was. She looked back to Shinji, seeing how deep in sleep he was. She looked at the picture in her hand, then at Shinji again. After a moment, she sighed and placed the picture on the table. She looked around the office before finding a blanket stashed away in one of the desk drawers. Taking it, the young child went back over to Shinji and threw it on, making sure it covered most of him.

Ryoko smiled softly at him before going over to the other couch and laying down on it, curling up slightly as, unlike Shinji, she didn't have a blanket. Closing her eyes, it only took a few minutes before she fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

Shinji's eyes blinked open, staring at the ceiling. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he sat up, pushing some of his hair out of his mouth. Once his vision was clear, he looked around at the darkened room. "Guess I was more tired than I thought…" he muttered to himself. He was about to stand when he felt something on him. He looked down, blinking in surprise when he saw his blanket covering him. "The hell…?"

When he looked around again, he finally noticed Ryoko asleep on the other couch. She was shivering slightly, but seemed fast asleep. Shinji frowned and stood, taking the blanket and bringing it over to her. He placed it over her, and he found himself smiling slightly when she gripped the blanket, her shivering gone. Shinji sighed.

"Geez…" He shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips, "You just seem to grow on everyone, huh?" He looked over to the table and raised an eyebrow at its state. There were crayons littered all over the tabletop, with crumpled paper scattered as well. By the edge of the table sat one perfectly kept piece of paper, which he suspected was the finished product. He picked it up and brought it closer so he could see. He could make out crudely drawn figures, but couldn't see any of the details.

He placed the paper back on the table, deciding it would be better for her to show him herself. No longer feeling tired, and having nothing better to do, Shinji grabbed a book from the shelf by his desk and sat back down. He lit a candle and placed the holder on the arm of the couch, allowing him to read the book. He read for the next couple hours before going back to sleep.

* * *

"Goldilocks, look!"

"Huh?" Shinji muttered dumbly as he gave her a bored expression, his head resting on his hand. He was sitting on the couch, having no motivation to do anything.

Ryoko shoved the picture in his face. "Look, I finished! Look look look!" She bounced up and down in excitement.

"Okay, okay. Calm down," Shinji said, "I can't see it when it's stuffed in my face."

"Ah! Sorry…" Ryoko stopped bouncing and moved the drawing back, letting the Captain see it. Said man took the paper from her hands and looked at it.

Like he saw last night, the drawing was crude, with the lines shaky and the coloring as expected when done by a child. But despite this, he could clearly tell who was who.

In the middle was Ryoko, being the shortest one with long blue hair. By her feet was a black cat, which Shinji guessed was Yoruichi. To Ryoko's left was Ukitake and Kaien, and to her right was himself and Rojuro (whom is now called Rose according to what Ryoko told him). But most of the paper was just...blank. "Why don't you draw anything for the rest? Maybe a tree or something?" he asked, receiving a giggle in response.

"Because I haven't met everyone yet. My family isn't complete, so the drawing isn't complete."

Shinji stared at her in surprise, then looked down at the picture. After a moment, he chuckled and shook his head. "Kid, you really are something else."

Ryoko smiled.

* * *

And so came the day that Ryoko would be transferred to Squad Six. Needless to say, Ryoko wasn't thrilled.

"Ryoko…"

"Yes?"

"Could you _please_ let me go?"

"NO!" Ryoko tightened her grip around the Squad Five Captain's leg. Her arms and legs were both wrapped around his limb in a vicegrip.

Shinji groaned, rolling his eyes. "You can't stay wrapped around my leg forever."

"Try me." The two engaged in a glaring contest, neither breaking eye contact or even blinking. They didn't notice when Ukitake came over with a smile on his face.

"Alright, Ryoko. Time to go! Huh?" Jushiro blinked in confusion at the scene before him. A grown man and a little child having a staring contest while said child was latched onto his leg. "...What are you doing?"

Shinji broke eye contact first, looking at Ukitake with a pleading look. "Please get her off me!"

"NO!"

"Argh!" Shinji yelled in pain as Ryoko tightened her grip even more. He growled and grabbed her head, trying to push her away. "Let go of me already, dammit!" Ukitake sighed as the two started bickering.

"Ryoko, please let go of him," Ukitake asked, walking over to her. Ryoko looked to him with puppy-dog eyes.

"But I don't want to leave yet!" she exclaimed, "I wanna play with him more!"

"You already had a week to play, remember?" Ukitake asked with a gentle voice, "You told the Captains you would stay for a full week in each of their Squads. You have to hold to your promise."

Ryoko pouted, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to go!

Shinji sighed and looked down at the child. "Look, it's not like this is the last you'll see of me. You're living in the Seireitei now. Just because you're in a different squad doesn't mean we can't see each other every now and then." Ryoko looked up at him sadly, but knew he had a point. As did Uki. SHe looked down, then over at a hand that Uki offered with a smile. She took it and stood. Shinji shook his leg to get the feeling back into it. "Damn, you have a strong grip." Ryoko punched him in the same leg, earning a yelp. "What the hell?!"

"No swearing!" she exclaimed, making Ukitake chuckle as she hit him again.

"Come on, Ryoko. Let's go." Ukitake stood, still holding onto Ryoko's hand. Ryoko frowned but followed...for all of five steps. She suddenly turned around and jumped up, wrapping her arms around Shinji's neck in a hug. The man was surprised, almost losing his balance.

"H-hey!"

"Thank you, Shinji…"

Shinji stopped, moving his head slightly to look at her. For a moment, he wondered why she would be thanking him. But then he remembered the drawing. Despite its sappiness, he helped her family grow, and even helped to soothe her worries about the other Soul Reapers.

He sighed and relented, wrapping his arms around her small body to return the hug for a few moments, then put his hands under her arms and set her down. "Just don't tell Hiyori or I'll never hear the end of it." He grinned wryly.

Ryoko smiled at him before turning and running back to Ukitake, who was watching the scene with a smile. She took his hand and the two walked away, leaving Shinji alone.

"...Goddamn suck-up…" he muttered, turning back and walking into his Squad Barracks, unaware of his Lieutenant, watching from the shadows with a thoughtful smirk on his face.

* * *

 _ **So, I know that Aizen didn't show up a lot here. I just didn't have a good way to put him in any more than he already was. But don't worry, he's going to have a lot more screen time later on. Please Review! Thanks a lot to everyone who has already reviewed or favorited or followed. You guys are the best!**_


	10. Squad 6: Part 1

_**Hey everyone! Sooooo...I planned to do only one Squad for each chapter. Buuuut...well, this chapter ran a little long. 34 pages long. So I decided to split this up so some people don't get intimidated. I left it a kind of a cliffhanger, so sorry about that... I couldn't find a better place to do the split. Next week will have the second part, and a little mini-chapter for Squad 7. The truth behind that is because, wlell... I don't have ANY clue what to do for that Squad. I know what to do for Squad 10, though, so that's good. XD**_

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to Hummingbird742. Hope you did well on that presentation, bruh!**_

* * *

 _Glaaaaaaaaaare…_

Ryoko's and Byakuya's eyes locked onto each other the _second_ the girl walked into the Squad Six barracks. The boy had immediately glared at her, his disdain for the girl who had helped prank him being clearly visible. Ryoko was less-than pleased with having to spend time with him, as well, and she had shared her opinion of the boy with Ukitake.

" _Give him a chance, Ryoko,"_ the man had told her, " _He has a hot temper, but he's a good kid once you get to know him."_

Reluctantly, Ryoko had promised to give him a chance. But that didn't mean she'd have to like it. It certainly didn't help when Byakuya already had bad blood with her.

Needless to say, when they saw each other when she got there, she immediately regretted making that promise.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Byakuya asked, his lip curling upward slightly.

His father, and the Lieutenant of Squad Six, looked at his son with a soft smile. "Ryoko is going to be staying with us for a week starting today. She'll be staying inside the Kuchiki mansion, as well."

Byakuya gave him a wide-eyed incredulous look that spoke, 'are you kidding me?'.

"Thank you for bringing her over, Captain Ukitake," Ginrei Kuchiki said, bowing slightly in respect and thanks. Ukitake smiled and bowed back.

"It was no problem," Ukitake replied, before looking down to Ryoko, who looked very uncomfortable despite her best efforts. "Ryoko, don't worry. You'll be fine."

Ryoko gave him the same 'are you kidding me?' look before whispering, "Did you not _see_ the look he was giving me?!"

Ukitake only smiled comfortingly, ruffling her hair before standing back up and facing the Captain and Lieutenant. "Well, I should be heading off now. I trust you'll take good care of her."

"Of course," Sojun said with a nod.

Ukitake left, leaving Ryoko in the hands of the Kuchiki clan. Ryoko looked nervously toward Byakuya, who was no longer looking toward her. He was looking off to the side, a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. Ryoko gulped, remembering her promise, and hesitantly walked over to him. "U-um…" Byakuya looked at her through the corner of his eye. "I-I think we got off on the w-wrong foot…" She smiled nervously at him. "I-I was thinking… Maybe we could be friends?"

Byakuya stared at her for a long moment before his eyes narrowed into a hard glare. "I don't have time to waste on a kid like you." Ryoko flinched at the harsh tone and watched as the young teen stormed off. She looked down in defeat, her shoulders slumped and her arms hanging. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sojun with a worried look.

"Now listen up," Ginrei said, getting Ryoko's attention, "While you're here you're not going to be goofing off. You will learn the basics of fighting with a Zanpakuto. Ukitake has told me that not only do you wish to learn, but you sometimes hear your Zanpakuto Spirit, as well."

Ryoko nodded. "Y-yes… Though they've been a bit quiet lately…"

Ginrei nodded. "I see. Have you been able to connect with your Spirit outside of the realm of sleep?"

"Mhm."

The old man hummed in thought before speaking again, "Very well. Your connection with your Spirit is strong enough for us to skip that phase of training." He turned to Sojun. "Sojun, I trust you can show her the room she will be staying in as well as other places of importance? I have some work I need to finish."

"Yes, father."

Ginrei turned back to Ryoko. "Your training will begin tomorrow in the training grounds. I expect to see you there bright and early." He turned, not noticing the wilted look Ryoko had on her face at the last part.

She looked over to Sojun. "Are all of your family members sticks-in-the-mud?" she asked. Sojun chuckled.

"You get used to it." He shrugged, then started walking. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Ryoko smiled and walked by his side. "Okay!"

* * *

The two walked through the barracks, with Sojun pointing out the important places within. A few of them were the training grounds, mess hall, and living quarters, among other things. The place was huge, so they walked quite a ways between each point of interest. They also ran into/saw quite a lot of Soul Reapers. Thanks to Shinji's little "lesson", she wasn't quite as terrified of them, but she still stiffened when she saw some get too close.

"Do you have any questions?" the Lieutenant asked. They had taken a break and were back in the mess hall so Ryoko could get a snack. They were sitting opposite of each other at the table.

Ryoko looked up from her plate of food to the man in front of her. She swallowed her food before answering, "Nope." And she went right back to eating.

Sojun smiled softly. Her actions reminded him of his son when he was around her age. He was much kinder then.

A frown formed on his lips and his eyes became downcast as he thought about his deceased wife. Once she died, Byakuya became more hostile toward others. He wanted to fix it, but he didn't know how.

"Are you okay?" She frowned. "You look sad."

He smiled sadly. "I'm just thinking about my wife." Ryoko's frown deepened in understanding.

"Oh… I'm sorry."

Sojun shook his head. "No, don't apologize. You couldn't have known. You just got here, after all."

Ryoko looked down at her food. "It's hard living without a mommy…" Sojun frowned. "That's why Byakuya's like that, right?" His head lowered. "I guess Byakuya and I aren't so different…" His head lifted toward her with sad eyes slightly widened. Ryoko smiled. "But my friends helped me through it. Uno and Uki and Goldilocks… They've helped me a lot. Maybe Byakuya just needs a friend."

"Ryoko…"

Ryoko's soft smile turned to one of determination. "Right! I'll be Byakuya's friend whether he likes it or not!" she exclaimed, raising her chopsticks into the air.

Sojun couldn't help the relieved and happy smile that formed on his face. Even when Byakuya was mean to her, she was still willing to help him because of their shared pain. ' _Thank you...Ryoko.'_

* * *

"Woah!" Ryoko stared wide-eyed at the large mansion in front of her. It was huge! "This is where you _live_?!"

Sojun chuckled at her shock. "Yes. And this entire area is our estate. From the koi pond to the walls on the other side." He pointed to each place as he spoke. Ryoko's jaw continued to drop in shock.

"So huge…" she whispered in awe. Sojun chuckled again.

"Come on, let me show you around inside." He nudged her forward, breaking her out of her trance. She followed him through the building, taking in everything he said as she looked around at the intricate rooms and decor.

"This place is amazing…"

" _It's quite beautiful, isn't it?"_

"KYAH!" Ryoko jumped and screamed, causing Sojun to quickly turn to her in shock at the sudden noise.

"Ryoko? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly as Ryoko shook her head roughly for a moment.

"Nothing, I just heard the voice in my head again." She looked up at him with a sorry smile. "Sorry for scaring you."

Sojun smiled. "It's fine." They started walking again. "So, what did the voice say?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Ryoko chuckled.

"She said this place was really pretty."

" _I said beautiful, but okay."_

Ryoko had to keep herself from chuckling at the female Spirit's sarcasm.

"I see. Well, tell her I said thank you."

"Okay!" A pause. "She said she could hear you."

The man shook his head in amusement. "Right." He looked to his left and stopped walking, causing Ryoko to do the same. "Alright, this is where you will be staying for the week." He opened the door, revealing a large room. Well, large to her.

In the far-right corner was a futon, neatly made and ready. On the other side was a bureau and a desk a couple feet away from each other made of dark wood and polish. In the middle of the room was a large, ornate rug colored with different hues of pink, blue, and purple. Next to the bed was a sliding two-door closet. A couple beautifully painted pictures were placed on the walls, as well. And on the wall above the futon was a rectangular window stretched horizontally, which showed a beautiful view of the gardens and koi pond.

"Amazing!" she exclaimed, "I know I've said that about a hundred-gazillion times now, but it's just so AMAZING!" She ran into the room, looking around excitedly.

"I'm glad you like it." Sojun watched with amusement as the child ran around her new room.

Eventually, Ryoko's excitement dwindled down until she was calm enough to sit on the futon without bouncing up and down. Sojun leant against the doorframe, his arms crossed. "There are extra clothes in the closet, including pajamas and normal clothes so you do not have to walk around in the Shinigami uniform."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Byakuya's room is next to yours, and mine is just a few doors down on the right. Alright?" Ryoko nodded in understanding. He pushed himself off the frame. "Alright. I'll let you wander around. But be careful, alright? If you break anything, you'll have to face the Captain's wrath. And you don't want to see him angry." Ryoko shuddered a bit at the warning.

"O-okay… Thanks for the warning."

He nodded, then turned and walked off, leaving Ryoko alone.

After a while of doing absolutely nothing and being alone, Ryoko decided to find someone to hang around with. She didn't care if it was a maid or whatever, she just didn't want to be so bored!

She walked over to her closet and opened it, curious as to what outfits were given to her. Each outfit was carefully folded or hung up in the closet, making it easy to find the one she wanted. After a careful debate in her head with her spirits, Ryoko finally decided on a very light blue kimono with sky blue and purple floral patterns and swirls on the bottom and sleeves. A sky blue and purple sash also wrapped around her stomach, with a thick bow on the back. She pulled her hair into a tall ponytail but kept the hair pins in to keep her bangs out of her face.

When she finished dressing, she looked at herself in the mirror, making sure her ponytail was centered.

" _You look fine, Ryoko,"_ the female Spirit said after a couple minutes of said girl fussing over her hair.

"It looks crooked…" she muttered.

" _I don't see why you're fussing over something so trivial,"_ the male Spirit said, making Ryoko roll her eyes. " _-'s right. You look fine."_

Ryoko's eyes widened and she froze for a moment before slamming her hands on the mirror and looked into her own eyes. "Wait! What did you say?!"

" _I said -'s right. You look fine how you are."_

Ryoko frowned. She wasn't imagining it. He said the female's name, but she couldn't hear it. Whenever she should, a strange buzzing noise rang through her ears each time, blocking his voice. She sighed, her tense muscles loosening and her arms going back to her sides as she leaned back. Her eyes were downcast.

" _Oh, Ryoko… Please don't be upset. Once day you will learn of our names. You just have to be patient,"_ the female Spirit said soothingly.

"I know… But it's still annoying."

" _I know you're frustrated, but it will feel that much better when you are able to learn our names,"_ she replied. Ryoko sighed, feeling a wave of calm flow through her, courtesy of the Spirit. " _Come on. You said you were bored, right? Let's go find someone for you to hang out with."_

Ryoko reluctantly nodded. "Okay…"

She walked toward the door, stopped, and ran back to the mirror to check her kimono.

" _JUST GO!"_ the male voice growled. Ryoko jumped and ran out of the room with a squeak.

* * *

Ryoko walked around the manor, looking for someone interesting to hang out with. Unfortunately, with a house that big, she was bound to not run into a lot of people. Annoyed, she decided to go outside to the koi pond. When she went outside, however, movement caught her eye. She looked over and saw Byakuya training in the field. Her bored look transformed into that of relief at having found another person, and she ran up to him. "Hey, Bya-kun!"

Her exclamation caused the boy to whip around toward her, his eyes wide in surprise. But it quickly swapped into a look of annoyance when he saw who called him. "What do you want?"

"I was bored so I wanted to find someone to hang out with. You were the first person I saw."

"I told you, I don't have time to entertain a child like yourself," he said with a glare. Ryoko winced slightly, but quickly recovered and smiled.

"Well, you're going to have to live with me for a week, so you might as well get used to me bugging you, Bya-kun," she joked with a smirk. Byakuya frowned.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"It's stupid."

"Goldilocks said the same thing…"

"Ryoko, I'm serious!" He turned to her fully, glaring down at her. "I don't want to hang out with you! I'm busy."

Ryoko's smile faltered slightly, as she winced slightly at his tone, though it was faint. "Well… You wouldn't be annoyed if I just sit on the sidelines and watched you train, right?" she asked, a bit nervously. Byakuya didn't seem to catch her nervousness as he turned away with a scowl.

"Fine, whatever. Just stay out of my way." When Byakuya turned away, Ryoko's smile turned into a sad, defeated frown. Silently, she walked over to a bench and sat down, her hands resting on the wood. She watched Byakuya perform different fighting moves with the bamboo sword.

" _Well he seems pleasant…"_ the male voice growled, " _I don't understand why you're trying to befriend this guy."_

" _She's just trying to be nice,"_ the female replied, " _He's experienced the same pain as her, though on a smaller scale. He needs a friend."_

" _He's not worth it."_

"Guys, please…" Ryoko muttered under her breath, looking down at the ground. "I already promised Sojun and Uki that I would give him a chance…" She looked up to see Byakuya facing away from her, completely focused. "I can't give up so easily."

The male Spirit sighed. " _You're wasting your breath and time, Ryoko. But I know I can't stop you. Just be warned."_

Ryoko sighed, closing her eyes and bowing her head. She heard a grunt and looked up to see Byakuya hitting a dummy in different areas. She watched in fascination, imagining herself being in his position. He was fast, and strong; able to move from one spot to another with incredible speed. Then, he jumped back and held out his hand. "Hado Number 31: Shakkaho!" A red orb shot out of his hand and hit the dummy, incinerating it.

Just like the target, Ryoko's imagination shattered and she looked down. She knew she could never perform Kido due to the stress placed on her heart whenever she tries even the most basic spells. The only thing she _could_ do would be healing Kido, but that's it. She kicked a pebble in annoyance.

"This is stupid…"

"If you're just going to talk to yourself, do you mind going away?" Ryoko's head shot up to see Byakuya once again glaring at her through the corner of his eye. "It's distracting me."

"U-um… Sorry…" she muttered, withering slightly under his glare. An idea popped into her mind not a moment later. "Hey Bya-kun!" Said boy, who was just about to swing his sword again, growled under his breath and turned to her angrily.

" _What_?"

Ryoko stood and ran up to him. "Do you think you could teach me a couple of those moves? They looked really cool!" The teen scoffed and turned away.

"No way. You're going to start training tomorrow so there's no point."

"But if I start early, then I can get a head start on training," she reasoned. Byakuya raised an eyebrow and Ryoko sighed. "Fine, how about this: if you teach me a couple techniques, then I won't bother you for the rest of the day. I can't promise anything for the rest of the week."

"Deal." Ryoko's eye twitched slightly at how quickly he agreed to the deal, but couldn't complain. "Stay here. I'll get another bokken."

"No way!" Ryoko exclaimed. Byakuya frowned.

"What now?"

"How do I know you'll come back?" she asked, crossing her arms skeptically. Byakuya rolled his eyes.

"Unlike most people, I actually keep my word." Ryoko raised an eyebrow, making the boy sigh again. "Just trust me, alright?"

Her eyes narrowed for a moment before nodding. "Okay. I trust you. But if you don't come back, I'll tell the Lieutenant!"

Byakuya didn't answer as he ran back into the manor. She huffed and dropped to the ground, humming as she waited.

He returned a few minutes later with two bokken in his hands. He tossed one over to her when he was close enough, and watched in amusement when it hit Ryoko's face when she failed to catch it.

"Owie…" she rubbed her nose as she stood, holding the bamboo sword in her left hand.

"Oh don't start whining before we've even started," Byakuya groaned, rolling his eyes. Ryoko huffed, but lowered her hand and stopped whimpering as the pain dulled. "Alright, now hold your sword out in front of you. Keep your arms straight and down, and point the sword slightly upward." Ryoko did as told, with Byakuya helping fix any mistakes. "Keep your legs spread apart." He kicked one of her legs lightly, silently telling her to move it in more. She did so, and with a few more corrections, her stance was good.

Byakuya took a couple steps back to inspect the stance before nodding. "Alright." He did the same stance, looking forward. "Now, raise your sword above your head and swing downward, moving your foot forward when needed. Like this." He performed the quick but easy swing, his foot moving forward as he swung. He performed the action a couple more times to make sure she knew how, then relaxed and turned to her. "Now you try."

Ryoko nodded, then looked forward. She took a deep breath before raising her sword above her head and swinging down, her foot moving forward. Byakuya's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Are you left-handed?"

"Huh?" Ryoko looked up at him in confusion. "Yeah. Why?" She stood straight and turned to him.

"Not many Shinigami in the Soul Society are left-handed. I'm just surprised, is all. Now do it again."

Ryoko huffed, but complied. She swung again, and again, and again. A couple times she had to be corrected with either her stance or her swing. But after a few corrections the swing was perfected, and they moved on to the next one. And the next one.

It took a couple tries, but she took to each technique much more easily than Byakuya had expected. He was, dare he say it, _impressed_ with the kid. Due to her age, he never thought she would be so focused and gifted in Zanjutsu. He decided to kick it up a notch.

"Alright, now this time, try and pour some Reiatsu into your swing." At Ryoko's questioning look, he elaborated. "Focus your Spirit Energy into your hands, then extend it into the sword. Here." He took his sword and extended it in front of him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Ryoko's eyes widened as the bamboo sword gained a pink glow. Byakuya opened his eyes and swung, a small arc of pink energy shooting out and cutting one of the dummies, but not all the way through. "Woah!"

Byakuya lowered the sword and turned to her. "I didn't put a lot of my power into the blow, but that's the gist of it." Ryoko nodded in understanding. "Try to only pour a little bit into your sword. But if you pour in too much, then you'll end up breaking it from the stress. Just go nice and slow."

"Right," Ryoko said with a nod. She faced one of the untouched dummies, pointing her sword at it in a ready stance. She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. She felt the Reiatsu inside her body, most of it being suppressed by her necklace. She concentrated it down her arms, and into her hands. Her eyebrows scrunched up slightly as she tried pushing it into the sword, but it seemed to just... disobey.

" _Don't get stressed. It'll only make it harder,"_ the female Spirit told her. Ryoko felt two hands being placed on the back of hers, as if helping her. " _Think of the sword like an extention of yourself. If you think of it as a weapon, an object, then your Reiatsu will not want to flow."_

Ryoko took another deep breath as she did what the Spirit said. ' _Think of the sword like a part of me…'_ She felt the Reiatsu slowly flowing into the blade.

Byakuya's eyes widened as the bokken gained a blue aura, and his eyes widened even more when the aura started getting bigger and brighter. "...Uh-oh."

Ryoko raised her sword and opened her eyes, her pupils becoming bright-red slits. "HYAH!" She swung down.

* * *

"What happened here?"

Byakuya and Ryoko's heads were downcast as they stood in front of a furious Squad Captain. Their hair and clothes were dishevelled, with their hair no longer in ponytails and cascading down in knotted messes. In their hands were their bokken, though Ryoko's was only the handle and it was charred. Behind them was the field they were practicing in…

...which now looked like a warzone caught in a hurricane that was on fire.

Trees were blown back and the grass was charred in a circle, burned to a crisp black. Extending from one part of the circle was a large and deep gash that went all the way to the koi pond, and was now acting as a channel for a water. The grass and rocks by the gash were also incinerated.

Ryoko shifted in her spot, her foot rubbing against the floorboards in nervousness. "I-I'm sorry…" she muttered, getting Ginrei's attention, but she didn't look at him. "I didn't mean to destroy your property. But I couldn't control my Reiatsu and it got out of hand…"

"And why exactly were you using our bokken?" he asked angrily, making Ryoko wince. She really hated being yelled at…

"W-well… I-I thought that if I-I learned the basics now, I-I-I w-wouldn't be s-so pathetic…when I t-trained with y-you…" She looked to the side, rubbing her arm worriedly. "S-so I asked Bya-kun to teach me some…"

Ginrei's attention immediately turned to Byakuya, who barely contained a flinch. "And why would you teach her a dangerous move like that?" Byakuya looked up at him.

"But Grandfather, I didn't know that she had so little control! If I did, then I-"

"That's enough!" Both kids flinched.

"Byakuya, you are my Grandson, and because of that, your punishment will be carried out here. But _you_ ," His sights turned to Ryoko, who withered under his dark look, despite not actually seeing it. "After I agreed so graceously to let you live here for a week, something we Kuchiki's rarely do, if ever. And you repay me by destroying my own property within the first day of being here!" His voice rose, making Ryoko sink further. Byakuya gave her a sidelong sympathetic look, knowing exactly what she was going through with his Grandfather. "Because of that, I-"

"Now, now, father."

Ginrei stopped and turned his head to see Sojun walking over to them, stopping next to the Captain. A calm smile was on his face, as usual. Ryoko lifted her head and looked at him, not having expected him to be there.

"Sojun."

"It was an accident, father. Clearly they didn't mean to cause so much destruction. And even I can tell how genuinely sorry they are," the kind man looked to the two kids with a soft smile.

"It doesn't matter! She has destroyed our property-"

"And she will clean it," Sojun interrupted, turning to look at his father. "I would think that to be a more suitable punishment than simply kicking her out, don't you think?"

He and Ginrei played the staring contest for what seemed like an eternity to Ryoko. But finally, Ginrei relented.

"Fine. I will allow her to stay." He looked at the girl. "But you're to no longer use those kinds of techniques. And your training will be withheld until the mess is completely clean and the field is spotless! Understand?" Ryoko gave a weak nod. Ginrei turned to Byakuya. "And you will assist her."

Byakuya's eyes widened. "Me? Why?"

"You are as much to blame as Ryoko for this little event. Unless you would rather wait for the original punishment?" Byakuya winced, knowing he would be better off cleaning.

"No, Grandfather. I'll go with Ryoko..."

"Good." Ginrei nodded before turning and walking away.

Sojun turned and looked at the kids and opened his mouth to speak, but Ryoko beat him to it.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kuchiki… but I really didn't mean to do what I did!"

"I know you didn't, Ryoko. But you still did it, and you have to be punished." He put his hand on her head, rubbing it slightly. "Don't feel so down. It was a mistake, and you apologized. Just don't do it again, alright?" Ryoko sniffled, but nodded. Sojun smiled and stood. "I'll let you two get started. The sooner you start cleaning, the faster you'll get done."

He walked away, and Ryoko fidgeted in her spot. "U-um… Bya-kun?"

"Let's go," Byakuya stated, turning and walking toward the field. Ryoko watched him walk away, a worried and sad frown on her face.

* * *

Ryoko yawned as she walked back to her room. Her hands, face, and kimono were covered in dirt. Her legs and arms burned when she moved them, making her wince slightly as she walked. Sweat covered her face, matting her hair to her skin.

She and Byakuya had worked for about ten hours on fixing the field, with a couple breaks in-between for food or just to rest. They had fixed the koi pond and started working on the gash in the ground, but there was still a long way to go. Needless to say, Byakuya would never look at koi the same way again.

Speaking of Byakuya, he wasn't happy. Ryoko tried to talk to him while they were cleaning, but he would either give short replies, or just simply not speak at all. Eventually she gave up, and the two silently worked.

Ryoko opened her door and walked into her room, not bothering to close it before collapsing onto the bed with a muffled groan.

" _Oh, don't be so dramatic. A good exercise never hurt anyone."_

"Shut up Flamey…" came her muffled reply.

" _Flamey?!"_ the male voice exclaimed in surprise.

Ryoko moved her head to the side. "I can't just keep calling you 'the male voice inside my head'. If you won't give me your true name, I'll just give you one."

" _I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, Ryoko,"_ the female replied while 'Flamey' grumbled in the back of her mind.

"Oh relax." She yawned, feeling her eyes tear up but too lazy and pained to actually wipe them away. "It's not permanent… I just wanna call you guys something…" Her eyes started to close.

" _Get some rest, Ryoko,"_ she said soothingly, " _You have a long day ahead of you."_

* * *

Ryoko winced as she sat up on her bed, her body still sore from the night before. She sighed, then grimaced as she smelled something unpleasant-herself. She quickly got up and went to her closet, picking out a new outfit-one that will actually be more fit for working. Then she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

She came out about an hour later, her entire body feeling so much better. She used her towel to make sure it wouldn't drip with excess water as she walked back to her room. She put her dirty clothes by the closet, then went to the bureau. She grabbed a hair elastic and tied her hair up once again into a high-ponytail, with a couple strands framing her face. She separated her hair pins so there was one on each side to help keep her bangs out of her face.

She now wore another version of her shinigami outfit, with the bottom of the hakama being more tight-fitting.*

(* _The kind of outfit Inuyasha wears.)_

When she finished dressing, she walked to the dining room where they were serving breakfast. She sat down and started to eat. During her meal, she heard soft footsteps behind her. When she looked, she saw Byakuya walk past her, sit down on the left side of the table, and silently eat. Ryoko looked down at her plate of food, gripping her chopsticks tightly. The tension around the table was near-unbearable for her. She had to say something-anything!

"B-Byakuya?" she called softly, still looking down at her plate, "A-about yesterday… I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble and-"

"It's fine," he cut her off. Ryoko looked up to him, but his eyes were closed, so she couldn't tell if he was being genuine or not.

Her gut said he wasn't.

After breakfast, Ryoko walked through the halls. Her eyes were looking to the ground, and her hands were balled into fists to keep them from shaking. After a couple minutes of walking, she stopped, and looked up at the door in front of her. Behind that door was the Squad Six Captain, Ginrei Kuchiki. She gulped, her nerves telling her to run away, but she knew she couldn't.

" _I keep telling you, girl. That boy is not worth this much trouble!"_

" _Shush! Let her do what she wants."_

Ryoko shook her head, trying to ignore the voices in her head. She inhaled sharply, raising her hand to knock on the door…

* * *

Byakuya groaned in annoyance, leaning against the wall facing the destroyed garden. He had finished breakfast a little after Ryoko had, and had been waiting for about fifteen minutes for her to actually show up so they could start. His eye twitched in aggravation. He looked up at the sky again before sighing and pushing himself off the wall.

He turned and started stalking through the hallway. "Stupid girl… This isn't the time for a stupid nap!" He stopped at the door to her room and knocked, but no reply came. His eye twitching once again, he slid the door open hard, his eyes widening slightly when he found the place empty.

He searched the bathrooms, the dining room, basically anywhere he thought she might be. But she was nowhere to be found!

He was walking down the halls again when he heard voices coming from his Grandfather's room. His curiosity getting the better of him, he started walking in that direction. As he got closer, he could make out one of the voices-Ryoko. His speed increased further, though not quite a run. He knocked on the door. "Grandfather?"

The voices stopped, and there was a small pause of silence before he heard his Grandfather speak, "Enter."

So he did. He slid the door open, revealing Ryoko and Ginrei. They were facing each other, though their heads were turned to him. Ryoko seemed surprised to see him, and her hand was halfway in the air, caught mid-gesture. Ginrei was staring at him blankly, though a small frown was on his face.

"What's going on in here?" he asked, confusion written all over his face. Ginrei didn't answer, only turning to Ryoko to continue their interrupted conversation.

"Very well, Ryoko. Your point has been made. I'll make an exception in your case. Now leave, before I change my mind."

Ryoko smiled and bowed in respect. "Thank you, Captain." She turned and ran out of the room, not even glancing at Byakuya as she passed.

"Wha-hey!" Byakuya exclaimed, watching as she left without his question being answered. He made to follow.

"Byakuya," Ginrei called, stopping the boy in his tracks, "Why are you here?"

The small boy turned to his Grandfather. "I apologize for interrupting your conversation, sir. I was searching for Ryoko so we could continue cleaning the field today. She didn't show up, so I searched the house," he explained. Ginrei hummed for a moment before turning away.

"You do not need to fix the garden, Byakuya." Said boy's eyes widened in shock.

"Why not?"

"Ryoko has agreed to do the work herself. She claims that you had tried to warn her about the dangers of the technique, and had even given a demonstration on what to do. Because of this, she told me that you had no reason to be punished along with her, as it was her own recklessness that caused the destruction." Byakuya's eyes widened even more in disbelief. "While I do not agree with her judgement, she was quite adamant about her decision. So I have decided to humor her, and accept her request. But make no mistake: I will _not_ do it again."

The young boy was completely speechless, his anger and annoyance toward the girl completely forgotten. He didn't understand why she would do that. What the heck did she have to gain? Nothing! Absolutely nothing. So why?

"Thank you, Grandfather," Byakuya said as he bowed in respect, his mind still reeling.

"Hmph. It's not me you should thank. Now leave. I have work to do."

The young boy left, his eyebrows creased in thought. That girl was a complete fool! Doesn't she know how long it would take for a single person to clean up that mess? Let alone a child?

He blinked out of his thoughts and looked up, surprised to see his feet had led him to the veranda. Looking out he saw Ryoko working on the large gash in the ground. She was quiet, excluding a couple grunts, and she seemed to be working diligently.

Byakuya played with the thought of just leaving her be, but his curiosity was just too great, and he found himself walking over to her. She was facing away from him, and judging by her level of experience, she can't properly detect Spiritual Pressure. Oh he was going to have a little fun with this.

He snuck up behind her, leaned close to her ear, and whispered, "Boo."

* * *

 _ **Alright, so...**_

 _ **Talking about the time where I mentioned InuYasha's outfit: I don't usually like doing that sort of thing. Doing a little Author's Note in the middle of the story kinda irks me since it takes away some of the immersion. But, to be fair, I ALSO hate having to go up and down between the little note down here and where I was reading just to figure out what something is. It annoys me, but I can see why people do it. Heck, one of my favorite Fanfics does it. But I digress.**_

 _ **As I said, the whole chapter is about 34 pages, and if I recall correctly, this goes up to around the middle of the sixteenth page. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this! If you have ANY suggestions for what Ryoko should do during her time with the other Squads, let me know. I may just use some of them~ And I will give you guys credit for coming up with them.**_

 _ **Let me know how you guys liked it by writing a review below! It really helps. Love ya!**_


	11. Squad 6: Part 2

_**Alright guys! Here's part 2 of Ryoko's adventures with Byakuya. Either later tonight or tomorrow I'll post the mini-chapter for Squad 7. I'm doing that because it's very short and I'd feel like I would be ripping you guys off if I posted only that next week.**_

 _ **Slight warning: one part of this is a little dark. I don't know if there are any triggers, but I will put up a warning anyway both here and around that particular part.**_

 _ **Anyway, onto the story!**_

* * *

"Boo."

"KYAH!" _THUD_

Byakuya stood straight, a smug smirk on his lips as he laughed. Ryoko picked herself up from her spot in the gash and glared at him. "What the heck, Bya-kun?!"

"Oh calm down. Think of it as revenge for your prank with the insane cat lady," he replied, watching her climb out of the ground. She grumbled something incoherent. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Why are you here?" She grabbed a shovel and started shoveling dirt from a pile into the gash. Byakuya watched silently for a moment before responding.

"Why did you do it?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked back, still shoveling. She pushed the shovel into the mound of dirt and pulled it back, but the pile of dirt was too heavy on one side. She squeaked as it tilted and the shovel fell, the dirt scattering on the ground. She sighed.

Byakuya frowned behind her. She certainly wasn't strong enough to do this by herself. He decided to elaborate on his question. "Why did you convince Grandfather to let me off the hook? It's not an easy thing to accomplish. And you have absolutely nothing to gain from this." Ryoko stopped, looking down. "So why did you do it?"

There was a stretch of silence as Byakuya waited for Ryoko to respond. She was still facing away from him, so he couldn't see her expression.

"I…" She seemed to hesitate. "I know what it's like, you know? ...To lose a parent…" Byakuya's eyes widened.

"What are you-?"

"I want to be friends with you. I thought...it would be nice for you to have a friend who knew how you felt." She turned and smiled sadly at a shell-shocked Byakuya, though her eyes were full of nervousness. "I didn't want you to be mad at me… I mean, it _was_ my fault for this mess. And I knew that friends have each other's backs. So...I asked Mr. Kuchiki to let you off the hook."

"Asked?" His voice practically squeaked in disbelief-though he'd never admit it.

Ryoko, however, chuckled. "I can be very… uh…...um…"

"Persuasive?"

"Yeah-that. Pervasive," She nodded proudly. Byakuya bit his cheek to prevent himself from laughing at the obviously wrong word. "Though, the voices in my head didn't like what I was doing. Flamey thought you were a lost cause, and kept ranting about how you were an "irredeemably foolish simpleton and a feeble-minded petty idiot who's a blood-curdling putrid waste of flesh"."

Byakuya stared at her, mouth agape and eyes bulged. He felt very much insulted-but at the same time, he had to be impressed by the amount of large words she was able to get right-considering she couldn't even say persuasive. Which also terrified him.

"But the other voice likes you!" she said with a smile, as if she hadn't just killed his pride right then. The boy noticed something and his eyebrow rose.

"Wait… you have two different voices in your head?"

"Yeah."

"And you know their names?"

"Nnnnope."

He frowned in confusion. "But you just called one of them 'Flamey'."

She shrugged. "Well, I can't just keep calling him 'the male voice living inside my head', now can I?" She put her hand on her chin in thought. "Though I still haven't thought up a name for the lady's voice."

"Oh…" Byakuya stared at Ryoko, the girl seemingly oblivious as she thought to herself. He was still shocked at what she had said… So the whole reason she decided to clean this place up herself was because she wanted him to be her friend? Her determination was something Byakuya could admire. Even some of the other, full-grown Soul Reapers didn't have as much determination.

And he supposed it made sense. After all, like she said, they shared in similar pain. While hers was still very fresh in her mind, having only arrived a few months ago, he could still feel the pain of growing up without a mother. She had a very valid point.

He watched Ryoko turn and grab the shovel, wanting to continue her work. But when she lifted her arms to get her sleeves out of the way, he realized something very important.

"Your limbs…" he muttered, getting her attention.

She looked at him in confusion before her eyes lit up in realization. "Oh!" She lowered her arm so it was bent in front of her. "It's an effect from how I died. Since I starved, I arrived in Soul Society with a very weak body…" Her voice lowered into a near-whisper, as memories of that horrible time came back to her. "Uno said that my body will be a lot thinner than most, and a lot weaker. But she also told me my Spiritual Pressure makes up for some of that."

Byakuya frowned. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bring up your past. I know it's probably very difficult to talk about."

She smiled at him. "Oh no, it's fine! It's in the past now, right? Can't do much about it now." She looked down at the gash, her smile still there, though it was faultering a bit despite her best efforts. "A-anyway, I-I should probably get back to work. I wanna get this done quickly so I can train with Mr. Kuchiki."

"Oh, r-right. Uh, sorry for interrupting you." Byakuya looked away, taking a couple steps back. "I'll see you at dinner, then?"

"Okay!" She smiled and waved as he left. He waved back a bit before he finally walked out of her sight.

He didn't see her at dinner. When he checked outside, she saw her kneeling by the dirt, pushing it in with her hands. A lantern sat next to her, and the shovel was abandoned on the other side of the dirt pile. He watched her for a little while before turning and walking back into the house.

When Ryoko finished her work for the night, she dragged herself back to her room. Her eyes widened when she saw a tray with a plate of food and some water on her bed and a note right next to it. She went over and picked up the note, frowning in confusion as she read it.

 _Ryoko,_

 _I didn't know when you would be returning, but you didn't show up for dinner. I got you some food that is served cold. Sorry-but like I said, I didn't know when you would return. Eat it all so you can have energy for tomorrow. If you don't, I'll scare you again and I won't be sorry._

 _-Byakuya_

A tired but happy smile formed on her lips when she finished reading, looking down to the tray. Heeding the instructions, she sat down and ate all of the food, though she did it slowly so it wouldn't come back up. When she finished the food and water, she set it aside on the table and got changed into her pajamas.

She lay down on the bed, sighing in contentment as she pulled the covers over her body and closed her eyes.

 _ **(Warning: I don't know if this will trigger people. I've never had the problem, so I don't know if anyone will be affected. Just be warned.)**_

" _MOMMY! DADDY!"_

 _Ryoko stared, horrified, at the bloodied and mutilated bodies of her parents. They were standing in front of her, though their eyes were dead and their bodies were tilted at odd angles._

" _Ryoko…"_

" _Why didn't you save us?"_

" _I-I-I'm s-sorry… I-I was s-scared… I d-didn't-"_

 _She screamed when her mother's hand shot out and grasped her wrist, pulling Ryoko up harshly and getting close to her face. Ryoko's nostrils were filled with the stench of death and blood immediately, and she gagged._

" _WhY DIdN't YoU **SAvE** Us?!" the mother screamed, her voice distorting. _

_Ryoko immediately started struggling to her get hand free, but she realized the ground underneath her was gone, and she was at her mother's mercy. She felt her other hand get grabbed by her father, stretching out and causing her to scream in pain. "I'M SORRY!"_

" _yOU'rE **PaThEtIC**! HoW cOUld YoU **LeAVe** Us?! yOU lEt uS **DIE**!"_

 _Her head shook frantically, tears spilling from her eyes as certain words seemed like knives to her heart. "N-no! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! Let me go!" Her pupils turned to pinpricks when she saw her parents holding up knives, the tips pointing toward her. "No… PLEASE NO!" She started kicking and screaming, but her arms seemed glued in place, keeping her from moving._

" _Sister…"_

" _PLEASE!" Her eyes shut tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "LET ME GO! I'M SORRY!"_

" _Sister…!"_

 _The knives came down._

" _SISTER!"_

 _Her eyes shot open at the echoing, loud voice. The first thing she saw were the two knives, inches from her eyes. They seemed...frozen. She carefully turned her head to the side and looked behind her, her eyes widening even more when a the back of a hand gently caressed her cheek. A face moved into her line of sight, revealing her brother. He looked at her softly, a small smile on his face. "H-Haru...nii…"_

" _Ryoko…" He gave her a comforting smile as he once again soothingly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. She only stared at him, her eyes wide in terror. Her eyes started tearing up again, and they became half-lidded as the tears streamed freely down her face. She didn't even care that her parents and the knives had disappeared, and that she was now facing Haru._

" _I'm so sorry… I left you all...to die…" she said between hiccups. Haru said nothing. Ryoko felt pathetic, as she couldn't even look into his eyes. Her whole body trembled, her fists clenched so hard her knuckles were painted white._

" _Ryoko…" he placed both hands on her shoulders and knelt down to her height, but she still kept her head down. "Don't cry…"_

 _He tilted his head up and kissed her forehead, and then everything went white._

 **(Warning over)**

Ryoko's eyes shot open, the blinding white light replaced with the pitch blackness of her bedroom. She didn't move for a while, her mind slowly catching up to her. Her body was trembling, she was in a cold sweat, and tears were streaming down her cheeks at an angle due to her being on her side. Her fists were in a death grip, tightened around the blanket as if clinging to life.

Once her head caught up to her, she realized that what just happened was a dream… It wasn't real.

But looking into the darkness of the room, it was hard to think of it as such. Images of her mother and father flashed through her head, sending a shiver down her spine. She was scared-no, she was absolutely _terrified_.

After a few moments of laying in bed, she slowly pried open her hands, feeling them starting to tremble horribly. She couldn't be alone. She needed someone. So she slowly moved the blanket and stood, instantly feeling something terribly wrong. Her entire body felt like it was moving in slow motion, and she could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest. When she stood, her head swam, a headache forming, but she tried to ignore it. She made her way to the door, her mind swimming. She stumbled forward and hit the door with a thud, wincing at the pain that moved through her body.

Her trembling hand reached the door handle and she pushed, sliding it aside. She leant against the wall to keep her balance as she traveled blindly through the darkened halls. Her tears still flowed, making her vision even more blurred.

She suddenly felt a change in the texture of the wall, taking a moment to process that it was indeed a door. She reached a trembling hand and knocked on the door.

Nothing.

She knocked louder. "B-Bya-kun…" she whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else up. She heard shuffling from the other side of the door and propped herself up, her body teetering slightly.

The door shuffled open, revealing a tired Byakuya rubbing one of his eyes blearily. "Huh…? Ryoko? Ugh, do you know what time it is?" he asked in annoyance. His expression became softer when he heard sniffling. "Ryoko?"

"B-Bya-kun…" she whimpered, looking down. Byakuya heard the tremble in her voice and immediately frowned in worry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head slightly and leaning forward toward her. He caught a gleam on her cheeks and recognized it instantly: tears. "Why are you crying? Are you alright?"

She sniffled again, then suddenly flung herself into his arms, her tears soaking his pajama shirt. "I-I'm sc-scared…" came the muffled reply. Byakuya frowned and wrapped an arm around her. He didn't know how to comfort a child, but he had to do something. He was confused as to why she was scared, but got an answer soon enough.

"I h-had a nightmare… M-mommy...a-a-and Daddy… I-I'm sorry…" Byakuya frowned. Why was she apologizing? "I-I couldn't s-s-save them… I-I didn't even… I didn't even… I-I…" She sniffled. "I didn't e-even try… I-I just ran away! I-I hid!" She dug her face in his shirt and cried louder, but it was muffled.

She was shaking like an earthquake now, and Byakuya was really worried. He had to calm her down before she had a heart attack. He placed his hands on her shoulders and moved her back, looking into her clouded eyes. "Ryoko, I need you to listen to me, alright? I need you to take slow, deep breaths. Can you do that for me?" Ryoko stared at him, her eyes flickering back and forth between his. "Ryoko? Can you do that for me?" he repeated slowly and more clearly. She slowly nodded.

She inhaled deeply, then exhaled, then inhaled, then exhaled. She repeated this until her shaking had gone down and the thumping in her ears had quieted, though not quite disappeared. She stopped teetering in place, and her tears had slowed. She looked up at Byakuya, whose eyes were still full of worry.

The young teen sighed in relief. She was calmed down, and her heart isn't in any more danger. For now, at least. He looked down at the scared girl. He can't just leave her now. If she was alone, then she might be in even more danger. Maybe the next time she wouldn't be able to get up or call for help.

"Bya-kun…?" the trembling question caught his attention and he looked back down to her.

"What is it?"

Ryoko looked away in embarrassment and nervousness, rubbing her arm. "U-um… C-can I...Can I sleep with you…?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, then sighed, standing straight. "You idiot…" Ryoko looked at him worriedly before her hair was ruffled. "You just had a nightmare and almost had a panic and heart attack. I'm not just going to leave you alone." Ryoko smiled up at him in relief.

"Th-thank you…"

Byakuya smiled softly at her. "C'mon." He gestures Ryoko into the room, then closes the door behind her.

Ryoko smiled as she shuffled into the bed, snuggling close to the teen.

Her nightmare didn't return.

* * *

Byakuya's eyes slowly opened, blinking a couple times as the sun's rays pierced his eyes from the window. He groaned as he sat up, and stretched with a yawn. He looked to the left and saw Ryoko sleeping peacefully next to him.

The teen smiled, happy that she calmed down and was able to fall asleep last night. Though it still surprised him that she would come to him for help. Sure, his room was next to hers, but his father's wasn't too far away. Then again, she was pretty panicked.

He moved the blanket off him and stood, then replaced the blanket so it would still cover Ryoko. He went to his closet, picked out an outfit, and got changed quickly. After tying up his hair, he started heading to the door. A soft groan stopped him.

"Bya-kun…?" Ryoko lifted up her head, rubbing one eye tiredly. Byakuya turned back to her. "Where are you going…?"

"I'm going to get some breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Mhm…"

"Alright. Just stay here, okay? I'll bring you some food."

"M'kay…" She laid back down.

Byakuya smiled softly at her before turning and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked to the dining room table and grabbed two plates of breakfast. Then he tried to quietly walk to the door.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Byakuya stopped mid-step, his head slowly turning to look at his father. "Father! You shouldn't be up so early."

Sojun shrugged. "I'll be fine. What are you doing here? And where are you taking this food?"

Byakuya looked down at the plates in his hands. "I'm bringing them to my room."

"Both plates?"

"Well…" The young boy's cheeks gained a light pink color as he looked away. "Ryoko's in my room…"

"Oh?" Sojun's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"She had a nightmare last night, and she came to my room in a cold sweat. Her heart was beating rapidly, too. So...I let her stay in my room for the night." Sojun blinked in surprise, then smiled softly.

"I see. Well, I'll let you go on, then." He chuckled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're starting to care for the girl you told me you thought was a 'demon'." Byakuya's blush increased, his eyes still looking to the side. "I'll tell your Grandfather about her rough night. Make sure she gets some more rest, alright? She's been working very hard so she deserves it." Byakuya nodded silently and his father walked off.

* * *

"Ryoko?" Byakuya called, knocking on the door, "I've got your food."

"Come in," came the muffled and tired reply.

Byakuya slid the door open carefully and walked in. Ryoo was sitting up on the bed, stretching her arms. Her hair was disheveled, and an annoyed look was on her face. Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "What's with the look?"

She blinked in confusion, her mind slowly catching up. When it did, her eyes widened, then narrowed. "Stupid Flamey was yelling at me for sleeping with you… He said I deserved someone better… But he said it in a weird way."

He sweat-dropped. "I see… It sounds like he doesn't like me very much…" He set the plate on her lap, then sat on his side of the bed.

"Oh, he hates you," she stated bluntly, "But Winter doesn't mind."

"Winter?"

"She's the other Spirit. She's white and blue so I named her Winter. But they're being stubborn and won't tell me their names…" She looked down at her plate with a huff, stuffing some food into her mouth. "They said I'd learn their names, but I had to be patient… I'm sick of waiting!"

Byakuya smiled at her childishness. "My father told me that, too." Ryoko looked up at him wide-eyed.

"You hear voices in your head, too?"

"Just one. He's a bit of a stick-in-the-mud-"

"I see where he gets it from…" she muttered under her breath, looking away. Byakuya sent her a glare before continuing.

" _But_ he says the same thing to me. That I have to wait to learn his name. Every Soul Reaper goes through it."

"Does that mean I can be a Soul Reaper like Uki and Goldilocks?" she asked, looking at him with a hopeful, wide smile. Byakuya nodded.

"Of course. But it takes years of training to become one." He looked up at the ceiling. "You have to learn all kinds of things! How to fight with hand-to-hand combat, Zanjutsu, Shunpo, Kido…"

"Oh…" Ryoko's smile shattered and she lowered her head, looking down at her plate sadly. The older teen stopped and looked down at her in confusion.

"What is it?"

"It's just… I can't use Kido…" she said sadly. Byakuya's eyes widened as she continued, "I tried learning with Kitty, but I couldn't… It puts too much strain on my heart. The only Kido I can do is Healing Kido…"

Byakuya frowned, realizing his mistake. He elaborated, "Well, not everyone can learn everything. The Captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi; I've been told he doesn't know any Kido. He only knows Zanjutsu." Ryoko looked up to him. "And Yoruichi barely uses her Zanpakuto. A lot of people think she doesn't even own one."

"R-really?"

He nodded. "Listen, Ryoko… During our training session, you caught onto the techniques with more ease than I expected for someone your age. While you may never be able to do Kido, I think you can make up for it with your Zanjutsu."

"But...what if I'm not cut out for being a Soul Reaper? What if I completely fail?" Her eyes widen. "W-what if I need to use Kido to kill an enemy, but can't, and get someone killed?!"

"Ryoko!"

A loud shattering noise shocked Ryoko out of her thoughts and she froze. Her eyes slowly trailed down to the floor by the bed, where a shattered plate now rested, and food was spread.

When her mind fully registered what happened, her eyes widened and she looked to Byakuya. "I-I'm sorry! I'll clean it up right away!"

She started to get up, but Byakuya stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Ryoko, calm down. It was just a plate." She looked at him worriedly. "Look, you have nothing to be afraid of. You'll do fine as a Soul Reaper. And besides, you're only ten years old and you just got here. You have a long way to go before anything like that happens." He stood up. "Now get some rest, okay?"

"But what about the yard? And the plate?"

"I'll take care of the plate. You can go back out later. You had a rough night and you need your energy." He pushed her back down and tossed the blanket over her, covering her face. "Now rest up."

Ryoko silently watched as he cleaned up the mess, then left the room. She tried to go to sleep, but couldn't. Her mind was racing with their talk. Could she really become a Soul Reaper? Did he really have that much faith in her?

A smile formed on her lips as she turned on her side. She pulled the blanket closer and a pink blush crossed her cheeks. ' _Thank you, Byakuya…'_

* * *

After two more days of working in the yard, the damage was fixed. There were no more charred spots, and the ground was filled in. Ryoko felt like she was going to fall apart from being so sore, but her Spirits told her it was worth it, because now she can train with the Captain. Byakuya had praised her work, which made her blush.

She didn't know what it was...but she really liked Byakuya. Well, she likes Ukitake, Unohana, and Goldilocks, too, but Byakuya's different. She didn't know why. Her Spirits seemed to know, though they refused to tell her.

"You guys are mean… Is there _anything_ you can tell me?" she huffed as she walked to the dojo. She was back in her Shinigami uniform, and her hair was down.

" _I'm a guy,"_ Flamey replied.

"...Thanks…" she grumbled, her eye twitching.

" _Now, now, you two…"_ Winter said.

" _It's the truth,"_ Flamey justified.

"It's obvious… I meant something I didn't know."

" _Then elaborate more. How should I have known?"_

Ryoko's eye twitched as she blocked out the Spirit's voice. She walked into the dojo and looked around.

"Where's the Captain…?"

"So you've come." Ryoko jumped and turned around to see Ginrei walking into the room, his hands clasped behind his back. His Captain's coat was gone, leaving him in the regular Shinigami attire. He still had the scarf, though, and his Zanpakuto was resting on his side, making Ryoko a bit nervous.

"Y-yes sir." She bowed respectfully. Ginrei hummed as he studied her.

"Before we begin, what do you know about Zanjutsu?"

"Zanjutsu is the Soul Reaper art of wielding and using a Zanpakuto. Every Shinigami has to be able to learn Zanjutsu before becoming joining the Gotei Thirteen," she answered easily, remembering what Byakuya had told her.

Ginrei nodded, pleased with her answer. "Now, what do you know about the sub-categories?"

"Uhh…" She lifted her head and looked at him in confusion. "I-I don't…"

The old man lifted his hand, silencing her. "Don't worry. You can't know everything." Ryoko nodded. "The sub-categories include Hozuri, Shitonegaeshi, Agitowari, Ryodan, Onibi, Hitotsume: Nadegiri, Suikawari, and Senmaioroshi."

She nodded again in understanding. Ginrei walked to one of the walls and grabbed two bokken, tossing one to her. Luckily, she was able to catch it properly this time.

"In your...lesson, with Byakuya, you learned the basic techniques, correct?" Ryoko winced slightly at the mention of the lesson, but nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Then show me." He got into a ready stance, shocking her.

"W-wait, what?" She gripped the bokken in both hands, holding it horizontally against her chest. "I-I can't fight you!"

Ginrei didn't answer, his piercing gaze never leaving Ryoko. The child gulped, taking a step back. This man was a master at this! A Captain! There was no way she could win!

She didn't have any more time to think about it as Ginrei rushed toward her, swinging his bokken down. Ryoko's eyes widened and she dodged the attack at the last moment. She turned to him, clutching the bokken tightly. The old man rushed her again and she shut her eyes, raising her own sword.

The two bamboo swords clashed. Ryoko's eyes opened and she stared up at Ginrei between the bokken. The man pushed downward, forcing her to try and push back. She grit her teeth, seeing the swords getting closer to her face.

She was able to push his sword to the side and jump the other way, putting distance between them. The man charged after her and she swung to the left, forcing him to block. She brought the bokken back and swung again, making him move back to avoid the swing. She did it again and again, forcing him against a wall. She raised the bokken once again, but jumped away from him when he swung first, putting distance between them.

"Your swing was slow and easy to figure out," Ginrei told her stoically, walking away from the wall. "You're too predictable." He rushed toward her and her eyes widened. She jumped to the side to dodge, his sword missing and hitting the wooden floor. Seeing an opening, she rushed forward and went in for a swing.

He dodged the swing, shocking her. She suddenly flew back as she blocked a hard hit, then froze when the end of Ginrei's bokken lightly touched her neck. She looked down at the bokken in shock.

"I applaud you for finding an opening and acting upon it," he said, staring down at her. He removed the sword, letting her relax. "However, your moves were sloppy and too predictable. If this were a real battle, you would die." Ryoko winced.

"But… did I do good?"

"For a beginner, yes." Ryoko beamed. "But you still have a long way to go."

"Then let's go again!" she exclaimed, getting back into a ready stance.

Ginrei shook his head. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

* * *

"That is all for today." Ginrei said, his eyes closed and his hands clasped behind his back. Ryoko stood behind him, panting and leaning on her bokken. Sweat drenched her skin, her hair matted to her face. She was completely drained of energy.

Ginrei looked up to the clock. "It's getting late. Get some dinner then head to bed." Ryoko gave him a thumbs-up, but he didn't see as he walked out.

As he turned into the hall he passed Byakuya, who walked into the dojo. "Ryoko?" He blinked, seeing a collapsed body on the floor. He walked over and knelt next to her. "You dead?"

"You tell me…" she said, her voice muffled by the floor.

"Dunno… It's kinda hard to tell," he joked with a smirk.

"...I wanna punch you...but I can't feel my arms…" Byakuya laughed.

"Oh don't be so dramatic." He flipped her over.

"Oh-the pain… The torment…!"

"Oh-shut up," he started in the same dramatic tone before his tone returned to normal and he picked her up in his arms.

"What're you doing?"

"Bringing you to your room."

"Why?"

"Because I know for a fact you can't on your own. If I left you here, you'd lay on the floor all night."

"Shut up!"

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"..."

Byakuya smirked, knowing he'd won the argument. He went to her room and Ryoko opened the door. He walked in and set her down, then went to leave.

Ryoko's hand shot out and grasped his wrist, making him stop and turn to her. "Need...food…"

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "You can skip a meal."

"B-but…"

"What you need is rest." His eyes narrowed darkly, smirking evilly. "You don't want me to use Kido, do you?"

Ryoko glared at him, then let his wrist go after a few seconds.

He smiled and walked to the door.

"...You're mean…"

"Love you, too."

Ryoko's eyes widened and she blushed slightly at his response, despite it being sarcastic, as he closed the door behind him.

" _Do I sense young love?"_ Winter asked cheekily.

"N-no!" Ryoko squeaked in shock, her blush increasing.

" _She's only ten years old. She doesn't know what love is!"_

"Ten-and-three-quarters, thank you…"

" _If that's true, then why are you blushing?"_ Winter asked, and Ryoko could practically _hear_ the smirk.

"I was… SHUT UP!"

" _Hahahahaha!"_

* * *

The rest of the week consisted of Ryoko training under Ginrei. She learned more techniques and slashes, as well as how to identify someone's weak point and openings and exploit them.

"Everyone has a weakness. It is your job to find it and use it."

That part was difficult, especially when training with a master like him. It took her a long time to find any openings in his strikes, and even then they were small and limited. As for weaknesses, well, she couldn't find any. But he found hers.

"You're being too reckless with your actions. Use your enhanced speed to your advantage. You lack strength, but speed is just as important."

Her abilities improved quickly, something Ginrei expected after her little session with Byakuya when she first arrived. Her resilience and determination were also high, being able to shake off a lot of his attacks and getting back up when she fell. She didn't give up until he either stopped their match, or she fell to the ground completely spent.

However, she was still no match for him. With hundreds of years worth of experience under his belt, he easily outmatched her despite the previous points and she was taken down every time.

But now, at the last day of her visit, he needed to test how far she had really gotten.

He brought her to a training area within the Squad grounds, as he didn't want a repeat incident at his manor.

Ryoko looked around, her bokken in hand, though this one was wooden and much sturdier. She wore her Shinigami outfit, and her hair was once again in a long high-ponytail, tied with a red ribbon similar to Byakuya's.

They got to the training grounds, and Ryoko's eyes widened when she saw who was standing there. "B-Bya-kun?"

Byakuya looked over to them, smirking at the young girl. "Hey, Ryoko!"

She looked at his hands and saw a bokken gripped tightly in his fist.

"Today is your final exam," Ginrei stated, causing Ryoko's head to whip toward him in shock, her eyes wide. "You will face against Byakuya, and you must win."

"B-but…"

"The winner will be determined when one of you is unable to fight," the Captain continued, undeterred.

"But I can't do this!" Ryoko turned to Ginrei fully. "Byakuya's stronger than me! There's no way!"

"Ryoko, I've told you before. Winning isn't about who's stronger." Ginrei looked down at her.

Ryoko's eyes widened at his words, then turned to Byakuya as he walked to the middle of the field. "Well, Ryoko? You ready to get beaten into the dust?" Ryoko gulped, taking one final look at Ginrei before walking to the middle. She stood a few feet away from Byakuya, both of them facing each other.

"Ready?" Ryoko gripped her bokken, sweat dripping down her face. She took a deep breath to calm her heart, something she had been doing during training as well.

"Fight!"

"Hyah!" Byakuya swung horizontally. Ryoko easily blocked it, but got pushed back from the force. She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed. They widened when she saw him rushing her again. She quickly lifted her sword and swung down, the two wooden blades clashing and pushing against each other. Byakuya grinned.

"You've gotten stronger, Ryoko! I'm impressed. But it won't be enough!"

He pushed her back, making her slam against a wall. She glared at him, gripping her sword with both hands. She rushed forward with a yell, her sword at her right. Byakuya held his sword at the ready. At the last second, Ryoko slammed her foot down and switched directions, running behind him in a blur.

Byakuya's eyes widened and he turned, _just_ able to block the attack and jump back to gain some distance. He stared at Ryoko in surprise.

Her eyes narrowed and she knelt slightly, then suddenly rushed forward. He prepared to block, but she jumped over him, landing behind in a crouch, then turned and swung upward.

"Ngh!" Byakuya grunted as he jumped away again, rubbing his arm. He was able to dodge a hit in the back, but he couldn't get away in time and his arm got hit instead. He grinned at Ryoko. "You've gotten pretty fast. But you're not going to get a second hit!"

Ryoko's eyes widened when Byakuya seemingly disappeared, only to reappear in front of her and knock her back. She lost her balance, stumbling back a bit before regaining her composure. But she couldn't get another attack in, as she had to immediately block a strike from Byakuya.

He swung again and again, gradually advancing and increasing his strength. Ryoko's eyes widened as she blocked each one, being forced to back up until she hit a wall. She looked behind her for a split second before looking forward again to see Byakuya thrusting his bokken forward.

She ducked, dodging the wooden sword, and jumped away, rolling on the ground for a moment before standing and turning back to him.

Byakuya turned and faced her, his face dead set. Ryoko gulped, taking a couple deep breaths to calm herself. She rushed forward, Byakuya following suit. She swung up and he swung down, energy bursting outward from their clash. The wind blew their hair back. They struggled against each other, but in the end, Byakuya twisted his blade and forced Ryoko to let go of hers. The bokken flew into the air and hit the ground with a thud.

Ryoko fell back, Staring up at her friend with wide eyes as he stood over her.

"Is that all you got, Ryoko? Kinda sad…" Byakuya taunted. Ryoko growled.

"Yeah right! I'm not done yet."

"Then prove it."

She stood up and dodged a swing as she turned and ran toward her bokken. She could hear Byakuya right behind her, and ducked as he swung again. She could feel the air whoosh from the sword, forcing herself to run faster, despite her heavy breathing and pounding heart. She needed to win this! She would NOT accept loss! She jumped forward and slid on the ground, grabbing her bokken. She quickly turned and raised it as Byakuya swung down, slamming into hers.

"You're still a bit sloppy," he commented. Ryoko frowned and was able to push him away with a grunt. She glared at him and he smirked. He bent his knees slightly, bringing his sword back. He rushed forward, thrusting his sword forward. Ryoko turned to the side, letting the sword pass by her.

To her, everything became slow motion. The blade passing by her, the shocked look on Byakuya's face…it was all slowed down.

She moved her sword upward, hitting Byakuya's hand and forcing him to let go of the bokken.

Time became normal again as Byakuya stumbled forward and turned toward Ryoko, but froze when he felt the tip of her blade touch his nape. His eyes widened when he saw two red eyes piercing his own.

"Well done." Ryoko blinked, her eyes returning to their blue color and widening in surprise. She looked over to Ginrei as he walked over, lowering her sword from Byakuya's throat. "You passed." Ryoko smiled widely.

"Really?" Ginrei nodded. "I passed!" Ryoko jumped up and down happily before throwing herself into Byakuya's chest with a happy laugh. Byakuya laughed as well, hugging her back.

"Ah, I was just going easy on ya."

"Yeah right, Bya-kun! You sore loser!" she said between breaths.

Ryoko stepped back, looking up at him with a wide smile. "Thank you, Bya-kun." Byakuya grinned back.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Ryoko." Said girl looked back up to Ginrei. "While your training here is complete, you still have much to learn. Don't think that just because you beat Byakuya means that you can be a Soul Reaper."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, I believe it's time for you to head off to Squad Seven. Sojun is waiting at the gates to the barracks. Byakuya, escort her there."

"Yes, sir." Byakuya nodded and started walking away.

Ryoko turned fully to Ginrei and bowed respectfully. "Thank you for everything, sir," she said sincerely, before turning and racing after Byakuya.

Ginrei watched her go. "A true fighter… Ukitake has found a brilliant child."

* * *

 _ **And there we go! The conclusion to this little chapter of Ryoko's life. I really liked writing this chapter. And I think I pulled off her and Byakuya's relationship pretty well~**_

 _ **But alas, some things must come to an end. But what exactly might I be referring to?**_

 _ **Anyway. Tell me what you guys thought of Squad 6! ^^**_

 ** _Hm...I wonder why Ryoko's eyes are acting that way? I have an idea~ I ain't telling, though. A_** ** _nother thing I was thinking about was Ryoko's limiter. In my mind, I kind of compare it to Kenpachi's eyepatch. It limits their power, and when it gets taken off, their full power is released._**

 ** _If you guys have any suggestions for future hapters or events, please let me know! I'll be sure to look over them and maybe some will actually show up! ^^ I'd also like to hear any theories you guys have. I'll give you a little question to spark some theories:_**

 _ **What do you think Ryoko's last name is?**_


	12. Squad 7

_Unfortunately, the next Squad wasn't as eventful. Well, except for one small thing that forced Ryoko's week to be cut short. It started off normal, like every other Squad..._

* * *

"Hello, Miss Ryoko. My name is Love Aikawa," the tall big-haired man said, his hand extended to the small child in front of him. Ryoko smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Captain Afro!" she greeted back. Love sweatdropped.

"Ah..Close enough…"

* * *

 _Ryoko had left Byakuya at the entrance and met up with the Captain of the Seventh Squad, now nicknamed 'Captain Afro'. It was going very well._

 _But then… Ryoko stumbled upon something she had never seen before. Something that confused her greatly._

* * *

"This confuses me greatly…" Ryoko muttered, holding up a strange-looking magazine at arm's length. "I've never seen something like this…"

She had gotten bored quickly, and went around in search of entertainment. After scoping out a few rooms, she happened to find a small library. While she hated reading, she hated being bored more. So she searched the place for something to read when she found this lying on the floor.

Of course, she _had_ seen magazines before-but nothing like what was on the cover. She flipped through the pages and her eyes widened, her face turning beat red.

Seconds later, the entire Squad shook when she screamed, "MY EYES!"

* * *

 _The rest of the day, she was thinking back to the book. She didn't know what exactly it was, but finally decided to talk to Love about it the next day._

 _Unfortunately for Love, that was the day Ukitake decided to drop by and see how Ryoko was doing._

* * *

Ryoko walked up to the two Captains who were talking as they walked through the barracks, magazine in hand. She walked over and tugged Ukitake's haori, causing him to stop walking and look down.

She held up the magazine. "What's hentai?"

Ukitake stared at her in dumbfounded shock, his eyes wide and mouth agape. He was frozen still, his skin becoming as white as his hair.

"...Uki?"

* * *

 _And that's the story of how Ryoko's trip to Squad 7 was cut short by Ukitake himself._

 _He immediately brought her to Squad 8, where he darkly warned the Lieutenant, Lisa, to keep all her "books" out of Ryoko's reach._

 _Meanwhile Shunsui was laughing his ass off in the corner._

 _Ryoko never did get her answer._

* * *

 **Alright guys. This was a short mini-chapter. Next week will be Chapter 8, which I think I've been writing very well so far. Let me know what you guys think of this one. I know it was short but it's like I said before, I had no idea what to do for this chapter. And I'm sure this is exactly what would realistically happen. XD**


	13. Squad 8

_**Alright guys! Squad 8 is now uploaded! Now, while I worked on this one, I also worked on the chapter for Squad 10. So...that one's gonna be really long. But you guys will love it, I'm sure. But I've only been working on those, so... Yeah, I haven't started the Squad 9 chapter. ^^' Hopefully I can get it done by next week. We're getting a blizzard here tomorrow so I'll have plenty of time to write.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

After giving Lisa a thorough warning, Ukitake left Ryoko in Shunsui's care.

Ryoko waved as her father-figure left, then turned to Shunsui. "Mr. Straw Hat?" He looked down at the child, blinking at his nickname. "I never got an answer… What's-"

"It's something a child like you shouldn't read," Lisa interrupted quickly. Ryoko frowned.

"But…"

"Nope."

"But I-?"

"No."

"I-"

"Nup!"

The two girls stared at each other for a few moments before Ryoko finally relented and looked away with a huff. "Fine…" Lisa smiled in triumph.

"Well, now that that's over and done with…" Shunsui turned to Ryoko, tilting his hat down as he bowed slightly. "It's nice to meet you officially, little Ryoko. My name's Shunsui Kyoraku, and I'm the Captain of Squad Eight. This is my Lieutenant, Lisa Yadomaru," he introduced, gesturing to himself and Lisa respectively. Ryoko looked at both of them, then shook her head.

"Nope." She pointed to Shunsui. "You're Mr. Straw Hat." Then to Lisa. "And you're Pervy."

Shunsui chuckled at his name, while Lisa gawked at Ryoko, appalled. "I'll have you know it is completely healthy for me to have those kinds of books!"

"Liar."

"Why you little brat…" Lisa's eye twitched slightly. She took a deep breath to keep her calm composure. "Fine. Call me whatever you want."

"Now, now, Lisa. Don't be so bitter. I think it's kinda...cute…" He snorted, trying and failing to reign in his laughter. Lisa whirled around and yelled at him.

"If you're going to lie to my face then do it right, you idiot!"

Ryoko pouted. "Hey! Don't be mean to Mr. Staw Hat, Pervy!"

"Yeah, don't be mean to-gah!" Shunsui dodged a blow to the head courtesy of Lisa's fist. "O-okay. I get it, I get it."

Lisa glared for one more moment at her Captain before looking away. "Look, I have work to do. I'll let you show her around."

"Oh don't be that way, Lisa. We were just playing with you," Shunsui said, a calm smile on his face. Lisa looked at him with a sigh.

"And I'm sure you'll be fine. You don't do much around here, anyway." Shunsui smiled nervously as Lisa walked away.

Ryoko watched Lisa leave with a small frown. After she was gone, the young girl looked up to the man next to her. "Is she mad at me?"

"Hm?" He looked down to the child, then smiled. "Who, Lisa? Don't worry about her. She'll be fine." Ryoko didn't look too convinced, but nodded anyway.

She took the time to study this man. He had long hair, though not as long as Uki or Goldilocks, and it was in a ponytail. He wore a straw hat and, to her confusion, a pink kimono that was draped over his shoulders. She was confused because he was the only one she met that didn't dress like the others.

"Mr. Straw Hat, why do you wear a girl's kimono?"

Shunsui looked down at her. "Do you not like it?"

"No, I do. It's pretty. But you're the only one who dresses like that. It's kinda...weird."

"I think it adds a bit more style to the sometimes bland-looking uniform, don't you think?" he asked with a smile.

Ryoko thought about that for a moment before nodding, returning the smile. "Yep! Maybe Uki should wear one!"

Shunsui snorted at the image of the sickly Captain wearing a women's Kimono.

"A-anyway, let me show you around," he said after reeling in his laughter. Ryoko smiled and followed him as he started walking.

* * *

"And poor Ukitake! Man, he had the worst time in that class. When he first tried to fire a Hado, it blew up right in his face! For a while, his white hair had become black again!" Shunsui laughed loudly, Ryoko following soon after. During their tour, Ryoko had mentioned Uki saying they were best friends. Shunsui couldn't resist, and told her about some moments of their time in the Shinigami Academy. "He got the hang of it eventually, but the poor guy couldn't show his face for a while after that one."

Ryoko smiled. "It sounds really fun."

"Yeah, it was, but it was also a lot of hard work and studying. Jushiro was the one who got me on track, though."

"You two sound like brothers."

Shunsui smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess we kinda are in that respect."

Ryoko's smile turned into one of sadness and she looked down at the ground, her walk slowing until she was standing in place. Shunsui noticed and stopped a little ahead of her, turning toward her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She lifted her head up and smiled happily at him, but Shunsui wasn't falling for it. He walked back over to her and knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ryoko, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice now low and full of worry. Ryoko's smile faltered and she looked back down.

"It's just… You're all so close to each other… In a way, you're all like family. The Seireitei is your home, your safe haven." She rubbed her left arm with her right. "I guess… I'm just missing my family right now…" she trailed off, looking away.

Shunsui frowned. "That's understandable. Most Soul Reapers don't remember their past life. If they did, then it would only last a couple months, at best." Ryoko lifted her head up to him. "But you still have vivid memories. It's clear those aren't going away anytime soon. I'm sure it must be difficult living here…"

"A bit… But I do like it here. Everyone's so nice." She smiled sadly. "I'm sure it's just homesickness… I-I'll get over it soon…" Even as she said that, she could feel a strange sense of unease flow through her, but it disappeared quickly.

"Don't rush yourself. You're still a child, after all. If you need anything, you know you can talk to us, right?"

She paused for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah… Thank you."

* * *

"Huh? Who're you?"

Ryoko looked down at the small child in front of her. The child was shorter than Ryoko, with short black hair and big round glasses. She also held a book close to her.

"U-um… I-I'm Nanao...Ise…"

"Nanao?"

"She's the youngest member of Squad Eight." Ryoko looked to Shunsui as he walked over.

They were out in the garden, the moon shining down on them. Ryoko had been admiring the place under the moonlight when she bumped into little Nanao.

"Really? I thought I was the youngest here," Ryoko said before turning back to Nanao and smiling. "Hello! My name's Ryoko. It's nice to meet you, Nanao." Nanao smiled back, though a bit timidly.

"Is it that time again?" Shunsui asked. Nanao nodded, and Ryoko gave him a confused face.

"What time?"

"Every first of the month, Lisa offers to read to Nanao."

"What do you read?" Ryoko asked the younger child, her head tilted slightly in curiosity. Nanao lifted the book slightly and Ryoko bent forward to read it. "Fairy Tales?"

Nanao nodded. "I-I really like them...so…"

"Nanao! There you are." The three turned to see Lisa walking over. "I was wondering where you were." The smaller child smiled widely and ran up to to Lieutenant.

"Hello, Miss Lisa."

Lisa smiled at her, then looked to Ryoko. "I trust she hasn't been any trouble?" she asked Nanao. Ryoko huffed, looking away with a pout. Nanao shook her head no. "Good."

"I call her Pervy for one day and she treats me like the devil…" Ryoko muttered under her breath, her arms crossed and her gaze to the side. Shunsui chuckled.

When Lisa and Nanao went inside, Ryoko returned to looking around the beautiful garden.

"So, how has your visit been so far?" Shunsui asked, sitting on a bench. Ryoko stopped walking and looked at him.

"It's peaceful…"

"That's good. You need some peace every now and then."

"...Mr. Straw Hat?"

"Hm?"

"What's...What's the name of your Zapantoku?"

"Zanpakuto?"

"Whatever."

Shunsui smiled. "What brought this up?"

"Well…" Ryoko looked down thoughtfully before walking over to him. He moved over so she could sit next to him. "I was just wondering, you know? Everyone I know knows their Za...their sword's name, but mine still refuses to tell me."

Shunsui placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up and him. "It takes a lot of patience and training to learn the name of your partner. They need to see that you're worthy of their power and trust."

"What more can I do, though? I've done everything I could think of… I've even started learning how to use a sword!"

Kyouraku's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Mhm. In Squad Six… The Captain there helped start my training. I even beat Bya-kun when I used my speed to help me win."

He hummed in thought, rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger. "You won against Byakuya?"

"It was really close… It was just lucky."

"Still, that's quite a feat."

Ryoko looked away in embarrassment. "W-well, Bya-kun and the Captain both said that I had a talent for...uh...zanjutsu? I think? Yeah."

"Did they?"

"Mhm." She nodded. "Bya-kun said he was surprised."

"Do you want to become a Soul Reaper?" he asked, looking down at her.

She nodded almost immediately. "I wanna be like Goldilocks and Uki!" Shunsui chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"You've got a long way to go. Just because you beat Byakuya doesn't mean you're done training, I hope you know that."

"I do. I just… I don't want to be useless around here."

"You're not useless, Ryoko." He pat her head. "You're anything but. I don't think I've seen Jushiro so happy before you came around." She looked up at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"He's always loved children. Being able to care for one like his own was something he's wanted for a long time."

"Why isn't he married then? I know there's a fanclub of his running around this place."

He frowned. "He was at one point. He married a fellow Soul Reaper. But she was killed before they could have a child." Ryoko's eyes widened in shock. "After that, he didn't remarry."

She looked down at the grass. "Uki's been suffering, huh?"

"But he doesn't let it stop him from enjoying life. He pushed through it, and found another reason to continue onward." Ryoko hummed in thought. "Something on your mind, kid?"

"Is that why he was so kind to me?"

Shunsui paused to think before speaking. "Well, I suppose that's one reason."

"How many reasons are there?"

"A lot." Ryoko frowned at the vague answer. "Well, it's getting late. You should head to bed soon." She watched as Shunsui stood and turned to her, tipping his hat slightly. "Don't stay up too much later, alright?"

"M'kay."

Shunsui walked back inside, leaving Ryoko under the moonlight. Said girl looked up at the night sky, a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

"Mr. Straw Hat?"

"Hm? What is it, Ryoko?"

She looked down in embarrassment. "U-um… I was wondering… I-I want to do something for Uki. To say thank you for what he's done for me. But I don't know what to do…" she trailed off, shrinking into herself.

Shunsui blinked a couple times in surprise but he quickly smiled. "Hm… I'm not sure I can help you there."

"W-what?! Why not?!"

"Because. It should be _your_ gift to him. I can't interfere with that." Ryoko huffed.

"You know something, don't you?" she muttered accusingly. Shunsui gave her an innocent look.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. When the Captain didn't budge, she turned away in a huff.

"Fine. I'll figure it out myself." She stomped away, leaving a grinning Shunsui in the dust.

"Oh Ryoko… You really have no idea."

* * *

"What kind of tea are you drinking?" Ryoko asked the elder man as she stood behind him, gazing over his shoulder. Shunsui looked back at her with a questioning hum.

"This? It's a special tea only made in the Soul Society." He held up the cup with the pink liquid so she could see it. "It helps to soothe a soul's injuries. I'm sure you've had a taste when you were in the Fourth Division's care."

Ryoko nodded, remembering the sweet-tasting drink. She then looked at him worriedly. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I just happen to like the taste. Would you like some?"

Ryoko thought for a moment before nodding and sitting on the other side of the table, where Shunsui poured her a cup. "Did you expect a guest? Or do you like having two cups?" Shunsui laughed.

"I usually have Lisa or Jushiro to keep me company, but unfortunately, they're both busy."

The young girl took a sip from her cup, looking up to her superior. "Why is this tea only made in the Soul Society?"

"The plant it's made from is only found here. And it only affects us souls, not living people." He poured himself another cup. "Pretty good, right?" She nodded with a smile.

"I like it. Uno gave me a lot when I was getting better. It helped the pain in my lungs and heart." She took another sip, smiling at the honey flavoring. "There's a lot of tea that I like. Mommy would always have some with Daddy and I."

"Did they now?"

"Mhm! I always liked Green tea. It was really good and relaxing…" Her smile turned sad, but it didn't stay there very long as her attention was turned to Shunsui, who had placed his hand on her head.

"Now, now. There's no need to get upset."

"I know, I just… I miss them…"

He gave her a warm smile. "I know, kid." He ruffled her hair. "I know. But don't forget, you have a family here with us now. Whether you like it or not." Ryoko smiled back at him.

* * *

"Miss Lisa?" Said woman looked at Ryoko with a frown.

"What?" she asked sternly, making Ryoko wince slightly. Yep, the nickname incident was still in her head.

"Um… Well, I was wondering…"

"Spit it out, already!" the older lady snapped.

"Canyoureadtome?!" Ryoko exclaimed, her eyes downcast so she was unable to see Lisa's surprised expression.

"Excuse me?"

Ryoko fidgeted with her fingers, looking away. "Well… I was told that you read to that other girl, Nemo…"

"Nanao."

"Not the point. Anyway, I-I was hoping that… Y'know… Maybe you could read to me, too? I'm really sorry for calling you Pervy. I didn't think you'd be so angry with me…"

"Lisa stared down at the girl who was currently shaking in fear. Finally she released a sigh. "Alright, I'll read to you and Nanao every first of the month." Ryoko smiled up at her. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you for calling me that name." And there goes the smile.

"Okay… Don't worry, Miss Lisa! I'll prove myself!" Lisa smirked, accepting the challenge.

"It won't be easy."

"Of course it wouldn't." Ryoko smirked back.

* * *

Ryoko stood at the Squad 8 entrance, looking up at the large doors in front of her as they slowly opened inward. Next to her stood Captain Kyoraku, his hat and kimono on as usual, and he had a kind smile on his face.

When the doors opened, it revealed Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Kaien. When Ryoko caught sight of them, she immediately rushed over. Ukitake dodged as she lunged for him, knowing that while she meant well, it would hurt like heck from the sheer speed she used. Unfortunately, when he moved, it left Kaien as the sole victim. The poor boy didn't even see it coming when Ryoko rocketed into his chest, flinging him to the ground and pushing all the air from his lungs.

Ukitake chuckled as he watched Ryoko hug the dazed man, then he turned to Shunsui as the latter walked over. "How's she been?"

"Like everything you said," Shunsui replied, grinning to his friend. "Though her nickname choices need a little work." Ukitake smiled in relief, looking back to Ryoko. Shunsui looked at her as well before his gaze shifted back to Ukitake. The man's smile shifted from relief to fondness. Shunsui chuckled, pulling his hat down slightly over his eyes. "It hasn't even been a full year and she's already grown on you."

"It's hard not to be. Don't forget, I was with her for many months while she recovered. More than enough time for us becoming good friends."

Shunsui hummed his agreement. "About your little 'plan'..." Ukitake turned to Shunsui with a raised eyebrow, but Shunsui's eyes remained on the small child ahead of them. "I think it would do the both of your some good. You've already thought over this a lot. And it seems as though the kid could use it. Like you said, the kid's gone through some tough crap. She'll need someone who will be there for her."

"That's not quite what I said…" Jushiro commented lightly with a small sweatdrop.

"Just take good care of her, will ya? She's a good kid. She shouldn't have to go through that experience again."

"Don't worry." Shunsui looked over to his friend, who's determined gaze was set on Ryoko. "She won't."


	14. Squad 9

"Yay! Today's the day! C'mon, Kensei, we're going to meet her today! Come on, come on!"

Kensei groaned as he ran a hand down his face in annoyance as he trailed behind his hyper Lieutenant, Mashiro. The green-haired Soul Reaper was absolutely ecstatic about being able to hang out with someone new, and wouldn't shut up about it for the past week or so. It was like she was on a sugar high, and thankfully for Kensei, he had the foresight to hide all of the candy and sugary foods from Mashiro so it wouldn't get any worse. They were NOT going to have another Sugar High Incident. The last one took three months to fix, and half of that time was spent making amends with the Sixth and Seventh Squads.

"Hurry up, Captain!" Mashiro's loud voice shot Kensei out of his thoughts. He sighed.

"Calm down, Mashiro," he told her.

"But you know I can't calm down! We finally get to meet Ryoko face-to-face!"

"We already met her, remember? At the Captain's meeting."

Mashiro huffed. "Well it still wasn't official!" Kensei groaned as Mashiro shrugged off his words and continued mumbling herself.

"This woman is going to be the death of me…" he muttered. He could only hope that this Ryoko was nothing like his Lieutenant.

But it seemed the universe simply doesn't want him to be happy. After Mashiro and Ryoko introduced themselves, it didn't take too long for the two to latch onto each other, much to his chagrin.

"Ryoko, do you like candy?" Mashiro asked as she knelt down to the kid's eye level, her eyes sparking.

"You bet I do!"

"Come on, then! I know where Kensei hid them!"

Giving the child a piggy-back ride, Mashiro shot past Kensei and further into the Division barracks. Kensei's eye twitched and he clenched his fists tightly in hopes of calming himself. Or at the very least, keep him from killing his subordinate.

"Having trouble?"

Kensei looked over to Ukitake, whose face held an expression that clearly showed his amusement to the situation. "Not so much 'trouble', really," he stated with a sigh, "I'm just steeling myself for the paperwork and inevitable headache…"

"Paperwork?" Kensei sent him a look, and he immediately understood. "Don't worry, Ryoko hasn't gotten into too much trouble so far. She won't be too bad."

"For the wellbeing of my head, I hope you're right…"

* * *

"MASHIRO!"

Said Lieutenant turned and smiled when she saw her Captain walking over, waving her sleeve-covered hand at him. The other hand held multiple types of candy, some falling to the ground due to the sheer amount she had. "Hi Captain~!" she exclaimed happily, not registering the pissed-off expression on his face.

When he got close enough he swiped her candy away, making her gawk at him and lower her arm. "What did I tell you about candy?!"

"This wasn't for me!" she said quickly, waving her arms in front of her in defense. "They're for Ryoko."

"Oh really?" he asked, not buying it at all.

"I swear it! Go on, tell him Ryoko!"

Nothing.

Kensei looked around, noticing that they were the only ones in this area. "Mashiro?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Ryoko?"

Mashiro was silent for a moment, making Kensei look back to her with a serious glare. The female Shinigami thought for a few moments, her gaze lifting to the sky above.

After a few moments of silence, she looked back down to Kensei, and shrugged. "Dunno."

 _Twitch._

"MASHIRO!"

* * *

Shinobu Eishima walked through the Division, papers held in one arm while the other hung by his side. The walk was nice and peaceful, but that peacefulness was shattered when he heard the usual yell from his Captain, causing the long-haired man to sigh in exasperation.

"Excuse me?"

Shinobu stopped at the tiny voice, looking down to see the very same girl that had caused an uproar in the Soul Society a few months ago. She had an air of nervousness around her as she shifted her feet uncomfortably, her gaze to the ground.

"Do you need help with anything?" he asked kindly, not wanting to scare her.

"Um… I'm lost…"

Shinobu blinked in surprise before chuckling. "I can understand. This place is very big. But I thought you were supposed to be with Captain Muguruma and Lieutenant Kuna?" he asked, his curiosity overpowering him. Ryoko seemed to become a bit flustered.

"Er, well… I uh…" She struggled to find the words to say, but Eishima just waited patiently. "I was riding on Mashi's back when a sharp turn caused me to fall off...and when I got back up, she was gone…"

The red-haired Soul Reaper held back his laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation. Of course Mashiro would do that. She wasn't very good with her surroundings or paying attention. And this young girl has to suffer the consequences. "I see. Well, why don't you walk with me for a while? I know my way around so you won't get lost."

"Really…?" she asked, looking up at him timidly, if not a bit embarrassed. Eishima nodded, his smile still on his face, causing Ryoko to smile a bit back. "Th-thank you…"

"It's no problem. My name is Shinobu Eishima, and I'm the Fourth Seat of Squad Nine."

"I-I'm Ryoko."

The two started walking, though something the Soul Reaper quickly noticed was the distance she put between them. It wasn't too big of a gap, but it was definitely there. Of course, he wasn't stupid. He knew why she did that. Heck, the whole Squad knows why. Kensei had to remind Mashiro about a hundred times-loudly, mind you-that Ryoko has a fear of Soul Reapers.

She must have gotten a bit better in that regard, as she was able to talk to him despite her discomfort. Though it might have been his appearance. A lot of people told him that he looks like a younger Captain Ukitake, something the man himself had said, as well. Perhaps that gave her some comfort.

"S-so… um…" Shinobu looked down to Ryoko, who was fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Yes?" He asked patiently.

"I was wondering… W-what is it that you d-do here…?" she asked shyly. He blinked as he thought about how to answer her.

"Do you mean me alone or the Division?" he asked, to which Ryoko replied the former. "Well, I'm the Fourth Seat. While I'm not as important as a Lieutenant or Captain, I still do my fair share of paperwork, as well as instruct non-seated members."

"So you're pretty strong, right?" She asked curiously, earning her a nod. "So… does that mean you're the fourth person to join?"

He shook his head. "No, my title means I'm the fourth strongest in the entire Squad." He saw Ryoko's eyes light up in wonder and awe causing him to chuckle. "Though, I'm not very strong compared to a lot of others."

"So? You're still one of the strongest in this Squad!" she exclaimed, awe clear in her voice, "That's so cool!"

"You think so, huh?" Shinobu asked with a chuckle, blushing a bit at the praise as he scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"So who's the third strongest then?"

"Ah, that would be Heizo Kasaki."

"Who?"

"He's a bald man with a mustache and a serious look always on his face."

"Oh, okay. Well I guess it wouldn't be too difficult to point him out in a crowd, then."

They continued walking, silence enveloping them. Ryoko looked at her surroundings, noticing that this place wasn't very different from other Squads. Aside from a few differences this place was a carbon-copy of the other places she visited.

"Ah, Tosen!"

Shinobu's greeting caused Ryoko to stop and look up at a man with a very strange appearance. He wore a Shihakusho, which is to be expected, along with the white coat everyone in this Squad seemed to wear. But his head was the strangest part. He wore strange eyewear and a mask to cover everything about his face, and he had one of the strangest hairstyles she's ever seen. It looked like a fluffy star. Ryoko could only wonder who had pranked the poor man?

"Good morning, Eishima," Tosen bowed his head slightly in greeting. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing very well. Though I can't say the same for Ryoko here." The two adults looked over to Ryoko, who continued looking at Tosen in confusion. "She got separated from our Lieutenant and we're headed in that direction as we speak."

"I see."

The man and Ryoko continued to stare at each other until Ryoko was forced to look away, unable to prevent a feeling of dread creeping down her spine.

"RYOKO!"

Said girl screamed in fear as she was tackled to the ground by a mass of black, red, and green. Three guesses as to who it was.

"Ryoko, I am so so so so so SORRY!"

"Ack-it's...fine…" Ryoko gasped out as air was denied to her by Mashiro squeezing her.

"Mashiro! Cut it out, dammit! You're suffocating her!"

Two strong arms pulled Mashiro away, letting Ryoko finally intake some air. The child coughed a couple times as she took quick breaths, rolling onto her side. Her hand pressed against her chest, as if it would calm the fast and painful beats of her heart. She saw a shadow and looked up, seeing both Tosen and Eishima kneeling next to her in worry (at least that's what she thought Tosen was feeling-it was hard to tell).

"You idiot. I told you that Ryoko's heart and body are frail! If you hump on her and scare her like that you're going to kill her!" Kensei screamed to his female subordinate.

"Oh calm down, Kensei. She's fine. See?" Mashiro turned and pointed to the recovering Ryoko. "If she was dead she wouldn't be moving."

"Mashiro…" Eishima and Tosen immediately stood, knowing that tone of voice, and held back their angry Captain before he had a chance to attack.

"Captain!"

"Calm down!"

* * *

"I'm sorry…" Mashiro muttered, looking down in shame. Ryoko stood in front of her, while Kensei, Eishima, and Tosen stood to the side.

Ryoko looked at the embarrassed Lieutenant before nodding. "Okay. I forgive you."

Mashiro smiled widely. "Really?"

"On one condition." Mashiro's smile disappeared into a look of confusion along with Kensei and the others. "I want all your candy."

"WHAAAATTTT?!"

* * *

"This is unfair. Unfair, I tell you…" Mashiro muttered in anger as she and Kensei walked behind Ryoko, who currently held four bags of sweets. Next to her was Eishima, who held another two. Said man smiled slightly at the Lieutenant's antics.

Tosen had left shortly after their litle reunion, which was something Ryoko was thankful for. He seemed like a nice guy, and she felt bad for him since he was blind. But he gave off the same bad vibes as Aizen. It was a wonder no one noticed!

" _I believe that is called the 'fight or flight' instinct,"_ Flamey explained, " _Living with a brother, I'm sure you know what it is."_

' _Yeah...But it's never felt so strong before. It feels so dark and...um…'_

" _Sinister?"_ Winter suggested.

' _Yeah, that.'_

" _To be perfectly honest, we don't feel very comfortable around them, either. That could explain why you have such a reaction. It would be tripled if we all feel the same,"_ Flamey explained.

' _Maybe…'_ Ryoko thought, though she wasn't convinced. While his words may have been true, she felt as though there was more to it.

"We're here." Kensei's words snapped Ryoko out of her inner conversation and she looked up to see...a building. "This is where you'll be staying. I've been informed of your fears so you will be sharing this place with Mashiro. I despise her antics, but when the situation calls for it she can be very reliable, which is why I kept her as my Lieutenant. She is the person I trust most with your wellbeing."

Ryoko looked to Mashiro, and couldn't really believe him, as she was currently looking off into space. But they knew each other better than Ryoko did so she'd have to take his word on it. "Okay."

* * *

"Tag, you're it!" Ryoko laughed as she tagged Mashiro on the back before disappearing in a short burst of Shunpo, appearing by Kensei.

"What the heck are you doing now?" the Captain asked, looking at the girl with a raised eyebrow. Ryoko opened her mouth to answer, but her eye widened and she used Shunpo again. "Hey! Don't run when I ask-OW!" Kensei yelled as Mashiro barrelled into him, shoving him to the ground in an attempt to get to Ryoko. "Damn it Mashiro!" he yelled in anger as he stood, holding his throbbing head. He looked around for his Lieutenant, growling under his breath about how he was going to kill her.

Ryoko appeared on a roof, taking a moment to regain her breath before starting to run again. She jumped from roof to roof, a wide grin on her face. It was wiped almost immediately, however, when she saw Mashiro appear in front of her. She slammed her feet down to slow her down and accidentally lost her balance, falling onto the tiled roof right as Mashiro swung outward to tag her.

The young girl rolled down the roof and landed on an unsuspecting officer. "Sorry!" she called out as she started running again, appearing as nothing more than a blur to some. She quickly ran and hid behind a building, placing a hand on her thumping heart as she took deep breaths to calm it.

Running was fun.

She was good at running.

But her heart didn't approve.

"Found ya!"

Ryoko's head shot up and she stared at Mashiro wide-eyed. She was… very high up in the air. And she was coming down.

Very quickly.

WIth a scream, Ryoko ran from the building, but it was a little too late. Mashiro's feet came down onto its roof, going completely through it and destroying the house completely. Ryoko was flung forward from the impact, her body rolling across the ground a couple times before stopping on her side.

Groaning, she pushed herself up to a sitting position and looked at the building. Well, what was _left_ of the building. The smoke and dust had cleared from the initial impact, allowing Ryoko to see the full destruction. The building was just...not there. There was a pile of shattered glass, crushed stone, and smashed tiles where it _should_ have been. In the middle was Mashiro, standing and looking around for the small child.

The two locked eyes for just a split moment before Mashiro disappeared and reappeared above Ryoko. With a silly grin, she pat Ryoko's head. "Tag!"

The bluenette stared wide-eyed at the greenette in front of her, awe showing clearly in her eyes. ' _So cool…'_

" _Don't make her your role model, Ryoko. It won't end well,"_ Winter told her.

Ryoko snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed a group of Shinigami forming around the rubble. "Uh… Mashi? Don't you think you took it a bit too far?"

"No. Why?"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" the booming voice of Kensei Muguruma got everyone's attention, turning their heads the the Ninth Division's Captain. The white-haired man stared at the crater in the ground, and Ryoko could swear that even with the distance between them she could see his veins popping from anger.

Ryoko stood slowly and tugged at Mashiro's sleeve. "Mashi, I-I think we should go…" She took a step behind the Lieutenant as a couple Shinigami realized they were there. "Mashi…?"

Kensei looked at them, his entire being radiating killer intent.

"Mashi!"

"Time to go!"

Mashiro quickly grabbed Ryoko, turned, and bolted. They heard Kensei screaming profanities at them, but he wasn't chasing them so Ryoko assumed he was being held back; but both knew it wouldn't last long.

"Where are we going?" she asked, not struggling from her position under the Lieutenant's arm.

"We have to hide from Kensei for a little bit. So we're going to a place he won't suspect!"

Ryoko looked forward and her eyes widened at seeing how the white-tiled floor abruptly stopped, meeting with dirt and grass. She looked closer and saw run-down houses and shacks not too far away. "Mashi…"

She didn't have time to speak her objections, as they had already bypassed the barrier before she even opened her mouth.

* * *

"There! I think that's far enough!" Mashiro declared as she stopped by a large tree. Ryoko looked up at her before blinking in surprise a she was unceremoniously dropped to the floor with a groan.

She sat up, rubbing her head in pain. "I'm going to feel that in the morning…" she muttered, using the tree to help steady herself as she stood, taking a look around. "Uh… Where are we?"

"In the Rukongai District. I forget which one this is, though… There's like eighty so it's hard to keep track," the greenette muttered absentmindedly. Ryoko took a few steps forward, finding nothing but trees, trees, and more trees.

"I don't suppose you know how to get us back, do you?"

"Of course!" Ryoko gave her a look. "Well, kinda. I know the general direction."

"Great…"

Ryoko sighed, plopping down next to a tree. "So how long does it take for him to calm down?"

"A couple hours; a day at most."

Ryoko hummed as she closed her eyes, wanting to get a little rest in to pass the time.

" _Ryoko."_

She opened her eyes again, noticing the complete scenery change as she looked around her inner world.

She heard footsteps and turned around to see Winter walking toward her with a soft smile. Ryoko smiled and ran over to her, meeting halfway. "Hi Winter!"

" _Hello Ryoko,"_ the Spirit replied.

"I was about to ask what you were doing here, but it was a stupid question." Winter chuckled, bringing out her hand and patting the child's head affectionately. "So why did you call me here?"

" _We decided to show you something."_

At Ryoko's confused look, Winter turned and pointed behind the child. She turned around. And looked up. And up. And up.

Her eyes widened to saucers as she stared at what was in front of her.

It was a bird.

A big.

Blue.

Flaming.

Bird.

"Wh-what...is that?" she muttered in awe and shock, but not fear. She didn't know why, but she didn't fear this thing.

" _Ryoko…"_ the bird spoke, though its beak remained unmoving. Her eyes widened. That voice...it was so...familiar!

"FLAMEY?!" she cried out in shock.

" _IT'S NOT FLAMEY!"_ the bird cried, its flames growing out of anger.

"I-I don't understand… Why do you look like that?" Winter decided to answer.

" _When you first met him, he was just a ball of flames, no body at all. But now that your bond with him is increasing, he is beginning to take form. He's gaining a true form. A true body,"_ she explained, " _This is natural. A Soul Reaper slowly bonds with their Zanpakuto Spirit, and in turn begins to shape it. Each Zanpakuto Spirit is unique to the Soul Reaper; no two beings are alike."_ Ryoko stared in awe at what was now Flamey.

" _But I am not yet complete,"_ Flamey told her, " _My body has taken the shape, but not form. I am still only flame, nothing more."_

"So you still have a ways to go, huh?" Ryoko asked, receiving a nod in reply. She then turned to Winter, realizing something. "Winter, you said that my sword's spirit molds into its true form over time, right?" She nodded. "But if that's true, why do you look the way you do? Aren't you my Spirit, too?"

The woman smiled softly. " _You're a smart one. The truth will be revealed in time, Ryoko."_

Ryoko huffed. "Why can't you just, oh I dunno, TELL me?! Why does it have to be this big secret?"

" _You're not yet ready, my child,"_ Winter said lightly, gently placing her hand on the distressed girl's head. Ryoko pouted.

"Fine…"

A muffled voice suddenly echoed through the air of the Inner World, causing Ryokko to look around in confusion. "What's happening?"

" _Something is happening outside…"_ Winter muttered, sensing a distorted Reiatsu. " _Ryoko, you must go now!"_

Ryoko shut her eyes and opened them once again almost immediately. They slowly widened as she took in what was happening.

There was a monster, a very big and very scary monster, staring down at her a few feet away. It had an ape-like appearance, with a dark green color. There was a hole straight through its chest, and it wore an ugly, yet terrifying, white mask.

When she looked around, her heart dropped even further. There wasn't just one-there were THREE! The other two had similar shapes, being that of centipedes with white masks including pincers.

Ryoko's body tensed as her eyes shone with fear. What _were_ these things? And where was-

"Mashiro KICK!"

The ape monster narrowly dodged the attack from the green-haired Shinigami, causing her attack to hit the earth and make a crater from the force. The resulting quake jolted Ryoko into motion.

"Mashi, wh-what are those things?!" she exclaimed, standing up quickly and taking a step back, only to hit the tree she sat against.

Mashiro didn't look at her as she replied, "Ryoko, get out of here!" The urgency in her voice, something Ryoko had never expected from her, only scared the child more.

"Wh-what about you…?"

"JUST GO!"

Ryoko didn't argue any further, as she immediately turned and ran away.

She ran as fast as she could. She ignored the burning in her heart as she used Shunpo multiple times to get further away.

" _Ryoko, what are you doing?!"_

"Baking a cake. WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?!" she screamed, not even caring that she was talking aloud.

" _Running for your life,"_ Flamey muttered sarcastically.

" _Ryoko, you must return to your friend!"_

"Are you CRAZY?! I can't fight those things!"

" _Yes, you can!"_

"No I-!" Her response was cut short when she felt something slam hard against her back. Her eyes slowly widened as time seemed to stop for a moment, before she was flung farther forward. She slammed into the ground and rolled a few times before slamming into a tree and landing on her stomach.

" _RYOKO!"_ the two Spirits called out in alarm, but their voices were muted. Ryoko shuddered, whimpering from the pain that wracked her entire body. She raised her gaze and saw the reason for her pain: the monsters.

Two of them were standing about twenty feet away, gazing down hungrily at the child. The ape was missing an arm, and had multiple bleeding cuts on its body. The other had a cracked mask and had a large bruise on its back. "What a tasty Soul…" the ape monster muttered, licking its sharp teeth menacingly. "You smell delicious. Much tastier than this disgusting Soul Reaper." Ryoko's eyes widened in horror when it lifted its fist, revealing a beaten Mashiro. "I have to say, she packs quite a punch, but my power is vastly superior.

"Wh-what the heck are you…?" Ryoko muttered, her eyes wide and body shaking in horror. The beast laughed.

"We are Hollows who have gained incredible power!" the centipede roared, reeling its head back as it let out a howl. Ryoko instantly recognized the sound, remembering hearing the sound multiple times before she died. That knowledge shook her to the core. "So much so that this woman was unable to kill all of us! How pathetic!" It threw Mashiro, her body crashing through a nearby tree.

"Mashi!" she cried in alarm, lifting her head only for it to fall back down as pain ran through her body once more. Tears pricked her eyes as her body shuddered, barely able to move. The Hollow started walking toward her, but she wasn't focused on that. Her eyes were staring in horror at Mashiro's unmoving body. She couldn't tell if she was dead or alive. If she was dead, then…

No! She couldn't think that! Mashiro was her friend, she couldn't let her die!

" _You have the power to fight this beast, Ryoko,"_ Winter spoke through her head, making her eyes snap wide. " _Do you want to live? Do you want to save your new friend?"_

' _Yes… I do!'_

" _Then please, allow me to fight for you."_ Ryoko's eyes widened as their color switched from yellow to a pale blue-ish color, before relaxing.

The ape Hollow frowned, sensing something strange going on. It stopped walking, only a few feet away. "What are you up to?"

Its question was almost immediately answered as Ryoko's Spiritual Pressure shot out, blue shockwaves shooting out and pushing against the Hollow, moving it back a bit. The Hollow growled as Ryoko slowly stood on shaky legs, her face calm and composed. "Why you little-" The Hollow rushed forward angrily, bringing its hand out to grab her. Before it could, however, a bright light flashed through his vision right before pain erupted in its arm. "AUGH!" It reeled back with a screech, blood spraying from what was once its arm. The severed limb fell to the ground with a thud, shaking the ground.

The centipede Hollow growled at Ryoko, but froze when it noticed the weapon she now had. "What is-GAH!"

It screeched as it was pierced over and over, Ryoko, being controlled by Winter, giving no time for itto recover.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" the beast roared in anger as it lunged full-on toward Ryoko, who looked calmly back.

* * *

(A few minutes prior)

"Dammit… Where the hell did those two go?" Kensei muttered, looking around the Division. It had been a couple hours since he saw Ryoko and Mashiro, and though he'd never admit it aloud, he was a bit worried for them. Mashiro doesn't usually disappear for very long, so to still have no sign of her worried him. Not to mention Ryoko; God, Ukitake was going to kill him if she got hurt! That man acted like an overprotective father sometimes…

"Captain Muguruma!"

Said man stopped walking and turned to see Kaname running up to him. By the tone of his voice, he didn't have good news. "Kaname, what is it?"

"Sir, we've detected three Hollows in Junrinan, District 1 of Rukongai." Kensei frowned.

"District 1? They don't usually show up there… I thought the barriers surrounding that area were more secure."

"Sir, there's one more thing…" Kaname hesitated a bit. "We've also detected the Spiritual Pressures of Lieutenant Mashiro and Ryoko. They were in the same vicinity as the Hollow."

Kensei's eyes widened, then narrowed slightly. "I'm positive Mashiro can handle herself."

Kaname shook his head, confusing his Captain. "No, sir. We analyzed the Hollows' Spiritual Pressure. They are much stronger than any Hollow we've previously encountered here in the Soul Society. Their strength rivals a Lieutenant's, and maybe even a Captain's."

"Impossible!" Kensei growled between his teeth, but inside he started to feel even more worried. If that was true, then Mashiro could only fight for so long. But what were Hollows doing there anyway, and such powerful ones at that?

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he noticed a Hell Butterfly approaching them quickly. He held out a finger and the Butterfly landed.

" _Emergency! Captain Muguruma, a large influx of Spiritual Pressure originating from Ryoko has just been detected! We believe she is the target the Hollows were originally after because of her large amount of Spiritual Pressure. The Hollows are closing in on her as we speak. Not only that, but Lieutenant Kuna's Spiritual Pressure has dropped dangerously low! We can't even detect it!"_

Kensei ground his teeth in frustration before turning to Tosen. "Kaname, get Captain Yoruichi immediately and tell her to go to Junrinan. She is the only one who will be able to make it in time to help. Now GO!" Tosen bowed and disappeared in a burst of Shunpo. Kensei turned and rushed toward Ryoko and Mashiro's location, already fearing the worst for his Lieutenant.

He was halfway to the target when he felt a strong burst of Spiritual Pressure, the suddenness causing him to falter slightly before continuing onward. He couldn't afford to stop.

It was a little while further when he felt another Spiritual Pressure closing in on him. He turned his head to the left just in time to see Yoruichi appear next to him, her face dead serious. "Kensei, what's going on?"

Kensei looked forward as he spoke, "We detected the presence of three unusually powerful Hollows close to Mashiro's and Ryoko's location. I didn't think anything of it at first, but then I was informed that Mashiro was taken down." Yoruichi looked to him in shock. "That leaves Ryoko alone and defenseless."

"Then we have to hurry."

* * *

Ryoko cried out as her back slammed hard against a tree, her weapon disappearing as she lowered to the ground. Her feet barely held her up, her knees shaking in obvious pain. She gripped her right arm tightly, pain shooting up it every time it moved. Her abdomen stung when she breathed, as did her chest from the increased heart rate and injuries. Her eyes quickly glanced to the unconscious Mashiro. She was unmoving, but in the off chance she was still alive, she didn't want the Hollow to finish the job. Speaking of which...

She glared at the ape Hollow. The centipede was gone, dissolved by her attack, but now she was all out of energy. While her Spiritual Pressure is vast, she wasn't used to fighting, and her body was already weak for multiple reasons, leaving her at a huge disadvantage. Her eyes widened as the beast's foot swung toward her. She Shunpo'd away, appearing a few feet behind it and stumbled, having nothing to lean against for balance. She fell to her knees, grasping at her heart and gaping like a fish as she tried to breathe. Her eyes flickered for a moment before returning to the bright yellow.

The Hollow turned around with a howl and brought its leg back. Ryoko's eyes widened in horror as the foot rushed toward her, her body unable to move.

Another foot suddenly appeared, slamming down the Hollow's into the ground right before it hit Ryoko. The child's eyes widened when she caught sight of purple hair.

"K-Kitty…?"

Yoruichi turned and grinned at Ryoko. "Hey there, kid. You doing alright?"

Ryoko didn't answer, looking over to Mashiro. "Mashi isn't doing too well…" Yoruichi frowned and looked in that direction before nodding. She Shunpo'd over to Mashiro, grabbed her, then reappeared by Ryoko. She set the wounded Lieutenant down.

"Blow it away…" Ryoko looked up to see Kensei standing in front of them. "Tachikaze." The katana in his hand transformed into a small dagger. He swung the weapon, causing multiple blades of air to shoot toward the Hollow. The beast, having no arms to block it, roared in pain as it dissolved from the attack. Kensei turned to Ryoko. "Ryoko, where are the others?"

"D-dead…"

The two Captains blink before looking to Mashiro. "Guess she could put up more of a fight than you thought, huh?" Yoruichi asked, an impressed grin on her face.

"U-um… Actually-"

Ryoko tensed, her eyes wide as she suddenly felt pain shoot through her heart. She collapsed to the ground, shocking the other two into action.

"Ryoko!"

"Hey kid!"

"Dammit, she's having a heart attack!" Ryoko could faintly feel a warmth spread over her body. "The stress must've been too much. Kensei, I can…" Yoruichi's voice became muffled and quiet as Ryoko fell unconscious.

* * *

When Ryoko woke up later on, she felt much better. Her limbs no longer felt on fire, and her heart was beating normally. Groaning, she sat up, wincing as her head throbbed. She placed her head in her hand, closing her eyes in an attempt to stop the world from spinning.

" _Ryoko? Are you alright?"_

' _I'm in less pain than before, so that's good…'_ Ryoko replied to the silvery Spirit. ' _What did you do? My memory's so fuzzy… And my body feels a little weird.'_

" _I apologize. I took over your body for a bit to protect you. But it took quite a toll on your body."_

' _What do you mean?'_

" _Your body isn't used to fighting and stress. And you were already very weak from the attacks you took before I took over. I'm surprised you managed to stay awake as long as you did."_

' _So, you killed the second Hollow? I noticed it wasn't there when I woke up.'_

" _Correct. I used my powers to kill it."_

' _What powers?'_ Winter remained silent. ' _...Jerk.'_

A knock sounded on the door, catching Ryoko's attention. "Um… Come in?"

The door slid open and a body pounced. "RYOKOOOOOO!"

Ryoko squealed in surprise as a shadow covered her. Before she could get squished, a hand reached out and grabbed the red scarf around the person's neck, pulling them back harshly. Ryoko blinked, looking down at the collapsed and bandaged Mashiro. The supposed adult was bawling her eyes out in pure joy.

"Oh Ryoko! I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried about you!"

"Worried about _me_? You're the one who was knocked unconscious and possibly killed!" the child exclaimed, her eyes wide in worry.

"We were worried for both of you, now SHUT UP!" Ryoko and Mashiro's mouths snapped shut and they stared in surprise at Kensei. "Honestly, it doesn't matter who was hurt worse. You both nearly died."

Ryoko looked away in shame. "Sorry…"

"What the hell are you sorry for?!" Kensei exclaimed, making Ryoko jump and look back to him. The tall Captain sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Mashiro looked to her Captain. "You're terrible with children," she deadpanned, earning a glare from the man, which she ignored. Instead, she stood and walked over to Ryoko and sat down on the bed next to her. "But in all seriousness, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered with a nod, "I'm fine. Thank you." Mashiro smiled back.

Another knock on the door got everyone's attention. The door slid open, revealing a worried-looking Captain Ukitake. His eyes scanned the room, softening when they caught sight of the young bluenette. "Ryoko… Are you alright?" he asked as he walked over to her bedside. Ryoko smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Mashi, Kitty, and Kenny all helped me."

"Kitty?" Mashiro muttered.

"Kenny?!"

"I'm glad. I don't know what I would've done if you had been hurt…"

"Well, she technically was. But she's all better now."

"Mashi!" Ryoko hissed at the Lieutenant, receiving only a confused look in reply. Ukitake sighed and sat in a chair that was placed by the bed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have allowed this to happen."

"Did you know?"

"Hm?" Ukitake looked over to Ryoko, who was staring at him intently.

"Did you know that those monsters were there? Or that they were really strong?" Her questions made him pause for a moment.

"I-no, I didn't."

"Then don't be sorry. It's not like you could have stopped something if you knew nothing about it." Ukitake's eyes widened as Ryoko gave him a soft smile. "Okay?"

He blinked a couple times, then chuckled and shook his head. "Being lectured by a kid… Anyway, I came here to give you something." He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a chocolate bunny. It was medium in size, and was covered in a blue foil.

"Candy?"

"It's a chocolate bunny. I thought you'd like to have it."

Ryoko took it and unwrapped it, staring at the brown candy before taking a bite. Her eyes widened when the chocolate collapsed in on itself. She moved back and looked at it. "Itsh horrow."

Ukitake sweatdropped. "Please swallow before you speak…"

She did so, then tried again, "It's hollow."

Jushiro nodded, smiling. "In the World of the Living, hollow chocolate is very common. Do you not like it?"

"No, I love it!" Ryoko smiled at him happily. "Thank you so much!"

His smile widened and he nodded. "I'm glad." He stood up, ruffling her hair as he did so, much to her dismay. "Once you're finished that, get some rest."

"You expect me to sleep after eating chocolate?"

"It's not impossible."

"Fine."

Ukitake turned to the other two in the room. "Thank you for protecting her to the best of your abilities."

"It was nothing," Mashiro said, waving off his thanks. Ukitake gave another nod before passing them and leaving the room.

After a few more minutes, the two adults left Ryoko to rest. They were walking back to their Division in relative silence, until Mashiro broke the silence. "Kensei…" The man looked at her, hearing the unusual seriousness in her voice. "The truth is, I wasn't unconscious the entire time. I woke up a little before you appeared." Kensei's frown deepened.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"There's something Ryoko did that's really confusing me…"

* * *

"Here you go, Ryoko." Eishima handed her the last few bags of candy before taking a step back.

"Thanks Uki No. 2." She grinned at him. Eishima gave her an odd look.

Mashiro shook her head. "You need to work on your nicknaming."

Ryoko chuckled. "I'll miss you, too, Mashi." The green-haired Shinigami's eyes widened before suddenly glomping the child, hugging her tightly.

"I'M GONNA MISS YOU SO MUCH LITTLE BUDDY!" Mashiro cried loudly, practically squishing the child.

"MASHIRO, LET HER GO, DAMMIT!" Kensei yelled, grabbing the Lieutenant and pushing her away from Ryoko, finally allowing the latter to breathe.

"Thanks Kenny…"

"Don't call me that."

"Ryoko."

The young girl turned and her eyes met with blue ones. "Kai!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly in greeting for a moment before pulling away. Kaien, who had kneeled to hug her back, stood back up and bowed respectfully to Kensei.

"Thank you for taking care of her, sir."

Kensei nodded. "The brat wasn't too bad. Not as bad as I thought. I guess it won't hurt to have her come by every now and then; provided she doesn't destroy my Division again…"

"It wasn't my fault, though…" Ryoko muttered, looking away with a frown.

" _It kinda was,"_ Flamey said, " _It was you who started the game of tag."_

' _Mashi didn't have to destroy the building!'_

" _Enough, you two,"_ Winter interrupted with a sigh.

"Are you ready, Ryoko?" Kaien asked, looking down at his companion. Ryoko nodded, then waved to the others as they walked away.

"Bye everyone! Thank you!"

* * *

 _ **Hello! Hopefully you guys liked this chapter. The next one will be out as soon as I can finalize it. I've been working on it since Squad 7 and 8.**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys think about this chapter! Any Reviews and Suggestions are welcome, as well as**_ **contructive _criticism. Have a nice day/night!_**


	15. Fire and Ice (Squad 10)

_**WHAT?! RYOKO IS UPLOADING 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK?!**_

 _ **That's right! I really wanted to get this Chapter out. In fact, I wanted to skip the last chapter and just upload this one first but I decided against it. I love this chapter so much!**_

 _ **Fun Fact: I originally had Rangiku as the lieutenant. But someone reminded me that Rangiku was around the same age as Gin, so she would still be a kid around this time. So I had Miyako Shiba be the Lieutenant. In the original she was the 3rd seat of Squad 13, but I didn't want to make another OC.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Hello!"

Ryoko stared at the kind looking woman with a smile. "Hello!"

"Miyako here is the current Lieutenant of the Tenth Division," Kaien explained, "Since this Division is currently lacking a Captain, she is the one everyone turns to here for instructions."

"...Sounds like a lot of work…"

"Oh, it is, but I get through just fine," Miyako assured. She knelt down and shook Ryoko's hand. "I must say, I'm very glad and honored to meet you. Kaien couldn't stop talking about you!"

"Really?" Ryoko blinked, looking to the blushing boy. She was, for a moment, confused as to why he would be telling this woman everything, but then it clicked. "Are you two a thing?"

Miyako nodded. "We're married."

"WHAT?!" Ryoko looked at the woman in shock. "YOU married HIM?!"

"Why does that sound so unbelievable to you…?" Kaien asked with a sweatdrop. Ryoko looked at him, dead serious.

"Because you're _you_."

Ryoko and Miyako watched as Kaien sulked in a corner, hugging his legs close to him in despair. Miyako was chuckling at her husband's immaturity.

"Miss Miyako?"

"Yes?"

"If you're married to Kai, why aren't you in the same Division? Wouldn't that make more sense?" The older woman smiled sadly.

"Well, I was good friends with the Captain here, before his passing. When he died, I decided to help this Division, and transferred over as the Lieutenant to help while they find a new Captain."

"Oh, okay."

…

"And that's the Squad Ten Barracks," Miyako finished as they stopped walking after taking the tour.

"What's that room?"

"Huh?" Miyako turned and looked at a pair of closed doors, then smiled sadly. "Those are the Captain's quarters. They've been empty for some time now…"

"Everyone says there's no Captain, even you. But...what happened to him?" Ryoko asked, her eyes never leaving the closed doors.

"He was killed in the war against the Quincies…"

"Quincies?" Ryoko looked at Miyako in confusion. The latter looked down at her and nodded grimly.

"They were a group of Spiritually Aware humans who could create weapons from the Spiritual Energy around them. They tipped the balance of souls, so Central 46 ordered the execution of all Quincies…"

Ryoko's eyes slowly widened as Miyako explained. "B-but that's not right! Couldn't they have done something else?!"

"We tried to talk to them, get them to see that what they were doing was dangerous, but they refused to stop. We had no choice…"

Ryoko lowered her head, frowning. However, her eyes slowly widened as she remembered…

" _Mommy, Mommy! Lookie!" Ryoko exclaimed as she rushed over to her mother. The elder woman turned, looking down at her daughter._

" _What is it?"_

" _Look what I can do!" The small child held her hand out and after a moment a bow formed of blue energy formed in her hand. "Cool, right?" The mother was shocked, instantly pulling Ryoko inside the house. "Mommy?"_

" _Ryoko," the woman turned and knelt down in front of her, grabbing her shoulders tightly. "Listen to me. You must_ never _do that. Never again."_

" _M-Mommy? W-what are you talking about? Why not?"_

" _It's very dangerous, alright? If you make that weapon, then bad people will come and take you away." Ryoko's eyes widened in fear at the very idea of being taken away from her family. "Please… Promise me, Ryoko._ Never _do that again."_

 _Ryoko stared at her mother's eyes, full of fear and worry for her daughter. Finally, she nodded. "I-I promise…"_

 _The mother sighed in relief. "Thank you…"_

 _...The Soul Reapers arrived the following night…_

"Ryoko? Hey, you in there?"

The child flinched back into reality, her first sight being a hand waving in front of her. She blinked, looking over to Miyako. The woman sighed in relief and lowered her hand.

"You worried me there for a bit…" Ryoko looked down at her hands, her mind hard at work as she connected the dots.

"Miss Miyako..." she muttered, getting said woman's attention. "Were...were any of the Quincies spared?"

There was a long pause, making Ryoko's heart sink further. It fully dropped when she heard the reply…

"No."

Ryoko's eyes widened. They killed all those people… Those people who couldn't help it… Her family..!

" _Ryoko?"_ Winter called in worry. " _Ryoko, please calm down! You have to c-"_

The Spirit's worried voice became muffled as Ryoko's vision turned red.

"YOU KILLED THEM!"

…

"What the hell?!" Kaien exclaimed as he ran toward the Tenth Squad, which now had a large cloud of smoke and dust covering it.

He ran into the smoke, covering his mouth and nose with his Shihakusho as he searched. "Ryoko! Miyako!"

He continued running around in worry, coughing from the smoke. He finally found his wife after about three more minutes, collapsed and on her stomach. Kaien picked her up and Shunpo'd out of the smoke, landing on a roof. He set her down on her back.

"Miyako! Hey! Wake up!" he exclaimed, shaking her.

"Ugh…" the female Reaper groaned as she regained consciousness. She started coughing as she tried to sit up. Kaien helped her sit up, placing a hand on her back to help steady her.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Miyako stopped coughing and looked over to Kaien. "K-Kaien…?"

"Miyako, what happened?" he repeated slowly.

"I-I don't know. I…" Her eyes widened as her memories came back to her. She looked at him. "Where's Ryoko?"

"I don't know… I was hoping you knew," Kaien admitted, looking over at the billowing smoke. "I was walking back to my Squad when there was a sudden influx of Spiritual Pressure followed by a loud boom and a cloud of smoke. I immediately came to see if you and Ryoko were okay. No doubt others will come as well."

Miyako looked down. "Kaien…" He looked at her. She whipped her head up and grasped the man's shoulders. "We have to find Ryoko. NOW!"

"Miyako, just what happened to her?" he asked, his confusion turning into worry. He had never seen his wife so distraught before.

"I can't explain right now. We have to-ngh!" She went to stand, but her head felt light, and she lost her balance. Kaien quickly caught her before she fell off the roof. "We have to…find her..."

Kaien cursed as Miyako fell unconscious. He looked around and found a fellow Lieutenant, Lisa Yadomaru. "Lisa!" he called, holding his wife in his arms as he jumped off the roof and landed gently on the ground. Lisa, hearing her name, quickly ran over.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm certain it involved Ryoko. Here." He handed Miyako over to Lisa. "I'm going to go look for her." He disappeared before Lisa could stop him.

"Ryoko? Ryoko?! Damn." Kaien covered his mouth as he coughed, having inhaled the smoke that still lingered. He tried to sense her Reiatsu, but it was as if she disappeared. "Dammit!"

…

"Ngh…" Miyako groaned as she woke up again, feeling her back pressed against a cloth. She slowly sat up, looking around. She was in the Squad 4 barracks, resting in one of their recovery rooms.

She went to stand, but found her vision swimming and her body started to tilt. She gripped onto the bed to keep from falling, slowly laying back down. "My head…"

The door slid open, and she looked up to see who it was. "...C-Captain Ukitake?"

"How are you feeling?" the kind man asked, walking over to her bed and sitting on a chair next to it.

"Like I inhaled a cloud of dust…" she said dryly.

"Well, I suppose that is what you did."

"...Have they found her?" she asked quietly. Ukitake looked at her, frowning in worry.

"No. In fact, I've come here to ask you a few things."

She turned to him. "Captain, I swear that I didn't do anything to her!"

"I'm not saying you did; in fact I highly doubt you did anything to her. I just want to know what happened, is all," he said calmly. Miyako calmed and lowered her gaze back to the bed.

"I'll be honest, Captain… I don't really know, myself… What I _can_ tell you is that she's hiding something big."

Ukitake frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She reacted angrily to what I had told her. And I think I know why…" Miyako looked to the Captain, her eyes full of worry. "Captain, what do you know about how Ryoko's family died?"

…

Ryoko breathed heavily as she rested against a tree, bent over in exhaustion. Her body was shaking, her skin paler than ever before. She felt so weak...she couldn't even move. She felt numb… Her head swam… Her vision blurred…

"Why…?" She fell to the ground, her consciousness fading until she completely blacked out.

When she next came to, she was in the same place, but her heart had calmed down and she seemed fine. She slowly stood, using the tree for support. Her body was still very weak, her legs shaking as she stood.

Ryoko took a deep breath, taking a step forward and nearly falling on her face. She was able to catch herself, but ended up collapsing on another tree. She sighed in frustration, taking the time to look around.

"W-where am I…?"

" _You're somewhere in the Rukongai,"_ Flamey said, " _You ran here after your little episode in the Tenth Division."_

Ryoko's eyes widened as she remembered what happened. She was told about the Quincy massacre, and…

" _I don't understand how or why you were surprised… You knew Soul Reapers killed your family."_

"I-I thought… I didn't think they were assigned to…" She shook her head. "I thought they were rogues… I didn't think they were given _orders_ to… Oh god…"

Her legs gave out and she bent over as she heaved, the images of her dead family flashing through her mind.

Her hands trembled as she wiped the vomit from her cheeks with her sleeve. She just...she couldn't believe it. How could they? Her family did nothing wrong! They couldn't help being Quincies! They were born that way… They had no right to… They couldn't… They…

"Uki… Goldy… Uno… Did...did you agree to this…?" she muttered to herself. "Did you kill, too…?"

Tears slowly formed in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. No, she didn't want to believe it! Her caretaker wouldn't do anything of the sort! ...Would he?

She heard thunder booming above her and looked up, seeing dark clouds forming and covering the sky. She needed to find shelter…

The young girl forced herself to stand and start walking, using the trees to keep herself semi-upright. Tears continued flowing down her cheeks, the liquid in her eyes making her vision blurry. She felt the first few raindrops fall on her head and arms, but ignored it.

By the time she found shelter, it was pouring. Her hair and Shihakusho were soaked, sticking to her skin. She tripped over a root and fell to the ground with a splash, making her groan. She didn't want to move anymore…

However, when she looked forward, she felt hope spark in her heart. There was a small house… She didn't know if anyone was in there or not, but she didn't care. It was shelter!

She took deep breaths as she forced her weakened muscles to push her up until she was standing. There weren't any trees around the house, she she'd have to be careful.

Adrenaline coursed through her as she made her way to the cottage, her heart beating wildly. She tried to take deep breaths to calm her heart, but it had little effect.

After what seemed like ages, she finally made it to the veranda. However, her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the wood, her hair covering her face.

She could barely hear to sound of the door opening, followed by a shocked gasp and a yell of, "TOSHIRO-!" before she blacked out…

…

"There's no way! Ryoko can't have been one of them!"

"What other reason would there have been for her entire family to be murdered? And her reaction to what I said-it just adds up!"

Ukitate stared down at his hands in utter horror. She couldn't be right… He wouldn't believe it… Because...because of him…

Miyako stared at him in confusion, before realization dawned on her. "That mission... It was your Squad, wasn't it?"

"I...I never thought that…" He lowered his head into his hands, realizing his mistake. She was right. That mission was performed by his Squad-and those Shinigami who had attacked Ryoko's family were his own. That he personally picked.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, but didn't look up. "It's not your fault, Captain… We were ordered to do this. If we didn't, then…"

"I know. But still, I...I destroyed a child's family… A child's _life_."

"And now you can make up for it." Ukitake looked up at her in confusion. She grinned. "Kaien told me about what you plan on doing. It's very admirable of you."

He frowned, looking away. After what he learned...could he really go through with it? "I doubt she'd want it. I may not even mention-"

"Out of the question!" Jushiro looked at Miyako in confusion and surprise. "She needs someone to be there for her, Captain. You had no idea what would come from that attack. And it's not like you could've said no against an order from Central 46." Ukitake lowered his gaze again, his eyes not hiding any of his confliction. "If she can understand that, then she'll forgive you."

He wasn't convinced…

…

"Why does she have to sleep in my bed?"

"Because she needs a place to rest."

"Then put her on the couch or put her in your bed!"

"No way!"

"Mnh…" Ryoko shuffled slightly under the blanket placed on her. She opened her eyes, only to wince as she was facing a lamp. She groaned, covering her eyes and ears with the blanket, getting the attention of the two arguing people.

"Oh! You're awake!" Ryoko lowered the blanket and looked at the girl. Her hair was up in two high pigtails, and she wore a pink kimono, but nothing seemed too out-of-the-ordinary with her. "Are you feeling any better? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Ryoko blinked at the questions, frowning. She opened her mouth to say something, but someone else beat her to it.

"Give her some space, Momo." Both girls looked over to see a small and young boy with snow-white hair leaning against the doorframe, looking more than a little miffed at having his bed stolen by a complete stranger.

Ryoko tilted her head at the boy's strange appearance, but she supposed she couldn't complain, having blue hair and all.

"Oh, sorry!" Momo smiled apologetically as she took a couple steps back. "My name's Momo. Mr. Grump over there is Toshiro." Said boy sent her a glare, but she ignored it. "What's your name?"

"...Ryoko…"

"That's a nice name."

Ryoko gave her a small smile, but it seemed hollow. "Thank you." She looked down at her lap. After a moment, she grabbed the blanket and pulled it off her.

"Huh? Hey, where are you going?" Toshiro looked over as Momo tried to get Ryoko to lay back down. "You just got up! You're still weak!"

"I'm fine… Besides, I know when I'm not wanted…" The white-haired boy's eyebrow rose when he heard how dead her voice sounded.

Ryoko stood, immediately feeling how weak her legs were but not wanting to have it show. She walked past a worried Momo. She stopped at the door, looking at Toshiro. He looked back, his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Ryoko's frown deepened and she continued walking away.

"Shiro! Stop her!" Momo exclaimed.

"Why? If she doesn't want to be here, then let her leave." Momo huffed angrily.

" _Ryoko, you should listen to that girl. She's only trying to help you."_ Ryoko ignored Winter, continuing her walk through the house.

" _Listen to us, Ryoko. We know you're upset about this whole thing, and we understand. But think about it this way: Where else can you go?"_ Flamey's words stopped Ryoko in her tracks.

She didn't want to go back to the Seireitei. Those people...they destroyed her life. Literally. Why should she go back?

But then…if she won't go back, then… Well, where else _could_ she go?

Nowhere… Nowhere but here.

The child looked down to see that her hand was already gripping the door. All she had to do was open it and walk out. Then she'd be out of these people's lives and she can go on living her own miserable one.

She keeps telling herself that's what she wants. To be alone. To be away from all of these stupid people who insist on helping her. But another part of her, this small part, is keeping her from doing just that.

After a few moments of struggle, she sighs and lowers her hand, staring down at the floor. She heard footsteps behind her and turned, expecting one of the kids. But to her surprise, it was an elderly lady.

"It's too dark out there right now for a child like you to wander off alone, dear," the woman said softly, "And there are still clouds in the sky. Please stay for at least until the storm is over and the sun is shining." Ryoko frowned, not finding it in her to tell off the kind old lady.

"Okay…"

Ryoko walked back over to where Toshiro and Momo were talking, though her head was down and her bangs covered her eyes. The two saw her and looked over. "I'm sorry for being rude… I'll stay the night." Momo smiled happily, clapping her hands in glee. Ryoko looked at Toshiro and saw him looking away with a scowl. She looked back to Momo. "I would like to sleep on the couch, though."

The two looked back to her in varying degrees of surprise. "Are you sure?" Momo asked, frowning. The bluenette nodded silently. "Well, okay… If you're sure."

Momo walked away to get a blanket and a pillow for Ryoko, leaving the latter with Toshiro. Neither said anything, but Toshiro did study her for a bit.

She was very quiet, and had a depressed aura around her. She was also hot. Not appearance wise, but just being around her made Toshiro sweat a bit.

He also took notice of the clothes she wore when she was first found by Momo. She had been wearing a Shihakusho-the standard Shinigami uniform. Now she wore a simple yukata. But still... Could she be a Shinigami?

"Can you not look at me like that? It's creepy…" Toshiro blinked, not having realized he was blatantly staring at her. She was looking away, rubbing her arm in nervousness.

"Sorry," he muttered, looking away. God, he was not used to talking to people other than Momo or Grandmother. "So… Are you a Shinigami?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Why would you ask that?"

"You were wearing their uniform when we found you passed out at our door," he explained. Ryoko's expression changed from confusion, to understanding, and then back to the sad, dead look as she stared at the wooden floor.

"No...Not officially. But I'm-I _was_ living there…"

His eyes widened. "Are you a noble?" She shook her head, confusing him even more. "Then why would you be living in the Seireitei?" She didn't answer, and Toshiro decided not to push it.

…

"Have they found her yet?" Shinji asked Sosuke as they walked, a deep and concerned frown on his face. The latter shook his head.

"Not yet. The Rukongai is a big place. But don't worry Captain, we'll find her."

"Tch. Who said I was worried?"

Sosuke sent him a knowing grin. "No one. It's obvious."

Shinji looked away with a scoff. "She's just a kid. It could be dangerous for her to go out there alone."

Sosuke hummed in agreement. "Aren't you going to help the search?"

"She won't stay hidden for long. They don't need a Captain to help."

"What makes you think she'll come back?"

Shinji froze, his eyes widening slightly before narrowing and looking at Aizen. "What do you mean by that?"

"From what Lieutenant Shiba told us, it sounded like she ran away for a reason. If she did run away, why would she come back?"

Sosuke continued walking, passing by his stunned Captain.

…

"Why's your hair white?" Ryoko asked the next day, her curiosity getting the better of her. Toshiro growled, an angry tic mark appearing on his forehead. It was daytime now, but there were still foreboding clouds in the sky, so the kind old lady kept Ryoko from leaving. She and Toshiro had been sitting in silence for about ten minutes, with neither really wanting to speak. That is, until now.

"Why's yours blue?" he asked back.

"It's my natural color."

"Well then there's your answer."

Ryoko huffed, turning away. She sat down on the couch and brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them closely. Her gaze lowered to the floor.

Well, there went her pathetic excuse for a conversation starter. She released a sigh. She just wanted to be alone, to be able to sort out her thoughts. Those people she once trusted...they killed her family. Did they feel remorse? Did they _want_ to do it? She just didn't know...

"Are you two still like this?" Momo walked in, her hands on her hips, as she stared at the sad sack and the grump. Toshiro looked up at her with a frown.

"Why do I have to be the babysitter?" he asked in annoyance. Momo frowned.

"Because I have other things to do."

"Like what?"

"Cook, clean…"

"Your cooking sucks and your room is a mess!"

"Wha-you said my cooking was great before!"

"Er...Well, I-"

"You're such a jerk!"

Ryoko sighed, standing up. She didn't want to listen to their fighting. It was going to give her a headache. So she put on her shoes and opened the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Momo called to her. Ryoko didn't say anything as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

She walked around the woods, kicking a rock with her foot, which flew and hit a tree lightly before landing on the ground again. She stopped and stared at the tree blankly.

Anger and hatred suddenly boiled in her core, making her clench her fists tightly and grit her teeth.

' _Why?'_ she thought to herself. She fell to her knees and pounded the ground. ' _Why? Why?! WHY?!'_

Tears spilt from her cheeks, hitting the soft grass underneath her. Her hands balled into fists, digging up the brown dirt. She hiccupped, feeling her face burn from crying.

She didn't know how much time had passed, where she was just crying her heart out for her family. She didn't care that it was getting dark. She didn't realize it had started raining again. Her mind was flashing through terrible images… Pictures she couldn't get rid of. Some of events had appeared that hadn't happened at all like she remembered it, but her fears were just playing off of her. She was 100-percent sure Ukitake wasn't the one standing over her parents' bodies; but it still scared her.

"Hey."

Her head shot up, her eyes wide in shock as she heard a voice behind her. But she didn't reply, only sniffling as she started wiping her tears away. It was then she realized how dark it was and that she was soaked to the bone...again.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Ryoko flinched at the annoyed tone of one Hitsugaya Toshiro. However, she still couldn't find it in her to move or even acknowledge his existence. Big mistake.

"Tch...Fine then! Die of hypothermia for all I care."

Ryoko's gaze lowered to the ground, hearing the soft crunch of grass as he started walking away...leaving her all alone, like she had wanted. And yet...

Fear gripped her.

"No…" she pleaded quietly, though it was loud enough for Toshiro to hear. He stopped and turned to her in confusion. "Please…" She lifted herself up and turned slightly to look at him. "Don't leave me all alone…"

Hearing the desperate plea, combined with seeing how bad of a state she was in, the smaller child walked back over. His cold look was gone, replaced with one of confusion. "Ryoko?"

"I don't wanna be alone... Because when I'm alone...I remember." More tears filled her eyes and she suddenly dove into the young boy's chest, making him fall onto his back as she hugged him.

"Wha-hey!"

He tried to push her off of him, but her grip was like iron. "I don't wanna remember…" He stopped, moving his hand to get a better look at her. "All the blood...the sadness… I just-I want t-to have a family again…"

Toshiro didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. He only sat there, letting Ryoko cry her heart out on his chest.

…

When Ryoko had calmed down enough, they had moved to a hollow tree for shelter, as it was too dark to get back to the house. It was windy and cold, but neither of them seemed to mind.

Ryoko remained quiet, hugging her knees close to her and keeping her gaze down at the ground. She felt so embarrassed by her actions in front if Toshiro, so she didn't want to look him in the eye.

"Ryoko," Toshiro said after a while of silence, "Why did you run away from the Seireitei?" Ryoko didn't look at him, but she could feel his gaze on her. She didn't answer immediately, debating in her head whether or not telling him would be a good idea.

" _What harm could come from it?"_ Winter asked, " _He sounds genuinely curious."_

The child decided to listen to her Spirit, who had remained quiet for the entirety of the day so far. "I found out something horrible…" she whispered, her head lowering even more. "My family was killed because of Soul Reapers…"

Toshiro's eyes widened in shock. "What…? Why?"

She shook her head, but explained everything she had been told by Miyako. About the Quincies, her family, their deaths… But she also told him about Ukitake and Shinji and Mashi and all the other nice Soul Reapers she had met and befriended.

It was odd. When she talked with Toshiro, she didn't feel the need to hide anything. It was odd talking to a kid about all this, but still. She felt like she could tell him any secret, and he would keep it. She could tell him anything, and he wouldn't judge. It was...refreshing.

When she finished explaining, she gave Toshiro some time to think over everything he just heard. "It sounds very confusing."

"That's exactly how I feel." She looked out into the rain. "I hate them for killing my family… I hate them so much. But, at the same time, most of them were so nice to me…" Her frown deepened. "I don't know what to do." She lowered her head, hiding it between her legs and chest. "I even started thinking of them like my family… Uki acts kinda like my daddy sometimes. He makes me feel at home there." A small smile had formed on her lips, but it vanished just as quickly. "But maybe it was all a trick? Does he really care about me?"

Toshiro looked down at her with a frown. He was once again at a loss for words. "Well…" God, he felt awkward. He had to turn his head away to avoid meeting her curious gaze. "You can… I guess you can stay with us… until you get this all figured out, I mean."

Ryoko stared at him in shock, slowly processing his words. "I thought…"

"Thought what?"

"I thought you didn't like me." Her gaze returned to the ground as his returned to her. "I thought you hated me." Toshiro sighed.

"Look, I don't hate you. I'm just not…"

"A social butterfly?" Their eyes met, with Ryoko giving him a small smile.

Toshiro gave one of his own, albeit hesitantly. "Yeah, that."

"Why not?" She frowned. "You and that other girl...Mono?"

"Momo."

"Yeah, her. You two seemed close. Even when you were fighting, it didn't seem like you two were genuinely angry." The young boy looked away, his smile gone. Ryoko's frown deepened as she looked back to the pouring rain.

"Everyone's afraid of me."

The sudden voice caused Ryoko to look at him, her eyebrow raised questioningly. Toshiro didn't meet her gaze, his eyes transfixed on the ground.

"I haven't been here for very long… A couple weeks at most. But ever since I arrived, everyone but Momo and Grandmother have been avoiding me… I don't know why for sure. I think it's my appearance that drives them away." His eyes looked to the left in shame. "Because of that, I don't have a lot of experience being a 'social butterfly'. I'm surprised you haven't run off again, to be honest. I always seem to do that to-"

"Stop."

Toshiro's head shot around, his wide teal eyes meeting narrowed ones of gold.

"Ryo-"

"No. Stop talking about yourself like you're some kind of demon or monster or something!" Her sharp tone shocked the young boy, making him reel back. He looked away in shame.

"But my hair...and my eyes...What?" he asked, seeing the 'are you kidding me?' look she wore.

"Shiro, I have blue hair and gold eyes. Let me repeat, _blue_ hair," she deadpanned, "I'm no stranger than you." He opened his mouth to speak but she continued. "And I like your eyes. They're pretty." Toshiro sputtered, his cheeks painted a bright pink. Ryoko smiled. "So what if people don't like your hair? It's not like you can help it."

Toshiro looked away in thought, a frown on his face. He felt two hands grab his cheeks and bring his head back around. He stared into Ryoko's eyes, confusion in his own. After a moment, Ryoko put an index finger on the edges of Toshiro's mouth and moved them upward.

"You need to smile more, Shiro. You look better that way. If you scowl so much then it'll end up stuck there. I'd hate to see anyone like that."

After a shocked moment of silence, Toshiro grabbed her wrists and pried them from his mouth, but the smile still lingered. "You're strange, Ryoko."

"But is that such a bad thing?" she asked back, smile reflecting his own.

"No. I suppose not."

After that, they were quiet for some time, but neither found it to be unpleasant. They felt comfortable with each other after their talk, and Hitsugaya seemed more relaxed. The silence was broken when Toshiro glanced at the girl next to him, frowning as he spoke.

"Aren't you cold?"

Ryoko looked over to see Toshiro watching her, his eyes flickering with worry. She smiled. "No, I'm fine. I think it's because of my Spiritual Pressure."

"Your what?"

"It's something that strong souls have. Kitty said it was something like a powerful force made from our bodies." She looked up in thought. "Mine has the power of fire, or heat, so I can't really get affected by the cold. Or the heat."

Toshiro looked at her in amazement. "Really?"

"Yep! See this?" She turned to him and pointed at the necklace. "This is what's called a limiter. It keeps my Spiritual Pressure from seriously affecting others. Kitty said so, at least. She said it was extremely powerful."

He looked at her skeptically. "But...you're just a kid. How can a normal soul like yourself have so much Spiritual Pressure that you...you actually have to limit it?"

She shrugged. "Dunno."

Toshiro sighed. He wanted a bit more of an explanation than that.

"Why aren't you cold?" she asked him, making him stop for a moment.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were cold," she repeated, her expression full of confusion.

Toshiro shrugged. "I haven't felt cold since I woke up here." Ryoko hummed in thought, but didn't say anything else on the subject. Instead, her body changed the subject via a yawn. "You should get some sleep," the young boy suggested, "You still aren't in perfect health."

She gave him a withered smile. "I'll never be in 'perfect health', Shiro…"

"Well then, you're… Just get some sleep!" Ryoko laughed at his frustration as he growled and looked away.

However, his frustration was replaced with surprise when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked over and saw the top of Ryoko's head as she leaned against him. Her eyes closed and a comfortable smile formed on her face. Toshiro sighed, but didn't push her off.

He continued watching the rain, but the soothing sound and smell of the storm lulled him to sleep, his head resting against Ryoko's.

…

"Any sign of them?" Jushiro asked his Lietenant, Kaien, worry and fear slipping into his voice.

Kaien shook his head. "Not yet, but it has only been a day. There's something that's keeping us from tracking her Spiritual Pressure."

Jushiro looked down at his clasped hands resting on his desk. ' _Ryoko…'_

"Captain? Are you alright?" Kaien asked, getting said man's attention.

Ukitake smiled tiredly. "I think you very well know the answer, Kaien." The black-haired man's frown deepened in concern.

"Don't worry, Captain. We'll find her."

But he wasn't listening, his eyes downcast but revealing the turmoil beneath.

...

"Where the heck have you two been?!"

Toshiro looked away, rubbing one of his ears in annoyance at the shrill voice. Ryoko had her head down, refusing to look into the furious eyes of Momo.

"We were worried sick about you two!" The two children still remained quiet, which only served to make Momo even angrier. "And you two are soaking wet! Did you just run into a lake or something?! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Toshiro and Ryoko still remained quiet, with the latter having an air of nervousness and the former with annoyance. Momo huffed, putting her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Honestly, you're going to give grandma a heart attack, Shiro."

"It's Toshiro," the white-haired boy ground out between his teeth, his eye twitching slightly at the nickname. He heard a snicker from next to him and sent a glare at the young girl. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Momo, for causing you and Granny grief."

Momo smiled and nodded in victory. "Good." The grin was quickly wiped away as she set her eyes on the young girl, who shrunk back slightly. Momo sighed. "What am I going to do with you…?"

Gold and teal met as grins formed on their faces.

"Now!" The both looked up at Momo. "As punishment, you have to go get the groceries!" Toshiro groaned.

"I did them last time! And it wasn't that long ago!"

"Well we have one extra mouth to feed, so our food went by quicker than usual," Momo retorted, giving him a look that dared him to escape the punishment. Toshiro opened his mouth to challenge her again, but Ryoko quickly shoved him out of the way before he could.

"Okay. We'll go!"

"What? I'm not done with-hey!" Toshiro yelled in frustration as Ryoko dragged him out of the house. Momo laughed.

"That's what I thought."

…

"Ryoko! What the hell?!" Toshiro cried out as he was dragged through the woods.

"A kid like you shouldn't be using such bad language. Where did you even learn it?"

"That's not important…" Toshiro muttered.

"I disagree!"

"Well, whatever! The more important thing is why the hell-" She gave him a look. "-did you pull me away?"

Ryoko frowned slightly, slowing down until she came to a stop. Toshiro looked at her in confusion. "Earlier, I noticed something… I forgot to mention it before, so I figure now is as good a time as any." She looked over to him. "The first night I stayed here, I noticed something…" She looked down. "I couldn't sleep that night. But it was weird... I felt cold. I haven't felt cold in a while, so I knew something was wrong. Sure enough, when I looked at you, There was ice all around you."

"What are you saying?" Toshiro asked while looking at her in confusion.

"I'm saying that you're just like me!" she exclaimed, deciding to just skip to the chase. Toshiro blanched.

"What?!"

"You got really strong Spiritual Pressure. I can tell just by looking at you! You should become a Soul Reaper like me!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up just one minute!" Toshiro took a step back, holding his hands out. "What makes you so sure that it wasn't just really cold that night? Why are you so certain that I have the same powers as you? And, more importantly, why would I EVER want to be a Soul Reaper?!"

"Well, the frost was only around you, nowhere else. Plus, you said you can't feel cold, right? It's probably because your Spiritual Pressure is like ice, kinda like how mine's fire. And why wouldn't you want to be a Soul Reaper? You get a cool sword and everything!"

"That's not a good reason, Ryoko," he deadpanned. "Besides, I…I don't think I'd fit in."

"May I remind you of our earlier discussion about hair colors?"

"It's not that, I just…" He lowered his gaze to the ground with a sigh. Ryoko frowned at his expression, leaning forward slightly to try and make eye contact with him.

"Shiro…?"

"I don't want to leave Momo and Granny behind…" Ryoko's eyes widened as Toshiro looked at her. "I haven't been here long, but...they're my family. I-I can't just abandon them."

"I understand," Ryoko said after a small moment of silence. She straightened and smiled at him, but Toshiro felt something off with it. "I shouldn't keep you from your family. But...at least think on it a little more. If you ever need a place to go for help…"

"Thank you, Ryoko," he replied sincerely, giving her a small smile. She smiled back, this one being genuine. "But… What about yours? Your family?" Ryoko frowned.

"I…"

"I don't mean your old family. You said you had people in the Seireitei who cared about you, right? Aren't they your family now?"

"I-I don't know…" She looked away and rubbed her arm nervously. "I just… They're the reason I'm dead, y'know?"

"From what you've told me, they didn't sound like the type to _want_ to hurt you." Ryoko looked unsure.

"Ryoko!"

Both kids' heads whipped up and looked around for the source of the voice, but neither could find them.

" _You're hiding your Spiritual Pressure, Ryoko."_

Ryoko's eyes widened. She hadn't even realized…

"Ryoko, where the hell are you?!" Another voice exclaimed, surprising her.

" _Shinji…?"_

She broke into a run.

"Ryoko? Hey, wait!"

Toshiro's cry went unheard as Ryoko ran full-speed toward the voices. ' _Those voices belonged to Uki and Goldy. But...why are they here?'_

She broke out of the bushes, coming face-to-face with a group of four. Ukitake and Shinji were a part of that group, along with Kaien Shiba and what looked to be a member of the Fourth Division.

"Ryoko!" Ukitake ran over to her and enveloped her in a hug, surprising the young girl.

"U-Uki? What are you doing here…?"

"Che. Idiot, we came here to get you," Shinji said, walking over to them. Ryoko looked at them wide-eyed.

"Why?"

Shinji gave her a look as Ukitake let go of her so the Fourth Division member could check for any injuries. "Are you stupid or something?"

"A lot of people were worried when you disappeared, Ryoko," Kaien told her, kneeling down to her level. "Your little light show didn't help either. Nearly scared me and my wife half to death."

Ryoko looked away as the Fourth Division member stood and turned to the other three. "She appears healthy. No signs of injuries or disease."

"Thank you," Ukitake said with a relieved smile. The Shinigami nodded and took a couple steps back to give the four more privacy. Ukitake looked down at Ryoko with a frown. "Ryoko, what were you thinking?"

Ryoko looked away, unable to look at the genuine worry in his. She didn't answer. Ukitake sighed, looking over to Shinji and Kaien. The three had a silent conversation before the two latter left the clearing. When they were gone, he looked back over to Ryoko, kneeling down in front of her and grabbing her shoulders lightly.

"Ryoko…" She looked at him. "I'm so sorry…" She blinked in confusion. "Central 46 ordered Squad 13 to eradicate a family of Quincies…"

Her eyes widened slowly.

"I was ordered to assemble a team to go and do the job, and I did…" he trailed off for a moment before lowering his head. "I'm sorry, Ryoko. I'm the reason your family was murdered…" Ryoko stared at him in silence, her eyes full of shock. "Even if I had wanted to ignore the order, I couldn't. It came straight from Central 46. But...I can't make excuses. I am to blame for your suffering and tears. If you wish to take your revenge on me for killing you and your family, then I will not stop you." He raised his head, his eyes showing his sincerity.

She inhaled sharply at his words. Was he… Did he really just say that…?

" _Hear that, Ryoko?"_ Flamey asked, " _You can finally get your revenge. You can avenge your parents and your beloved brother. What will you do?"_

' _I-I…'_ She stared at the man before her, kneeling and basically saying that she can kill him! She took a step back, letting his hands fall to his sides. "I won't!"

Ukitake's eyes widened.

"I'm not going to take your life over something like that!" she exclaimed, looking at him in horror and anger. Her head lowered, her bangs blocking her eyes. "If I kill you… then…" She clenched her fists, lifting her head to look at Ukitake, her eyes glassy from unshed tears. "Then I'd just lose someone else I care about…"

Jushiro's eyes softened as Ryoko silently cried, her hands covering her face as she did. She fell to her knees, shaking her head. "I don't w-want to lose a-a-anyone else… It-it hurts too-too much…" she mumbled through her hands. The white haired Captain reached out and grasped Ryoko's shoulder, moving her closer. He held her close, one arm around her and the other placed on the back of her head. She only cried harder, being reminded of how her parents held her.

"Ryoko...I know I can't replace your family. I can't replace your parents or the memories you hold of them. I can't replace the love they gave you and the care…" Jushiro felt his throat dry up, but he knew he had to do this. "But, Will you allow me to fix my mistakes…?" Ryoko moved back slightly and looked up at him, her eyes red and tears streaking down her face. Her eyes were wide in surprise at his words.

"W-what are you…?"

"Will you allow me to become your father, Ryoko?" Her eyes widened even further. Him...become her father…? "I won't force you to. But I…" He looked down. "I want to try and fix my mistakes. I want to try and fill the void in your heart that I helped to create. I can't go back into the past and bring you and your family back to life, but…" he trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Ryoko didn't say anything, her surprised stare never leaving him, though his gaze was off to the side. She didn't know how to answer. If she said yes, it was like she was betraying her true father. But he said he wanted to help her. Could this really make her happier?

" _It's your choice, Ryoko, but you can tell he means it,"_ Winter said, " _He looked so worried for you. It was how a real father would act if their child suddenly disappeared."_

' _But… My father…'_

" _Didn't you hear him?"_ Flamey asked, " _He said that he wasn't trying to replace your father. He's not going to be an exact replica, either. He's going to give you a home, and the love one gets from a family. He cares for you, that much is clear."_ Ryoko looked down. " _However, like 'Winter' said, it's your choice."_

Ryoko closed her eyes and thought, and thought…

Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at Ukitake, who was already looking at her in anticipation. After a tense couple moments of silence, she gave him a small, genuine smile as tears stream down her face. "Okay."

Ukitake's eyes widened before he smiled back, his kind brown orbs meeting with happy gold ones. The two hugged once more.

"Thank you…" she muttered. While she no longer had her true family, another one was slowly forming. Ukitake didn't reply, only bring her closer.

After a bit, they pulled apart and stood. Ryoko took his hand in hers and looked up at her new 'father'. "Um… Can I just ask for one thing?"

Ukitake looked down at her in confusion. "What is it?"

"Can I keep my name?"

He smiled. "Of course-"

"My last name, too?"

"Hm? Well, I don't see why not. Though, come to think of it, I don't think you've told anyone your last name."

"No one asked."

"Well then, may I ask what your full name is?"

Ryoko smiled up at him, her tears now gone and her gold eyes twinkling in the light. "It's Ryoko. Ryoko Ishida."

…

"So, you're going back to the Seireitei?" Momo asked, looking at her friend sadly. She had hoped they could talk a little more.

"Yeah. I got a family there, and I think I scared them enough for a while."

"Will you come back to visit?"

"I'll try."

They both turned when they saw Toshiro walk in, a frown on his face. Ryoko smiled and hugged the boy, who growled. "Stay outta trouble, alright, Shiro?"

"Don't call me that."

"Everyone says that about my nicknames…" she muttered, pulling away. "Think about it, okay, Toshiro?" she whispered to him. He gave her a look as he nodded. She smiled and ruffled his hair before looking to Momo. "You take care of him, okay? And tell you Granny I said thank you."

"I will."

The two girls waved to each other as Ryoko walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Toshiro watched her leave, having a strange feeling that that wasn't going to be the last time they saw each other.

* * *

 _ **So yeah, I was hinting at the little adoption thing for a while. I hope I pulled it off right. I have never had any dealings with adoption, so I apologize if something was off.**_

 _ **I bet a lot of you are going "OI RYOKO, TOSHIRO SHOULDN'T BE DEAD RIGHT NOW SINCE HE WAS YOUNGER THAN RANGIKU BY SO-AND-SO YEARS!"**_

 _ **Well, it was never shown how old Toshiro was, just that he seemed younger than a lot of the Soul Reapers. Ryoko meets him a week or so after he first arrived, so he hasn't been there as long as her. Another thing is that he is also younger than any flashback we see with him in the actual story. As for why he'd still be shorter than Rukia...well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope I met your expectations. If I didn't, then... Well, I suppose your expectations will just have to get a bit lower. XD**_

 _ **If you guys have any questions relating to this chapter or any past or future chapters, let me know and I'll answer as best I can!**_


	16. Snake, Snaggletooth, and Sword

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the week-late update. But I gave you two chapters before, so it's only fair. Anyway, this is a bit of an interlude before going to the next Division. Despite that, this chapter is just as important than the rest, and it actually sets up some plot/conflict for the next chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Thanks to my Beta Reader: HummingBird 742**_

* * *

When Ryoko and the others returned from Rukongai, the young girl was immediately found by Miyako, who seemed…

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _soooooo_ sorry!"

...upset.

"Miss Miyako, uh… please don't be sorry…?" Ryoko sweatdropped, holding her hand out to stop the woman's bowing and apologies. "I-I mean, you didn't know… You just answered my questions. So uh...please stop."

The woman eventually stopped, but she also explained that because of the damaged caused by Ryoko's...uh...tantrum, she couldn't be in the barracks. So Ryoko spent the rest of the week going between Squad Thirteen to spend time with her new father, and Squad Six to play with Byakuya. She was a bit sad when she couldn't stay with Miyako longer, but it couldn't be helped.

* * *

"You seem chipper this morning. I suppose that it was a success then?" Shunsui asked, looking up from his cup to look at his closest friend.

Ukitake smiled, sitting at the other side of the small square table. He held up his small cup of sake and took a sip. "Yes. Ryoko signed the papers and we handed them over to Captain Unohana for authentication." He set the cup down, smiling down at it as he recalled the happiness in the girl's eyes at having a family again.

"Well, looks to me like you finally get to live your dream as a parent." Shunsui chuckled. "Where is the little kid, anyway?"

Ukitake smirked behind his cup.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Byakuya screamed as he stared down at the cowering girl beneath him. "Did you have ANY idea how SCARED we were?!" She opened her mouth to speak but he just kept ranting and scolding her. Eventually, her fear became annoyance as he droned on and on. "I mean honestly, are you-"

"Ugh, I GET IT!" Ryoko exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. Her sudden yell caused Byakuya to falter in his scolding. "I'm a huge jerk who made you all worry. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Did you apologize to Captain Ukitake yet? I thought he was going to have an aneurism when you disappeared." Ryoko winced slightly at the thought, but nodded.

"I did."

"Good." Byakuya nodded in approval, then frowned. "Although, I'm curious. Why _did_ you run away? What did Lieutenant Miyako say that caused you to become so angry?"

Ryoko looked down, thinking on what to say. She and Ukitake had talked about her, ahem, _special powers_ when they returned to his home.

" _Until we get this all sorted out with the Head Captain, do not tell anyone about your origins or your powers as a Quincy."_

" _But why?"_

" _A lot of Shinigami lost loved ones because of the Quincy. So it stands to reason that many would resent them, and may even go as far as to kill you for revenge."_

" _K-kill me?!"_

" _I'm sorry, but until we have you under protection by the Head Captain himself, you are to keep this matter secret. Even from your closest friends."_

" _Even...Even Byakuya?"_

" _...Especially him. He...hasn't had the best experience with Quincies. I'm sorry."_

Ryoko shook those thoughts from her head and looked up at him. "W-well, you see…" She gave him an apologetic smile. "I can't really remember."

"What?! What the heck do you mean by that?"

"I can't remember. I don't think I can get much simpler than that, Bya-kun," she deadpanned.

"How can you just 'not remember'?"

"All I remember is walking with her, and then everything turning red." She frowned at him sadly before looking away. "I'm sorry…" Byakuya stared at her for a moment before sighing and turning away with a growl.

"Tch… You're a terrible liar." Ryoko looked at him wide-eyed as he sighed. "If you didn't want to tell me, you could've just said so."

"So… You're not mad?"

"I'm mad because you lied to me, idiot!" He glared at her, then turned away and crossed his arms. "But I'll trust you just this once. You don't have to tell me. Just don't lie to me again."

Ryoko smiled. "Okay, Bya-kun~"

The smile was immediately gone when a fist collided with the top of her head. She huddled close to the ground, holding her head in pain as a large bump formed. "...Why…?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Okay Bya-kun," she said cheekily, making his eyes narrow. Her eyes slowly widened and she turned to run as Byakuya's Spiritual Pressure increased dangerously.

* * *

"She's having a talk with Byakuya," Ukitake said calmly, taking another sip.

"She seems to have grown a bit attached to him since their first meeting," Shunsui muttered, stroking his stubble in thought.

"Byakuya's finally breaking out of that little 'I-hate-everyone' shell," Ukitake joked, "They're beginning to act like true siblings." Right as he said that, there was a loud scream followed by a large explosion of Spiritual Pressure, caused by Ryoko and Byakuya respectively. However, the two adults acted as though nothing was wrong. "True siblings."

"I'll drink to that."

* * *

"Bya-kun's such a jerk…" Ryoko muttered, rubbing the large bump on her head as she and her new father walked back to the Thirteenth Division. Ukitake smiled.

"Then don't antagonize him." At her confused look, he elaborated, "Don't annoy him. You know he has a short fuse."

Ryoko said nothing in response, only looking away with puffed cheeks as she knew he was right.

They arrived at the Division and were greeted by Kaien. "Yo, Ryoko!" He held his hand up in greeting, a large smile on his face. Ryoko's smile widened and she ran up to him, jumping up at the last moment and hugging him tightly around the neck. Kaien stumbled back a bit and tried to regain his footing, but failed miserably and fell to the ground. "Ugh… Why must you always do that…?" Ryoko laughed at his misfortune.

"What are you doing here, Kaien?" Ukitake asked, walking up to the pair. "I thought you had work to do."

"I can't take time out of my oh-so busy schedule to see Ryoko every now and then?" the black-haired man asked back, still not even trying to get back up. Ukitake gave him a look and he sighed.

"Okay, fine. I didn't want to do my paperwork and sensed your Spiritual Pressure. Sue me."

"That's what I thought."

"Hey Kai, guess what?" Kaien raised an eyebrow at her. "Uki's my daddy now!"

Kaien was silent for a moment before looking to Ukitake. "Finally mustered up the guts to do it, huh?" Ukitake gave him a sheepish grin while Ryoko looked at him incredulously.

"What, did EVERYONE know about this before I did?!"

"Pretty much."

"Unfair much?!"

"Not really… You are pretty dense, though. I'm surprised you didn't find out." Ryoko glared down at him before hitting his head with her fist, effectively shutting him up.

"Uki?" Ryoko turned to look at her new father. "Can I go to Squad Five?" She smiled widely. "I wanna see Goldilocks."

"Are you sure you can manage by yourself?"

"C'mon! At least have a _little_ faith in me!" He gave her a look. "Okay. I promise I'll be fine." The older man smiled as Ryoko ran up to hug him.

"I'll let Shinji know you're coming."

"Thank you!"

She waved goodbye to the two adults before vanishing in a burst of Shunpo. Kaien stood, rubbing his head and stomach from her earlier impact.

"You sure it's safe? With her alone, she's bound to run into him…" Kaien muttered to his Captain, who said nothing.

* * *

After a few bursts of Shunpo, Ryoko had to take a pause on a roof to regain her breath. "Stupid heart… What good are ya broken?" she muttered angrily, rubbing the pained area on her chest. She glared at where her heart should be, then stiffened when she heard footsteps.

She looked over the edge of the roof to see a young boy walking down the path. The first name that came to mind was Toshiro, but she quickly ruled that out due to the fact that A) he wasn't in the Gotei 13, and B) Toshiro has messier hair.

But the hair was definitely a dull white, almost silver color. Now that she thought about it, she had never seen the boy around before. Was he a Shinigami, or was he just here like her?

" _Something seems off about this kid…"_ Winter muttered.

Ryoko hummed in response as she thought, her eyes not leaving the boy.

"Y'know, it's rude to stare at people."

Her eyes widened and she stiffened, realizing the boy was looking at her. At least, that's what she _thinks_ he's doing. Kinda hard to tell with his eyes closed. Knowing she was caught, she jumped down and landed next to him. She walked up to him, scratching the back of her head whilst smiling nervously. "Heh... Sorry about that. I didn't mean to stare."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "You're that girl who appeared a few months ago, right?"

Her smile turned from nervous to happy. "Yep! My name's Ryoko. What's your name?"

"Gin. Gin Ichimaru."

Ryoko noticed the sword attached to his hip and her eyes widened. "You're a Shinigami!?" He nodded. "B-but… You don't look any older than me!"

He grinned creepily, tilting his head slightly. "Looks can be deceiving." Ryoko shuddered slightly at the look, but decided to try and ignore it.

"What seat are you? If you have one."

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I'm curious. Sorry for living." she scoffed. His creepy grin became an amused one from her sarcasm.

"If you must know, I'm the Third Seat of Squad Five."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Goldilocks' squad?"

"Yes. I took over as their Third Seat when the previous one went missing on a mission a few weeks back." She internally frowned in confusion. Why didn't Goldilocks tell her? And why hadn't she seen Gin before, considering how long he'd been here?

"Being such a high seat… You must be really strong!"

"Thank you for the compliment."

Ryoko smiled at him. "And if you can be a Shinigami at your age, then I can definitely be one, too!"

Gin's grin didn't falter, but inside he was confused. "Sorry if it isn't my business, but why do you want to be a Shinigami? I had the impression you disliked them." At least, that's what Aizen told him. Could the great genius himself be wrong?

Ryoko smiled softly. "Well, yeah. I did. But then I met Uki, and Uno…and Kai and Goldilocks. They helped me overcome my fear. I'm still not too friendly around most Soul Reapers, but the Captains seemed nice enough. Most, anyway." She involuntarily shuddered at the image of Kenpachi Zaraki.

Gin nodded in understanding. "So why do you want to become a Shinigami?" he asked, noticing she hadn't answered his first question.

She chuckled. "You ask a lot of questions, too."

"Humor me."

"Alright. I want to become a Shinigami so I can protect people." Her eyes narrowed in determination. "I saw my family die once… I won't let it happen again."

The two stared at each other. Ryoko's determined gaze never wavered as Gin's slitted eyes silently judged her. "You almost did, though." Her eyes widened. "You ran away when Lieutenant Mashiro fought that Hollow." His words were hushed, but they sounded like thunder in her ears.

Ryoko started to falter. "I-I just…"

"How can you protect someone by running away?" he asked, his grin still on his face, as if mocking her. Ryoko looked at the tiled floor with a frown, her fists clenched. "You shouldn't speak of protecting someone when you have nothing to back that up." She said nothing, knowing that he was right. Through the corner of her eye, she could see him walking past her, but stopping next to her. "You're too weak, Ryoko Ishida."

She lifted her head, looking at him with wide, shocked eyes. She didn't remember telling him her last name.

"If you want to protect those you care about, you have to get stronger," he whispered in her ear, making her eyes widen even more. Her eyes never left him as he walked away, eventually disappearing with a burst of Shunpo, leaving the young girl with her thoughts.

" _...What a charming kid,"_ Winter said sarcastically.

Ryoko ignored her Spirit's words, her eyes still focusing on where the boy last was. Her shocked eyes turned sad and worried as his words hit home. He was right.

She needed to get stronger.

* * *

" _Ryoko, lighten up. You're just a child; you can't expect to immediately be strong enough to protect everyone."_ Ryoko frowned at Flamey's words as she continued to walk toward the Fifth Division. She was still thinking about Gin's words, and due to her thoughts on the subject, her Spirits have gotten a little restless.

" _He's right. It takes a long time to become strong. Don't doubt yourself before you start."_

The child didn't answer, as a loud and pained yell interrupted their conversation. Shocked out of her thoughts, she quickly jumped onto a roof and rushed toward the yell.

"What the hell Hiyori?!"

She stopped, watching wide-eyed as Goldilocks glared at the child above him. He was lying back on the roof, one hand holding his bloody-and possibly broken-nose. The child glared down at him, her pigtails whipping to the side as she turned her head and scoffed.

"You're annoying me," the girl said. Shinji growled, sitting up.

"I didn't do anythin-GAH!" he yelled as Hiyori kicked him in the face once again with both her feet. The impact caused him to fall off the roof and land painfully on the ground, the grass doing nothing to cushion his fall.

Still hung up on Gin's words from earlier, Ryoko rushed forward as Hiyori opened her mouth to verbally abuse the poor blonde. She jumped at the last moment, swinging her foot around to deliver a hard kick to Hiyori's side, knocking her off her feet and causing her to skid across the long, tiled roof.

"Ow! What the hell…?" Hiyori quickly stood, rubbing her side with one hand whilst glaring daggers at Ryoko, who reciprocated. "What the hell was that for?!"

Ryoko said nothing, only glaring darkly at Hiyori for a moment before turning her head to look at a shocked Shinji. "You okay, Goldilocks?"

"Uh… Y-yeah…" he mumbled, not believing what he just witnessed. Satisfied with the answer, the bluenette smiled softly at him before she looked back to Hiyori with a glare.

"Hey you!" Hiyori pointed to Ryoko. "Don't you know who I am?" She pointed to herself. "I'm the Squad Twelve Lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki! _Lieutenant_! That means I outrank you! So you better show some damn respect!"

"Funny, coming from the one who punched a Captain in the face. Twice," Ryoko replied quickly in a dark tone.

Shinji and Hiyori both stared at her, completely dumbfounded. No one- _no one_ \- spoke to Hiyori that way.

The blonde snarled in anger before rushing toward Ryoko. She reeled back her fist before thrusting it forward only to meet with air. Her eyes widened as Ryoko appeared behind her.

"Kitty taught me about Shunpo, and how my speed is much greater than usual." Ryoko disappeared as Hiyori turned, appearing a few feet away. "But that doesn't matter. You're not even trying, are you?"

"Get back here, dammit!" Hiyori screamed in a fit of rage, rushing toward the her new target. Ryoko's eyes narrowed before she moved to the side when Hiyori lunged, effectively dodging her.

Shinji watched in shock, slowly standing up as he healed his nose. Was this really Ryoko? The innocent, kind, and slightly annoying kid that he had seen not even a week ago? What the heck happened?

Ryoko continued to dodge, sometimes using Shunpo and other times just moving out of the way. Her constant dodging only got Hiyori angrier and she suddenly Shunpo'd behind Ryoko, surprising her. Ryoko turned toward her but it was too late as a fist collided with her stomach. She winced in pain, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she coughed, trying to regain air.

She looked up at Hiyori and her eyes narrowed when a fist rushed toward her face. Before it could reach her however, her vision turned white and she heard a surprised gasp. Looking up, she noticed long blonde hair. "G-Goldilocks?!"

Shinji ignored her, looking down at Hiyori, gripping her fist tightly. "That's enough Hiyori." She growled at him, pulling her fist out of his grip and lowering it.

After a short staring contest, Hiyori turned away from Shinji and scoffed, looking to Ryoko. "This isn't over, kid! You'll regret this day!" And she vanished.

Shinji sighed and shook his head, then turned to Ryoko. He blinked in surprise when he saw her kneeling and bent forward in obvious pain. "Ryoko?"

"That flippin' hurt…" she groaned, her body shaking as her arms wrapped even tighter around her stomach.

"You didn't seem too hurt before."

"It's called acting… Urgh…" Ryoko flopped to her side with a grunt.

"Drama Queen…" Shinji muttered as he knelt down. "Move your hands." She did so and he placed his over the wound, the green glow of Healing Kido enveloping his hands as he went to work.

"That girl," Ryoko said after a moment of silence, "She's the Twelfth Division's Lieutenant?"

"Yup."

"Then I feel bad for Kisuke…" Shinji raised an eyebrow, looking over to her face.

"What, no nickname?"

"Haven't thought of one."

"That's a shocker."

"Shut up, Goldy."

"A nickname for a nickname?" Shinji asked, raising an eyebrow. Ryoko grinned slightly, sitting up when her wound was fully healed.

"Would you rather I continue calling you Goldilocks all the time?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!"

He scoffed. "Figured." He stood up, Ryoko following soon after. She smiled up at him.

"So I met your new Third Seat. I think his name was...Jin?"

"Gin."

"Yeah, him. He kinda reminds me of you." Shinji looked a bit offended.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"He has a creepy smile." Now he was even more offended.

"Ryoko Ishida! I am shocked and appalled that you would call my smile creepy!"

"You didn't deny it," she pointed out. Shinji's eye twitched.

"What was that, blueberry head?"

"I said you didn't deny that your smile was terrifying! What, are ya deaf, too?"

"Show some more respect, pipsqueak! I'm a Captain and I get enough disrespect from Hiyori!"

"I'll show you respect when you show me respect! It goes both ways, dummy."

"Having fun, you two?"

The bickering duo turned to see Sosuke smiling up at them from the ground. Ryoko waved. "Hey Glasses. What's up?"

"I was informed that Captain Zaraki wishes to speak with you."

"Hey Berry!" Sosuke's head tilted to the side as Yachiru appeared on his shoulder, her hand on his cheek. Ryoko blinked. "My name's Yachiru Kusajishi. I'm the Squad Eleven Lieutenant! And I've been looking for you!"

" _You?!_ "

" _Her?!"_ the two Spirits exclaimed.

"You're the Lieutenant?!" Ryoko looked at the child in shock. She could barely handle Gin being the Third Seat. But this girl...she looks even younger than her! The second thing she said got her attention. "Wait, why were you looking for me?"

Yachiru grinned, jumping from Aizen to the ground. "Kenny wants to play!" Ryoko frowned in confusion.

"Kenny?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki," Aizen translated. Ryoko's eyes slowly widened as she pieced together what Yachiru had meant.

"NOPE!" She disappeared, a trail of dust being left behind in her wake. The three Shinigami stared at her shrinking form in the distance with blank looks.

"Was it something I said…?" Yachiru asked.

* * *

(A few days later)

Ryoko had successfully avoided the battle-crazy Captain and his Lieutenant for the past couple days, but had unfortunately had let her guard down after the days of relative silence. She was walking through the Seireitei, on her way to the Second Division, when she heard someone call out behind her,

"Hey, you."

She stopped and turned around. "Ye-" Her eyes widened and she froze, seeing the large man who had cast a shadow on her staring down with a sickening smirk. His sword, which had many cracks and scrapes on it, was resting lightly on his shoulder. Ryoko took an involuntary step back, feeling the killing intent rolling off of the man.

Kenpachi smirked down at the small, yet very powerful, child below him as she stuttered out her words. "H-how d-d-did you…?"

"Yachiru told me you were here."

" _I'm going to kill that little brat!"_ Flamey exclaimed.

" _Now, now. Calm down,"_ Winter said soothingly.

"O-oh… D-did she n-now…?" Ryoko managed to say, taking a few steps back. Kenpachi didn't seem to mind her retreat, though, as his grin only widened.

"You wound me, kid. You've been avoiding me for the past couple days."

"W-well… U-Uki s-said I c-could h-h-have a l-little break...y'know? E-esp-especially after...the uh… the H-Hollow attack…" Her throat dried and her words jumbled up slightly.

"I think you've had plenty of time. I'm bored, and I'm tired of waiting." He raised his other hand, a new-looking sword being held in his fist. He tossed it to her and she took a couple quick steps back, letting it clatter to the floor. She stared at it wide eyed.

" _Did he just throw a freaking SWORD at you?!"_ Winter shouted in shock and anger.

" _Now, now. Calm down,"_ Flamey told her mockingly. Winter growled, but didn't answer back.

"Well?" Ryoko's head whipped up to look at him. "Pick it up. If you don't you'll just die that much quicker. At least you'll have a bit of a fighting chance." Kenpachi grinned maniacally. "But it doesn't matter to me."

Ryoko gulped, the large lump in her throat making that task more difficult than it should have been. Her eyes slowly looked back to the blade in front of her. It was a simple katana, with a red hilt and rectangular guard. Her trembling hand reached down and grabbed the hilt, slowly bringing it off the ground. Her whole body shook with fear as her second hand gripped with as well, though her grip was very loose from her fear.

She couldn't outrun him, that much she knew. She could only do Shunpo in bursts, so he'd have no trouble catching up to her. And now that he finally cornered her, she wasn't going to get out of this. She was thankful that he'd given her _something_ to help her, but she knew it wouldn't do any good.

Her eyes traveled up to the insane Captain, whose smirk never wavered. "Well, kid? Come on, I'll let you take the first shot." He moved his haori with his free hand, exposing his scarred chest. Ryoko took an involuntary step back, the sword in her hands trembling with her.

He wanted her to hit him? With a sword? She hasn't even _held_ one before now thanks to Ukitake saying she was too young and inexperienced! And while she hadn't agreed with him before, she certainly agreed with him now!

"Well? I'm waiting." Kenpachi said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Ryoko gulped, gripping the sword tightly in her hand.

' _Think of your training… Your very...very short-term training… UGH!'_

She shook her head and, having no other option, rushed toward the crazed man. With a yell, she raised her sword and swung it down onto his exposed skin. Her eyes widened in horror when she noticed that the blade didn't even cut his skin! She took a couple steps back, her tremors finally resurfacing. Kenpachi scoffed.

"Is that all ya got? How pathetic." He raised his sword and swung down. Ryoko barely dodged with a startled yelp, hearing the ground crack from the sword's impact. She rolled to her feet and started running toward the Second Division, her eyes wide and full of fear. She didn't want to die, and she felt that if she didn't run, that's what would happen to her!

"Hey! No running!" Kenpachi growled as he shunpo'd in front of her causing them to collide, her taking the most damage. She fell back on her hands and butt, wincing from the bad landing. She looked up at the scary Captain.

"Che… How pathetic. Are you only good for running away?" Zaraki asked, looking down at the child The crazed man just smirked and raised his sword. "Stop holding back!" Ryoko jumped away from his next strike and turned to him. She couldn't think straight, though one quick thought came to mind:

' _If I show him my power, maybe he'll go away!'_ Acting on that one thought, she formed a bow of Reishi in her hands. She pulled her hand back to form an arrow and fired. The shot was shaky, but managed to hit the man in the chest. To her horror, this only seemed to add fuel to the fire. "See? I knew you had power! Show me your true strength!" He swung down, creating a large explosion of yellow energy.

A few blocks away, a couple Shinigami turned their heads and stared at the large explosion of energy.

"Looks like Captain Zaraki's at it again."

"Probably attacking some poor new recruit. Poor kid…"

The two resumed their walk, not knowing the true reason behind the Captain's sudden power increase.

* * *

Yoruichi sighed, laying on her stomach. She had been waiting a while for Ryoko to show up, and had even transformed into a cat for her! They were going to start the lesson on how to achieve this, as well. Unfortunately, it seemed Ryoko was running late.

That thought alone caused Yoruichi to stop for a moment. From what she knew of the kid, she was rarely late if she could help it. AND she was going to learn how to transform into an animal. That seemed like a good enough reason to not be late.

Yoruichi sighed and stood on all fours. But when she started walking there was a sudden spike in Zaraki's Spiritual Pressure. She frowned.

"What the heck is Zaraki doing now?" She shook her head and turned away, but a scream caused her to falter. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what was happening. "Damn it!"

* * *

Ryoko screamed as she slammed into one of the large white walls, the force of the impact causing her to create a small crater in the brick. Her vision flicked to black for a moment before she was able to see again. She stared in terror at the monster in front of her. Her sword was in her hand, snapped in half by one of his blows. Now only a third of the blade remained along with the hilt and guard.

" _Ryoko, you're getting too excited! You have to calm down or you'll have a heart attack!"_

' _Oh yeah. I'll totally calm down. Right after this guy kills me!'_ Ryoko thought, her panic plainly heard by her Spirits.

She felt another pang in her heart and winced, gripping her chest tightly, the fabric crinkling under her fingers. Flamey was right, but she couldn't do anything about it. Then there was a very painful pulse that ran through her body, causing her to gasp and collapse to the ground on her hands and knees, her eyes wide and full of pain. One hand gripped her chest even harder as if it would alleviate the pain. Her breathing came in short gasps as she tried to calm down. Her body shivered, even more so when a shadow completely covered her. She didn't bother to lift her head, knowing who it was.

"Stop holdin' back on me, kid," Kenpachi told her, raising his sword. "If you keep holding back, I might just kill you." Panic flooded through her body as she heard the sword coming down, her mouth opening to release a fear-filled scream.

 _KLANG!_

Ryoko's eyes slowly opened after a few moments of silence, her body still shaking from fear and pain. She was confused. Shouldn't the sword have hit by now? And then she noticed it. In her line of sight there were feet, but not those belonging to Zaraki. Forcing herself to look up, she felt immense relief at seeing short purple hair.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yoruichi asked, her eyes narrowed at the large Captain, and her short Zanpakuto blocking his.

Zaraki scoffed. "I was just in a friendly fight with this squirt."

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed further. "'Friendly', huh? Then would you care to explain why she is currently on the ground, bleeding and completely defenseless?" Her voice was cold and demanding, which up until now, were words the small child never used to describe her.

"Tch. It's not my fault the girl can't use a sword right. If she would stop holding back for once, maybe she wouldn't be in this situation." Those words only made Yoruichi's anger worse, as she sent out a pulse of Reiatsu.

"That is no excuse! Ryoko has given us a chance to prove that we are not out for her head. And you go and nearly kill her! While she does have a lot of Spiritual Energy and has a lot of potential, you cannot expect her to be able to fight you like this!" Ryoko stared at her in shock. She had never seen Yoruichi angry...and it was terrifying.

Zaraki frowned, lowering his Zanpakuto, Yoruichi doing so as well, though her guard remained up. The two Captains glared at each other before it was interrupted by a certain blonde-haired Shinigami.

"Well, well… What have we here?" Both Captains and Ryoko turned to Shinji as he walked over, a frown on his face. He had his hands in his pockets, and his body was slouched forward slightly. Ryoko's face broke out into a smile as relief flooded through her. Not only did Kitty appear and save her, but Goldilocks was going to help as well! Tears of joy were forming in her eyes as they closed, feeling the remaining strength she once had vanishing into nothing as the adrenaline in her system died out. She slumped to the ground, laying on her side as she slipped from consciousness.

Shinji, who had seen her collapse, scowled and looked to Kenpachi with dangerously narrowed eyes. "Well?"

"Kenpachi here thought it would be best to try and force Ryoko to unleash her full strength, something impossible for her to do right now as she hasn't had any training," Yoruichi explained, her dark eyes flickering to Ryoko before looking to Kenpachi again. The large man scoffed.

"Like I said, I didn't want her to hold back. It's not _my_ fault she's stubborn as a mule!"

"Idiot," Shinji bit out, "She's not a Shinigami. Whatever strength she has can't be used right now since, like Yoruichi just said, she hasn't had any training. Yeah, she has power. But she can't use that power without the right training and tools. She has neither."

"What makes you so positive that she was holding back?" Yoruichi asked.

Zaraki gave her a look. "She made this weird blue bow in her hands and tried to attack with it. I don't know how she did it, but it packed more of a punch that her crappy sword." Shinji's and Yoruichi's eyes widened in shock. A blue bow…? Could it be?

Shinji was the first to snap out of his shock. "Whether it was a bow or a hammer doesn't matter. This isn't something you should have done. Next time try to fight a true Shinigami and not a child." His eyes narrowed. "Now I suggest you leave before either of us lose the rest of our patience," he said with finality. Zaraki scowled, but said nothing as he turned and walked away, slinging his sword onto his shoulder.

When neither Shinji nor Yoruichi could feel his Spiritual Pressure, they lowered their guards and turned to the child passed out on the ground. Yoruichi quickly knelt down and started healing her while Shinji merely stood by Ryoko's other side.

"How is it?" he asked after a moment of silence. Yoruichi sighed.

"There's a lot of cuts and bruises from being knocked around, especially on her back. They'll recover nicely, though. But that's not what worries me the most…" Shinji's frown deepened as he waited for her to continue. "Ryoko was so scared of him. I barely looked at her before I stopped Kenpachi, but I could _feel_ her fear practically flowing off her." Shinji caught on and sighed.

"This encounter could potentially bring us back to square one with her. We'd be lucky if she still trusts us after this whole ordeal…" he finished with a sigh. Yoruichi nodded solemnly, hoping that wasn't the case. While neither spoke of it, they were still thinking of the blue bow Zaraki mentioned.

The green glow of healing Kido disappeared and she picked Ryoko up. She turned to Shinji. "I'm going to bring her back to Ukitake."

Shinji nodded and watched as she used Shunpo, disappearing almost completely from his sight, leaving him alone. He sighed and turned to leave when a glint of light caught his eye. He looked to his left and saw a lone sword, the blade broken. He frowned and walked over to it, picking it up and examining it. He looked around but didn't see the other end of the sword. When he looked back his eyes widened when the blade grew back slowly, the edge glowing white slightly as it did. It stopped after a few centimeters, but it was enough for the Captain to notice it up close.

His frown deepened in thought before he turned his head toward the Thirteenth Division. Nodding to himself, he made his way over, the blade still gripped tightly in his hand.

* * *

Ryoko opened her eyes, finding herself standing in front of her two Spirits. "Uh...hi?"

" _You idiot!"_ the blue blob of fire exclaimed angrily, the yell resembling a screech. Ryoko winced, almost being blown back from the force.

"Sorry?"

" _What were you thinking?"_ Ryoko turned to Winter, who also looked angry, but seemed to reign it better. At Ryoko's confused glance, Winter sighed and explained, " _You could have died! Why didn't you let me take over?"_

"W-well…" She looked down. "I didn't think the Captains would like me hurting one of them…"

" _It's called self-defense, idiot! They would have understood!"_

"Besides, I tried to attack him. And you saw what happened to the sword AND the arrow!"

" _Speaking of which…"_ Both Flamey and Ryoko turned to Winter, who seemed deep in thought. " _I was hoping to keep those powers secretive for a while longer and between few people, but it seems two more have already figured it out, and if not they're at least suspicious."_

"Two…? You mean Goldilocks and Kitty?"

" _Yes. They were told by Zaraki that you had formed a bow created from Reishi during their fight. I'm sure Zaraki won't be a problem; he'll probably forget. Best case, he'll keep it to himself so as to prevent 'obstacles' in his path to fight you."_ She sghed. " _Men like him are easy to read."_

Ryoko frowned, thinking back to her conversation with Ukitake about the Quincies. "Well, they'd just find out anyway, right? I don't see the big problem."

" _Ryoko, a lot of people were hurt by the Quincies here. Without the proper protection from Head Captain Yamamoto, Central Forty-Six, as well as other group and people, will try to either kill you or use your power for themselves."_ Ryoko's frown deepened and she lowered her gaze.

"But I wouldn't hurt anyone here without a reason… I forgave them for attacking my family and bringing me here. Why would they still think of me as a threat?"

" _They're scared, Ryoko."_

" _Yeah, and scared people do really stupid things,"_ Flamey said, earning a nod from the white-clad Spirit.

" _I would have put it a_ bit _more mildly, but yes. We just want you to be safe."_

"I know." Ryoko smiled at them, then frowned again as she thought back to the fight. She shuddered, forcing her tears back. But it didn't seem to help. She heard thunder rolling in the distance. Looking up, she found clouds covering the sky, dumping rain on them soon after.

" _Oh you gotta be kidding…"_ Flamey grumbled, feeling his flames flicker but not die out.

"What's going on…?"

" _This is your Inner World, Ryoko. If you feel sad, it rains. If you feel happy, the moon becomes brighter. If you're excited, the flames grow. If you're angry, then everything turns red. Even the flames."_

"Oh…" Ryoko looked down, then to the houses around her. The blue flames covering them had weakened as the rain poured down.

" _Geez… You've been sad before, but this…"_

"Sorry…"

" _Don't be,"_ Winter said, kneeling down to the child's height and placing a hand on her shoulder. " _You were in a one-way fight… It was very traumatic for you, so it's natural to be upset about it."_ Ryoko gave her a thankful smile, though it was a bit half-hearted.

" _You should wake up. You're worrying your father."_ Flamey said, looking at them.

Her eyes widened. "Oh! Right… Thank you." She closed her eyes.

The soreness of her muscles returned full-force, though not as painful, when she regained consciousness. For a moment, she didn't even want to open her eyes. Her eyelids were dyed red, telling her quite simply that there was light in front of her. And she didn't want to deal with that after spending who-knows-how-long in her darkened Inner World. But she knew she needed to 'wake up' at some point, so she might as well get it over with.

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking a couple times until her eyes were adjusted enough to open fully. After taking a quick scan she realized she was in her room in the Thirteenth Squad. Looking to her right, she saw Ukitake sitting next to her, conversing with Yoruichi and Shinji.

Shinji noticed her movement and looked over, giving her his signature grin, though it was more in relief than teasing. "Welcome back to the World of the Dead, Ryoko," he said, causing the other two to turn to her. Ukitake leaned closer to her, placing his hands on the bed.

"Ryoko, are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere? Are you thirsty? Hungry? Oh! Maybe you want some candy-" His rant was stopped when Ryoko shot up, despite her sore muscles, and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face in his chest. It didn't take more than a few seconds before he had his arms around her, one on the top of her head and the other soothingly rubbing her back.

Her body shook as tears formed in her eyes. "Uki…" She sniffled. The man frowned and leaned forward slightly, bringing her closer. "I-I was...so scared…" She gripped his haori. "I thought...I thought…"

"It's alright, Ryoko. You're safe now," he said soothingly, stroking her hair.

Yoruichi smiled sadly at them

"That m-man… H-he's the Captain o-of the n-n-next Squad...isn't h-he?" she asked, her voice muffled a bit from his shirt. Ukitake's frown deepened.

"Yes."

"I-I don't wanna…" She didn't finish her sentence as her body wracked with sobs, her mind flashing back to the fight...where she almost died. The reality of the situation finally weighed her down.

"And you won't."

Ryoko and Jushiro turned their heads to look at Yoruichi, tears still falling from the former's eyes. The Squad 2 Captain had a stern look on her face, despite her casual position in the chair. Her arms were crossed and she had one leg over the other. "All three of us have unanimously decided to pull you from Squad Eleven, and into Squad Twelve. We've also decided to have a Shinigami join you, to make sure that you're never alone." Ryoko frowned at that, but Shinji was quick to explain.

"We know you enjoy your freedom, but we doubt Kenpachi would just sit by and wait patiently. There's a good chance he'll try and snag you when you're alone. It's a chance we can't take." His eyes lit up as he remembered something, turning and walking over to the far corner. "Oh, by the way; does this look familiar to you?" He walked back over, holding out a sword. Ryoko looked at it in confusion, but after a few minutes her eyes widened.

"That sword… It's the one he gave me…" Her brow knitted in confusion. She clearly remembered the blade being much shorter, barely longer than the hilt. And yet...it looked brand new!

"This is a Zanpakuto. Though, right now it's an Asauchi." Ryoko looked at Ukitake in confusion, so he elaborated, "It's a Zanpakuto without a name, and its Spirit has no true form. Some say it's the strongest type of Zanpakuto, as it has the ability to become anything and everything."

Ryoko looked at the sword in awe, tears no longer spilling down her cheeks. She moved away from Ukitake, wincing slightly from her sores. Ukitake helped her sit up before sitting normally against the back of his chair.

"I found this by where you and Kenpachi were fighting." Shinji gave her a look.

"W-well… He said he w-wanted to give me a...a 'fighting chance'. So he gave that to me. But... it broke early on in the fight." Shinji hummed in thought.

"Ryoko, what do you think happens when a Zanpakuto's blade breaks?" Yoruichi asked, the two locking eyes.

"When it gets broken…?" Ryoko looked down in thought. "Well...someone would fix it, right?"

"Not exactly." She looked over to Ukitake. "When a Zanpakuto is broken, the Soul Reaper it's partnered with uses their Spirit Energy and their force of will to repair the blade. It only works, though, if the hilt remains intact."

"So then…this Zanpakuto...is mine?" She looked to the sword once again. She reached her hand out to it, and Shinji carefully gave it to her, resting it horizontally on her lap with the blade facing away from Ukitake. She felt a pulse of energy from the sword, making her almost let go in surprise.

"It certainly seems like it," Yoruichi stated, standing up and walking over to her, arms still crossed. "You mentioned before that you had a Zanpakuto Spirit in your soul already. It must have latched onto this sword as it's the first one you came into contact with." Ryoko flinched, putting a hand over one ear. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Flamey's a 'he'... He wanted me to tell you." She rubbed her ear. "Though he didn't have to scream it…" Ukitake gave a small smile while Yoruichi chuckled and Shinji shook his head slightly in amusement.

"Right, sorry about that," she apologized.

"It's fine. But…" She looked down at the sword in her hands with a slight frown.

" _What's wrong, Ryoko?"_ Flamey asked.

' _I just… I think I should wait a little longer.'_

" _Are you sure? Isn't this what you wanted?"_

' _Yeah, but I wasn't expecting to get one of these so soon… I mean, it's been almost seven, maybe eight months since I came here, but most of it was spent in Squad Four. I think I want to get done with the week-long tours before I start training.'_

" _You sure?"_

' _Yeah. Besides, I think Uki's gonna have a heart attack if I start now.'_ Sure enough, when she looked over, Ukitake looked paler than before, with his hands gipping his pants so tight his knuckles were turning white. Yoruichi and Shinji were looking at him, giving him looks in varying degrees of 'are you okay?'.

"Uki?" the man flinched, getting out of his own thoughts and looking at Ryoko. She gave him a comforting smile. "I'm gonna wait for a bit. At least until I'm done going through the Squads. But I still wanna learn to fight at some point, okay?" Ukitake relaxed and smiled in understanding. He didn't want to put her out on the battlefield. He didn't even want to give her a sword. But he understood what this meant to her, and how much it meant.

"I don't think I could stop you, anyway." Ryoko smiled back, knowing the truth of that statement.

Her happy expression turned to one of shock as her sword was suddenly grasped from her hands and into Ukitake's as he stood. "However, I cannot allow you to wield a weapon as dangerous as this until you are properly trained to use it."

"W-wha?! No! It's mine! Give it!" She brought her hands up to grab it, but Ukitake moved it slightly higher so she couldn't reach. "Hey! That's not fair!"

Yoruichi laughed at the two's bickering while Shinji smirked in amusement. "Those two are starting to act like a true family."

"If that's how a 'true family' acts, then I don't want one…" the blonde muttered, only to be interrupted by someone ramming into his torso. He looked down, surprised to see Ryoko hugging him. "Oi!"

"You dummy! You're my family too!" she told him, her head tilted slightly to look at him, a smile on her face. Shinji's mouth returned to a frown and he looked away with a scoff, but didn't push her away.

"Awww, how cute." Shinji's glare turned on Yoruichi, who was grinning widely. "You may seem mean and cruel on the outside but on the inside, you're just a big softy, aren't you?"

"Shut it, Cat-Woman," he ground out.


	17. Squad 12

_**Okay, so to start this off: I apologize for not uploading for a while. I had insane writer's block for this, which is also why it's a bit shorter. I had fun with the interactions between Ryoko and Hiyori, though. XD**_

 _ **Tell me what you think! If you have any suggestions for future events or little slice-of-life things, please feel free! I'm also going to be doing timeskips, if I didn't mention that already, so at some point the chapters will feel a bit rushed.**_

 _ **Anyway, Enjoy!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I own NONE OF THIS! Except for my OC.**

* * *

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?!"

"I'd like to know the same thing, Snaggletooth."

"Shut your trap, you dumb Smurf."

"...How do you even know what that is?"

"None of your damn business, runt!"

"You're smaller than me!"

"You're still a runt!"

"You're terrible at insults! They don't even work!"

"My insults are better than your sorry excuse for nicknames!"

A gasp. "How DARE you!"

Kaien sighed, scratching his head in exasperation as the two girls in front of him traded verbal blows. Their heads were pushing against each other, and if Kaien didn't know any better, he would have sworn he could see fire surrounding Ryoko and Hiyori as their argument grew more heated.

"Twat!"

"Jerk!"

"Dumbass!"

"Airhead!"

"Dumbass!"

"You said that one already!"

"Doesn't change the fact that you're a dumba-"

"ENOUGH!" Both girls turned their heated glares toward Kaien, who fought back a shiver and managed to keep his authoritative look. "You two are acting like childish brats! I can understand Ryoko acting in such a way, but not a Lieutenant!" The girls' eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're both going to be staying in the same Division for a week, so you'll just have to suck it up and… What?" He looked at them in confusion, finally sensing the killing, or at least hurting, intent directed toward him. His eyes widened and he took a step back. "Uh... guys?"

"Truce?" Ryoko muttered to Hiyori.

"For now."

"...Guys…?"

* * *

"This is probably something I should have expected…" Kaien rubbed his sore face and arm, cuts and bruises littering his body, blood running from some of the particularly bad ones. In front of him walked Hiyori and Ryoko, their arms crossed and their heads turned away from each other in defiance. The three made their way through the Division, none saying a word.

"Ah, so you've finally made it! I hope my Lieutenant didn't give you too much trouble?" Kisuke asked hopefully with a big smile. Hiyori and Ryoko glanced at each other, then turned away once more with scoffs.

Kaien sighed as he walked over to Kisuke's side. "Ignore them."

"What happened…?" the blonde asked, looking at the two in confusion. "I thought they would have been friends…?"

"Apparently Ryoko and Hiyori had a run-in after Ryoko saw her beat up Captain Hirako. She didn't like that very much."

"Ah."

The group started walking when Hiyori bumped into Ryoko.

"Hey!"

"Outta my way, Pipsqueak."

"Oh, you're one to talk!"

"Here we go again…" Kaien muttered, hanging his head helplessly as the two girls bickered behind him. Kisuke laughed at the bickering and Kaien's soon-to-be headache. His action, unfortunately, got Hiyori's attention.

"What are you laughing at, Baldy?!" she exclaimed as she pounced, her legs stretched forward as she kicked the back of his head, sending him flying into a building.

"What was THAT for?!" Ryoko exclaimed, glaring at the blonde girl. Hiyori whipped toward Ryoko and got in her face once more.

"He was annoying me!"

"That's no excuse! And he's not bald! What, are you blind AND stupid?"

"That's it!"

Kaien sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time as the two girls started attacking each other. Hiyori didn't draw her Zanpakuto, which was good, but they still used their fists and feet. He put a hand on his forehead and shook his head.

The two separated, still glaring at each other. "That all ya got, Snaggletooth?"

"I should be asking you that, Smurf."

Ryoko got into another ready stance, ignoring the pained feeling in her rapidly beating heart. "You've hurt my family for the last time you sharp-toothed piece of cr-blegh!" Ryoko's mouth opened and blood shot out, splattering on the floor. Hiyori and Kaien watched in wide-eyed shock. Ryoko's face was blank as she slowly processed what just happened; finally, she fell to her hands and knees with a groan.

"Ryoko!" Kaien rushed over to her, kneeling and placing a hand on her shoulder and back.

" _YOU FREAKING IDIOT! You overdid it!"_ Flamey exclaimed in anger.

Ryoko continued coughing, her hand over her mouth. Her heart and lungs burned, the pain only increasing with each cough. Kaien rubbed her back soothingly, knowing that, like Ukitake, he couldn't do much for her.

Ryoko then noticed someone in front of her. She looked up a bit to see Kisuke kneeling in front of her, his arm outstretched. In his hand was what looked to be chocolate. "Here, this should help." She took the chocolate and, after one more cough, quickly ate it. She felt the burning in her lungs subside and she sighed, taking deep breaths.

"What was that stuff?" Kaien asked.

"A special chocolate I made~! I was working on it for Captain Ukitake so his coughing fits wouldn't be as bad, but I haven't completed it one-hundred percent. The one I gave her was only a prototype."

"Th-thank you…" Ryoko smiled thankfully at Kisuke, wiping the blood from her mouth and chin. She slowly stood, using Kaien to help steady herself.

"Are you two going to remain relatively calm now?" the Lieutenant asked, a bit pensively, receiving nods from the two. "Good."

"Great! Now that we're all friends, let's head to my lab!"

The three followed Kisuke into his office and the lab, where Ryoko was easily impressed.

"What's this?"

"That's a-"

"Oh! This looks shiny!"

"Don't touch th-"

"What do these buttons do?"

Kaien sighed and shook his head in exasperation and Hiyori watched on as Ryoko was chased around the lab by Kisuke, who tried desperately to keep her away from anything dangerous. "This kid's crazy…" Hiyori muttered before a piece of machinery slammed into her face.

The two girls got into each other's faces again, glaring daggers at the other. "What the hell was that for, street rat?" Hiyori growled, pushing against Ryoko's forehead.

"For your stupid face, obviously. I think I made an improvement on your stupid face!" Ryoko pushed back with a smirk.

"I'm sorry about them…" Kaien apologized to Kisuke while the two girls fought behind him.

* * *

After about an hour, the two girls were finally separated. Hiyori left to do who-knows-what while Kisuke continued his tour with Kaien and Ryoko in toll.

"Hey Cheescake, what's this?"

Kisuke had continued walking a few steps before stopping and turning to her, realizing that she was talking to him. "Huh?"

"I asked what this was," Ryoko repeated, pointing to a black cloak hung on a hook. It looked important, but seemed out of place around the high-tech gadgets.

"Uh… I meant what did you call me...?"

"Oh! I called you Cheesecake!"

"...Cheesecake…?"

"Uh-huh! Your hair reminds me of cheesecake, and your name sounds like it, too! So your name is cheesecake!"

"I… I uh…"

"So are you gonna answer my question or not…?" Ryoko asked, looking up at the stunned man.

"Hehe. You'd better answer her question, Cheesecake," Kaien insisted with a laugh as he nudged Kisuke with his elbow, effectively snapping the poor man out of his stupor. Said man chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh...Oh! Right." He lifted the cloak off the hook and held it out to her. "This is only the prototype, but if someone puts it on, their Spiritual Pressure becomes completely masked. Pretty cool, huh?"

Ryoko nodded her head, slipping the cloak over her shoulders. It was a very loose fit, definitely meant for someone much taller. The cloak trailed a bit behind her, and the hood covered pretty much her entire face. She took a couple steps forward and almost immediately crashed to her face from tripping over the long coat.

Kisuke covered his mouth while Kaien bit his lip, both of them uttering snickers when they tried to conceal their laughter.

"Ow…" Kaien eventually helped her to her feet and took off the cloak, replacing it on the shelf. "That hurt…" Ryoko rubbed her forehead.

"You, pfft... okay?" Kisuke asked, still trying to contain his laughter. Ryoko glared.

"It wasn't funny!"

"It was funny to us."

Her cheeks puffed out as the two's snickers slowly died down. Kisuke continued showing them around, even letting Ryoko handle some of the gadgets he's created.

The group of three walked toward the door as the tour came to an end. They passed a door, but an off feeling caused Ryoko to stop and look over to it while the others continued walking. She stared, a feeling of deep dread and curiosity flooding her mind and heart as she felt something off in the room...a very powerful source.

' _That room… it gives me the creeps.'_

" _Look closely. That door is locked. Unlike the rest, which are completely open for anyone to walk into,"_ Winter stated. Flamey hummed in thought, but said nothing.

"Ryoko? You okay?" Kaien asked, getting her attention. She looked at the door one more time before running to catch up with them.

Kisuke gave her a thoughtful glance, one neither she nor Kaien noticed. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he said nothing, going back to his goofy persona moments later.

* * *

"Hey Cheesecake! What is all this stuff?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"But…" Ryoko held up a cluster of wires, looking at them in worry. "They're attached to me…"

"Oh that's nothing to worry about." Kisuke waved away her worries as he typed on the computer connected to the wires.

"D-does Kai know about this?"

"What he doesn't know won't invoke Ukitake's wrath."

Her worries only increased with that, but she knew she couldn't do much at the moment.

The past couple days had been peaceful in the Squad Twelve barracks. Well, about as normal as it could be with a scientist as the Captain and a sharp-toothed, short-tempered dwarf as their second-in-command. Ryoko kept feeling that odd presence, but she decided not to tell Kaien or Kisuke, since Winter had pointed out that she probably shouldn't be able to sense whatever it was to begin with. Maybe it was because she has such a high amount of Spiritual Pressure that she was able to sense whatever it was in the first place, but she wasn't too sure.

And now she was here inside the lab, hooked up to a crap ton of wires, for a reason she was not yet told.

"I'd also like it if you didn't call me 'cheesecake'."

"Why not?"

"A better question would be 'why?'," he stated in a deadpan. Ryoko huffed.

"Well, it was the first thing I thought of when I heard your name. Kisuke. Cheesecake." She shrugged, not seeing the problem with it. The blonde scientist sighed and shook his head, knowing that he wouldn't be able to beat such a childish girl. "Did you finish yet?" she asked, her tone bored.

"Almost… I just need one more thing… Woah! What's that?!"

"Huh?" Ryoko turned to look at said 'thing', only to get a very painful prick in her arm. Her head whipped back forward to see Kisuke grinning down at her in victory, a syringe in his hand.

"Thank you very much~!" he said before walking a safe distance away from the pouting child.

"Jerk…" she muttered, rubbing her arm whilst giving him a glare.

Kisuke transferred the blood sample into another bottle, placed that in a plastic bag, then hid it from her sight. "Alright~! You're free to go!"

"Eh? Tell me what you did to me!" she demanded. Kisuke, however, ignored her and took off the wires placed on her. When they were all taken off, she punched him in the gut, though he didn't seem to mind. "Meanie!"

He watched her run off, probably to tattle to Kaien, but he couldn't really care less. He walked back over to the computer and started typing, his eyes trailing over all the data collected. The screen brought up a scan of Ryoko's body and Spiritual Pressure, his eyes slowly widening in shock at what he discovered. "How is that possible…?"

He looked to his right to the locked door, his face set in deep concentration. His brows were furrowed in worry and rage.

"Kisuke?"

Kisuke's concentration was broken and he stood straight, turning to the black-haired lieutenant. "Yes, Lieutenant Shiba?"

"What is this I hear about you experimenting on Ryoko? You had agreed not to harm her."

"I only pricked her arm, it was nothing too bad," he waved his concerns off, making Kaien angrier.

"What do you think you're trying to accomplish? We're trying to get her to like us not think of us as creeps!"

Kisuke remained silent for a moment, his gaze flickering from Kisuke to the screen. After a few tense moments of silence, he sighed. "Sorry. I promise you, it won't happen again."

"Tch. It's not me you should be apologizing to."

Kaien turned and stormed off to find Ryoko, leaving Kisuke in the darkened room, only illuminated by the bright screens. His eyes never left them.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Ryoko, calm down!"

"Ahahahahahaha!"

"W-what the heck IS that thing?!"

That _thing_ she was pointing to was the unfortunate clown-esque figure, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He had returned from a mission to collect data for Kisuke, which was why he hasn't been seen. Until now.

"Could you please stop screaming in my ears? It's grating and getting on my last nerve!" Mayuri growled between his gritted teeth, his glare pointed at Ryoko. The young bluenette, however, was in the middle of a panic attack. Kaien was trying to calm her down so she doesn't have a heart attack, and Hiyori…

"Hahahahaha! AAAHAHAHAAHAHAA!"

"Ryoko, calm down…" Kaien grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her, trying to snap her out of it.

"Creepy clown! Get him away from me! He's creepy and scary and I wanna punch him but he might bite my hand off!"

"Little brat…" Mayuri scowled, turning away and continuing his walk.

"Hey, take deep breaths, okay?" Kaien instructed, kneeling down to Ryoko's height and gripping her arms to get her attention. "Take deep, slow breaths." The first few came out gasping, but after the first couple tries she was able to calm herself. "You okay?" She nodded. "Good."

However, as soon as he let go of her arms, she shot over to Mayuri and pounced.

"Ryoko, no!" Kaien shouted in alarm as she started attacking the scientist. Hiyori burst into more laughter, falling back and gripping her stomach. The black haired Soul Reaper rushed to try and break the two apart, which was difficult considering how Mayuri was flailing around.

One of Mayuri's fists caught Kaien in the nose and he fell back, rubbing the sore spot. He looked back up at the duo, releasing another sigh. "This is gonna be my whole week, isn't it?"

* * *

"That's it. I'm done. I'm never babysitting her again…" Kaien groaned as he and Kisuke walked toward the gates of the Twelfth Division, a few feet behind two bickering girls.

Kisuke laughed. "I'm sure it wasn't so bad."

Kaien gave him a disbelieving look. "She set your lab on fire."

" _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"_

" _Ah! I'M SORRY! I saw a pretty flower thing and it looked all glowy and stuff so I touched it and it exploded!"_

Kisuke sweatdropped. "W-well, it could have been...worse?"

"...Twice."

" _Are you KIDDING ME, RYOKO?!"_

" _MY LAB!"_

" _I'm sorry! There was a cool-looking snake thing with a scythe in a tube so I took it out to look at it but it went haywire!"_

" _That was a HOLLOW I was studying!"_

" _I didn't know! Why would you put that in reach of children, anyway?"_

" _YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED NEAR MY STUFF AGAIN!"_

He let out a devastated chuckle, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Snaggletooth!"

"Butt-elf!"

"Pig!"

"Dumbass!"

"You've said that one twelve times!"

"DUMBASS!"

Ryoko growled, grabbing one of Hiyori's pigtails and yanking it. Hiyori yelled in pain, then reached up and stretched Ryoko's mouth with one hand.

"You'd think Hiyori would act a bit more mature…?" Kaien muttered, "Being Lieutenant, and all…"

"Dumbass!"

"REAL original!"

"One would think. And one would be wrong," the scientist replied.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed!**_

 _ **Also, be sure to check out Part 1 of PokeTail.**_


	18. Warning Signs (IMPORTANT Author's Note)

_**Hey everyone! Soooo...I know I've been gone for a long time. A month or so, at least. And I'm SO sorry for this delay. And I'm also very sorry it's so short. I just haven't had a lot of inspiration for it. That's one of the reasons it's out so late.**_

 _ **But before I get into the details about that, I have to give a huge thank you to everyone who followed/favorited this story during the pause. It means so much to me that you guys are willing to wait for the next chapter, and that it's intrigued you enough even though we haven't gotten to the real juicy stuff yet.**_

 _ **Seeing all of you wanting to read my story has gotten me back into the writing mood for this. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging anymore. So I have a question to ask all of you. It's super important.**_

 _ **When do you want the real juicy stuff to start? I can start it next chapter if you want, but if you guys really want a few more chapters with the original Captains, I can do that. The problem is, I don't have a lot of inspiration for the latter chapters if the majority wants that. So I need you guys to give me some good ideas. I can't promise they'll happen, but if they're good enough, I might sneak them into another part of the story if it doesn't work out.**_

 ** _You can either write a review or pm me about your ideas or where you stand. I'm going on vacation starting Sunday, so I'll try to read all responses and maybe write a bit while I'm there._**

 ** _Again, I really can't thank all of you enough. It may seem a bit cheesy, but you're all the reason I'm doing this. If none of you followed, I would have most likely kept this idea either unfinished or just in my head, something that unfortunately happens to a lot of my stories. I'm glad I can continue this one. Happy reading!_**

* * *

Ryoko shot past what could be dozens of Soul Reapers within the Fifth Division, quite possibly causing any papers in their hands to fly into the air from her speed. But she couldn't honestly care less. She was busy avoiding the man who trailed behind her.

"You're not getting away, you damn brat!" Shinji exclaimed, rushing past the same Soul Reapers, once again causing any paper in their hands to disperse.

Lieutenant Aizen frowned in confusion when he saw Ryoko being chased by Shinji, coming toward his direction. "What did you do?" he asked Ryoko. The child slowed to a stop next to him, looking at him in confusion.

"I didn't do anythin-"

"Tag you're it!" Shinji exclaimed as he shot past, tapping Ryoko on the shoulder as he did so. Ryoko immediately chased after him, glancing back at Sosuke as she yelled,

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

* * *

(Five minutes earlier)

"Pleeeeeaase?" Ryoko whined to Shinji as he rested on the roof of his office.

"No. I won't repeat myself again, Ryoko."

"But why not?"

"I don't want to play games with you right now. Go bug someone else." He paused for a moment before asking, "What about Byakuya?"

She pouted, her head hanging low. "He said he was gonna be busy for awhile… And Uki's too sick to play tag."

"I thought you weren't allowed to play tag, either?"

"I can. I just can't do it for too long or my heart will overheat." Shinji hummed in response and she sighed. "Fine…"

Shinji opened one eye and watched Ryoko start walking away dejectedly, as if he had just kicked a puppy into a brick wall then suffocated it to death. And she was the puppy.

"Ugh, _fine_ , but only for a few minutes, got it?" Ryoko turned to him and gave him a bright smile.

"Yay! You're it!" She then Shunpo'd away, leaving Shinji in the dust. The poor man sighed.

"Stupid brat…" He stood, brushing off anything that got on his haori, then followed her, making sure not to use Shunpo since the game would be over too quickly. Which would mean more whining from her.

* * *

Wheeze. "Y-you…" Cough. "...totally…" Gasp. "...lost!"

"You keep thinking that," Shinji deadpanned as he walked to the Thirteenth Division, Ryoko being carried over his shoulder like a sack. Unlike him, the poor child had run herself dry. Her energy was spent so he had to carry her back.

Lucky him.

Despite his outward annoyance, he had grown attached to the little devil. She made his job way more entertaining, at least. Which already earned her points in his mind. The fact that she hated Hiyori as much as he did also helped.

A yank on his hair broke his train of thought and he looked back at Ryoko. "Hey! Quit it!"

"Why do you have such long hair, Goldilocks?"

"Because I like it that way, idiot! Why do ya think?" He paused. "And don't call me that!"

"You should cut it," she said, not acknowledging his outburst. Shinji frowned.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Well for starters I wouldn't be able to do this." She yanked his hair again, causing him to grunt in pain as his head was pulled back. He grabbed the back of his head and glared at nothing.

"Yep, it's sounding a bit more appealing when you put it that way. But I swear to you that I ain't gonna cut it."

"And I can't call you Goldilocks." Shinji stopped in his tracks, now seriously considering the offer.

"Hey Ryoko! We're back!"

Shinji turned his head and Ryoko looked up to see a happily-waving Mashiro and a scowling Kensei walking toward them.

"Carrot! Grumpy!"

"Grumpy?!" Kensei exclaimed. "Why did my 'nickname' suddenly change to _that_?"

Shinji set Ryoko down. "Well I was told Pinky calls her captain Kenny, so I changed yours to Grumpy, since that's what you always are."

"What?!" Kensei growled.

"Don't be difficult, Grumpy," Shinji scolded with a humored grin. Kensei glared at him.

"So did you get me anything?" Ryoko asked excitedly. Mashiro smiled and reached into her pack.

"You bet I did! Kensei said we had to return quickly, but I was able to snag these!" She held out a book, some colored pencils, and crayons. Ryoko's eyes lit up and a grin split across her face.

"A drawing book? Thank you!" She grabbed the gifts and held them close, rocking left and right happily. "Now I can draw on things other than those stacks of paper on Goldilocks' desk!"

"Wait, what?"

"Don't be difficult, Goldilocks," Kensei replied, smirking. This time it was Shinji's turn to glare.

"Shinji." Kensei's deadly serious voice caught the blonde's attention immediately. He turned to Kensei, confused at the sudden change in tone. "I need to speak with you. About what's been going on in the Soul Society."

Shinji frowned, then turned to Ryoko. "Hey, why don't you and Mashiro go play for a while."

"Okay! Come on Carrot!" Ryoko ran back toward the thirteenth division, Mashiro in tow. Shinji then turned to Kensei fully. "You found out more?"

"Not much, but yeah. Apparently more and more souls are disappearing from Rukongai." Kensei's expression became grim as he looked in the direction Ryoko and Mashiro left. "And I found out something else… From what I've been able to gather, the disappearances started around the time Ryoko appeared."

Shinji frowned, his eyes narrowing. "Dozens of souls are brought here around the same time. I doubt it's anything more than a coincidence."

"Do you really think that? Or are you just letting your feelings for the girl cloud your judgement?" Shinji made a noncommittal noise, turning away from the fellow Captain. "The girl appeared in a burst of Spiritual Pressure, larger and more powerful than any we've faced before."

Shinji looked back at him in slight annoyance. "Your point?"

"Do you expect me to believe this is simply a coincidence?" Kensei asked, his glare now locked on to Shinji. "An extremely powerful soul, of a child no less, appearing in the Seireitei at the same time as the souls in Soul Society start disappearing? Two very strange occurrences happening at the same time is no coincidence."

"How would they even tie together? Ryoko's been inside the Seireitei since she's gotten here! Aside from that one time she ran off in a fit, she hasn't stepped outside the barrier!"

"I know that. But it still leaves me suspicious…" Kensei closed his eyes in thought. Shinji let out a sigh, raising his head up to the sky. "Just keep this in mind, Shinji." The blonde looked back to Kensei. "You're probably one of the closest friends that girl's got. Despite what you may think I care about you and my fellow Captains."

Kensei's eyes opened and pierced into his. "I don't want my hunch to be true, believe it or not. She's obviously made an impact on all of our lives, good or bad. But if she does prove to be a threat to the Seireitei, I will not hesitate to kill her."

Shinji's eyes widened. "She's just a kid!"

"Looks can be deceiving," Kensei retorted calmly, walking passed a shocked Shinji. "Though, for everyone's sake, I hope you're right."

Shinji grit his teeth, saying nothing else as Kensei left, the words ringing in his ears. Finally, after a few minutes or so, he turned on his heel and used Shunpo, headed for the training area. He needed to blow off some steam.

* * *

Byakuya stretched his arms back and groaned as he walked. That day's training had been brutal, but now it was finally over.

When he finished his training he had remembered Ryoko's earlier request to play. Having nothing else to do today, Byakuya yawned as he walked to the Thirteenth Division.

When he got to the main building, he knocked in the door and waited.

"Come in."

Byakuya frowned in confusion. That didn't sound like Ukitake at all… He slid the door open and took a step forward before stopping. Ryoko was seated at the Captain's desk, her head down and her eyes concentrating on her drawing. Next to her was Mashiro, who looked up from said drawing and grinned.

"Hey Byakuya!" her exclamation caught Ryoko's attention and she looked up, a smile instantly forming on her face.

"Bya-kun!"

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Byakuya scolded with an eye roll, though his tone was more teasing than angry.

Ryoko held up her drawing. "Look!" Raising an eyebrow, the black-haired boy walked over to the desk. His face morphed into confusion almost immediately when he get a better look at the drawing.

"Uh… What the heck is that supposed to be?"

"It's a firebird!"

"Fire bird…?" Byakuya repeated unsurely. Looking at it with that in mind, he _could_ see a bit of a bird shape in the blue crayon. "It doesn't look much like one…"

"That's because he's not complete!"

"He?"

"Flamey! Y'know, one of the voices in my head!"

" _That's_ your Zanpakuto?"

"I think so. But he says he doesn't have a true body yet because he's not completely bonded to the Zapantoku."

"Zanpakuto."

"Whatever."

"It's still so incredible… You have such a strong bond even though you've only been with your Spirits for a year…"

"I know right?! That's what Uno and Uki tell me, too! And I've heard Cheesecake say that a couple times. He's been acting kinda weird lately..." She looked off to the side with a glare. "I bet it's because of that creepy clown guy… I knew he couldn't be trusted…"

Byakuya let out a laugh and ruffled her hair. "I doubt it's because of Kurotsuchi. Though I don't really put it past him to do something off. You can _smell_ the crazy on him." Ryoko laughed.

"Aww! You two are sooo cute!"

A vein popped in Byakuya's head at Mashiro's coo, while Ryoko laughed even harder.


	19. Hollowfication

_**Before I get into this chapter I have to apologize for the long space of nothingness. I've just been really busy with work, and the constant feeling of "do I want to write today?". It's been really annoying, but I wanted to get this out at this time (approx. 12:29 am as I'm writing this note) because I didn't want to make any of you wait any longer. You guys are amazing and I feel really bad for making you wait nearly TWO MONTHS for this little gem.**_

 _ **Now, for certain...reasons, I have cut out a few scenes. But don't worry, they will reappear later on in the story. I promise you. Not a detail will be left untouched for very long.**_

 _ **I'd like to give a huge shout out to anyone and everyone who followed or favorited the story during the pause in activity. It meant so much that you guys did so and it was actually a huge part in making me try and write more each day. More people were liking my story and I didn't want to disappoint.**_

 _ **So, without further ado, here it is! Chapter 19 of Tainted Souls!**_

 **HOLLOWFICATION**

* * *

Kisuke ran a hand through his ragged hair, letting out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. The room around him was pitch black, with the only light coming from the monitor in front of him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, feeling the effects of an all-nighter finally get to him. But he knew he couldn't sleep, even if he tried.

The information he gathered from his analysis of Ryoko a month prior gave him mixed feelings, the biggest of which were unpleasant. And while he became more guarded, he made sure no one else found out. He didn't know the whole story, and he wanted to make sure he did before he told anything to the Captain-Commander.

Unfortunately, from what he observed during her stay, she didn't seem to be any real threat. She acted like a normal child. Is it all simply an act? Or...does she not know her true power at all? No, she definitely knew something. Everytime she was in the lab, she would look to the locked door. One time he even caught her in the act…

* * *

 _Ryoko stood in front of the door that seemed to be calling to her. She felt so drawn to it… She could barely resist it anymore. It was something_ very _powerful. Her curiosity eventually led her to it._

 _Right as she was about to touch the door, she noticed a shadow on the door. Larger than herself._

" _Ryoko? What are you doing back here?"_

 _Ryoko quickly whipped around to face Kisuke, looking up at him sheepishly. "I-I uh… I was just wondering… What's behind the door?"_

" _Something that's too dangerous for you to see," he said, "That's why it's behind a_ locked _door."_

 _Ryoko chuckled sheepishly. "R-right… Um… I-I'm sorry, I'll just be going…"_

* * *

How could she have known about that? He made sure that no one could sense it but him. Not even the Captain-Commander could sense its power.

"Ryoko…" he muttered to himself, leaning forward once again and going through the data. "What are you?"

* * *

"There...aaand...there! Done!" Ryoko holds up her picture with a wide smile. The picture that originally had just her, Unohana, Shinji, and Ukitake, now had the majority of the Captains and Lieutenants- and Byakuya- filling up the white page almost completely. She just finished coloring in Kisuke while Byakuya and Mashiro were on either side of her, watching as she colored the page rather crudely. They couldn't really judge a child's artwork, though.

"It's wonderful!" Mashiro exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly. "You finally have a big family now!" Byakuya meanwhile was glaring daggers at the black cat in the drawing.

"Thanks, Carrot! What do you think, Bya-kun?" Ryoko asked, turning to her best friend/brother. Byakuya snapped out of his daze and took a better look at the rest of the drawing. Despite the uh...art style, it was still pretty easy to pick out who was who.

"Looks good. You could do better, though," he stated bluntly.

"Byakuya!" Mashiro exclaimed in a scolding tone, but Ryoko had a different reaction.

"I know it's not the best… But I'll get better! Then I can draw the family again and see how far I got!"

The black-haired boy smiled, looking at her then to the picture, frowning in confusion when he noticed two more figures he didn't recognize. "Hey, who're they?" he asked, pointing to them. Ryoko looked, a big grin forming on her face.

"Oh! They're the people who helped me when I ran into the Rukongai!" she explained, "They were really nice! That's Toshiro, and that's Momo!" She pointed to them respectively. "Shiro's kinda mean, but I like him!"

"You got a little kiddie-crush?" Byakuya teased. Ryoko blushed in embarrassment, puffing her cheeks out in annoyance.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, dummy!"

Byakuya opened his mouth to say something but it was cut off by the door opening.

"Figures I'd find you here."

Byakuya, Ryoko, and Mashiro all look to the door to see Kensei and Shinji with serious looks. Ryoko frowned in worry, never having seen Shinji with such a serious expression.

"The Head Captain's called for an emergency meeting. Lieutenants are also required to be present," Kensei explained.

Ryoko straightened, looking at Shinji in confusion and worry. "Is something wrong?"

Shinji looked to her, his serious expression softening slightly. "It's nothing you need to worry about, okay?"

"...Okay." Ryoko nodded, relaxing back into the chair. While she wasn't happy about being kept in the dark, she trusted Shinji enough to believe him.

"Come on, Mashiro," Kensei said gruffly, turning away.

"Aw fine… Bye Ryoko!" Mashiro grinned and waved as she followed Kensei out.

"Right… now I have to track down Sosuke… Fun." Shinji sighed, looking to Byakuya. "Can you watch her for a bit?"

"Yeah, no problem."

With a nod, Shinji turned and walked out of the room. Ryoko watched him with a sad look.

Byakuya placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "Come on, let's go back to the Thirteenth Division. You can practice on your guitar."

"Okay," Ryoko agreed, her face brightening slightly. She slid off the chair and walked out with Byakuya.

They were about halfway to the Thirteenth Division when Byakuya looked down at her to see how she was doing. Seeing the worried look on her face, he sighed. "Why do you look so scared? It's just a meeting."

"I know, but… Goldilocks' never looked so serious before… Something's gotta be wrong…"

"They're Captains, Ryoko. They can take care of themselves," he reassured. She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah… I guess you're right.

* * *

The Head Captain's cane slammed on the wood floor, the sound causing all conversation to cease immediately. "Where is Captain Urahara?" Yamamoto asked, his voice gruff and slightly annoyed.

"The idiot overslept," Hiyori growled, her arms crossed. "I couldn't get him to wake up."

"Very well. I trust you will convey this information to him as soon as possible." Hiyori nodded, knowing better than to argue with him. Satisfied, Yamamoto turned to Unohana. "Captain Unohana, report."

"Unfortunately, Head Captain, there is not much to report. From what we've been able to gather the Souls did not die by normal means. If they were to have died, their clothes as well as their physical body would have disappeared. But these incidents suggest otherwise. Their clothes remained while the body was completely gone."

"How is that even possible?" Shunsui asked, looking to Unohana in disbelief.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," she replied, a saddened look on her face. "We haven't been able to get much information yet. With the increase in Hollow attacks in the World of the Living, my Squad hasn't been able to do any field work."

"Do you think these attacks have something to do with the strange disappearances?" Ukitake asked.

"It's possible, but it's hard to determine anything without getting to the source."

Shinji glanced toward Kensei, confused as to why he hasn't said anything yet about his suspicions.

"Very well. This incident will be treated as a Level 5 threat. Captain Muguruma, I am sending your Squad to investigate." That got everyone's attention. "I trust you will take this mission seriously?"

"Yes, Head Captain."

"Then you will head out immediately. Report any suspicious activity directly to me as soon as you find anything."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

The Captains and Lieutenants bowed in respect before making their way out of the room. Shinji grabbed Kensei's shoulder before he lost sight of him. Kensei stopped and looked to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Shinji asked quietly so he wouldn't be overheard, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Like I told you, I don't want to be right. And it could simply be a coincidence. I want more evidence before I go accusing her," Kensei explained, looking away.

"C'mon, Kensei!" Mashiro exclaimed, her hands cupped around her mouth to make her voice louder; she didn't really need to though, since she was only a few feet away. Kensei gave her a glare that made her huff.

"I gotta go."

"Be careful," Shinji said, his arm falling to the side. Kensei nodded as he walked away, Mashiro skipping behind him.

Neither noticed Aizen watching them.

* * *

Ryoko flicked a chess piece boredly onto its side. For the past hour or so, Byakuya had been trying to teach her the intricacies of chess, but it only ended up boring her. So now here she was, lying on her stomach with her legs bent upward and her upper body propped up on her elbows. Her cheek rested on the palm of her hand while the other was twirling another chess piece.

Byakuya sat on the opposite side of the board with his legs crossed and a palm pressed against his forehead. "Why do I even try…?" he mumbled pathetically.

"I dunno," Ryoko replied quickly without a care in the world, her eyes trained on the queen piece between her fingers. Looking up to Byakuya, an idea formed in her mind to cure her boredom. "Hey Bya-kun."

Byakuya lowered his hand to look at her only to have a chess piece smack his face. Ryoko chuckled, her hand in a position that clearly showed she had flicked it. He glared at her. "Why you…" The door opened and Ryoko looked up, her bored expression instantly turning to one of joy.

"You're back!" she exclaimed, shooting up to her feet. She shot past Byakuya and jumped into her father's arms, her own wrapping around his neck.

"The meeting wasn't that long," Ukitake chuckled.

"It was long enough," Byakuya grumbled, getting up off the floor. Ukitake looked over to the young boy with an eyebrow raised in confusion. His eyes trailed over to the chess board with scattered pieces and almost immediately put two and two together. He held Ryoko up with one hand while he put his fist to his mouth and tried to stifle a laugh.

"It was sooooo boring, Uki! There's too many rules and things I have to remember…-"

"It's a game about strategy, Ryoko. It's good to learn the basics of strategy for when you're older," Byakuya explained, but it fell on deaf ears.

"It's BORING!" Ryoko exclaimed as Jushiro set her down. "I don't want to strategize, I want to hit things! Strategizing is for boring people with way too much time on their hands. Like you!"

A fist came down on Ryoko's head, the impact forcing her to kneel and grasp her head in pain, tears pricking her eyes. "You brat! Don't piss of someone who's stronger than you!" Byakuya growled.

"Uki! Bya-kun hurt me!"

"Oh come on-"

"Byakuya. Don't hit your friend," Ukitake scolded, giving him 'the Look' with his arms crossed. The Kuchiki heir stared at him in disbelief before sighing and turning to Ryoko.

" _Fine_. I'm sorry," he sighed out. Ryoko gave him a smile.

"There, all better, right?" Ukitake asked, getting nods from the two kids. "Good."

"So, what happened to cause an emergency Captain's meeting?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm not really supposed to tell…" the sickly Captain trailed off teasingly, causing Byakuya to look down in disappointment and Ryoko to start pouting about not being told. She opened her mouth to start protesting when ukitake started talking again. "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you." They both looked at him expectantly, with Ryoko no longer pouting.

Ukitake sat down at his desk and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk and resting his chin on the back of his hands. Ryoko and Byakuya stood on the other side, waiting patiently. He sighed. "For a while now, there have been multiple strange disappearances within the Rukon District. They haven't been too much of a problem, and we had just assumed that they had simply died. But recently the have become more of a problem, and some of our own have disappeared, as well."

"Soul Reapers, too?" Ryoko whispered, her eyes widening in fear. She brought a hand up and clutched Byakuya's sleeve. "You're not going to disappear, too, are you?" Ukitake smiled gently at her.

"Of course not." Ryoko smiled back, though she was still worried.

"Does anyone know what caused it?" Byakuya asked, his eyes narrowed in confusion. How could Souls just...disappear?

Jushiro shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. The Head Captain sent Captain Muguruma and Lieutenant Kuna to investigate and find out just that."

"They're sending Carrot and Grumpy?!" Ryoko squeaked in fear, taking a step forward. "But what if they disappear, too?"

"They're Captains, Ryoko. They'll be fine."

"Byakuya's right. And they won't be the only ones going. Kensei will probably get a couple others to go, like Tosen or Eishima." Ukitake reached over and placed a hand on her head. "Do you remember what Shinji told you?"

Ryoko looked down. "That Lieutenants and Captains are strong enough to take care of themselves…"

"And do you trust him?" She nodded. "Them there's no reason to be scared." Ryoko looked at him, copying the soft smile he had.

* * *

"Keeeeeeenseeeeiii…!" Kensei groaned at the annoying whine, his hand moving down his face in exasperation. This was probably the fifth time Mashiro had whined in the span of about fifteen minutes and it was driving him mad. "Are you listening to me?!"

He tried to ignore her. Maybe that would get her to stop.

"What do you mean by "unknown"? Tell me, Kensei!"

Nope. It didn't.

Being on his last nerve, he stopped and turned to her angrily, a vein popping out on his forehead. "Quiet!" he shouted, "Unknown means unknown! Quit babbling!"

Mashiro lifted her arms up in confusion, the sleeves covering her hands and drooping slightly. "What's with you? There's no need for a Captain to go just to investigate something unknown!"

"It's unknown, that's why we're going to check it out!" Eishima stopped and looked back at the two as they bickered, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"But an advance party was already sent out! Ten people, remember? You _could've_ just waited for them to report!" She flailed her arms like a child. "You're so impatient, Kensei!"

The rest of the small squad sweat-dropped as Mashiro went on a babbling tantrum. One man, with a star-shaped afro, took a step toward the Lieutenant. "Lieutenant, please, you're doing it again." But his words seemed to have had no effect on her.

And that was the last straw.

Eishima and Heizo saw him snap and, being the closest ones to him, quickly wrapped their arms around each of his to prevent him from killing Mashiro.

"C-Captain! Please calm down!" Eishima exclaimed worriedly, his grip tightening as Kensei tries to move toward his annoying and still-babbling Lieutenant.

"You know she's always like that!" Keizo added whilst Mashiro was screaming and calling Kensei an idiot.

He finally got her to shut up when he said, "First of all, when did I ever tell you to come along?!" He shoved the two soldiers off him, surprising them by not making a break for Mashiro's neck. "You didn't have to come! Go home, take a crap, and go to sleep, idiot." Kensei turned away.

Mashiro puckered her lips and huffed out indignantly. "I'm your Lieutenant! I have to stick with my Captain!" She turned her head away slightly, giving the man a look. "You're the idiot for not knowing that Kensei…"

There goes his fuse again…

Kensei turned to her, now completely done with her bullcrap. Eishima, Heizo, and Kaname quickly restrained him, having to put more effort into it this time despite there being more of them.

"I'm sick of this!" The four turned to see Mashiro rolling angrily on the ground. "I'm hungry! I want ohagi! The kind with kinako on the outside! Ryoko makes really good ones! Nothing but that will do!"

The final member of the squad, Todo Izaemon, turned to the Captain. "What should we do, Captain?" he asked, completely unfazed by the events that just transpired.

Kensei turned away. "Ignore her."

They started walking away but stopped when a child's scream echoed through the air, followed by an inhuman screech.

* * *

"Hey Goldilocks? How come Carrot and Grumpy aren't back yet?" Ryoko asked the Fifth Captain as they walked through the Seireitei.

It had only been a day since Squad Nine was sent to investigate, and Ryoko couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong. Ever since her talk with her father she had a bad feeling, and as the day passed her stomach dropped more and more. But for the life of her, she couldn't understand why.

Her Spirits weren't much help, either. They wouldn't say anything.

"They're probably talking their sweet time. It takes a while to find evidence, anyway," Shinji replied in a bored tone.

"Well, if you're sure…" She looked down to the ground, still not fully convinced. But like she told Jushiro, she trusted Shinji, so she let it go.

* * *

The Hollow went down with ease. One swift slash from Tachikaze left it in pieces.

* * *

"Ryoko, are you alright?" Rojuro asked, looking worriedly at the girl on the couch. She was hunched over, her arms crossed and pressed against her belly in obvious pain.

She had come by about a half hour ago looking very worried and stressed.

" _I've just been really anxious all day… my tummy's been hurting."_

She asked if he could play some music to calm her nerves, and he did so. But halfway through his second song she had doubled over in obvious pain. He had stopped playing instantly, standing and quickly going to her side.

"My stomach hurts…" she groaned out, her eyes screwed shut.

"Perhaps you should go see Captain Unohana. Have you gone to see her yet?"

"No…"

"Then now's a good time. I'll have my Third Seat escort you there." He stood up, ready to use a Hell Butterfly.

"But what about your song?" He looked back to Ryoko and the two locked gazes, though she was still hunched over. Rojuro smiled.

"How's this: tomorrow I will play you a beautiful symphony to help you get better. But you have to visit Captain Unohana first and get some rest, alright?" Ryoko frowned, a bit disappointed that she would have to wait.

"Okay…"

* * *

"Kensei, look!"

"Mashiro! Where the hell've you been?" Kensei turned away from the Hollow he just killed, growling at Mashiro as she walked up to him. The green-haired Reaper wasn't fazed as she held up a shihakusho.

"Look! I found this in the woods, along with a few others! It's our uniform. Weird, right?" Kensei's eyes widened in shock before he grabbed Mashiro's arm.

"Where did you find that?"

"Over in those bushes!" she replied, turning and pointing to said bushes. Kensei and the rest of the group quickly ran over and saw the abandoned uniforms.

"Ten…" Izaemon muttered.

"That's the same number as the scouting team," Eishima said, horrified at the turn of events. Growling, Kensei turned to Izaemon.

"Go to the Seireitei and inform the Head Captain. The rest of us will stay here, set up camp, and keep a look out. That includes you, too, Mashiro!" The green-haired Lieutenant pouted but said nothing. He then turned to the other three. "Eishima, Heizo, set up a perimeter. Tousen, you're with me. Mashiro, set up the tent." His words left no room for argument, so she decided to save her breath and just do it.

By the time night had rolled around, the group, minus Izaemon, had finished their tasks and were now back to the tent. Mashiro was inside the shelter, her snores as loud as a bear's roar. But she did set up a pretty good camp, so Kensei decided to yell at her for something else later.

Before he could do much else, a yell of pain got his attention. Alarmed, the Ninth Squad Captain stood and rushed out of the tent. His eyes first laid on Eishima, on the ground with blood pooling from the stab wound in his chest. Looking to his left, he noticed Kaname in the same condition, dead and unmoving.

Hearing another yell Kensei turned to the final member of his squad on the mission, falling back to the ground with blood flying from a deep and long slash on his chest.

Kensei was fully out of the tent, his eyes wide in horror at the small masacre he just witnessed.

Blinking, he noticed the area around him become muted before his vision disappeared. Completely. He looked around, trying to find some sort of light.

A sharp pain burst through his chest, a gasp forcing its way from his mouth as his eyes widened. His head slowly turned to face the attacker, his eyes widening even more at who he saw.

"N-no way…"

* * *

Ryoko slept peacefully in her bed, her head resting on her hands. Before she had returned, she had gone to the Fourth Division, where Captain Unohana had given her some medicine to dull the pain before sending her back to the Thirteenth. While she wanted to stay up a little later, Ukitake sent her to bed.

It hadn't even been five hours into her rest when the loud clang on wood against wood woke her from her slumber. Blinking slowly, she pushed herself halfway up and rubbed her eyes with her other hand. She looked over to her door where she could see shadows rushing past her door through the now-lit up hallway. Confused, she pushed the blanket completely off her and stood up. She walked to the door and slid it open just as Kaien rushed passed her, an urgent look on his face.

The feeling in her stomach seemed to drop as she took note of the look, immediately becoming more alert. "Kaien?" she called out tiredly, getting his attention, "What's going on?"

Kaien turned and walked back over to her."Ryoko! What are you doing up?"

"I heard a banging noise and saw people run past my door… Did something happen?"

He knelt to her level and places a hand on her head. "It's just a Captain's meeting. It's nothing to worry about."

"At midnight?"

"Ryoko, it's nothing you need to worry about," Kaien repeated calmly in hopes of deterring her curiosity. Of course, he knew it was definitely something to worry about, but he didn't want Ryoko to know. She'd be devastated and he didn't want to have to deal with that. Happy Ryoko he knows how to handle. Sad Ryoko is another thing entirely.

"Just go back to sleep, Ryoko."

The small child looked to him with a dissatisfied expression, but his stern look made it clear she wasn't going anywhere. Sighing, she relented. She was too tired to really fight back anyway. "Fine…"

Kaien have her a smile, ruffling her hair slightly. "Good." He stood, his hand falling back down to his side. "I'll see you in the morning." With that, he turned and ran back down the hall, Ryoko watching him the whole time.

One he was out of sight, Ryoko went back in her room.

' _Something doesn't feel right…'_ she thought to herself.

" _I'm sure everything is fine. Kaien said so himself didn't he?"_

' _'Yeah, but…'_

" _ **Just go back to bed already. Even if there is something wrong, you can't do anything about it,"**_ Flamey added as Ryoko slipped under her covers, the banging outside being barely heard.

She closed her eyes as she rested her head on the pillow. A yawn escaped her lips and she snuggled into the bed. She was drifting off quickly.

"Emergency Captain's meeting! All squad Captains to the Squad One barracks immediately! The Spiritual Pressure readings of Squad Nine Captain Kensei Muguruma and Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna have disappeared!"

Her eyes shot open.

* * *

Lisa was not one who broke the rules a lot. She liked to stick by the book, which was one reason she was chosen to be the Lieutenant; especially when her Captain was such a lazy bum. So it was a surprise to even her when she snuck into Squad One, intent on listening to a meeting meant solely for the Captains.

She hid her Spiritual Energy well, though had no doubt her Captain knew she was there. She listened to Kisuke's outburst, as well as Yamamoto's explanation about the situation.

Hearing her name being called, she stood up, her head visible for the Captains to see. "You don't have to yell!"

"Didn't I tell you that you're not supposed to snoop on Captain Meetings?" Shunsui asked, looking at her lazily. Liza turned her head with a huff.

"It's human nature to want to know what's behind closed doors."

Shunsui chuckled, tipping his hat down slightly. "You heard the details?"

"Every word."

"Then go."

Lisa nodded, turning and rushing away before anyone else could stop her.

She hadn't even turned the corner when she felt another Spiritual Pressure near her. She skid to a stop, looking around urgently. She stretched out her senses. That Spiritual Pressure felt familiar, but it was so faint and quick she couldn't really get a read on whose it was.

"Lisa, you alright?"

Lisa turned her head to see Shinji, along with the others, appearing by her side. She nodded. "Yes. I thought I felt another Spiritual Pressure nearby…"

"Probably just a patrol," Shinji waved off.

"Come on, we can't waste time," Hachi said sternly. The others nodded and took off, Lisa right behind them.

Though she couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't the only one who heard the meeting.

* * *

Ukitake sighed as the meeting ended. "So much for a good night's sleep…"

"You alright, Jushiro?" Shunsui asked, walking with his friend on the way to their posts.

"Just a bit tired, is all."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. How's your kid?"

"Still asleep. She's been feeling pretty sick all day." Jushiro frowned in worry, his brow creasing. "Unohana says it will pass, but it still worries me. She was fine yesterday."

"Think it has something to do with her condition?"

"I doubt it." He sighed. "I just hope her stomach pain passes quickly. It hurts to see her like this."

"The kid's a bundle of joy, that's for sure. It certainly wouldn't feel right to not have her like that."

The two got to a fork and looked at each other.

"I'll check up on Ryoko before I go on patrol."

"You do that," Shunsui responded. The two turned and shot off in different directions.

* * *

She had such a strong urge to murder Kisuke. Even as she ran from the shadowed figure, her only thought was how much she wanted to kill that scientific bastard.

A large hand swiped at her, but she was able to jump away. She turned mid-jump and skid backwards on the ground, glaring at the red-eyed figure. Her eyes widened when they rushed her again at an alarming speed. She reached for her sword, only to freeze when she remembered leaving it in the lab. She looked forward at the figure, all color drained from her face.

Before it could make a hit, though, another figure jumped from the bushes and stopped them, pushing them a good distance away. For a moment, her shocked mind could only see white. Then a curtain of blonde obscured her vision, and she realized just _who_ had saved her.

"Sh-Shinji?!" she cried out in shock, having expecting him to be the _last_ person to ever save _her_. He didn't reply, too busy squinting his eyes to try and get a better look at his enemy. Hiyori stood, her own eyes not leaving Shinji's figure. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Shinji!" Another voice called out, getting the two's attention. They turned their heads to see Lisa run up to them, with Love and Rojuro with her.

"Are you alright, Hiyori?!" Love asked in worry. His eyes then caught on the figure as the moon started to appear from behind the clouds. He, Rojuro, and Lisa stopped in shock, their eyes widening as they all saw a large 69 imprinted on the attacker.

Shinji and Hiyori, confused by their looks, turned back to the shadowy figure. Shinji's eyes widened and Hiyori sucked in a shocked breath as the moonlight uncovered who they were really fighting.

"K...Kensei…?" She muttered in horror. Sure enough, the thing that had tried to attack her was one of her subordinates- one of her friends. And a Captain, no less! But there was something very, very wrong with the image she was trying to take in. White pillars extended from his arms and back, ripping his clothing, and a mask covered his face. A white mask- a _Hollow_ mask. He also seemed larger, more muscular, though that could just be how her mind processed this intimidating man.

"What's going on with that?" Love asked, his voice seemingly strong but there was a slight tremor in it if one listened close enough.

"Is that really Kensei?" Rojuro asked, though he already knew the answer. He just couldn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it! But still… "That mask… That spiritual Pressure… It's almost like he's a Hollow!"

"I don't know what's going on, either," Shinji replied calmly, gripping his sword tightly. "Maybe it's Kensei, maybe not. But I think it's pretty clear that unless we draw our swords…" His eyes narrow darkly. "...we're as good as dead."

* * *

Ukitake rushed through his house, knowing he only had enough time to quickly check on Ryoko before leaving to watch the Seireitei. He slowed to a stop when he got to her room, pausing to steady his breathing and his nerves. He didn't want to wake her up, especially since she was feeling sick all day.

He slid the door open and took a step inside, squinting slightly to see the lump under the covers. He smiled softly. She was asleep. Good. One less thing to worry about. He walked out of the room and closed the door gently.

His smile then turned into a worried frown. He hoped those five would be able to find Kensei and Mashiro safely; and Hiyori, too. Not just for their sakes, but for Ryoko's.

He dare not think about what would happen to her if they couldn't.

* * *

Kisuke sat at his desk, leaning forward on his elbows with his head in his hands. How could he have done this? He shouldn't have let Hiyori go. Not on her own. He was such a fool. In his decision to earn her trust, he neglected to look into the situation further. If he had only done a little more research…

He lifted his head slightly to the screen in front of him, still showing the data from earlier. He hadn't gotten much further in finding any answers, and this new development halted it almost instantly. He couldn't focus when his Lieutenant was in danger!

His eyes hardened as he steeled himself for what he was about to do. He grit his teeth as the Captain Commander's words rang through his head. He knew he shouldn't disobey orders, but he wasn't about to leave his own subordinate to her gruesome fate!

The scraping of the metal chair against the wood floor echoed in the empty room. To hell with that order! He was going to fix his mistake.

He rushed to the other side of the room and opened the door, his eyes almost instantly latching on to the black hooded cloak hanging up. He went to reach for it but stopped, looking to the left of the cloak. His eyebrows knitted in obvious confusion. There should have been two cloaks, right? He was sure he put the prototype there. Maybe he had it wrong; maybe he had placed it somewhere else.

Shaking his head, he grabbed the cloak off its hook, wrapped it around himself, and rushed out the door. As he ran to the outer edge of the Seireitei, his mind finally caught up. Alarm bells rang in his head.

No. It was definitely there.

Something was wrong.

The prototype of the cloak was gone.

And he hadn't seen who had taken it.

That… That was not good at all.

That meant someone had been in there. Whether it was when he was at the meeting or sometime else, someone had stolen the cloak. And he had a strong feeling on who it was.

He slowed a bit as he neared the edge of the forest, feeling someone's Spiritual Pressure incoming. And quite a familiar one.

"That's an odd item you've created."

The voice he heard was not expected. Kisuke lifted his head up slightly, staring at Tessai directly as said man walked out from the corner of the white building. "Creating a coat that completely shuts out Spiritual Pressure. That's no ordinary accomplishment."

Kisuke allowed himself a small smile. "Drats… You saw me." His tone was lighthearted, but not even he could hide the slightest bit of fear.

Tessai remained silent for a few moments, causing Kisuke's smile to slowly disappear. "You're going after her, aren't you?" Tessai asked rhetorically. Kisuke remained silent, but Tessai already knew. "I figured as much. Especially after seeing how you were fairing at the Captain's meeting."

"Saw right through me. I'm impressed."

"We've both spent our fair share of time at Lady Yoruichi's. It should come as no surprise."

Kisuke lowered his head slightly. "So… Are you going to stop me?"

The silence that followed was deafening; thick with tension.

"No. On the contrary…" The moon glistened as the clouds moved. "I'm not letting you go alone." Kisuke's eyes widened in shock, head lifting and eyes meeting eyes.

"Are you sure? You'll be going against orders," Kisuke warned.

"As will you. I'm not going to let you carry that burden on your own. We will deal with the consequences together."

Kisuke was silent in shock, then smiled. Tessai was a true friend… And while he didn't want his friend to be pulled into this, he had a point. And he knew his friend would never take 'no' for an answer.

"Alright then. Let's-"

The sound of rustling leaves caught their attention. Kisuke gripped his Zanpakuto as he whipped over to a shifting bush as it stilled. He stretched his senses to find anyone nearby, but aside from him and Tessai there was no one in the area.

Then again, his other cloak that hid Spiritual Pressure was stolen.

He tensed when he sensed a faint Spiritual Pressure.

"Come out."

* * *

Shinji caught his breath as the Hollowfied Kensei and Mashiro were restrained. Their power was immense...at least double what they once had. It was terrifying. And if Hachi hadn't arrived, he was sure that even with their numbers, they would have eventually lost.

"A level 90 Kido without incantation? Impressive," he praised Hachi with a grin.

"I'm afraid I overextended myself just a bit…" Hachi panted.

"Okay then…" Shinji stared at Kensei in thought before turning to Hachi. "Can you heal him?" That was their number one priority right now. If they returned with a Hollowfied Kensei without any true explanation, he doubted Central 46 would let them walk free. They needed to know what happened, and the only way to get that information was by healing Kensei and Mashiro.

"Unfortunately, unless I know the cause, I can't do anything to help him," the Kido master said dejectedly.

' _Well that's just fantastic…'_ the blonde thought with a huff. This was going to be harder than he anticipated.

He felt Hiyori shift in his arm. He didn't think much of it, until she started to cough violently. "S-Shi…"

Shinji frowned in confusion and worry. She didn't seem to have any wounds… She seemed fine when he found her, and he kept her with him the entire rest of the fight. Even so… "Hey Hachi, heal this one first," he called to his teammate.

"Sh...in...ji…" Shinji looked back down to Hiyori As she shifted once again, her arm pushing weakly against his side. "L-Let…go of…" His eyebrows creased in confusion and worry. She sounded...desperate. That was never a good sign. "...me..!" Her body went limp as her mouth opened wide, a white substance flowing out.

Shinji barely had time to register what just happened. He saw the substance for a split second before a white blur shot up in front of him. Pain exploded from his chest to his left shoulder, blood shooting out as he started to fall.

His wide, shocked eyes caught on the white and red mask in front of him that possessed Hiyori, the top of which had a blade-like protrusion with blood at the tip. His blood.

He fell to the ground on his back, the impact causing another shot of pain, but the adrenaline that pumped through his system dulled it. He turned over to his stomach and, for a moment, his world went dark. He felt his stomach drop when the darkness cleared and he was able to take in the destruction that occurred in only one minute…

Everyone except Hiyori lay defeated, blood dying the ground they covered from the wound they couldn't have blocked. Reaching his Spiritual Pressure out he felt relief that they were still alive, but in their condition he doubted it would last long. Hearing footsteps, he turned his head and stiffened once his eyes caught onto the attacker.

"You're…Tousen!"

He watched dumbfounded as Kaname Tousen took off his mask, his face blank. Shinji couldn't think. One of their own… betrayed them. He betrayed his own Captain and Lieutenant!

"Why would you… do that to your own Captain? You…"

"Don't be angry with him, Captain Hirako."

Shinji froze, eyes widening.

"He was simply following orders."

His head slowly turned as the true mastermind revealed himself.

"...Aizen…"

* * *

Kisuke ran as fast as he could, Tessai following behind at a slower speed. They had no more time to lose. Each second was precious.

Expanding his reiatsu, Kisuke felt the Spiritual Pressures of Shinji's group, but they were all distorted. His attention was on Hiyori almost immediately, and with fear noticed hers was almost unreadable.

"Kisuke, do you feel it?" Tessai asked, getting Kisuke's attention.

"Yeah," he replied, "It's not looking good…"

"No. I mean there's someone there. Three people. All perfectly fine."

Frowning, Kisuke spread out his awareness even more as they got closer. Tessai was right. There were three different Spiritual Pressures. One was that of a child. The other were two seated officers. What was going on?

He broke from his thoughts as they closed in on a clearing. Though the dark of night made it hard to see, he was able to make out Shinji facing someone. But something was definitely wrong. There was something white covering his left shoulder and head.

His foot only lightly touched the ground before he shot into the clearing as the enemy held up their sword. He gripped Benihime's hilt tightly as a Lieutenant's badge came into view.

Aizen turned toward him in surprise, his body shifting as Benihime ripped the badge right off instead of hitting its intended target. He lowered the sword in his hand as Kisuke landed a few feet away. The latter stood, glaring darkly at the traitor. Aizen, however, simply smiled and turned to the newcomers.

"Well. What interesting guests…"

* * *

 _ **Voila! Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought, and if you've any constructive criticism,**_ **please _give it to me. Especially my writing. I'm always looking to improve, and I think I've done pretty well so far considering the huge difference between Tainted and Ragged Souls._**

 _ **Next chapter we'll get into the real juicy stuff! And I can assure you, you will not be safe...**_


	20. Despair

_**I... am so sorry. I never intended for this to be out this late. I meant to have it updated Halloween Night, but I decided to add a few more things. I can't apologize enough. As a little bonus, I've added an extra to the chapter to show the Vizored's point of view before they disappear for a while. I'm going to be busy these next couple of days because I'm going to the Rhode Island Comic Con, but hopefully I'll start making the next chapter very soon.**_

 _ **Thanks to all who are still invested in the story and those who favorited/followed in the gap between these chapters. It means a lot more to me than you would think.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was chaos. The Squads who had lost their Captains and Lieutenants were in uproar. The incident was so sudden that no one knew what to do.

But no one more so than Ryoko. "Daddy, what's going on?" Ryoko asked when she found Ukitake. The older man turned to her with one of the darkest looks she had ever seen, especially for him. When he realized who he was looking at however, the intense look softened.

"Ryoko! It's about time you woke up. You must have been pretty tired-"

"Daddy." She gave him a straight-faced look, getting a sigh from him. He looked away, pained. Ryoko's heart dropped slightly. "Daddy, did something happen…?"

He released a sigh of defeat. "Ryoko…" The tone he used gave Ryoko a feeling of dread. A feeling she had come to hate. "Captain Muguruma, Aikawa, Otoribashi, and Hirako… as well as Lieutenant Sarugaki, Kuna, and Yadomaru… and Lieutenant Hachigen of the Kido Corps… were executed earlier this morning."

Her heart and stomach dropped immediately, feeling as though her entire world was crumbling beneath her. "W...what…?" she managed to squeak out, her eyes staring at Ukitake in absolute horror.

However, he would not meet her eyes. "They had all obtained the powers of a Hollow, which is strictly prohibited in Soul Society with the punishment of death. They were found in the hands of Kisuke Urahara and Tessai of the Kido Corps, who have also been executed. Captain Shihoin was in league with them, and she was captured and sentenced to the same fate."

Ryoko's head tilted down, her wide-eyes now staring at the ground, her mind reeling with the new information. "No… Th...that's not… Why?" Her body trembled.

This can't be happening… This can't… Her whole world had crumbled beneath her. The peaceful reality she was settling into was now gone.

Ukitake looked at her sadly. "It's the price they must pay for breaking such an important law. Gaining the powers of a Hollow is strictly forbidden in the Soul Society. While Kisuke and Tessai did not gain Hollow-like abilities, they helped the others obtain them."

Ryoko's head snapped up to Ukitake. "What-NO! Cheesecake would never do something like that!" He clenched her fists, but her muscles were loose. She was shaking with fierce anger at the thought that they thought Kisuke was responsible for the Hollowification. "He liked science but he wouldn't hurt his own friends!"

"Ryoko, you've only known him for about two months. I don't like it either, but there is no evidence to suggest otherwise."

"So… So you just… just killed him?!" Her voice wavered as her breathing hitched. "All of them?"

Ukitake closed his eyes, unable to look at her anymore. "I'm so sorry, Ryoko…"

Ryoko stumbled back a bit, barely catching herself from falling. The world spun around her, jabbing knives into her heart, ripping at the seams.

"Listen, they're going to be cleaning out their offices for when a new Captain or Lieutenant is selected. You may still have time to-"

His voice muted in her mind. They were getting rid of everything…? She couldn't let that happen!

So she ran. She ran, and ran, all the way to the Squad Five Captain's office. Her heart burned, but her fear overwhelmed the pain. "No, no, no…" She repeated the word like a mantra as she neared the building. Her stomach dropped when she saw some of the Soul Reapers taking things out of the office. Shinji's things.

Ryoko rushed passed the officers who tried to stop her. She dodged their hands and stopped at the entrance to the office. She was frozen, horrified as she watched workers emptying the room. The bookshelves were already gone. The blanket and pillow Shinji usually hid were being carried away with his desk. Everything was going…

"Hey, careful!" Ryoko moved to the side as two Soul Reapers brought the couch out and toward one of the carts, throwing it in without a care.

"Ah, Ryoko. Can I help you with something?" She turned her head to see Aizen walking over to her, a smile on his face. She took a step back as he stopped in front of her.

"I-I…" She stuttered, unable to come up with anything. Her mind was going ten miles a second; when one thought came up it would be shoved to the side by another.

"What about this?" one Soul Reaper asked. She turned her head to the one speaking, his body blocking the item he was talking about. Her eyes widened in dumbstruck horror when he turned around, Shinji's music player in his hands.

"Toss it-"

"NO!" she screamed, running over and grabbing the Soul Reaper's arm. Their eyes locked, his filled with surprise and hunt of annoyance, and hers with desperation. "This was special! You can't just get rid of it!"

"Orders are orders," the officer told her coldly, "Head Captain Yamamoto said to clear the rooms of the convicted." She stared at him as he spoke, crushed; the words barely registering to her.

He brushed her off and walked past her, but he only walked a few steps before she shot in front of him again and reached for the machine. He pulled it out of her reach. "Quit it, brat!"

"No! I-I won't let you throw it away!" She jumped to try and reach it, but her fingers just grasped at air. Her frustration increased after every jump, every failed attempt. This Soul Reaper...he was grinning like an idiot.

He was enjoying this.

"Hiruzen."

Both stopped, Ryoko's hands still in the air as she futilely grasped for the music player. The Soul Reaper looked up from Ryoko. "Lieutenant Aizen! Could you help get this brat away from me?"

"Honestly I don't see what the big problem is. That machine is useless to us now. I see no reason for why she can't have it."

Ryoko wasted no time in swiping the music player from Hiruzen's grasp and moving a couple steps away, holding the thing in a deathgrip. Her gaze flickered between Hiruzen and Aizen as she started backing away warily.

Then she turned and ran.

It was too late to salvage anything else from the other Squads. By the time she reached them, everything had already been cleaned away.

She returned to the Thirteenth Squad, her head hung low as she held the music player tightly to her chest.

Ukitake stopped mid-walk when he caught her out of the corner of his eye. He watched silently, sadly, as she walked into the house silent and dejected. He stared at the door even after she was gone, until a hand on his shoulder snapped him out of it.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Kaien?" He turned to his Lieutenant, the younger man's frown mirroring his own.

"...The accused Captains and Lieutenants escaped execution and ran to the World of the Living. They were never killed…"

"I know…"

Kaien's frown deepened. "Why did you lie to her?" Ukitake sighed, looking back to the door.

"I don't want to give her false hope. If she knew they were alive, she'd spend her entire life trying to find them again. If she does try and find them…"

"Central Forty-Six wouldn't be happy," Kaien finished, staring at the wooden floor angrily. "Conversing with traitors is strictly forbidden. And you'd be labeled a traitor as well."

Ukitake looked away from the door. "I hate lying to her… I only want to keep her safe."

Kaien looked up at him, letting out a grunt. "I don't exactly approve of keeping it from her, but I understand why. I guess I'll play along." He paused, crossing his arms. "Are you going to let the other Captains and Lieutenants know, as well?"

He stayed silent, but it was all Kaien needed.

"Alright, then."

* * *

The music player was set on the bedside table with a soft thunk as wood met wood. Her hands fell limp at her side, her eyes blankly staring at the machine.

They...They were really gone.

She didn't understand it. She couldn't. The Soul Reapers didn't even _try_ to help her friends. She doubted they even listened to whatever Kisuke or the others had to say.

Her fists clenched tightly as her body shook with anger. "What kind of place is this…?"

She heard a buzz in the back of her mind. Winter. She was trying to talk to her. But she couldn't hear the words. And she didn't care.

Her anger boiled over. Gritting her teeth, she turned to the wall and drew back her fist. It lit up with blue flames. She screamed in frustration as she punched the wall, her fist going through the wood almost too easily. The flame licked at the wood but didn't ignite anything else.

Within her Inner World, the two Spirits watched worriedly as Ryoko continuously punched at the wall. Flamey snorted, ruffling the flame-like feathers on his wings.

"No good… She can't hear us at all."

"Oh Ryoko…" Winter muttered softly, her hands clasped by her chest. "I never would have imagined this as an outcome… She's heartbroken…"

"No, she's just broken…"

"What are we going to do? If this keeps up…" Winter looked around at the town, the houses barely visible as large flames engulfed the area. Her eyes widened when the blue flames turned into a bright red.

Flamey's eyes remained on the oval screen in front of them. He couldn't answer her. He didn't know how they would get out of this mess if she didn't calm the heck down!

Ryoko stared at the holes she made, her chest moving up and down heavily as she panted. Red hot tears were falling down her cheeks. She tried wiping them away, but they only came back, so she quickly gave up. She turned her head and screamed again out of frustration, raising her fiery fist once again.

A knock on the door stopped her in her tracks. She froze, her teeth grinding against each other.

"Ryoko?"

Her eyes widened slightly.

Byakuya.

"Ryoko, I know you're in there. Open the door."

She didn't answer. She knew if she tried, she would end up crying even harder. After a tense moment of silence, she heard the knock again.

"If you don't open up I'll come in there myself."

She sighed, lowering her head and her fist. "Go away…" she finally managed to say.

"Look, I know it's bad. But you can't stay in there alone; it won't do you any good," he replied worriedly through the door. "Now let me in or I'll force my way in."

"Just leave me alone…"

Byakuya huffed, staring at the door in annoyance. She was adamant to be left alone, but he knew that wasn't a good idea, especially at her age. And with such a traumatic experience. "Alright, you've forced my hand." He reached over to the door handle, only to pull back almost immediately after touching it. "Augh! The hell…?" He looked at his fingers, tinged red from the heat. He looked at the door handle worriedly, then looked straight ahead at the door, as if trying to look directly at Ryoko. "Ryoko…?" he called out uneasily.

She didn't answer him this time, worrying him even more. "I'm serious, Ryoko. Open the door." Still nothing. His frown deepened as he stared at the door for a few more moments before he noticed something. The door seemed a bit distorted; wavy, even. He blinked a couple times and moved back a bit, feeling a bit hot. That's when he realized.

He could see heat waves emanating from the room, and it was strong enough for him to get a little sweat forming on his brow.

He had to do something quick. But he didn't know what to do…

Ryoko sniffled, her thoughts drowning out any more sound around her. She could faintly hear Byakuya's voice, but it was muffled. Her mind was filled with the images of her friends, desperate to hold on to them and never forget.

She hated this… She wasn't able to help them… She couldn't do anything! She was helpless! Weak! She… She…

" _If you want to protect those you care about, you have to get stronger."_

Gin's words rang in her ears like a bell, her fist still high in the air. She panted as the words repeated over and over like a mantra. She lowered her fist slowly to her side, her shoulders tense. Her gaze moved from the closet, her next victim, to the picture hung up on her wall by her bed.

The drawing of her family.

As she stared at it, her furious expression slowly softened, her shoulders sagging. She walked over and took it off the wall, staring down at it sadly, her vision swimming. Hiccupping, she sat down on her bed, one hand covering her mouth as she cried.

She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, but it wasn't working. "Shinji… Mashiro… Yoruichi…" She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I-I promise… I-I'll get s-stronger… I promise..."

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Aizen looked up from the papers on his desk to the door in surprise. It was pretty late; the sun had set a while ago, so it couldn't have been earlier than ten o'clock. "Come in."

The door opened slightly and Ryoko peeked in. "I-I'm sorry if I'm intruding…"

* * *

 _ **This was the end of the chapter, but I decided to make another section. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

"DAMMIT!"

A wooden chair slammed loudly against the metal wall of the warehouse, the wood smashing to pieces upon impact.

Shinji's leg lowered to the ground. He was hunched over, breathing heavily as his anger boiled over.

The other escaped Shinigami watched with varying degrees of worry and anger themselves.

"Shinji, please calm down-"

"Calm down?!" Shinji whipped around to Kisuke, eyes flaring. "We just got betrayed by Aizen, given these damned powers, and are now exiled and on Soul Society's hit list!" He turned and kicked another chair into the wall.

The others lowered their heads, even Hiyori and Mashiro.

"What are we supposed to do now…?" Mashiro muttered, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. Her eyes were downcast. "We have no place to go home to… No way to get food… No human can see us…"

Kensei looked at his Lieutenant in worry and surprise. He shouldn't be surprised considering the circumstances, but seeing her so depressed… it made him actually miss her hyperactive self. Seeing her like this...it just didn't feel right.

"We'll figure it out," Yoruichi said, trying to stay positive. At least someone here had to be.

"Kisuke, do you think you could make any Gigais for us?" Tessai asked. Kisuke hummed in thought.

"I did manage to get a few things before we had to flee here… I should be able to make a Gigai for everyone but it will take time. For now just stay here out of sight and within the barrier." Kisuke motioned for Tessai and Yoruichi to follow, and they did, all three disappearing deeper into the warehouse.

The room once again grew silent. And for Shinji, it was near unbearable. He looked around for anything to break, but all the chairs and tables were smashed. There was nothing to throw or kick, which only served to anger him even more.

"Calm down, Shinji," Rose said calmly, a sad frown on his face. Shinji sent him a glare, but it had little strength in it.

The warehouse once again grew silent. While none enjoyed the silence, not a single one of them had the energy to speak. Shinji finally sat down on a crate, his elbows resting on his lap with his fingers intertwined with one another.

Time ticked by.

One hour. Then two.

It was very late now. The moon had risen, and the warehouse was almost pitch black. Only a small amount of light remained inside from the cracks in the walls and ceiling. Everyone lay on their side or back. None were asleep, their minds full of thoughts that couldn't be contained.

Mashiro huddled in on herself, her side resting against the cold floor. Her sad eyes trained in front of her. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. One that she just couldn't keep quiet about. "I hope Ryoko's alright…"

Though her voice was a whisper, everyone could hear it. Hiyori rolled her eyes. "Why should we worry about her? She's perfectly safe in Soul Society…" she grumbled angrily, closing her eyes after rolling them.

Shinji remained silent.

"I mean, we were part of her family... She's probably freaking out right now wondering what happened to us."

"She'll get over it. They all will," Kensei muttered angrily, "Now get some sleep." Mashiro looked at him sadly, then returned her gaze to the floor.

Shinji stared at the wall as he lay on his side, his back to his friends. His mind raced with thoughts of the young child he had befriended these past months. She wanted a family again, one strong enough to keep themselves alive for her. She was so happy when her family had not only returned, but had gotten bigger. And to have it suddenly disappear like her previous one?

Mashiro's right. She's probably going crazy right now. Wondering what's going on. Why.

It was no secret that Ryoko favored him above most other Captains, excluding Ukitake, of course. And to have him and the others suddenly disappear without a trace? He only hoped Ukitake would be able to handle her.


	21. Broken

_**Ehehe… I uh… I have no excuse for this again. I sincerely apologize for keeping you guys waiting for… nearly an ENTIRE FREAKING YEAR?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!**_

 _ **Okay, so I realize how badly I've screwed you guys over… I don't think an apology will cut it… Hmm…**_

 _ **How about a 27-page single chapter filled with goodness and heartfelt sadness? Sound good? Good. I hope it does.**_

 _ **So plot will finally start happening! Not show-plot, yet, but plot nonetheless. I've left a few hints and tidbits as to where I want this story to go, so be on the lookout!**_

 _ **I think the next chapter will be dealing with some more sadness before we get into the actual show. Depends on how long I want that chapter to be, and if I want to pad it out a little longer. But with how I've kept you guys hanging for so long, I don't want to pad it out too much.**_

 _ **I hope this was worth the wait for most of you, and I hope you can forgive my impromptu hiatus!**_

 _ **And to Hummingbird: I'm sorry I didn't give this to you for a beta-read. I just...I really wanted this out as fast as I could. I didn't want to wait any longer to put this out because it's already been long overdue.**_

 _ **Enjoy the ride, and leave any reviews about theories or what you think in general! :3**_

* * *

 **~One and a half weeks after Hollowfication~**

"How is she doing?"

Kaien stopped and looked over to Byakuya, a frown mirroring his own. The Lieutenant sighed and rubbed the back of his head while the other hand was at his hip. "I don't know what to say, Byakuya… She's taken this pretty hard." The younger boy looked down the ground with his eyebrows creased in worry and frustration.

"I don't understand… I mean, I understand why she's upset; they were her friends after all. But I don't understand why she's upset to this scale. She'd only just arrived last year. A lot of Soul Reapers knew them more than she did."

"Captain Ukitake said it was like losing a second family to her," Kaien explained, looking down at the ground. "To her, her friends were her family. You should know that more than any of us."

Byakuya frowned. It was true. Not long after they had become friends she had told him she thought of him like another big brother. It was weird, but he didn't question it.

"It'll take her a while to recover from this. It was sudden and with how the Captain explained their deaths, I doubt she'd-"

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya interrupted, his creased expression now pointed at the Lieutenant. "Father said they had escaped and were now traitors. They never died."

Kaien scowled, realizing too late what he had let slip. He glanced at Byakuya and quickly noticed the anger starting to build up in the boy's eyes.

" _What_ did you tell her?" he practically growled, getting angrier the more he realized he already knew the answer.

"Listen, Byakuya, if we told her they were still alive, what do you think would happen?" He paused for a moment to let him respond. When there was none, he continued, "She would run herself ragged trying to find them. She would do whatever it takes."

"So you'd rather see her in this state for who knows how long?"

Kaien frowned. "Of course not! I care about Ryoko just as much as you, but I don't want her to spend her life looking for criminals! You think you're the only one angered by this decision?!"

Byakuya grit his teeth and looked away. He heard Kaien sigh.

"Captain Ukitake has stated that no one, under any circumstance, is to tell Ryoko the truth."

"You do realize that when she finds out she's not going to be happy," Byakuya stated, glaring into the Lieutenant's eyes. "She'll probably hate us."

"Yes… I know."

* * *

 **~One month after Hollowfication~**

After finally calming the Squads and getting everything back in order, the new Captains were assigned.

Ryoko was less than thrilled at the choices, but a few she could tolerate.

Sosuke Aizen has been assigned to the Fifth Division, which made sense. He was their Lieutenant for a while before then. His Lieutenant was, surprisingly, the silver-haired creep she had met briefly before. He was just a kid, too! Though a bit taller than her now, something he loved to point out.

The Captain of the Tenth Division was...interesting. She hadn't met him before, but he seemed nice. Isshin, if she remembered correctly. She didn't really pay much attention to their names but thankfully her spirits did.

But as previously stated, she could tolerate some of them. Others, however…

Well, with all of the emotions riding high in her mind and heart, she didn't have the patience to deal with the ones she disliked. So when she caught sight of one and they had decided to rub in their new promotion, she was less than pleased. Three guesses who.

"You look like a clown puked all over dog poop," Ryoko said plainly, looking at the very angry clown-scientist-man-thing.

"How dare you! I am your superior, and you will treat me with respect!" Kurotsuchi growled, leaning closer to the girl to intimidate her. But it didn't work, instead she replied without missing a beat.

"You may be older but you are _not_ my superior. I'm not a Soul Reaper, and even if I was, I would never respect someone who looks like a walking birthday party." The scientist ground his teeth together, making a loud screeching noise.

"I liked you better when you were still being a teary mess," he told her coldly.

"And I liked you better when you were never in my life," she replied easily, her dead look forming a glare. "I hate you. Ol' Man Yama made a mistake putting you as Captain."

The man stormed off after that, and so did she.

When she learned Kurotsuchi of all people would be leading the Twelfth Division she went on a very, very, VERY long rant to her father about why he should never be allowed to run the Division, or _anything_ , really. Unfortunately, being a child and not a Soul Reaper, she had absolutely no say in this.

He wasn't the only one she hated.

The blind man whose name she had forgotten (or never bothered to remember) was also promoted. He was in Kensei's squad.

He absolutely freaked her out. It was like he wasn't blind at all! How does a blind man fight, anyway?

Besides that, he was also the only one to escape the Hollowfication Incident unscathed. While Uki #2 was killed along with a couple others, Mr. Freaky-eyes was the only survivor. And from what she understood, he had no injuries.

Shouldn't someone have noticed? Ryoko didn't know whether to call the other Soul Reapers idiots or not. Maybe he ran to save himself? He doesn't seem like the fleeing type. Though she barely knew him at all…

Point is: she doesn't trust him, and makes it a point to stay far away.

Oh! And it turns out Soi-Fon was promoted, as well. And since her promotion she's had her head up her butt more than usual. She was so uptight and always so serious...a big contrast to the previous captain. Their relationship didn't change much. They both hate each other, Ryoko even more so now that Soi-Fon feels it's her duty to constantly tell her what to do whenever she's not in Squad Thirteen…

"Ryoko, what are you doing out here?" the new captain asked, looking at the child that had snuck her way into their barracks. What Soi-Fon didn't know was that her definition of "sneaking in" meant going through the door when no-one was looking.

"Baking a cake," the young child replied sarcastically. They were in the main captain's room, where Ryoko hung out all the time. Soi-Fon's eyes narrowed.

"I don't have time for your games. Go back to Squad Thirteen."

"Why? I've always been allowed in here!"

"Not anymore," the assassin stated, crossing her arms. "We are busy here. We don't have time to play with little kids."

Ryoko's cheeks puffed out, clearly unhappy. They continued glaring until Soi-Fon noticed a glint in the child's eyes. Before she could even think about it, Ryoko spoke up.

"That's funny. Kitty always made time for me whenever I was here. I guess you're not as good as her."

Soi-Fon growled, angered at the very mention of her former captain. "Get out. NOW!"

Suffice to say she won't be allowed in the Squad Two barracks for a while.

It hurt. But she didn't want to show it.

If she showed any sort of emotion, it could be used against her. If she were found to be happy with Bya-kun or Kai...they might leave her, too. Or something bad could happen to them. She didn't want that to happen. She wanted them safe. And this was the only way she could think of. She was just...just…

"I'm sick of losing everything…" she whispered to herself, kicking a rock as she made her way to her home. Her spirits were silent, and she was grateful. She didn't need anyone to tell her "everything will be alright." Her family was lost twice.

It won't be alright.

As for the other captains, a few seemed a bit off to her. The biggest one being Komamura. Being the child with no patience for long names, she nicknamed him "box-head". He didn't seem to mind. Well, he just stayed silent and walked away when she called him that...so she took it as a good thing.

It would only be a matter of time before the other Lieutenants were chosen. Then she'd really get under their skin.

* * *

 **~Three Months Later~**

"Hey, Captain Ukitake!" Byakuya called out to the elder Captain as he ran over to him. Ukitake stopped, turning to him with a small smile.

"Oh, hello Byakuya," the elder Captain greeted warmly.

"Do you know where Ryoko is?" the young man asked.

Ukitake's happy demeanor turned solemn as he nodded. "Yes. I believe she's on her way to the Fifth Division." Byakuya growled slightly.

"Figures…"

Jushiro frowned. "Byakuya-"

The young adult stormed off before he could finish, his fists clenched tightly in barely-concealed rage.

Three. Months. Three months it's been since the Hollowfication incident. Ever since then, Ryoko's been silent, deathly silent. After what happened, most of the Soul Reapers left her alone to mourn, while others simply didn't care. But Byakuya knew something was wrong. How does he know? Simple.

For the first couple weeks, Ryoko barely ever left her room.

That may not seem like a bad thing to a lot of people, but he knew better. Ryoko hated staying in one place for long. Tag was her favorite game for a reason, after all.

After the first three weeks, she started being a bit more social. For a few days she had gone around the different divisions to meet the new members. Not many passed her silent test, and she seemed to have a personal vendetta against two in particular. The thing is, after those first couple days, she exclusively hung out in the Fifth Division. That was it. She didn't talk to him, Lieutenant Kaien, or Captain Ukitake, despite their numerous attempts to do so.

But what confused and worried him the most was her relationship with the Fifth Division's new Captain, Sosuke Aizen.

It wasn't immediate. He can clearly remember her absolutely refusing to be alone with him. But for the life of him, he didn't know why. He was a nice guy, he supposed, and always helped his Captain and other subordinates.

Yet Ryoko treated him like a threat for whatever reason. She never mentioned it to him, never even said why. But he's not stupid. Trying to put them together is like trying to put two plus-end magnets together. It just doesn't work.

And yet, after the incident three months ago, she started to train with him. No one really had an answer as to why. But he did.

Slowly over time she started to stay in the Fifth Division longer. Now she's barely anywhere else. And to be perfectly honest, it really pissed him off. Because he, after all this time, still doesn't know why.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up to see the entrance to the Fifth Division. He walked inside, looking around for any trace of the girl.

" _Master, perhaps you should try and approach her calmly about this-"_

' _It's been months, Senbonzakura,'_ Byakuya replied in his mind, keeping the calm-yet-angry expression on his face. 'Like hell I'm letting her continue on like this.' Thankfully his partner remained silent after that, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Why was Ryoko acting this way? While she did lose a good majority of her friends, he had thought, or at least hoped, she would return to normal after at least a few weeks. Or at least seek comfort with her family. Why would she shut him and Ukitake out? Why choose Aizen of all people to hang around with and not him?

" _Jealous?"_ Byakuya pointedly ignored his spirit in favor of asking more questions he didn't know the answers to.

Why would she willingly hang around Aizen when she had been so adamant about NOT being in his presence before the incident? What caused the sudden shift?

He raised his gaze from the ground to in front of him, catching a glimpse of blue. Eyes widening, Byakuya quickly rushed over so as to not lose sight of her.

"Ryoko!" he called out to her in hope she would stop. Thankfully she did, turning to him in confusion, then surprise.

"Bya-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked, eyebrows raised and her head tilted slightly. Byakuya stopped in front of her, taking in her appearance. Her hair was a bit disheveled, and her breaths came out in small pants. Had she been training? Was that why she was in this division to begin with? If she wanted to train, she could have come to him.

"What? I can't just see how my friend is doing?" he asked, deciding not to bring up his previous thoughts. She avoided his gaze, making him frown deeply.

"I guess... Uh… Well, it was nice seeing you, but I'm late for my meeting with Captain Aizen." She turned and took a step to leave.

His eyes narrowed darkly, fists tightening by his side. Something was seriously wrong with her if she couldn't even look at him. He sure as hell wasn't going to let this continue.

Byakuya's hand quickly shot out and grasped her wrist tightly, feeling her body stiffen from the contact. He pulled her closer, turning her towards him and making eye contact.

"You're a terrible liar," he said, pointing out the flaw for what felt like the fifth time. She hesitated. "We need to talk." Ryoko withered slightly but he paid no mind as he brought her to a secluded section of the Fifth Division. When they got to an empty road he finally stopped walking, but did not release her. He didn't know if she would run or stay, a thought that truly scared him.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, the tension thick and foreboding. Ryoko was the one to break it.

"Byakuya, I-"

"Why?"

"H-huh?"

"Why are you pushing me away? And Ukitake? And even Unohana?" Ryoko flinched slightly at the harsh tone.

"I-I'm not-"

"Yes you are," he interrupted quickly, whipping around to face her. She quickly looked away from his burning eyes that reflected his anger. An anger that she hasn't seen since they first met.

No… this anger was worse.

"Ever since the Hollowfication Incident you haven't talked to any of us. Not even a hello or something to tell us you're doing okay. Do you know how worried we all are?!" His voice rose in anger.

"B-But I do talk to Uno…" she said weakly hoping to calm him slightly, but it only angered him further.

"I mean outside of the occasional health visits. Not counting any sort of check-up, when, in the past three months, have you ever even said hi to her?!" Ryoko didn't answer, her gaze settled on the marble floor beneath their feet.

" _Calm down, Master,"_ Senbonzakura said in warning. Byakuya closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath. His partner was right. Getting angry won't help. It was just so aggravating… He needed to push her enough for her to answer, otherwise she'd just stay quiet. But pushing too much might just send her away. He needed her to say the truth in her own words.

He opened his eyes, looking at his close friend in sadness. "Do we just not matter to you anymore?"

That got Ryoko's attention. Her eyes whipped up to his, widened in shock. "Of course you matter! You're my best friend!"

"Then why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" Ryoko winced in pain and looked down at her wrist, feeling Byakuya's grip tighten.

"Y-you're hurting m-me…"

"Then tell me why!" He stepped closer,pulling her wrist close to his chest. "Why do you insist on running from me? Why haven't you talked to us? You're quiet, you vanish constantly, you're never at your home."

"B-Because…"

This was it. The final push. "WHY?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" Ryoko shouted, her voice cracking and her eyes screwed shut.

Byakuya stared at her in surprise, mouth open slightly and eyebrows raised. That...That wasn't what he thought. His grip on her wrist loosened enough for her to easily break free, but she didn't. She only looked off to the side, tears forming in her eyes. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to say something; anything!

Finally, he was able to come up with something to say, "Wh… What do you mean?"

Ryoko didn't answer for a few moments. "I don't… want anyone else to get hurt…"

"But, from what? Why would we be hurt?" This made absolutely no sense to him.

The blue-haired child curled in on herself slightly. "Mommy, Daddy, and my big brother… I loved them so much… Then they were taken from me." She retrieved her hand from his grasp and wrapped her arms around herself. "T-Then Goldilocks...and Rose… and Kitty… a-and Mashi… They were taken from me, too…"

"...Ryoko…" Byakuya whispered, looking at her sadly, his anger vanishing. He understood now.

"Everyone I ever cared about...they just get hurt. I don't want Uki, or you, or Kai, or Uno to get hurt, too… I-I…" A few tears escaped. "I didn't want you to leave me… I don't know what I'd do, i-if I'm all alone again..." She sniffled, lowering her head.

' _She was just...scared?'_

" _To a child like herself, having a family means the world to her,"_ Senbonzakura explained, " _Losing one was hard enough. Losing two was worse. Losing three..."_ Byakuya didn't need him to finish.

He stared at the heartbroken child. "...Ryoko, you don't need to worry about us… We're strong. We can take care of our-"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

Byakuya took a step back in surprise, the sudden outburst catching him off guard. Ryoko's head was down, her eyes dark in anger as she stared at the ground. Her fists were shaking at her sides.

"You can't… You can't…" She lifted her head and glared at him, tears streaming down her face. "You can't protect yourself! You may be strong but it doesn't matter! Shinji was strong; really strong! So were Kisuke and Yoruichi! And all the others! They were stronger than you and me!" She hiccupped a couple times, trying to recollect herself. Her anger cooled slightly and she lowered her gaze again, shoulders sagging. "But that didn't matter… They're gone… They… They're all..."

Her heart pumped erratically and her breathing was hard. She was angry. She was hurt. She was scared. She didn't want to distance herself from Byakuya, but… she… she didn't know what else to do!

She looked away as she spoke, "If I… If I get stronger, then I can protect you. I asked Captain Aizen to train me… I don't want to be a damsel in distress anymore. I don't want to be weak! I want to be able to protect you, and father, and Uno, and Kai...and...and…"

Her eyes widened slightly when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. Her body stiffened for a moment before relaxing slightly. "B-Bya-kun…?"

He said nothing, but his arms tightened their grip; not enough to hurt, but enough to get the point across to her. Her hand slowly reached up and gripped his sleeve tightly as she buried her face into his chest. She didn't bother trying to hide her voice as she cried.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that. Minutes, hours, it all blended together. Finally, though, her tears slowly came to a stop. She opened her eyes a bit, staring at the black clothing in front of her. With a deep breath, her hands unlatched from their deathgrip on her friend's sleeves. She winced slightly at the pain. Her hands were like that for way too long…

Ryoko blinked when she felt a hand land lightly on the top of her head. Looking up, puffy gold eyes met calm and worried gray.

The two continued to gaze at each other until Ryoko looked down at his shirt, noticing a large, much darker spot where she had once been. Ryoko quickly realized what happened and jumped back onto her feet. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get your shirt all wet…" She sniffled, rubbing her eyes as she looked away in embarrassment. She heard a light chuckle and looked up to see him giving her a small smile.

"Really? After everything that just occurred within the past hour, _that's_ what you're sorry about?"

"W-What do you mean?"

He raised an eyebrow, the smile never leaving. "Aren't you going to apologize for ignoring me these past few months?" Ryoko looked away, hesitant. "You don't need to put everything on your shoulders, Ryoko. The captains, Lieutenant Kaien, me… We're all warriors. And your family." She looked at him. "At least give us a _little_ credit."

"I…"

Byakuya sighed. "Nothing that happened was your fault, Ryoko. What happened was unfortunate, but _you_ didn't cause anything."

"But the incident happened _after_ I came here!" she argued, "And it happened to the Captains and Lieutenants I befriended!"

"A year later. And from what I remember, you and Lieutenant Hiyori were always at each other's throats." He raised an eyebrow. "You weren't close to all of them. A few, yes, but not all of them."

Ryoko frowned. He had a point; Hiyori, Love, that one Kido guy she can't remember the name of...she wasn't close to them. That didn't mean she _wanted_ this to happen to them, though. Even Hiyori! She hated the girl for being so disrespectful to Goldi-Shinji, but that didn't mean she wanted her to have that sort of fate!

Byakuya placed his hands on her shoulders, getting her attention once again. His fingers tightened their grip just a bit, enough to provide some comfort. "Please just trust me, Ryo. You're not going to lose anyone else. And if someone tries to take anyone away," He smirked. "I'll be there to take them out."

Her eyes widened at his words. She still seemed very reluctant to believe him. But he sounded so sure… She wanted so _badly_ to believe him! But could she…?

' _'Ryoko, you must not forget what happened,'_ Winter said.

' _Of course I wouldn't!'_ Ryoko growled, a scowl forming on her face as she looked away from Byakuya's gaze once more.

' _'I just don't want to see you hurt.'_

"Having a nice conversation?" Byakuya's amused voice snapped her back to reality. She gave him a glare.

"Until I was rudely interrupted, yes."

"Who interrupted who?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, her scowl forming a frown as she turned away.

"...I'm sorry, Byakuya…" The use of his full name made him straighten, widening his eyes. "But like I said, I'm scared…" She wrapped her arms around herself. He let out a sigh, flicking her forehead. "Hey!"

"And like _I_ said, don't worry about it. We're not going to leave you, Ryoko," Byakuya assured, crossing his arms, "Like hell we'd leave you to wallow in sorrow again. How many times do I have to say this?"

"B-But-"

"Just because it happened before doesn't mean it will happen again. You will _never_ be alone. Got it?"

Her mouth closed and she glared up at him, their gazes never breaking. It was a battle of wills…

But who would win?

* * *

Ryoko pouted as she was placed in front of the door to her father's office, glaring daggers at the wood despite her cause of frustration being behind her.

"Now go in there and apologize."

"...Do I have to?" she asked, her words betraying her fear.

A sigh. "Yes."

Ryoko gulped. She had been avoiding her father for so long… What was he going to say? What was _she_ going to say? ' _Daddy's going to kill me…'_

She reached for the handle, but the door slid open before she made contact, surprising the child into taking a step back. Her head craned up, meeting black hair and dark eyes that were just as surprised as her.

Oh boy…

' _Nevermind. HE's gonna kill me.'_

"H-Hey, Kai," she greeted nervously, a small smile on her lips. The black-haired Lieutenant blinked in surprise, a small, soft smile forming on his lips. Ryoko calmed slightly at that. Maybe he wasn't going to-

 _BONK_

"AUGH FRICK!"

Ryoko hunched over, gripping her head tightly in pain with tears in her eyes. Kaien stood over her, fist clenched as he gave her a deadly glare and his signature scowl. Byakuya looked on in amusement and slight worry for his friend.

"There you are, you little brat! What's the big idea sneaking around playing ninja and ignoring us?!"

Ryoko shook as she glanced up at him, her hands still on her head protectively. "S-Sorry!"

"You damn well should be!" he yelled, "You have _no_ idea how worried we were!"

"Ryoko?"

Ryoko froze, wide eyes lifting as Kaien moved enough for her to see behind him. Ukitake stood behind his desk, his eyes meeting hers. She instantly saw sadness, relief, and surprise in his brown orbs.

Then it all vanished and she realized very quickly that he was gearing up for a thorough and stern lecture.

' _Oh man…'_

"Ryoko-"

"Before you say anything," Byakuya interrupted, stepping between Ukitake and the cowering girl, "I think Ryoko should explain what's been going on." The three looked at Byakuya, surprised at his sudden interruption.

Ukitake's stern look softened ever so slightly and he looked down at Ryoko. "Alright," he said after a moment, sitting back down. Ryoko could see some sadness still lingering in his eyes and winced. Did she cause that? That was a stupid question; she'd been ignoring him for weeks! Of course he'd be sad! He did nothing but try and help her and she just pushed him away.

Gulping, Ryoko stood up and stepped next to Byakuya, silently thankful that he remained at her side. She didn't think she'd be able to face both Kaien _and_ her father without some form of support.

Taking a deep breath, Ryoko told them what she told Byakuya. She told them about her deal with Aizen, how she felt so...so _weak_ and useless while her friends and family are risking their lives every day, how she felt that everything that's happened was her fault... She told them everything.

Ukitake and Kaien were silent throughout her explanation. She couldn't tell what they felt as she talked, her eyes being trained on the polished wooden floor through the whole thing. Her right hand grasped Byakuya's tightly in her nervousness about halfway into her speech, and she was grateful he didn't move away. She would apologize for any bruises left on his hand later.

"I-I'm sorry for staying away from you two," she said, still unable to look at her father or older brother figure in the eyes. "I-I hope you can forgive me…"

She sniffled, forcing her eyes to remain as dry as possible. With her part of the discussion done, her nerves felt even more on edge despite feeling a weight being taken off her shoulders.

For a good while, no one said anything. Ryoko's stomach dropped with every silent moment that passed by, and her heartbeat started to steadily increase.

It was no surprise that she didn't expect what happened next, considering her gaze was still down. A sharp and heavy pain bloomed on her head. Ryoko cried out, falling to her knees and gripping her head tightly, tears brimming her eyes.

She looked up reflexively, eyes widening at the sight of Kaien standing over her, fist clenched and eyes shadowed, his scowl even deeper than before. Her heart sank.

"I-I-"

"Shut up."

Her mouth shut instantly.

"You really are an idiot if you think all those things. Nothing that happened was your fault! What would've possessed you to even think that?!" he yelled rhetorically, and she winced at his voice. His fist lowered to his side, but still shook with anger. "You scared both of us… When you mourned and stayed in your room for weeks, we were worried! When you suddenly avoided us, it hurt. We felt so helpless, and we couldn't even try to help you because you never came back! I have half a mind to punch you again!"

Ryoko whimpered, wincing and cowering when Kaien raised his fist again.

"Kaien." Ukitake's gentle voice stopped Kaien from making a fairly good dent in Ryoko's skull.

Ryoko remained curled on her feet, her hands resting on her bruised head and her eyes closed. She could hear Ukitake making his way over to her, but couldn't make herself look at him.

Kaien was right...She didn't even think of how her actions could have affected others. She made him and her father worry, something she never wanted to do. She wanted them safe...and thought that staying away would be the best option.

She felt so bad...so bad and stupid.

Finally, the footsteps stopped, followed by the sound of fabric rustling slightly as, she assumed, Ukitake knelt in front of her. She huddled a bit more into herself, expecting another hit. However, instead of a hard fist slamming into her skull, a soft hand pressed lightly on her head, the gentleness almost foreign after months of training.

"Ryoko, please… Look at me." Her father's soothing, pleading voice finally got her to lift her head, though a bit hesitant. She didn't know what to expect. Despite the soft voice, he could still be angry with her, or even worse, _disappointed_.

When her eyes met his, instead of meeting an angry glare, she only saw a soft brown gaze that nearly made her break down.

Seeing her finally looking at him, Ukitake gave her a small smile, though there was a little pain and sadness behind it. "Ryoko, I know you're hurting. And I'm sorry for not trying harder than I did to help you through this." The hand on her head moved down to stroke her hair gently, the motion calming her heart that raced moments ago. "Please don't put all of this on your shoulders. You're still very young; no one blames you or expects you to fight alongside Captains and Lieutenants who have fought for hundreds of years."

Ryoko's mouth was opened just a bit as she stared at her father with wide eyes, her hands gripping her sleeves tightly as she struggled to keep herself calm. She bit her lip, hard but not enough to draw blood. She didn't want to cry… Not now. She was learning how to fight like the rest of them. She wanted to be strong like the rest of them. She's never seen any of them cry!

Ukitake stopped stroking her hair and placed his hand on the back of her head while the other was put on her back. Ryoko's eyes widened as she was pulled quickly into a tight hug before she could pull away.

The warm embrace was finally what broke her. Her eyes quickly became glassy before closing, tears streaming down her face. She pushed her face into her father's shoulder, fists gripping his haori tightly.

These past few months, she forced herself not to cry. She didn't want to feel weak. She didn't want to show weakness to the people that killed her friends. But these three; Uki, Kai, and Bya-kun...these three were the closest people she had. They were her family, but she had still been so _scared_.

"I-I'm sorry…" she rasped out, hiccuping into her father's shoulder. His embrace tightened comfortingly in response. "I-I'm so… s-so sorry…!"

* * *

Ryoko opened her eyes slowly, feeling a soft fabric beneath her. Her bed? When did she get here?

" _You cried yourself to sleep,"_ Winter supplied, her voice as soothing as always. Ryoko frowned, looking down at the floor as she sat up. Her gaze lifted to the window. The moon was high in the sky, but the exact time eluded her.

She groaned, feeling a headache forming. Her hand pressed against her forehead in a sad attempt to get rid of it.

"Stupid Kaien… Stupid strength…" she muttered as she flopped back onto her bed again, an arm draped over her eyes. She took slow, calming breaths as she mulled over the past few hours.

A huge weight had been taken off her shoulders, and she felt much lighter. The guilt and worry she felt was now gone thanks to the talks she had last night. She still felt bad for hurting Uki and Kai as much as she had, but they had made amends.

A small sigh escaped her lips, her hand moving up to her forehead once her breathing had calmed. She didn't feel tired, so she couldn't exactly fall back asleep. Her eyes trailed over to the music player on the desk, sitting silently as if mocking her.

She pushed herself up off the bed and moved toward the music player. There was a disk still inside it, one of the few she was able to save out of Shinji's collection. Unfortunately she wasn't able to save any of her favorites, but she was happy to save the ones she could. The one currently in the player had been Shinji's favorite, and it was there when she first grabbed it. Despite the dozen or so other discs resting in one of her drawers, she never played them.

After turning it on and starting the music, Ryoko returned to her bed. She knelt down next to it and reached under, feeling around until her hand met a metal box. Taking it out, she sat back down on the bed, placing the box down on her lap, and rolled up her right sleeve. Bandages covered her arm from the middle of her forearm up to just below the shoulder. Patches of the white cloth were red, and she winced when she stretched her arm out.

These past couple weeks of training had been brutal. Aizen pulled few punches during his lessons, which she was grateful for. She hated getting beat up, don't make any mistake about that. But she was never going to get stronger if he treated her like a delicate flower. The training reminded her of her training with Captain Kuchiki, though she supposed Aizen was a bit more lenient than him.

Though she will admit, feeling her father's soft touches again was nice...especially after these past couple months.

As the music played, Ryoko carefully changed the bandages on her arms and legs. Every movement hurt but it wasn't too bad, just uncomfortable.

But as long as she got stronger, she wasn't going to complain.

Gin had been getting stronger, too. She couldn't deny her curiosity toward the boy. He was young, like her, but the smile on his face…and his attitude… He was hiding something, she just didn't know what. She was going to find out, though. If it was a secret that could hurt her family any more, she would find out.

As it was, she was just happy Aizen had let Gin be her training partner. While Gin was still more experienced than her, he was more on her level than, say, Byakuya.

Of course, at first she hated being Gin's partner. She still found him kinda creepy with that smile and his oddly-closed eyes (she just didn't get it! Don't you _need_ your eyes?!). But as the days passed, she was more intrigued by him than anything. And annoyed. He liked goading her.

The one thing that still annoyed her above all else, however, was that she _still_ didn't know her Zanpakuto's stupid name! The stubborn bird refused to tell her for whatever reason! She wondered briefly if Byakuya had heard his Zanpakuto's name yet. He probably did. That...annoyed her more than she would ever admit. She didn't want to be behind him!

It was fine, though. She'd just have to work twice as hard! It'll be her goal: to be better than Byakuya Kuchiki!

But right now, she needed some rest. She'd work on her goal in a couple days. She wanted to go to the Rukongai tomorrow for a little vacation.

Tying off the final bandage, Ryoko closed the first aid kit and hid it back under her bed. She took the dirty pile of bandages and tossed them, then changed into her pajamas. It didn't take long after laying down for her to fall asleep.

When she woke up the next day, her arms and legs were still sore from the previous day's training, and she felt gross.

After taking a long relaxing bath to loosen her sore muscles and freshen up, she changed into her Shinigami uniform and put up her hair. Her clips remained, keeping her bangs out of her face, and her hair was put into a high ponytail with a white ribbon tied in a bow. Double checking her appearance, Ryoko made her way down the hall.

She paused when she passed her father's office, hearing papers rustling from just beyond it.

After a moment's hesitation, Ryoko knocked on the door. The sound of papers stopped, her father's words being heard a short moment after, "Come in."

She slid the door open and gave a hesitant smile. "M-Morning." She was still a little on edge, their previous conversation running through her head. Ukitake gave her a warm smile regardless, and she was happy to see no trace of sadness or worry.

"Good morning, Ryoko. Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm." She nodded, stepping into the room. Ukitake raised an eyebrow, noticing she was already dressed.

"Going somewhere?" he asked. Ryoko gave a nervous smile, her index fingers poking together.

"W-Well I… I haven't visited Shiro in a while. I figured, since I was going to take a small break from training, I could visit him?" It came out as more of a question than anything, something both took notice of.

Ukitake gave her a soft smile as he nodded. "Alright. But only if you promise to come back here tonight, and not sneak back into Squad Five." Ryoko smiled and nodded.

She turned to leave, put paused again and looked back at Ukitake. "Hey...dad?"

Ukitake stopped, his pen centimeters from the paper. He looked back up at her in confusion. "Yes?"

Without warning, the young girl ran over and wrapped her arms around his waist, surprising him with her speed and sudden action.

"Ryoko?" he asked in confusion.

"I forgive you," she said, remembering what he had told her last night. Ukitake's eyes widened, but he quickly smiled and hugged her back.

Ryoko pulled away a moment later, giving him a big grin. "I'll see you tonight!" she exclaimed as she ran out, waving goodbye as she turned down the hall.

The journey to the Rukongai wasn't very long. Despite not visiting for a while, Ryoko knew the way almost by heart. She let her feet guide her while her mind wandered.

" _I'm glad you're feeling better, Ryoko,"_ Winter said.

" _ **Yeah, we were actually worrying for you,"**_ Flamey added.

"Sorry, guys," Ryoko replied aloud, seeing as how she was alone. "I guess what I did was pretty selfish…"

" _Selfish, yes,"_ Winter agreed, " _But you were grieving. Your sadness overrode your thoughts. After such a traumatic experience, it's no surprise you acted that way."_

"Still… I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

" _ **It's all in the past. Though I wonder how your little kiddie-crush is gonna handle you being gone for months?"**_

Ryoko faltered, nearly missing the tree branch she was aiming for. She squealed in fear, swinging her arms in large circles in an attempt to catch herself. She was able to after a moment and took a calming breath. Then,

"He's not my crush!" she exclaimed, immediately smacking her hands over her mouth as pink dusted her cheeks from embarrassment. She didn't mean to yell that out loud!

Flamey barked out roaring laughter in her mind and she growled, cheeks heating up further from embarrassment. Pushing the laughing phoenix away in her mind, Ryoko continued on her journey. She still needed to see Shiro, apologize, and hang out before she had to return that night.

Oh boy she had a lot of apologizing to do these past couple days…

* * *

It didn't take much longer until she was at the familiar house in the woods. She landed on the grass a few feet away and stared at the building. Nothing had changed these past months, and she was happy about that.

' _Some things never change…'_ she thought with a small smile, ' _Even if it is just a lone house.'_

Ryoko walked up to the house and knocked a few times before waiting patiently. A few moments went by and the door opened, revealing a surprised Momo. "Ryoko?"

"H-Hey." Ryoko waved, a small, nervous smile on her face. Before she could react the bluenette was brought into a near bone-crushing hug, her breath being forced out of her. "Auck!"

"We were so worried about you!" Momo exclaimed, "Where have you been?! We thought something happened to you!"

"M-Momo...C-Can't...breathe…!"

Thankfully for Ryoko, Momo quickly released her and allowed her to catch her breath again. Momo's hands grasped Ryoko's shoulders tightly as brown met gold.

"We haven't seen you in months! Are you okay?"

For a minute, Ryoko didn't answer. _Was_ she okay? The obvious answer was no, she wasn't okay. But she couldn't tell Momo. That would only make the poor girl worry even more.

"I'm fine, Momo," she assured, giving a wide smile. She then looked around, realizing something was up. "Where's Shiro?"

"He just left for town to get some groceries." Momo grinned. "I take it you're not going to wait around for him to come back?"

Ryoko chuckled. This girl knew her well even after a few months. "Nope~!"

After a quick goodbye, Ryoko made her way to the nearby town. She never learned the town's name, if it even had one. She didn't really like it, either. The people there treated Shiro like a freak because of his appearance. While they treated her the same way, it was less obvious since she wore the Shinigami uniform, making them think she was someone to be feared. So they kept their dislike of her to a minimum, while Shiro got the full brunt of it.

She won't be ashamed to admit wanting to teach that annoying shopkeep a lesson for treating Shiro like garbage. The only reason she didn't was because Shiro asked her not to make a scene and draw more attention to themselves, or more specifically him.

Her promise to him was the only thing keeping her from destroying that jerk's shop.

' _I wonder what Shinji would say if he heard me…'_

That thought made her falter. The sudden mention of the deceased captain still hurt, even months later. The memory of what happened sobered her mood even more.

 _Shwip!_

"FRICK! AHH!"

"AUGH!"

Ryoko grunted in pain as she landed on her back, staring up at the stupid branch she had just barely missed. Surprisingly, her back didn't hurt as much as she thought it would after falling from that height.

' _Huh...The ground is a bit softer than I thought.'_

"Get...off of...me!"

That explains it!

' _Wait...That voice!'_

Ryoko quickly sat up, moving off the unwilling safety pillow that she had ended up on top of. Her head whipped around to look at her unfortunate victim, eyes immediately latching on to a head of white and annoyed teal orbs.

"What the hell?!" Shiro exclaimed, sitting up from his face-down position and glaring at her as he rubbed his back and cheek. "Who just comes falling from-Ryoko?"

His eyes widened, going from angry to surprised. She couldn't blame him, though. She did just appear out of, to him, thin air after being gone for months.

She couldn't hold in her excitement at seeing him again. She pounced, wrapping her arms around his neck as a huge smile spread across her face. "Shiro!" The impact nearly made him fall back but he quickly put a hand down to steady himself.

"Ryoko… Y-You're here," he said, surprise still in his voice. His free hand wrapped around her a little awkwardly, returning her gesture. Even after her many visits, he still wasn't used to hugs.

Ryoko nodded, her cheek brushing against his. "Yeah… I'm sorry. A lot's happened and I just…" She trailed off, her smile disappearing. Shiro, realizing something was definitely wrong, pulled Ryoko away at arm length to look her in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her worriedly. The last time he'd seen her upset like this was when they first met. Every time after that, she was happy and smiling. Whatever happened in the past few months must have been bad if she's acting this way.

Ryoko averted her gaze, looking off to the side. "I-I uh… No… I'm not." She couldn't bring herself to lie to Toshiro. It was one thing to lie to Momo, but Toshiro...she felt so _wrong_ lying to him. She hated that feeling.

Toshiro's worry only increased with her words. "What happened? Are you hurt?" He quickly scanned her, noting some bandages barely peeking through her sleeves. He brought the hand that had balanced him over to her right arm, lifting the sleeve to look at the bandages. "Who did this to you?" he asked, a slight icy tone in his voice.

Ryoko still didn't look at him, though her eyes did move to the bandages. "It happened during training…"

"Training?"

She let out a sigh, knowing she needed to explain everything _again._

"Y-Yeah, I uh… It goes with the whole 'a lot's happened' thing…"

There were a couple beats of silence before Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

Ryoko groaned. "But I already told like three other people! I feel like a broken record!"

"Ryoko."

The girl frowned, gold meeting teal until she broke their locked gaze a few moments later.

"...You remember Goldilocks, right?"

"That Captain you liked to hang around so much? With the long blonde hair and creepy grin?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"What about him?"

"...He's gone…"

Shiro's frown deepened before his eyes slowly widened as he took in her devastated expression, her head turned and eyes glistening as they stared at the trees.

"G-Gone..?"

"Not just him… Almost all of the Captains and Lieutenants I've grown close to...they're gone, too. Grumpy...Mashi… Kitty… Even Snaggletooth. They...They're..."

Ryoko shut her eyes tightly, pressing a hand to her mouth as she forced herself not to cry. It's been three months since this happened...since the Incident. She didn't understand why she wasn't just _done_ with it!

"Ryoko…" Toshiro looked at his friend, worry and sadness reflecting in his eyes and voice. How long has she been like this? How long since her friends died? He had to assume that was the case; she hadn't outright _said_ they'd died, but judging from her reaction it wouldn't be just a simple disappearance.

Reaching out, his hand grasping her shoulder comfortingly. Ryoko lifted her gaze to Shiro, a few tears having escaped and rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Ryoko. I can't begin to understand what you're going through." He squeezed her shoulder a bit tighter. "I wish I knew so I could help you."

Ryoko sniffled and wiped her eyes with her wrist. "N-No, I… I'm glad you don't…" She lowered her hand and gaze, sniffling again. "I'd never want you to feel like this… It's been months-"

"Months?!"

"-and I still can't get over it," Ryoko continued, ignoring Toshiro's exclamation. "I-I tried to move on. I didn't want to sit around and cry. I didn't- _don't_ , want to be weak. I want to protect the family I have left!"

She touched her cheek lightly with her fingertips, eyes narrowing. "But I...I'm crying. I've never seen Goldy cry, or Rose, or Kai… They're all strong. But _I_ cry! I cried in front of father and Kai and Bya-kun. I tried to train to get stronger, but no matter what I did, what I _do_ , I can't get over this! Why can't I be strong like them? Why…" Her eyes shut tightly, her fists digging into the dirt beneath her. "Why can't I be strong? Why do I have to be so weak?!"

She tried so hard...she worked as hard as possible during the past few months of training. Before Bya-kun talked with her, she felt like she was actually getting somewhere; that every day she was getting stronger and stronger. But after talking with her father and Kai...she felt more weak than ever.

She didn't know why she told Toshiro all of this; it just came out. It was like her mouth didn't have a filter anymore.

Toshiro watched in shock as Ryoko broke down, fist rising into the air with dirt between her fingers and slamming onto the ground hard, forming a dent in the earth. With each punch, the dent grew bigger and deeper. The gravity of her situation struck him, and he quickly realized why she was still hurting this way; why the tears refused to stop.

His hand moved from her shoulder to her wrist, catching it as she was swinging it back to the ground. The sudden stop made Ryoko open her eyes in surprise, but he only gazed back with a strange calm.

"Ryoko...It's _okay_ to cry." Her eyes widened. "Crying doesn't make you weak."

"B-But-"

"You said you tried everything you could to move on. But... you didn't let yourself mourn, did you?" She frowned, looking away. Shiro sighed. "You need to give yourself time, Ryoko. Obviously distracting yourself with training isn't doing it for you."

"When did you get so knowledgeable about this stuff?"

"It's common sense, Ryoko. Holding everything in isn't healthy. Your health is bad enough already."

Well, she couldn't argue with that. He had a good point; multiple actually. But…

But she didn't _want_ to grieve. She didn't _want_ to be hung up on their deaths! She wanted to move on, to focus on getting stronger to protect Shiro and her dad and anyone else here she loved like family.

She didn't want to think of never seeing Shinji again, never bantering with him about his hair and creepy grin.

She didn't want to think about no longer holding Yoruichi in her arms, their lessons forever incomplete.

She didn't want to think about Rose's broken promise, and the guitar forever silent.

She didn't want to think of Mashiro and Kensei. She didn't want to break into sobs whenever she was given candy, or whenever she sees or hears a certain number.

She didn't want to go into the Twelfth Division, greeted with silence instead of a scowl and repeated insult; seeing the Captain and expecting a hat and clogs, but instead finding a sadistic clown.

She didn't _want_ to grieve… because of she allows herself to grieve, then she'll be accepting, acknowledging, the fact that they're gone. Her mind tells her they're gone forever, but her heart refuses to believe. Her _soul_ refuses to believe. If she grieves, then she'll be telling her heart that they're gone.

Her family was once again torn from her still-bleeding heart. Could she survive the torment she'd feel? The sorrow?

Gins words echoed through her soul, " _If you want to protect those you care about, you have to get stronger."_

So she did. For the first couple weeks after their deaths, she planned. After her initial breakdown, she forced herself not to cry, distracting herself with scheme after scheme. Finally, she acted, going to Aizen and asking to train under him. She ignored everyone else to keep herself distracted, and it was WORKING!

Then Bya-kun showed up, yelled at her for ignoring them, and she finally cried. Not because of Shinji and the others, but because she neglected the remaining family she had. Her tears were for them, not the fallen.

She knew Toshiro was right, but...she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Her heart was numb; she didn't want it to hurt again. It hurt so much. She didn't want anymore pain.

"I'm sorry," she finally said, unable to look Toshiro in the eyes, "But I...I just can't… It hurts too much...even _thinking_ about it…"

Toshiro sighed, realizing quickly she was going to be particularly stubborn about this. But he supposed, in a way, he understood her reasoning. No one wanted to feel that particular emotion.

But the pain would only continue to grow. Yeah, it would hurt (like a bitch), but it was like ripping a bandaid off. Doing it now, getting it out of the way, would be the best course of action.

Ryoko wouldn't let that pain free anytime soon, though, and unfortunately even _he_ couldn't change her mind. Not when she was still so... _broken_.

With a sigh, the white-haired boy relented. "Alright, Ryo. Just… think about it."

Ryoko offered him a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Toshiro could see it clearly while others would easily be tricked.

Deciding to move the conversation to something more light-hearted for her, he stood up and held a hand out to her. "Come on, Momo's gonna get angry with us if we're late picking up those groceries."

At the reminder of where they were headed, Ryoko groaned. "I don't understand why _we_ have to do it. Why doesn't _Momo_? She's the only one out of us three that actually looks normal."

Toshiro offered a small smile at that as he helped pull Ryoko to get feet. "She does do it, though. You just seem to pick the days that I have to go to visit."

She huffed, crossing her arms.

The two started to walk. After a moment, she spoke again. "...Are we going to _that_ shop?"

"Yes…"

"Can I break his legs?"

A sigh. "No, Ryoko."

"...Not even _one_ leg?"

"We've been over this like ten times…"

"Maybe if he didn't treat us, mainly you, like crap, I wouldn't bring it up." Another sigh. "Alright, fine. Can I at least light his butt on fire?"

Toshiro grinned. "Since when could you do that?"

Smirking, Ryoko reached into her pocket and pulled out a small metal box, flicking the top open. With another flick of her thumb, a small flame lit. Toshiro looked at it in awe, and fear.

"Uh...Where did you get that?"

"One of the new Captains. Isshin, I think. He left this lying around and I took it. Figured it could come in handy."

Her grin unnerved him immensely. He wondered if it would be a good idea.

"Don't worry, if he treats you right I won't do it. And if he doesn't, I'll make sure there's some time between you shopping and me lighting this bad boy up. That way he won't think it was you."

Toshiro still didn't like the idea of RYOKO of all people running around with a lighter, but the satisfaction he knew he'd feel of seeing such a disgusting man get something coming to him was too good to pass up. Soon, his grin mirrored Ryoko's.

"Alright. Just don't blow up the store."

"No promises."

He wondered briefly if she was, perhaps, a bad influence on him.

* * *

"Captain?"

Gin's voice caught Aizen's attention, and he looked away from his current project. "What is it, Gin?"

"Captain Ukitake sent this." He held out a sheathed blade. "According to him, this was the sword Ryoko used during her fight with Captain Zaraki. Her soul has already started to bond with it."

Aizen was silent for a moment, standing from his desk and retrieving the sword from Gin. True to his words, the captain easily noticed a reiatsu signature identical to Ryoko's lingering on the sword. He unsheathed it slightly, enough to see that the blade was no longer pure white, but an off-white-blue color.

He sheathed it again, continuing to examine it for another moment before walking to the closet.

"Captain?" Gin called, watching his movements with calculating, slitted eyes as Aizen hid the sword in there, making it invisible with a few kido spells.

Aizen looked at the seemingly-empty spot before turning back to Gin, a small smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. "She won't need that sword."

"What do you mean?"

"She already has one."

Gin's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Another zanpakuto?" He wondered when she could have even gotten one. During their training they had only been using bokken.

He watched as Aizen closed his closet and returned to his desk. The madman said nothing, only returning to his work. Gin frowned, eyebrows lowering in thought. Finally, he turned and left, leaving his Captain's quarters with many questions left unanswered.


	22. All Your Fault

_**Hey guys! So, I am soo sorry for taking so long! I mainly suffered from writer's block for this chapter.**_

 _ **I'll keep this A/N brief. I tried uploading this a couple times before, but FF kept glitching and I needed help from a good friend to actually upload this.**_

 _ **I actually wanted you all to know that I am going to be putting this story on Archive of our Own (Ao3), and I also made a Discord server for this story! It's called Tainted Souls (no surprise there), so if you're interested in talking to other readers, myself, giving suggestions, and seeing updates, come join in!**_

 _ **Alright, without further ado, here we go!**_

 **...**

 **~Five years after Hollowfication~**

"Hado Number 31: Shakkaho!" An orb of red energy shot forward at an alarming speed.

Ryoko jumped to the side, letting to orb fly past her and slam into a tree, scorching and breaking it. She didn't wait around for the impact, though, rushing forward with her zanpakuto at the ready, scraping against the tile beneath her. Raising it up, she moved in for a strike when her opponent raised his hand once again, his ever-present smirk growing.

"Hado Number 31: Shakkaho!" he yelled once more as he fired. Ryoko quickly jumped into the air to dodge, thankful he still had to say parts of the incantation before firing. Raising her sword above her head she swung down. Metal met metal with a loud _clang_. Ryoko planted her feet on the ground, glaring up at her opponent with a grin on her face to mirror his own.

"Yer gettin' pretty good, Ryoko," Gin praised, pushing against her sword. "It certainly took ya long enough."

"Oho, what a funny little compliment, partner," Ryoko replied with a slight eye twitch, though her grin never faltered. "You're not too bad yourself. Maybe you'll beat me today."

There goes that signature grin. That didn't take very long.

"I've won before," he stated with a slight pout.

"I'm sorry, what's our score again?"

"92-to-48," Aizen called out helpfully, watching from the sidelines.

"Captain!" Gin exclaimed in mock betrayal, looking over to the glasses-wearing man. That was all Ryoko needed, though.

She twisted her sword, bringing Gin's blade down and pushing the tip deep into the earth. She jumped up, delivering a harsh roundhouse kick to his chest, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him back.

Gin took a moment to recover before swinging horizontally at the fast-approaching child who brought her sword up to the right side of her face, stopping his inches from contact. She continued her stride, blades grinding together.

Before her blade could get too close to his neck, Gin Flash Stepped a few feet away. Ryoko's eyes widened and she stumbled forward slightly, her blade swinging downward.

"Missed me~" Gin taunted, that annoying smirk once again plastered on his face. Ryoko gave a glare.

"Really? I didn't notice," she retorted sarcastically, then a grin formed. "I'm surprised you did, though. With your eyes always closed and all…"

Gin frowned."I can still see."

"How?"

"A good Soul Reaper never reveals his secrets~" he said, putting a finger up to his lips in a 'shh' gesture, the grin once again returning. Ryoko huffed in annoyance before rushing him.

Aizen watched, analyzing both of their skills. Gin was right, Ryoko has massively improved in such a short time. Her fighting style was highly unpredictable, as she had learned multiple different styles and techniques to find which suited her. To his pleasant surprise, she had incorporated all of those techniques to create a style unique to her.

She still had quite a long way to go, but her current progression rate was impressive. He should thank Shinji and the others for their untimely demise; she wouldn't have gotten very far otherwise.

His attention shifted the the fight ahead just in time to watch the ending blow.

With a loud cry, Ryoko swung her blade downward, a massive wave of energy rushing toward Gin, who was recovering from an earlier attack. The wave slammed into Gin, creating an explosion of blue flame that pushed the boy into his back.

Ryoko planted heavily, arms shaking from the amount of energy she just used. "Th-That's… 93."

Aizen stepped forward, getting her attention. Her tense body relaxed, and she leaned on the sword in her hands.

"I thought I told you not to use that attack," the Captain stated, giving the girl a disapproving frown. Ryoko gave a small, nervous smile.

"Sorry… I got caught up in the moment."

"Still, you need to be more cautious," he scolded, "That attack is still very unstable." Ryoko lowered her head, not wanting to look into his disappointed eyes. "Aside from this, however, you performed very well. You're improving faster than I expected."

Ryoko's eyes widened and she lifted her head again. She smiled at him. "Really?"

Aizen nodded. "I believe that is enough training for today. Why don't you hang out with Byakuya? I believe his training gets finished around this time, as well." The younger girl blinked, surprised once again. He was letting her out of training early? Seeing her surprise, the man's smile only grew. "You deserve a small break. As I said, you've improved at a faster rate than I anticipated. Consider this your reward for your hard work."

Her grin returned. "Thank you, Captain!" With that, she turned and bound across the field and toward the exit, brimming with joy at being able to visit her best friend.

There was silence for a moment between the two remaining Soul Reapers.

"I'm surprised, captain," Gin stated, breaking the silence as he made his way over to the man, his grin still in place, "Even when she's improving, you never shy away from extra lessons. Why let her go early?"

Aizen kept his smile, eyes watching as Ryoko turned the corner, out of his sight. "She's still a child. They can only keep their attention for so long. Besides, her freedom won't last forever. Best let her make use of it while she can."

"How kind of you, captain," Gin said, a slight sarcastic tone hidden within.

Aizen turned and walked toward the main dojo, leaving Gin in the field. The silver-haired boy watched him for a second before his gaze went to where Ryoko left. His smile disappeared for a moment, turning into a small frown. However, it was replaced just as quickly as he moved to follow Aizen inside.

…

It'd been quite a while since she had visited Byakuya.

The past week had been full of hardcore training, as Ryoko was getting closer to being able to join the Shinigami officially, so her free time had taken a severe cut. She felt a little bad that she couldn't hang out with Shiro or Bya-kun, but she _had_ given them fair warning beforehand, so the guilt was lessened.

She Shunpo-hopped up to the gates of Squad Six with a grin and hum. 'That took less time than last time! I'm getting better!' She had been tracking her Shunpo's speed, as well as her own normal speed, since she started training with Aizen. While she still gets winded by long-distance Shunpo, the speed has definitely gotten better if her calculations were correct.

Making her way into the Kuchiki compound, she suddenly felt a heavy aura around the place, causing her smile to instantly disappear. A foreboding feeling made her stomach drop slightly. Something wasn't right.

Looking around, she noted that workers dotted the area, but there were fewer than before. While this could just have been a very slow day, it didn't seem to be the case.

' _Something's not right…'_

" _There's something in the air, for sure,"_ Winter added with a worried tone. _"Keep your guard up, Ryoko."_ The young girl nodded discreetly, before moving further into the compound.

A few of the workers gave her glances, but looked away when she locked eyes with them. Their heads were down, not a single one smiled, and it only increased the dense aura around them.

Ryoko gripped her arm nervously, now making her way down the halls. Since meeting Bya-kun and getting closer to him, she had become something of an honorary member of the family. Well, member would be a bit of a stretch; she was a good friend with little restricted access to the house, thanks in part to Lieutenant Kuchiki. He liked her enough to convince the Captain to give her leeway when it came to exploring. That gave her more ways to interact with the family, specifically Bya-kun, as well as the workers and Soul Reapers.

It was like a second home to her.

Which was why she definitely knew something was wrong. The place didn't feel homey and warm. It felt cold, sad... _empty_.

"Bya-kun?" she called out, knowing she was close to his room. When there was no response, she tried again. By the third try, she was at his door. It was closed.

She was hesitant. As her hand reached for the handle, she could only pray that nothing bad happened to him. Grabbing the handle, she slid the door to the side, tilting her body to peek inside. "Bya-kun? Are you...here…?" her voice trailed off as her eyes scanned the dark, empty room. Her eyes widened in horror as the door slid fully open, allowing her a better view due to the hallway light.

The entire room looked like a tornado had gone through it. His bed was a mess, with some of the pillows flung across the room. Clothes were strewn about alongside drawers from his dresser that was only half-stocked with said drawers. A mirror lay smashed on the ground, the glass scattered around it.

Her eyes scanned up toward the walls, noticing something in her peripheral. A horrified gasp left her throat as she took a step back, placing her hands over her mouth. The wall was practically shredded, bits and chunks of wood taken out with clean, straight slashes, some being much thicker and longer than others. The rest of the walls were of similar status, each holding their own gashes and cuts of varying degree. There was a trace of spiritual pressure lingering in the room; one she recognized.

"Byakuya…" Her hands shook as they slowly moved from her mouth to her chest, one wrapping over the other's fist. "What's going on here…?"

" _That spiritual pressure isn't recent,"_ Winter stated, _"This must have happened days ago. But that can't be… If something happened, we would have been told, right?"_

' _It's been a week…'_ Ryoko thought, still trying to process what was going on. She immediately turned and ran back down the hall. _'A week since I've seen Byakuya! What if something happened to him?!'_

She stopped at the entrance to the main garden. Her eyes scanned the area until they landed on an older woman tending to the koi and immediately made her way over. The woman turned, hearing footsteps, and gave a small smile to the girl.

"Afternoon, miss Ryoko," the older woman greeted. Ryoko frowned, noticing something off with it.

"What's going on here?" she asked. She didn't care about pleasantries right now. "Where's Bya-kun? Did something happen?" If Byakuya was in trouble…

The woman's eyes widened. "You mean, you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

The woman pursed her lips, looking away with a sigh as a few tears formed in her eyes. That wasn't foreboding at all… There was a small silence before Ryoko broke it impatiently.

"What happened?" she asked, her tone cold and leaving no room for any argument.

"I'm sorry, give me a moment…"

The woman took a too-long, tense moment to compose herself before speaking again, "You see, a week ago Lieutenant Kuchiki went on a mission with a few other Squad Six members. It was a Hollow mission, if I recall." She sniffled, wiping some tears from her eyes before they had the chance to escape. "But...there were too many… Lieutenant Kuchiki was badly wounded."

Ryoko's eyes were widening as the story continued. The worker was crying once again. The bluenette's throat was tight and dry, but she forced herself to speak even though she knew the answer. "Did...Did he make it?"

The woman didn't reply, but the look she gave was enough.

The silence was thick, and as Ryoko kept her head down, the temperature started to rise. Slowly; steadily. The worker took a tiny step back, easily recognizing the heat from the spars Ryoko had with the young master.

"Where's Bya-kun?" Ryoko asked after another moment, her head remaining down. Her body shook slightly, but the woman couldn't tell whether it was from anger, worry, or something else entirely. She gulped, gripping the bucket of fish food in her hand as she answered,

"H-He said he doesn't wish to be disturbed-"

"WHERE IS HE?" Ryoko ordered, lifting her head surprising the woman with the sudden intensity. They locked eyes and the latter froze, feeling as though she was being stared down by a thousand souls, all angry and worried over one boy. Not only that, but the girl's eyes were now a burning, searing _red_.

"H-He's on to-top of Sokyoku H-Hill!" the woman finally choked out after a moment. Her throat was dry, and her palms and face sweat. Ryoko's eyes narrowed and she forced herself to speak again, "He's b-b-been there a...all day! B-But miss, he doesn't w-want to be-" She suddenly gasped, her throat tightening at the pressure that seemed to crush her.

Hearing enough, Ryoko turned, releasing the poor worker from her gaze and sprinting out of the compound before anything else could be said. The woman collapsed to her knees, dropping the bucket and taking deep, harsh breaths.

' _Ryoko, you must calm down-'_

"Shut up."

Using Shunpo, she hopped across the roofs of the different Squads as she made her way to the large hill located in the center. She paused at the base and looked up, frowning at the sheer cliffside that greeted her.

' _Ryoko, I know you can use Shunpo now but that cliff is way too tall! You'll never make it in one leap!'_

Ryoko's eyes narrowed, ignoring her Spirit in favor of taking a step back and taking a kneeling stance. Her eyes scanned the cliff, calculating just how much power she'd need.

' _Please, Ryoko. Take the stairs or something!'_

' _ **You've already used Shunpo more than what's necessary,'**_ Flamey finally added, his voice firm but worried, _ **'Seriously, you could get really hurt!'**_

"I said shut up!" she growled, "I'm trying to concentrate!" The Spirits reluctantly relented, though she could feel their worry. Shaking her head clear, she gave one more glance at the cliff before bending her knees just a little bit more.

Taking a slow, deep breath, Ryoko pushed off the ground, the earth beneath her cracking from the force. The area around her blurred into streaks of brown and blue. She was two thirds of the way up when her chest suddenly burned. A gasp escaped her, her concentration breaking and stopping her ascent. Her hands flailed, grasping at the rocks before making purchase on one sticking out. Her breath was ragged, but still manageable. Her eyes shut as she took slow, deep breaths to try and calm her heart down.

It burned and she felt as though her whole body was aflame, but she wasn't going to simply give up.

She was almost there. The edge was _right there!_

Slamming her foot down, she pushed herself the rest of the way, finally gripping the edge tightly with her hands. Gulping, she climbed over the edge with the rest of her strength and landed on her hands and knees, panting heavily. She slowly stood after a moment's rest, her heart beating loudly in her chest. A hand placed itself over her chest, feeling the erratic beats beneath the cloth.

She turned around to stare down the cliff she had just barely managed to scale. Her heart fluttered in fear as her mind caught up to what just happened. She almost...didn't make it.

A gust of wind blew against her, ruffling her clothes and pulling her hair back, bringing her back from that terrifying thought. Her eyes moved to the edge of the cliff, shoulders sagging slightly in relief at seeing Byakuya safe.

She turned from the cliffside and made her way over to him. As she did, she slowed her stride a bit to look at the large structure and weapon in the middle, moreso the latter. She stared up at the tall spear that dwarfed her in size. Even in its sealed state, the sheer power it possessed was felt easily by her, but she wasn't intimidated. She didn't understand what this feeling was, but her heart seemed to beat faster the longer she remained near it.

She forced her eyes away, refocusing on her original target and increasing her speed once again until she was right behind him.

He was sitting cross-legged near the edge, his eyes closed and zanpakuto resting on his lap and out of its sheath. He was either meditating and talking with his Spirits...or sleeping.

Ryoko hesitated, hand reaching out carefully to get his attention.

"Why are you here?"

"Ah!" Ryoko jumped, reeling her hand back in surprise. Byakuya didn't move, his eyes remaining closed. The bluenette stared at the back of his head, biting her lip in worry. "Bya-kun-"

"You didn't answer my question," he stated coldly, surprising her even further.

"I…" she gulped, forcing her nervousness down enough to reply. "I wanted to see you." She looked away with a frown. "I...heard about what happened."

"And?"

Ryoko looked at him with slightly widened eyes before glance away again. "I...I'm sorry… I should have been there for you. I didn't know-"

"You didn't know my dad died?" his cold question make Ryoko freeze. His voice… Never before had she heard it sound so dark.

Byakuya gripped his sword, taking it off his lap and standing up. He remained facing away from her for another moment, another breeze passing by, before turning around halfway. His eyes were narrowed, full of hurt and anger, and all of it was directed at the unprepared girl.

Her whole body froze at the sheer cold anger in his gaze, meeting her shocked gold eyes. Gulping, she opened her mouth to speak-

"A week. A week he's been gone and you just _now_ found out about it?" he asked again, giving her no time to try and answer. "Did you figure it out? Or did your precious _father_ have to tell you?"

"Bya-kun…" she muttered, eyes widening at the mention of Ukitake. Her eyes returned to normal, brow furrowed slightly in determination. "I figured it out. I went to the compound today and-"

Byakuya scoffed, cutting her off. "So you finally had some free time from your little playdates?"

What?

"Playdates? Bya-kun-"

"You know, I shouldn't even be surprised." It would be great if he stopped interrupting her! He looked away, glare now pointed at the ground. "You've spent so much time with them recently, it's like the rest of us don't even exist in your damn mind anymore. Hell, I wonder why you didn't let Aizen be your damn dad."

"Bya-kun, what are you getting at?" Ryoko asked, her eyes now narrowed. "I came here to try and comfort you, not be insulted."

"Well you're doing a really good job at that, aren't you?"

"Where is all of this coming from?" she asked, genuine worry in her tone. She took a step toward Byakuya, though it was slow in case he tried backing up. The realization that she thought he would even consider that breaking her heart a little. "Bya-kun, I know you're hurting. I just want to help."

"I don't want your help!" he snapped, slapping her hand away as she tried to reach for him. He was facing her fully now, taking in her shocked expression. His own eyes widened slightly, as if starting to realize what he did. However, his eyes narrowed once again as his anger took the forefront. "Actually, you know when I could've used your help? Seven days ago when my dad was found dead!" The last word stung, making Ryoko flinch slightly. "I could've used your help when I was breaking down in my room! When my grandfather had to deal with a whole load of crap leaving me to deal with it on my own!"

"Bya-kun I… Why didn't you come to me?" she asked, eyes watering at the verbal beating she was getting. "I could've helped you. I would've stopped training to stay with you, o-or woken up at midnight!"

"I shouldn't need to! You should have known!" he growled, clenching his fists. Ryoko reflexively shot a glance at Senbonzakura still held in his right hand, eyes flashing with nervousness. Byakuya, however, didn't seem to notice. Instead, he turned away, his shoulders tense.

"Leave."

The cold order shocked Ryoko more than anything else he'd said. "W-What…?"

" _Leave_."

Her hand reached out, but paused. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to _do_? Her closest friend was shutting her out, pushing her away because of this. Because she was so stupid, too busy with her own training to realize her friend was hurting.

' _This is all my fault…'_

Her hand started to lower, nearly falling to her side when she let out a gasp, eyes widening as her heart started to burn. Her eyes turned red, narrowing. No, it wasn't her fault. How could she have known? It's not like anyone else told her!

"You think I don't know what you're going through?" she asks, but he makes no move to respond or react. "You think I don't know the pain you're experiencing? The anger? The sadness? I know all of it!"

"You don't know _anything!_ " Byakuya whipped around, swinging his sword diagonally, though without any intent to hit her. He took a step forward. Her eyes widened at the pain behind his own; the anguish. "My dad he-he promised he'd return! He said it was a simple mission! And now he's gone!" His voice broke at the last word. He took another step forward, making Ryoko step back. Their eyes remained locked.

"You...You don't know what it's like!" he yelled, fists tightening by his side as his whole body shook. Whether it was anger or sadness, Ryoko didn't know anymore. "To see him smiling one moment and-and dead the next! Seeing his body just _lying there!_ When he should be standing and moving around like those useless shits he'd gone with!" Her eyes widened at his words, but he kept going. "They-They all lived! Every single one of them! They weren't crippled, they weren't unconscious… So why… Why was he dead? Why was he the only one who didn't make it? Why did he have to put them first?!" His head lowered, face shadowed by his hair. " _Why did he have to be the one to die_?!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the sky.

There was a stretch of silence following his shout, with Byakuya catching his breath while Ryoko struggled to find something to say as she comprehended his words. Slowly, her eyes started to narrow. Each word he spoke ringing in her ear, angering her.

"I don't know what it's like?" she echoed quietly, fists clenching at her sides. "I don't _know_ what it's _like_?!" Her voice rose, her eyes glaring into his. "Are you serious? You're not the only one to lose a dad! To lose a family member! I lost so many people! I watched my dad _and brother_ die right in front of me!" She stepped forward. "My mother, too! All of them to Soul Reapers! Not to mention Goldilocks and the others! I've had more than my fair share of family members stripped away from me, and you have the gall to tell me I _don't know what it's like?!_ "

She was right in front of him now, glaring up at him with furious red eyes. Her fists shook with anger. He stepped past a line he shouldn't have crossed. And judging by the look on his face, he didn't seem to understand that he did.

"When my dad died… it was horrifying. He fell to the ground after a single hit. I couldn't bear to see what happened to him after. I never even got to say goodbye," her voice became a whisper, but in the silence it was easy to hear. She placed a hand over her necklace, which was hidden beneath her shirt.

Byakuya said nothing.

"My mom, my dad...and even Shinji and the others. I never got the chance to say goodbye. My brother was the only one I was able to…to…" Ryoko shut her eyes, her grip tightening on the necklace. The image of her brother, lying there covered in blood, was fresh in her mind even years later. The memory still hurt, but it was a dull pain now.

"Are you done?" he asked icily. Ryoko frowned.

"Bya-kun-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" In a single motion he swung around, swinging his sword at her legs. Ryoko immediately jumped back, staring at him in utter shock. "Just leave me the hell alone!"

"I won't!" she yelled back, "I'm not letting you wallow in your misery anymore! Bya-kun-" He glared at her, but she ignored it. "-you didn't leave me when Goldilocks and the other died." Granted it took him a lot longer to do something about it. But the point stood. She didn't want him doing anything to help, yet he did anyway. He talked her back to her senses and made her see that pushing everyone away was a bad thing to do. "So why should I leave you?"

That finally seemed to make him snap. His eyes widened in fury and he stepped toward her. "Shut up! Just shut up already! You don't want to leave me?! That's a laugh! You claim to want to help me, but you're already too late! I don't want your help! I don't want your sympathy! And I don't want your damn pity!"

Pity?

Did he think she was pitying him?

"Bya-kun, that's not-!"

"Those damn eyes of yours…" Ryoko stepped back, avoiding the blade that was now pointed at her face. "All I see is the pity I've been seeing for the past seven days! All everyone does is pity me! I don't need it!"

"Byakuya-"

"Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Byakuya!"

Ryoko realized what he was going to do the moment he lowered his sword. She moved, reaching a hand out to grab him. But it was too late. With a flash, he was gone, the sudden shock causing her to stumble to her hands and knees. She looked around, hoping to find him below, but it was too far for her to see anyone clearly.

He was gone…

And she had failed…

…

"I'm terrible at talking to people…"

"Yeah, you're definitely not the best."

"If I wasn't wallowing in defeat right now, Shiro, I promise you your shins would be hurting."

Toshiro looked down at his friend who was currently sprawled on the ground, her face pressed against the earth. She had come by not too long ago, going on a tangent about her old friend Byakuya, and how she had apparently screwed up.

A mumble caused him to raise an eyebrow. "What was that?" Ryoko moved her head to the side with a defeated groan.

"This is all my fault," she repeated, this time clear enough for him to hear. "I'm so stupid… If I hadn't been so focused on training with Aizen…"

"This isn't your fault, Ryo," Toshiro sighed, moving to stand from his position against one of the porch beams. He walked over to her as she continued to speak.

"But it is! I should've been there for him!" She buried her face in the dirt. "I'm so stupid…"

"While I will readily second your last statement-"

"You're _not helping._ "

"-It isn't your fault. Not entirely, anyway." She lifted her head again as he sat down next to her. "You were never told about any of this, despite training with two people who would've at least heard about what happened. And from what you told me, it sounds like Byakuya didn't even try to visit you on his own." He shrugged. "Seems to me like he's partially to blame."

Ryoko looked down at the grass, crossing her arms and placing them beneath her chin. "But..."

"And... it's not like you're _that bad_ at talking to others," he said, almost begrudgingly.

"Huh?" Looking over, she noticed Toshiro's face turned away. In her position, she couldn't shift to really get a better angle with it. "Shiro?"

"The time in the rain; the first time you and I met. You weren't bad with words then," he explained.

Ryoko remembered that moment. It was when the two first had a little bonding session. He had tried to go on a rant about how people hate him for his appearance and she immediately shot it down.

The two scenarios were pretty different, but his point still stood.

A small smile formed on her lips. "Heh. Thanks, Shiro." She twisted onto her back, her hands now behind her head. "Still… I wish I-OW!" She shot up, grasping at her forehead. She turned to Toshiro, tears in her eyes. "What the frick?!"

"Idiot. Do I need to beat it into you for you to understand?" Toshiro growled, fist clenched as he glared at her.

"Don't call me an idiot!" Ryoko growled back, leaning closer to his face.

"Then don't _act_ like an idiot!" he returned, leaning closer as well so they were butting heads. "If he wants to pin everything on you and take absolutely no blame then _he_ should be the one trying to make amends! You have _nothing_ to feel sorry about!"

The two pushed against each other, scowling. However, Ryoko saw something that made her pause and wipe the scowl from her face. "Hey, are you alright?"

Toshiro, surprised at her sudden shift in attitude, looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" He suddenly leaned back as she moved closer, their foreheads no longer touching. Her eyes were narrowed. "Uh...Ryoko?"

"Your cheeks look flushed," she pointed out, his eyes widening at the statement. She placed a hand on his forehead, making his cheeks flush even more.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Checking if you have a fever," she stated. A frown formed on her face when she noted that he didn't. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine!" He pushed her back. "Geez, ever hear of personal space? What's with the sudden change in attitude, anyway?"

The bluenette blinked in surprise before offering him a small smile. "Well, if you're sick I wanted to make sure you're okay. You're my friend, after all."

He looked away with a huff. "Well...thanks. But I'm fine."

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" she asked teasingly, though there was a hint of worry toward his flush.

She and Toshiro had made something of a little promise between the two of them. They wouldn't lie to each other. It wasn't a promise they made aloud, just something they had silently agreed on.

"Of course not," he stated as if she had just said the dumbest thing. She gave a nod, pleased with his answer.

"Good."

The two sat in a comfortable silence after that. Ryoko leaned back to look at the sky, dotted with puffs of white. With all the harsh training and sad news, she was glad to finally get some peace. Peace that came with hanging out with her close friend.

She didn't know how long they sat together, simply content in each other's presence. The breeze blew calmly, lightly ruffling their clothes and hair.

"I've been thinking...about your offer."

"Huh?" Her head turned to Toshiro, who was now laying on his back.

"About becoming a Soul Reaper," he added. Ryoko's eyes widened a little in anticipation.

"Well?"

"I'm still not completely sold on it," he told her quickly. He didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing. "I'm still reluctant about leaving granny and Momo behind. They're my family." The girl nodded in understanding. "But if it'll help me control my power-"

"It will! I promise!"

The look he gave her shut her up with a small "sorry".

"-then I guess it would be worth it to join," he finished, looking back up to the sky.

"Aw, you're not joining it to be closer to your best friend?" she pouted.

"Trust me, I see enough of you already."

Ryoko gasped, placing a hand over her chest in mock hurt. "That's cold!"

The look in his eyes when he glared made her gulp. "Was that supposed to be a pun?"

The bluenette was confused for a moment as she rewound what she said a few times. A chuckle escaped before she covered her mouth. She waved her other hand.

"I promise you I didn't mean it that way."

"Mhm." Yeah he didn't believe her.

"Oh don't be that way." She punched his shoulder lightly.

"Toshiro! Ryoko! Lunch is ready!" Momp's voice called out to them. They both looked at the house, the dark-haired girl standing in the doorway waiting.

Toshiro was the first to stand. "Come on. We shouldn't keep her waiting." He held his hand out to Ryoko who took it, pulling herself up.

"Yeah. Oh! Before I forget!"

He looked at her in confusion before it turned quickly into pain.

BAM!

Toshiro dropped down to one knee, gripping the other shin tightly as it throbbed with pain. " Augh! Ryo! W-What the hell!"

Ryoko gave her a childish, innocent little smile. "That was for earlier." with that, she made her way inside the house. Toshiro followed soon after, wincing at the pain.

That girl was strong.


End file.
